The Ties that Bind
by Ray of Starlight
Summary: As a CSI Peyton knew how to process evidence, follow the clues and catch the bad guy, but when a kickass Peterbilt is thrown into the mix she finds herself biting off more than she can chew. Movieverse. Rated for language. COMPLETE/In-Progress Editing.
1. Prologue: Another Night in Vegas

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_.**

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Prologue: Another Night in Vegas

Flashing red and blue lights, the thick smell of copper in the night air, the thrill of the chase beginning; yep, this was her job.

Peyton Callaghan stood proud with a silver case in her hand. Before her was the recently deceased body of Hector Anderson, a thirty-one year old, Caucasian male residing the vibrant city of Las Vegas, Nevada. Apparent cause of death was multiple stab wounds with a serrated blade, but the official COD wouldn't be disclosed until the coroner did the autopsy. His hazel eyes were open and vacant, no poetical hemorrhaging that indicated that there was suffocation involved with the death. From the amount of blood that the victim lay prone in and the smearing of hands and feet, it was apparent that this was not a body dump. There was still sweat on his upper lip. His body was still a little warm due to body temperature and the warm air. The coroner pronounced time of death around an hour ago so all the evidence that would be on the body from the crime was still fresh. Looking around, she observed her surroundings like a field CSI should. She was greeted by the Las Vegas desert, an empty convenient store, and a kick-ass Peterbilt semi with custom painted flames sitting almost twenty feet from the body.

The teenage clerk in the store said he didn't see or hear anything, which was pretty conclusive since the boy's headphones were cranked up to deafening levels for Slipknot and Slayer. The 911 one call that had been made was anonymous and from the tone of the voice it was not the kid unless he used a voice changing device, but none was found. Anonymous tips were always suspicious, but this one was just odd. Simply saying that there was a homicide in the middle of a parking lot and providing the address the call wasn't long. The voice was deep and rather scratchy if not electronic sounding, but definitely male. She was suspicious in the fact that it wasn't uncommon for suspects to use devices to change the sound of their voices to prevent identification. Sighing heavily, Peyton knelt down to examine the body.

"Whatcha got?"

She looked up at her boss, Jeffery Eillis, with a grin. "Dirty fingers nails is a good start," she said, "I'll test for blood."

"Stabbing," Jeffery mused, "Crime of passion?"

"Given the state of the body…I'd say so."

Jeffery lifted the jean coat away from the body and cringed at the carnage. Peyton seemed aloof she quickly jotted notes on her clipboard. "He has a lot of defensive wounds on his hands. Check it out."

Sure enough, there were many deep cuts and lacerations on the man's palms. Whoever killed him had a difficult time. This man went down fighting. But the there was a strange positioning of the body. His hands were up over his head. The call tipped off two assailants. From the victim's position and the strange voids in the blood pool it seemed that the other one intervened and held his arms down while the other went to the stabbing.

"We won't know how many times until the autopsy. I already tried counting," she said softly, "But I can tell you that this was serious overkill."

"I can't believe no one heard this guy scream or anything," Jeffery spat angrily.

Peyton wordlessly pointed to the vic's mouth, aiming her flashlight. "Cotton fibers around the mouth," she said. Reaching forward with a pair of tweezers she examined them more closely, "He could've have been muffled."

Looking out to the deserted road, Jeffery sighed, "What was he even doing out here?"

"Well," Peyton smiled slyly, "we wouldn't have a job if people already knew. But we do already have a suspect."

"Who?"

"The guy who made the call," she replied as she stood, "Apparently, he was the only one to see something."

"What about the kid in the store?"

"I already have a guy with him," she explained, "Kelly's looking for blood on his cloths, but he let us have a DNA sample voluntarily."

"Hmm," was all that Jeffery said, his attention elsewhere, "Look at this."

Kneeling down once again, Peyton held her flashlight over the body, watching as he reached forward with a pair of tweezers, lifting a strand of long blond hair from the victim's shirt. Thankfully enough, there was a skin tag at the end indicating that the hair had been pulled out, probably during the struggle.

"Our guy's a brunet," Jeffery said.

"Bag it," was Peyton's simple reply.

The three Las Vegas CSIs stuck around the crime scene for hours, even after the body was removed and the sun had begun to rise. Every so often, Peyton found herself looking up at the truck in the dark corner of the parking lot. No one would just leave a truck like _that_ alone. The whole thing looked custom and yet a driver never returned to claim it.

"Hey, Tony," Peyton called to a cop standing near the store.

Immediately, detective Tony Miller rushed to her side as she stood before the truck, eying it as suspiciously as her. "What's up?"

"Why don't you run the plates for this guy," she suggested, "This truck's been here for hours and no one's come around asking for it yet."

"I'll get on it," he agreed before lifting his cell phone, "Yeah we got an abandoned 18-wheeler at the Robinson Party Store. Plate number is OPR 1M31. Model? Umm…"

"Peterbilt," Peyton provided simply, "I'm thinking 379, but don't quote me on that."

"Umm, it's a Peterbilt semi, maybe a 379. Broaden the search from that," Miller said whilst giving a strange look to the twenty-five year old woman who was staring up at the truck it admiration. "Yeah call me when you get it. Right. They said it'd be a few minutes."

"This is probably the most badass truck I've ever seen," she stated.

"You see a lot of these?"

"My Dad," she replied, "He was a truck driver. He drove one of these for a while."

"You're Dad?" Miller repeated, "Oh yeah, I remember now."

They only had to wait a little while for Miller's call to come in. Peyton watched his expression falter into shock and then confusion. She waited patiently for the call to end and what came out of his mouth next was startling.

"This license plate doesn't exist," he said, "Whoever owns this truck doesn't exist."

"What?"

"There is no truck registered under OPR 1M31."

Peyton stepped towards the truck's driver-side and shined her flashlight on the door. There was blood on the door handle. "Jeffery!" she called.

Her boss ran over and examined the same spot. "Well, _hello_ Dolly!"

"This truck is unregistered," Peyton said, "I'll have trace look into as soon as we get it back to the lab."

"Right," Jeffery agreed, "Can you get a print off that?"

"I'm sure as hell gonna try," she replied. Turning to Miller, she smiled sweetly. "Can you get us a tow-truck? We're gonna have to take the big guy with us."

Miller already had his cell phone to his ear. "I'm on it."

Not long after he made the second call, Peyton was watching as the truck was hauled away. The body of Hector Anderson was on its way to the autopsy table, but her interest was in the truck. An unregistered truck in the middle of nowhere, without a driver, looking mighty fine and expensive, and with blood on the handle was very suspicious to her. She hadn't even submitted the blood to DNA testing, but she was riding on it belonging to the victim rather then the killer. If it was the victim's then the killer must have tried to get in the truck either as a "get away car" or they owned it. But on the chance that it was determined to be unknown then there was a chance that the killer was sloppy in their work. Either way the truck was a key peace of evidence.

Jeffery had already left to get in on the autopsy, but Kelly was making her way towards her carrying her crime kit at her side. "What do you think?" she asked with a thick southern accent, "Robbery gone bad?"

"I don't think so," Peyton admitted, "I mean, the wallet was full and the guy was wearing Rolex."

"True," Kelly admitted, "So, we're probably looking into a personal job."

"Most likely. Let's get a hold of the vic's bank records. Check for any recent withdraws. And let's go check out where he worked."

"What about the family?" Kelly asked softly.

"What about them?"

"They should be notified, Peyton."

"Whatever," she shrugged, "Go with Miller to pick them up. We need a personal ID anyways."

"Can you be anymore insensitive?" Kelly spat before stomping away, but not before shoving plastic bag in Peyton's hands.

Peyton frowned. She was insensitive? Really? Well, okay, maybe a littler, but she was just doing her job. She looked at the bag filled with the victim's car keys and wallet. She plucked out the wallet and opened it. Her stoic expression faltered. A family portrait of the victim, his wife and there three children, one, of whom, was still an infant. She inhaled deeply as she looked down at the blood stained concrete where the man had been stabbed multiple times and bled to death. Placing the wallet back into its bag, she picked up her case, stocked full of evidence and bypassed the crime scene tape heading for her car. Kelly may think she was insensitive, but she couldn't allow herself to make the case personal. She wouldn't last in this career if she did.

* * *

**A/N: **

**EDITED:** 8/21/08

Please Review!


	2. A Day in the Life of a CSI

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers._**

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter One: A Day in the Life of a CSI

Walking down the hall of the crime lab, making her way quickly towards the DNA lab, she ignored the backward glances and scoffs in her direction. Pushing through the door and stared across the room to a young man sitting at a desk, his nose down a microscope.

"You got my results?" she asked.

The man looked up, an annoyed expression on his face. "You know, Peyton," he began, "a lot of people are _kind_ and _polite_ when they come to see me. They say "hey, Allen, how's it going" or "what's up, Allen, are you having a good day". Some even try to small talk, but not _you_. No, you're _all_ business."

Peyton smirked at him. "I'm not here for small talk, but since you seem so offended," she plastered an excited smile, "Hey, Allen, what's up? Are you having a good day?"

"Shut up," he pouted.

Peyton laughed and walked around to stand beside him. "Okay, you got what you wanted. Now, can you _please_ tell me the results?"

"Who says I have them?" Allen teased leaning back in his chair, hands locked behind his head.

Insert mocking gasp, "Is that the open file I see? And, good Lord, would you look at that! It's filled out!"

"Damn."

"Well?"

"Stick your nose down the scope. The sample's from the truck handle."

Peyton did as she was instructed and frowned. "What's with the blue specks?"

Sure enough there was speaks of glowing blue in the DNA on the slide.

"Pyoverdine."

"…Huh?"

"It's a pigment excreted from Pseudomonas aeruginosa. It's a bacteria occasionally found in the blood stream."

"And that gives me…what exactly?"

"The blood in the scope is not your vic's."

Peyton looked up at him, her nose scrunched up in disdain. "So the killer has funky blue blood?"

"If the blood belongs to the killer then I'm gonna need a sample and the murder weapon."

"Right," she agreed, "Because it's possible that he got a little carried away. Maybe he cut himself."

"Possibly."

"How about the print that came off the door? Was it any good?"

"I could only get a partial," the tech answered, "But it's enough to run through the database."

"Thanks, Allen," she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned, "And after all I've done, you'll still come in treating me like your lackey. You know, there aren't many of us here who like you, exactly, so you might want to be a little friendlier to the friends you do have."

This made Peyton's smile drop. Yes, she was totally aware of how many lab techs disliked her. From day one she had been at the top of her game. She told her field exam right out of college and passed with flying colors. She knew that she could be a little standoffish, but it wasn't like she was trying to be mean. Jeffery had hand picked her to be on his team, but no matter how much he insisted that it had nothing to do with being family, that's what everyone thought. Many of the lab's techs and other field investigators thought that she was arrogant, self-centered, and only trying to beat out the competition, which was completely untrue. She was just focused on her job. Despite the glares, obnoxious rude comments, and the shady talk behind her back, Peyton figured it could be a lot worse. They could be suggesting that she was actually sleeping with Jeffery to get ahead instead of him being her godfather and moral support.

"Whatever," she said, "I don't care what anyone thinks. I got in here on my own. I was top of my class and I _earned_ this job."

"I know," Allen said seriously, "I believe that, but some don't."

"Look," she sighed, changing the subject, "I'm just gonna go check out the truck."

"What do you expect to find?"

"My job wouldn't be half as exciting if I actually knew what I was looking for," she laughed, "Thanks for the info. I'll tell Jeffery to stop by when I see him."

"You do that."

Peyton nodded once and left the room heading for one of the garages where the truck was being stored. Grabbing her kit from the evidence room on the way, she didn't look at anyone as she quickly walked down the hall, but that doesn't mean people didn't try to look at her with the same scorn as before.

"Where you going?" Miller asked falling in-step beside her.

Tony Miller was the leading detective in homicide. In his mid-forties his hair line was receding and his eyes and mouth were starting to wrinkle. He was a decent man, divorced with two kids, both in college now.

"Garage," she replied, "I'm gonna go check out that truck. Wanna tag along?"

"No thanks," he answered, "I'm supposed to meet up with Jeff. He wants me to question the family with him."

Peyton recalled the family photo she found in the victim's wallet. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, but waved it off as the burrito she ate for lunch, though she still hoped Miller didn't find her to tell her she would have to attend as well. She didn't want to deal with a crying family at the moment.

"You okay?" he asked genuinely.

Peyton didn't even realize she had stopped walking until Miller was walking back towards her. "I'm fine," she lied, "It was a long night."

"I'll say," he laughed, "Sorry I had to cut out of there so fast. I was tying up some lose ends with the drug raid on the strip."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled.

"Yeah," he said with a sly grin, "I love it when they run."

"Well, good luck with the family."

"Have fun with the truck. I know your Dad would've."

The thought of her father made her smile. She watched Miller until he disappeared around the corner, probably to meet up with Jeffery. Both Jeffery and Miller knew her father for years. Not only was Jeffery her godfather, he was her father's best man at her parent's wedding. Miller wasn't a family friend, but he was the leading detective that looked into her father's murder seven years ago.

Her cell phone suddenly went off. Pulling it from the clip on her belt, she checked the caller ID and released an irritated sigh like a teenager before flipping it open and holding it to her ear. "Hi, Mom."

"_Hi, honey!"_ the older woman greeted, _"How are you?"_

"Fine. You?"

"_Oh, you know me,"_ she sighed pathetically, _"You don't come around much anymore."_

"Work's keeping me busy."

"_Jeffery tells me that you haven't taken your vacation yet. The one you were planning on taking two months ago. Why not?"_

"I really don't need it right now," she responded with a casual shrug, "I'm saving it."

"_Oh? For what, dear?"_

"…For when I _really_ need it."

"_Oh, I see,"_ the woman said, playing up the lonely mother card, _"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Around 6:30? I'm making pork tenderloin."_

"I don't think so, Mom," Peyton said with genuine regret, "Dinner would be great, but we just got a big case last night and I'm gonna be busy for the next couple of weeks."

"_I'm sure Jeffery would let you come by for dinner,"_ Mrs. Callaghan said exasperatedly into the phone.

"I can't, Mom," she said again, "I'm sorry."

"_I made a pineapple upside-down cake."_

"…6:30?"

"_Yes."_

"I'll be there."

"_Oh, wonderful!"_ her mother squealed in obvious victory, _"See you then!"_

"Yeah, bye," she hung up and cursed her weakness, "Damn."

Before she knew it she was in the garage and staring up at the beauty of a big-rig her father probably would've wet his pants upon seeing. As a truck driver as well as a repair man, Ed Callaghan new all there was to know about trucks. After it was confirmed that the truck was indeed a Peterbilt 379, Peyton was hesitant in the fact that the beast would probably have to be stripped. Her father drove a Peterbilt when she was a child. Sometimes he'd even let her tag along or sit in his lap to steer, though it was never with a trailer on the back.

Peyton smiled at the memories, but was snapped back reality in the remembrance of her job. Setting her case down, she pulled on rubber gloves and grabbed her camera. Grabbing the door handle she was met with resistance. Frowning, she stepped back and grabbed a pole with a sharp end on the back. The device was used to open locked doors and trucks of cars by completely destroying the lock. She moved to put it into position when the door suddenly popped open.

"What, you don't want me to scratch your paint?" she asked with a laugh.

She was met with silence, but it was expected. Climbing into the truck, she scoped out the interior. The driver's seat was white leather with blue cushions. There wasn't a speck of dirt or blood on it, like it had never been sat in before. The back seat was a bench seat, also with white and blue leather. The steering wheel was solid black like the entire dashboard, but in the center of the steering wheel was a red emblem of a robot face. She took a snap shot of it and moved on.

The glove box was empty. No registration, no license, no anything. She frowned in confusion, as well as contemplation. What was she supposed to take pictures of if there was nothing to shoot? If this was the killer's truck then he must've cleaned it regularly and took everything from inside, but that still didn't explain why the truck wasn't registered.

Jumping out of the truck, as shut the door and walked around to the front. Instead of the typical Peterbilt insignia on the top center of the grill, it was the same emblem from the steering wheel. She took another picture, but it sure didn't help her in figuring out what it meant. There was no blood in the interior which left her suspecting that the killer wanted to get in, but couldn't. But even so, when she dusted for fingerprints it once again came up spotless.

"Find anything?"

Peyton turned to see Jeffery making his way towards her, holding a file under his arm and his glasses in his other hand. Jeffery's eyes were blue-gray and worn with age and fatigue, though he'd never admit that it was the job that was stressing him out even though his once dark hair was speckled gray.

"Nada," she sighed, "This thing literally has nothing on it. No registration papers or proof of insurance. Nothing. I can't even get a print."

"That bites."

"Sure does. But I did find something pretty interesting, but I really don't know what to make of it."

Jeffery stepped up beside her as she pointed to the red insignia on the front of the truck. "Hmm," he mused, "Wonder what it means. Did you look it up?"

"Not yet," she said, "I took a couple of pictures though. I'll send it to Matt to see if he can come up with anything. Maybe a cult or gang that marks their vehicles?"

"What kind of group uses an insignia like that?" Jeffery scoffed, "I'm thinking custom. It's not that hard to remove the original emblem and replace it."

"Maybe."

"There are a lot of maybes surrounding this case," Jeffery stated, "We need to turn those maybes into some answers."

"How'd the interrogation go?"

"With a now single mother raising three children, all under the age of ten?" he shook his head, "It was rough. We could hardly speak to her she was so hysterical."

Peyton shivered and shifted her attention to the truck. Kelly may think her insensitive, but she was silently feeling for the victim's family. Trying to play aloof, she wanted people to get the idea that she was only in this for the job. Every time Jeffery made her sit in on interrogations or accompany him to identify the DB she would only end up sick to her stomach and depressed. It only reminded her of losses of her own.

"You gonna answer me?" Jeffery said suddenly.

"Huh? What?" she looked at him and saw his concerned expression, "Sorry. What'd you say?"

"Maybe you should take your vacation. Two months later and I still haven't gotten the paper work," he said thoughtfully, "I have enough people working on this case."

"No," she replied firmly, "I don't need a vacation. Now, what did you ask me before?"

Jeffery dropped the subject, but his eyes hinted that they would revisit it very soon. "I wanted to know if you were gonna strip the truck."

"I don't want to," she pouted, "It's a badass truck."

"Destroying things comes with the job description," Jeffery teased, "I can get someone else to do it if you want."

"No. I wouldn't feel comfortable with someone else doing it. You have to be gentle with a beauty like this," she sighed, "I'll do it tomorrow. I'm gonna head over to my Mom's. She made cake."

"Yum."

"Wanna come?"

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I'm gonna process the victim's clothing. See if I can find some blue in some of the blood."

"You stopped by Allen's?"

"He was very eager to tell me," Jeffery chuckled, "Thinks I'm gonna get in a good word for him for a raise."

"Hey, it's dream."

"Oh, how I do love to be a dream crusher."

"Okay," Peyton laughed, "I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tell you mother I said hello."

"Will do."

Peyton would soon forget all about the mysterious semi the moment she stepped into her mother's house and smelt the deliciousness that was her pork tenderloin in the oven. Almost immediately, she was assaulted by a small black and white Shi-tzu named Rocky. The little dog loved company and would jump at the chance for attention. Out of habit, she bent down and picked up the little dog, which bestowed her with lots of welcoming licks and snuggles.

"Mom?" she called.

"In the kitchen, honey!"

"Should've guessed," she muttered.

Ever since she was little Peyton's mother always spent her time in the kitchen cooking and baking for her family. Upon entering the kitchen, the first thing she saw, besides her mother working over the oven, was the infamous pineapple upside-down cake, Peyton's ultimate weakness. Already sitting at the kitchen table was an elderly man in his later seventies. Her grandfather moved in with his only daughter after his wife passed away five years ago. He was rather blunt and always speaking his mind, but a great man nonetheless.

"Hey, Gramps," she greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Oh," he looked startled as he looked up at her, "Hello. And who might you be, dear?"

Peyton stared at him horrified. "Gramps, it's me, Peyton. Your granddaughter?"

"Oh! I have a granddaughter?" a sudden sly smile came to his face, "You hardly come around anymore I had forgotten all about you. Where've you been, kiddo?"

Peyton sighed in obvious relief and smacked the old man's shoulder as he laughed. "That's not funny."

"Dinner's just about done," Mrs. Callaghan announced, "I'm trying a new seasoning. Mrs. Gram from next door says it adds a little more flavor to the meat so I thought I'd give it a go, though I don't think it's gonna be any better then the old seasoning. I hope it tastes good."

"It'll be fine, woman!" Gramps hollered, "God Almighty," he turned towards his granddaughter, "She's been goin' on about the damn _seasoning_ for the past two hours."

"Oh, you be quiet!" Mrs. Callaghan shot back, "I just want to dinner to be perfect for Peyton, since she doesn't come by much."

"Yeah," the guilty said, "Sorry about that. I've just been so busy."

"Maybe you should take your vacation, then," he mother suggested.

"You know," she sighed, absentmindedly scratching Rocky's ears, "you and Jeffery always seem to gang up on me with the whole vacation thing."

"We just want what's best for you," she responded in obvious concern.

"I'm fine!" she protested in annoyance, "If I needed a vacation I would've taken one by now."

"Jeffery says you're having a rough time at the lab."

"Yeah, well, some kids don't like to play nice," she replied.

"Why?" her mother asked, pulling up a chair at the table, "You're a brilliant young woman. Why would—"

"That's just it," Peyton answered setting Rocky on his feet, "I'm the youngest on Jeffery's team. I got direct admittance to his team. Everyone thinks that it's because he's my Godfather and I'm his favorite."

"It could be worse," Gramps put in, "They all could think you're sleeping with him."

Peyton couldn't fight the smile that came to her face. "And _that_ fact alone gets me through the day."

"Well, I think it's ridiculous," Mrs. Callaghan stated.

"So do I, but I can't do anything but wait for them to get over it."  
"I sure Jeffery—"

"Jeffery can't take care of all my problems, Mom! I'm twenty-five years old!"

"I know, but—"

"No, buts," Peyton said sternly, ending the discussion, "I came here to get away from work. Let's talk about something else."

There was silence around the table, except for Rocky panting at Peyton's feet.

"Well," Gramps started, "Amelia Cranberry died yesterday."

"Oh, how horrible!" Mrs. Callaghan cried.

"No it's not," Gramps stated evenly, "She just told me two days before she keeled over that she couldn't wait. Said something about it being the next 'big adventure in the cycle of life' or some dumb shit like that."

"Language!"

"I'm your father! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Well," Peyton laughed, "that seems like a great way to look at the end of your life. Personally, all I see are bugs eating my decomposing body six feet underground. I think I wanna be cremated."

"Me too!" Gramps agreed morbidly happy.

"Stop it you two!" Mrs. Callaghan said disapprovingly as she rose to return to the stove, "This is a horrible conversation! A poor, old woman just died and that's all you have to say?"

"Why should we be sad if the woman wanted to die?" Gramps asked casually, "I want a theme for my funeral."

"Really?" Peyton snorted, "What theme?"

"A luau!" he said excitedly, "Everyone has to wear them Hawaiian shirts and shorts. I want 'em wearing those flippy-floppers, too. I want hula girls serving the mourners those fancy drinks, you know, with the umbrellas in them? Then I wanna go out in a blaze of glory and my ashes drawn across the finish line at Churchill Downs."

"Wow, Gramps," Peyton said in surprise, "You've had a lot of time to think this over."

"What else am I supposed to do?" he whined, "It's not I got myself a girlfriend or anything. Besides," he leaned towards her and whispered, "your mother never leaves me alone. How am I supposed to get any action if she's hounding after me every Goddamn day?"

"I heard that!"

"Good! Maybe it'll get you off my back!"

"I'm only trying to look out for my father!"

"I don't need any looking after, woman! Leave me the hell alone!"

"…I know you don't mean that, so I'll forgive you."

"Goddamn it, woman!"

Peyton rolled her eyes as they continued to argue, but she was still smiling. It was only after Gramps was presented with food that he finally surrendered to his only child's overbearing. Eating with relative silence with occasional small talk, it was a nice way to end the evening. Desert was delicious, as always. Peyton allowed herself the sinful pleasure of helping herself to a second piece of cake. Having to work in the morning, but having nothing to return to at home but an empty apartment, Peyton stayed the night in her old room, that had remained the same since she was eighteen. Falling asleep, it was the first time in a while her mind wasn't set on work and the carnage that accompanied it.

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to point out that the _Pyoverdine_ idea was actually from the show _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation _from the episode called _The Sounds of Silence._**

**EDITED**: 8/21/08

Please Review!


	3. An Unfair Rumor

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_.**

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Two: An Unfair Rumor

"You should really wake her up."

"But she looks so peaceful."

"She's gonna be _pissed_."

"Watch your mouth!"

Slowly, Peyton's brown eyes slid open. Face half buried in a pillow she wasn't able to see much, but the distinctive voices of her mother and her grandfather indicated that she wasn't alone in her room. Lifting her head, she wiped away the remnants of dried drool from the corner of her mouth in some embarrassment. Flipping onto her side, she was greeted by her mother's smiling face, while her grandfather just seemed to look terrified.

"Morning, honey!"

"Morning," she yawned, "What time is it?"

Gramps took the opportunity to scurry from the room leaving his ignorant daughter to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"Well," the woman began, "when you told me you haven't been getting much sleep lately I thought it would be best to let you sleep in a little."

Peyton's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What time is it?"

"Now, honey, there's not need to—"

"What _time_ is it, Mother?"

"Quarter after eight."

"WHAT? Mom! I'm over two hours late!"

"Don't panic!" the woman assured, "I called Jeffery and let him know you may not be there today. He sounded quite alright with it."

"Of course he did!" she shrieked leaping out of bed. She stumbled about the room to gather her belongings, "He's _Jeffery__!_ I swear both of you are plotting against me!"

"Now, don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

"With you two? Notta chance!"

"I told you she'd be pissed!" Gramps called from the bottom of the stairs.

Peyton made a mad dash for the door. "I gotta go."

"Alright," her mother said in blunt disappointment, "come by more often, dear. We miss you around here."

"Yeah, alright, okay, bye!"

The front door slammed shut and Peyton was running to her Grand Prix parked on the long extending driveway. She pressed on the gas to back out, nearly taking out her mother's garbage cans and didn't even wait for the car to stop before throwing it into drive. The tires squealed as she surpassed the speed limit to get out of the quiet suburb.

* * *

Sam Witwicky had his trademark grin on his face as his girlfriend, of almost a full year, came up beside him with that gorgeous smile that was just for him. Leaning against his Chevy Camaro, he tried not to seem too desperate for her attention, but still, even after all these months, Mikaela Banes never ceased to amaze him. He also tried not to seem too snide when they just so happen to catch Trent's eye. Sam never verbally rubbed his relationship with Mikaela in the jock's face, but he did give the other boy a few cocky smiles when Mikaela either hugged him or kissed him. He was still a little sore about losing his girl to a geek.

"Hey," Mikaela greeted.

"Hey," he replied with that same grin.

Mikaela wordlessly pushed herself up against her boyfriend's chest, catching his lips in a delicate kiss that made the teen only wanting more.

"_Let's get it on…Ah, yeah! Let's get it on."_

"Bumblebee," both teens said, turning their attention to the hot sports car.

Their response was a cut of audience's laughter and applause.

Even after Bumblebee spoke his first words after the battle in Mission City the Autobot still had some difficulty speaking, but Ratchet's repairs were coming along very nicely. Though Sam and Mikaela both got the feeling that even if his vocal processor was completely repaired, Bumblebee would continue to use the radio, if not to tease the young couple every now and again.

"So," Mikaela began walking around to the passenger side, "what's going on? You were kinda in a hurry earlier."

"Well, Ratchet called," Sam explained, "There's gonna be another planet fall tonight."

"Is he friendly?"

"_Baby, just wait and see…"_

"If it's a Decepticon then we'll be outnumbered even more," Sam sighed as he climbed into his car, "After that Vortex guy landed the Decepticons have been a little more organized."

Starting on his own, Bumblebee peeled out of the parking lot, Sam holding the steering wheel loosely, if only to make it look like he was driving. Pulling onto the highway, they sped towards their destination keeping in the left lane, but not moving fast enough to gain the attention of any patrol cars.

"How far away is he?"

"_Miles from nowhere."_

"We've got a bit of a road trip, so yeah," Sam sighed, "I already called my parents to let them know I'll be home in a couple of days. When I told them I was gonna be with you on some welcoming committee for giant, alien robots they extended my curfew until Sunday."

"How many signals did Ratchet pick up?"

"_You're my only one!"_

"Well that's good," Mikaela said with a laugh, "At least it means we won't have another set of twins."

Cue the _Halleluiah Chorus_ from the Camaro's speakers.

"The others are gonna meet us there," Sam explained, "Sides and Sunny left awhile ago, I think, Ratchet's on his way, and Ironhide," the boy chuckled, "Mrs. Lennox had some last minute shopping to do."

Mikaela frowned. "What about Optimus?"

"I dunno," Sam replied honestly with a similar expression, "Ratchet contacted him, but Optimus couldn't talk for long for some reason. He's gonna try to meet up with us as soon as he can."

"Optimus wouldn't miss something as important as this," Mikaela stated, "What if something's wrong?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "If he can't make it then something big must've come up. Did he tell you anything, Bee?"

"_When you say __nothing at all…"_

"Yeah," the boy sighed, "Figures."

"We'll wait it out," Mikaela said with a confident nod, "If it's something really important he'll let us know."

"Hope so," Sam scoffed, "Optimus is the type to try and handle everything on his own."

"_Say it right."_

"Alright," Mikaela said firmly, "We need to focus. If this guy turns out to be a Decepticon then we might have a fight on our hands."

* * *

Optimus Prime mentally sighed. Sitting in this garage was starting to irritate him. It had only been two Earth days, but there was hardly any room so it wasn't like he could transform. Besides that, there were humans around 24/7. Since he was considered a key piece of evidence in a homicide and this facility was open twenty-four hours a day he was trapped, not to mention the woman who kept coming in and taking pictures. And don't even get him started on the print dust she left in his interior.

Even now, there she was, looking up at him with calculating suspicion. From what he could gather by overhearing relating conversations and catching a glimpse of the case file he was not only suspected to belong to the murderer he _was_ the murderer. He had only pulled into the human convenient store parking lot to rest when he came upon the scene just after the killer had finished the job. He blared his horn a couple times as well to notify the people in the store, but no one came. He thought it would be best to call it in to the authorities to let them handle it, but he didn't know that it would make him a suspect.

The woman, he had learned to be called Peyton Callaghan, was pacing back and forth, her arms crossed, obviously going through some sort of thought process, but on what was a mystery in itself. He supposed that she would be considered attractive by human standards. Her hair was long, a darker shade of blond, reaching her shoulder blades, through she currently had clipped to the back of her head. Her eyes were dark brown, large, holding the wisdom of a scientist, something Wheeljack would respect, shadowed by long bangs dusting on a layered slant across her forehead. She was of average height and build though she seemed a little on the thin side when her age and height were factored in. She had evident bags under her eyes, no matter how much makeup she applied, with the stress and exhaustion that came in her job description.

The entrance door open and closed though Peyton didn't seem to notice when Optimus did. "I wish you'd just get to stripping it," a new voice said, "You might actually find what you're looking for."

Peyton, who was still lost in thought, spun around quickly to face a man, who was bearing a rather arrogant grin. She sighed heavily and turned her back. Optimus noted how her eyes rolled in annoyance. "What do you want, Carter?"

Carter Watson was a tall, handsome man in his late twenties with dark hair and dark eyes. He was also a CSI on Jeffery's team and he and Peyton always seemed to be butting heads on getting the best cases. So far, Peyton was leading, but not by much. Word on the street, or Jeff's case assignments, stated that Carter just got a triple in a hotel room. Something a little more exciting then a big rig sitting in a garage even though the truck was pretty sweet looking.

"Came to see the competition," Carter stated gleefully rubbing Peyton's shoulders, scoffing at the truck, "Doesn't look like I've got much to worry about."

Peyton shrugged him off and went to the table displaying her equipment. "I have work to do. You know the way out."

"Why are you so catty?" Carter teased, "God, it's just harmless fun."

"Yeah?" she snapped, "Well your 'harmless fun' is interrupting my investigation."

Carter laughed and pulled a pair of gloves out of the back of his slacks. Peyton watched cautiously as he pulled the gloves on and climbed up to open the door. Pulling, he was met with resistance. Optimus had decided that since the human woman made such a mess that he wasn't gonna let anyone else in, but that didn't stop Carter from trying.

"Did you lock it or what?" Carter laughed, "Do you have the keys?"

"Nope," Peyton said with a grin, "There weren't any. He just doesn't like you.."

A dark brow rose on Carter's face. "He doesn't like me?"

"Yeah," she shrugged causally, "You have to have the right touch to open the door."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all," she crossed her arms, her expression deadly serious, "He can tell what kind of person you are."

"It's a truck," Carter scoffed, "Just open the door."  
"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is _my_ case and I don't want you interfering!"

"Hey," his hands rose defensively, "I just wanna help."

"No, you don't," she shot back, "The last time you 'helped' you took it right out of my hands. You took all the credit and even _testified_ for _my_ evidence in _court_."

"I included you," Carter defended.

"Yeah, like I was some sort of _sidekick!"_

"You're getting way too defensive about this."

"Don't you have your own case to be working on?"

He sighed, jumping down from the truck. "We hit a dead end."

"Then get out of it and leave my case alone."

"_Fine_," he spat, tearing off his gloves, "Have fun."

"Oh, believe me, I will."

Carter stomped out of the garage slamming the door in his wake, allowing the sound to echo in the space. Huffing loudly, if not a little obnoxiously, to show her frustration she stomped over to the truck door and yanked on it. Optimus held the door shut again.

"Dammit!" she cried.

Nothing.

Nearly screeching at the top of her lungs she tried the other door, but it was the same result. Leaning against the wall before the front end of the truck she glared at it. It had been doing this to her all day and it was really starting to bug her. She was tempted just to get a blow torch and take the doors off all together, whether it damaged the evidence or not, she didn't care at this point.

As soon as she walked through the doors she had been getting shit from her co-workers. The only ones on her side and weren't afraid to admit it were Jeffery, Kelly, Grant, another CSI on Jeffery's team, Allen and another tech from ballistics analysis and she didn't want them protecting her. When Jeffery teased her about being late she practically begged him to punish her. At first Jeffery refused, until he understood why she was so desperate. Her punishment was unpaid overtime, which wasn't too severe, but hopefully it would prove that she wasn't a kiss-ass.

Not really. She had heard a comment in the coffee lounge not too long afterward that had put her in the mood she seemed to be stuck in. It was the one thing she feared the most since she started working in the crime lab and the very thing she and her grandfather discussed last night at dinner. One of the techs from trace actually had the audacity to accuse her of sleeping with Jeffery. When she heard the comment every fiber in her being told her to marched in there and take the hag out, but in the end, she just walked away. She was still cursing herself to this moment for not setting the older woman straight.

Jeffery was her _godfather_. He took care of her and her Mom when they lost her father when she was still a little kid. Though their relationship wasn't public everyone noticed how fatherly he was to Peyton and he never hinted to anything else between them. She wasn't sure if Jeffery heard the rumor yet, but when he did she knew shit was going to hit the fan, and honestly she was kind of scared. Jeffery could get quite nasty if provoked and this would be just the sort of thing to set him off. He'd probably try to find out who started the rumor and find some legal means to fire their ass.

Sighing, Peyton slouched to the floor, burying her face in her upraised knees. Another thing that scared her was that she was seriously contemplating transferring. She loved Vegas. She grew up here, it was her home and she knew she'd miss it, but was it really worth all the scorn she was getting? Jeffery would tell her to ignore the jealousy like he told her for her entire life, but she didn't know how long she'd be able to take it.

She felt a tickle on her cheek. Lifting her head she brushed it away only to feel moisture. She was crying. She didn't even realize it. Quickly, wiping away her tears she stood up and marched over to the truck. She was still very angry. She delivered a swift kick to the front tire of the truck. Bad idea on her part, for it did more damage to her then the tire. Biting her lip in pain she went to the door with a bit of a limp.

She opened the door to reveal Jeffery. The older man looked grim, as well as annoyed and pissed off beyond all belief and was hardly able to contain himself.

Peyton lost it. A wretched sob tore from her chest as the tears fell harder. Jeffery wordlessly pulled her into a fatherly embrace and ran his hand through her hair. She clung to him, just like she used to her real father when she had a nightmare. This was a nightmare. Both of their reputations could be compromised now because of a stupid, unfair rumor and there was nothing they could really do about it.

* * *

Optimus really didn't know why the woman kicked him at first, but when she suddenly broke down and started to cry he assumed that something bad must have happened. It was a behavior most humans had when they were upset, a way of showing the more negative emotions. Some humans cried because they were extremely happy, but from the way it filled his audio receptors and the expression on the older man's face this was not a time for celebration. The older human male, who he learned to be her supervisor, was being quite comforting, but only in the way a parental unit would be. He watched them until Peyton calmed and they left the garage.

When he was sure the room was secure he opened his com-link and sent a transmission to his medical officer. "Prime to Ratchet."

"_Optimus, sir,"_ he greeted, _"I'm surprised your not here yet."_

"It seems I won't be able to make it," Optimus responded, "How many signals were detected?"

"_Just the one. By calculating the trajectory I've determined that he will crash somewhere in the Arizona desert, unfortunately near to a human tourist attraction, the Grand Canyon. Hopefully, the landing won't draw much attention."_

"Arizona?" Optimus questioned.

"_Yes, sir. Are you near by?"_

"No, I am still in Nevada," Optimus responded, "In a city called Las Vegas."

"_Ah, yes,"_ Ratchet mused, _"I've already looked it up. Sam seems determined to go there for his 21st birthday. Humans gamble away their currency in games of chance that are hardly ever won. The motto is 'whatever happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Though I do not know what exactly humans would want to keep secret about the city. It just seems to be a place of entertainment."_

"Humans have strange customs," Optimus stated in amused knowing, "Jazz would know more about it."

Ratchet sighed. _"Yes, he would,"_ he released a small chuckle, _"He'd probably suggest a vacation there."_

"Yes," the Autobot leader agreed, "He would."

"_So, if you're still in Nevada, why are you unable to meet us at the landing point?"_

"Well," he sighed, "It seems I am in a bit of a situation."

"_Is everything alright? Do you need assistance? Are you damaged?"_

Optimus chuckled at his friend's immediate tone of concern. "No, I'm fine, but it seems I've gotten myself mixed up in a human homicide case."

"_Homicide?"_ Ratchet asked in confusion, _"How did you get caught up in that?"_

"I came upon a murder scene while stopping on I-15. A human male had just been murdered though I do not know the reasons as to why. The assailants tried to climb in my cab and left traces of human blood behind. I called human authorities, but that only made my voice a suspect. The crime scene analysts also thought I was a key piece of evidence and brought me back with them."

"_Why don't you just leave?"_ Ratchet suggested, _"I'm sure Mr. Keller would rather explain your disappearance from a crime lab rather then your existence on Earth."_

Optimus was silent. He had thought about leaving many times. It wasn't like it would be too difficult. The only thing that stood between him and freedom was a rusty garage door. But as he thought about it he reconsidered. "I do not want to inconvenience Mr. Keller more then we already have."

"_But Optimus,"_ Ratchet pleaded, _"if this signal turns out to be a Decepticon we'll need your help. We're already outnumbered."_

"I'm sure it's one of ours," Optimus said, "You analyzed the signal, correct?"

"_Yes, but—"_

"Have faith Ratchet. There will be more Autobots to come."

"_Yes, sir,"_ he relented, _"I hope things progress well for the case."_

"Thank you. I'm sure they will. Please express my apologies of my absence to our newest comrade."

"_I will, sir. Ratchet out."_

Optimus sighed again when the transmission cut. As he sat there in the dark, preparing himself for stasis, he wondered if he really knew what he was doing.

* * *

**A/N:**

EDITED: 8/21/08

Please Review!


	4. You Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers._

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Three: You Ain't Nothin' but a Hound Dog

Peyton sniffed loudly, not a pleasant sound, as she stared down into her steaming mug of hot chocolate. She wasn't a coffee drinker which forced Jeffery to run to the store since he didn't have anything else. She, of course, protested and said that his still nearly full bottle of Grey Goose would be fine, but he insisted. So, now, here they were, sitting in his apartment over steaming beverages unsure of what to say or what to do.

Surrounded by used tissues, Peyton was embarrassed her had cried like that. She hadn't cried so hard since she was a kid and while she was humiliated by it, it felt good to finally release all that pent of emotion. She honestly felt better, but it wasn't helping their current situation. The rumor had already reached the Sheriff Gordon Crawford, who hated Jeffery enough as it was, and knowing him, he'd try to use this to get Jeffery fired. So, once again, Peyton was contemplating leaving Las Vegas if only for Jeffery's sake. The older man nearly blew a gasket when she told him so right now it was "out of the question". Though she only wanted what was best for the both of them it felt nice to be wanted when no one else seemed to care.

"God," she sighed, "I really don't wanna go to work."

"You're going to let them win?" Jeffery asked as a skeptic brow rose in question, "I had no idea you were such a quitter, Peyton."

"Oh, don't even," she hissed, "Ever since I got here everyone's been giving me shit! Crawford is just dying to get you fired and you know it! Why jeopardize your career? I won't move that far away!"

"Do you really think I care what Crawford thinks!" Jeffery shot back, "He's only looking to protect his own ass and I'm not losing my best CSI to tech-geek jealousy!"

Peyton's rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because I'm you goddaughter."

"I'm saying it because it's true!" he shouted. His hands flew from the table in blunt frustration. "Jesus, Peyton why do you do this to yourself? It has nothing to do with you being my goddaughter! You came directly from school with more passion and drive than I have ever seen in! You were top of you class! You solved your first quadruple as a _rookie_!" he reached forward and grabbed her face in his hands as the tear fell from her dark eyes. "When your Dad died you swore that he would catch scum like the one that killed him. You made a promise that changed everything. You became the best damn scientist I have ever met and will ever meet. Hell, you'll be better then me soon."

"I don't think so," she laughed softly, "You always picking up things I've missed."

"No one perfect, Peyton," he stated, "Even the greatest have someone beside them to hold them up when they fall."

"Are you trying to say you're my rock or something?" she asked slyly.

"Something like that," he chuckled.

"Thanks, Jeff," she said sincerely, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jeffery smiled and pulled her forwards enough to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Now," he said, "we're gonna go to work tomorrow and were gonna work this out alright? We'll ignore everybody and just act normally."

She nodded in agreement with a weary smile. "Okay."

* * *

Mikaela shivered involuntarily against the desert cold, snuggling back into her boyfriend's arms as they sat before the small bonfire with long jeans and hoodies. Bumblebee sat close by merely watching the sky for anything remotely resembling a falling Autobot from space, but after nearly five hours of waiting they had yet to see anything, but shooting stars. Sam and Mikaela, who had resided in LA for their entire lives, didn't get to see shooting stars too often, but the excitement wore off within the first hour as the cold climate of a desert settled and the two decided to build a fire to keep warm. Fortunately, Bumblebee helped out with the fire starting.

"Man," Sideswipe groaned, "I have sand in places I really _don't_ need it."

"Quit complaining," his twin said.

"Hey, Ratchet," Sam called, "I thought you said he'd be here by now."

"Any minute now."

"Yeah," Sides scoffed, "that's what he said like two Earth hours ago."

"He'll get here when he gets here," Ironhide stated, his large arms crossed over his chest plate, "You need some patience."

"This coming from the mech that whips out his canons at anything remotely irritating," Sunstreaker said smartly.

"I can whip out my canons right now if ya'd like," the older Autobot threatened.

"_Why can't we all just get along?"_

"Hey," Sides looked around and abruptly changed the subject, "how come Optimus isn't coming?"

"I already told you," Ratchet sighed, "He has something to take of for the next couple of days or so."

"This is kinda important to miss," Sunny pointed out, "Why would her miss this?"

Ratchet glared at the younger mech, trying to assert some authority, but it was highly unlikely that the twins would ever listen to anyone but Optimus. "He knows what he's doing."

"But _what_ is he doing?" Sides asked sitting up from his laying position.

"That," Ironhide said, stepping in acting as though he also knew something, "is none of your business. Prime'll get here when he gets here."

"Dude," Sam whispered in Mikaela's ear, "I really hope this Autobot shows soon. These robos are getting a little bitchy."

"I heard that, human," Sunny glared down at the couple.

Sam held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I meant nothing by it!"

"Of course you didn't," the moody Autobot said diverting his attention away.

"_Don't speak—Why should I worry?__"_ Bumblebee stated whilst almost pouting childishly on the ground behind Sam and Mikaela.

"Bee's right," Mikaela added, "If Optimus has something to handle on his own then let's just leave it at that. And since you all have been gabbing away like a bunch of little girl's none of you noticed that out new arrival's coming down _waaaay_ over there," she pointed to the distance where indeed a glowing sphere of bright like was streaking towards Earth's surface.

"Oh, snap!" Sides shouted leaping to his feet and transforming.

The others followed suit. Gathering the blanket, Sam tossed it in the Bee's trunk and hopped in the driver's side. They all sped towards the crash sight swerving to a stop at the edge of a crater where a familiar looking alien "rock" sat at the bottom. Transforming, they all stared down as it began to open and a robot emerged, looking around quite comically until finally looking up.

Bumblebee tossed a fist in the air. _"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!"_

"Hound Dog?" Sam asked skeptically, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You all got pretty weird names."

"Just Hound will do, kid," the mech from the crater called, his voice thick with a southern country accent, "Now, if y'all don't mind I'm feelin' a bit underdressed down 'ere so can we head out?" Hound asked sheepishly, "I wanna scan somethin' before my tailpipe freezes off."

The Autobots shared a laugh before Sides and Ironhide pulled the moderately sized robot from the crater his landing created. Heading for the road they stood by the highway long enough for Hound to make his choice. There weren't many to choose from so late at night by Hound considered himself lucky to finally scan an army green Jeep Wrangler. Transforming into their vehicle modes they all headed back to Tranquility, Sam and Mikaela fast asleep within fifteen minutes of the trip.

* * *

Will Lennox opened his eyes when he heard the cry of his baby daughter. Looking at the clock, noting that it was two in the morning, he groaned and rolled on his side to get up.

"Do you want me to get her?" Sarah asked softly beside him.

"No, I got it," he replied, rubbing a hand down his face, "I still don't know why we just can't do the whiskey trick," he pouted, "My parents did it for me and I turned out fine."

"I'm not giving our baby whiskey," Sarah stated firmly, "She has another teething ring in the freezer."

"Yeah, yeah."

Getting up from bed wearing only his boxers and a white T-shirt Will shuffled from the room and down the hall towards the kitchen. Grabbing the flower shaped ring from the second shelf in the freezer he yawned loudly as he went back down the hall and enter through the white door on his right.

"Hey, hey," he cooed as he pulled Annabelle out of her crib, "Daddy's here. Here you go."

The screaming continued until the ring was set firmly in between sore gums. The infant's crying was reduced to small sniffles and whimpers. Gently rocking her in his arms, Will sat on the cream colored glider near the window. Looking away from Annabelle, long enough to sneak a peek out the window he didn't see a familiar black pick up sitting there.

"Where is he?" Will growled quietly to himself. Annabelle made a gurgling sound gaining her daddy's attention once again. "Where is he Bella-baby?" Will asked excitedly as he tickled her tummy, "Where's the big, bad robot with _your_ car seat?"

Annabelle giggled and used one hand to grab his finger while the other held the ring in her mouth. Will laughed as he pretended that her "awesome baby grip" was crushing his finger. Eventually, Annabelle tired herself out once again and Will carried her to her crib. Tucking her in Will kissed her soft forehead. Going to the window he checked one last time to see if Ironhide returned only to see an empty driveway again.

Going to his room, Sarah was fast asleep on her side facing him. Crawling into the bed beside her he stared at her beautiful face as he ran a hand over her blond hair. Sarah sighed and leaned into his touch. A smile graced the soldier's face. Having been in the Middle East for so long and missing the birth of his daughter and the crisis with the giant alien robots he felt blessed to finally be with his family.

"Is she sleeping?" Sarah asked softly.

Will grinned as she scooted closer, tucking her head under his chin. "Like a baby."

Sarah laughed a little, but kept her eyes shut. Will was seconds from sleep when the familiar roar of a strong engine rolled closer to the house. The couple's eyes opened and in an instant they were out of bed and heading for the front door. Throwing it open they watched Ironhide roll to a stop on the driveway and killed the engine.

"Hey, man," Will said walking out towards the truck, "where have you been?"

"Out."

"Oh, really?" Will snapped, somewhat annoyed, "Sarah," he said gently, "maybe you should head inside. It's kinda chilly tonight. Don't you think it's a bit chilly?"

"You know, you can just tell me that this is gonna be a man-to-metal man talk," she stated slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, babe," he massaged her shoulder gently before the woman sighed and turned away, shutting the door behind her.

Looking around, checking for nosy neighbors Will climbed into the driver side door and sat silently. Ironhide never left unless something big came up so when Will came home to see that the truck was gone and his wife didn't know where the Autobot was he was immediately suspicious. He was also pissed that the he failed to fill him in about anything that was possibly going on with the Autobots.

"Where have you been?" Will demanded.

"Out."

"Yeah, I know," Will said sarcastically, "You know, you took the car seat with you."

"_So?_"

"Well, usually, when you go somewhere and take the car seat we end up having to buy a _new_ one."

"Well, you should remove it. I do not need to have that contraption in me all the time."

"What is with you and that thing?"

"It's uncomfortable."

Will looked in the back seat and sure enough the car seat was gone. "You transformed didn't you?"

"I had to."

Will dropped his head in a groan. "Dammit, Ironhide, Sarah's gonna kill me."

"I told you take it out."

"Couldn't you have just—! Agh! You know everything you transform and destroy the car seats I always have to buy another one and sleep on the couch."

"I repeat; I told you to take it out."

He sighed. "Well, maybe I can get another one before she notices."

"Good luck," the mech offered, "Your mate is a force to be reckoned with."

"…Thanks a lot, buddy. So what happened tonight?"

"We had a planet fall."

"Huh," Will murmured slouching in his seat. Arms crossed over his chest he chewed the inside of his cheek in blatant annoyance. "And what's your excuse for failing to fill me in on that tid-bit of information?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Lennox," the mech stated, "Besides, you were at work."

"It's not like you can't call me," he shot back, "As your human contact I'd like to be filled in, ya know."

Ironhide sighed and surrendered an answer. "Hound. He's our hologram and cloaking expert, tracker, and a fine soldier."

"Holograms, huh?" Will mused, "Where's he staying?"

"For now he'll stay with Sam and Bumblebee until we can find him a human contact."

"Why does he need a human contact?" Will asked, "How many humans are you planning to involve?"

"As many as it takes," Ironhide responded firmly, "Your World Wide Web can only provide so much information and Optimus doesn't want us to rely on it too much. Not with all the garbage you humans put on it."

Will snickered at the idea of friend stumbling on a porn site by accident. "So, your friend's gonna need a human playmate ASAP, I assume."

"Preferably."

He suddenly grinned. "I think I know a guy."

* * *

To say that Robert Epps was a man who always kept his cool would be a big, fat lie. The man was currently staring at his friend and commander in a mixture of horror and shock. "Oh, you gotta be _shittin'_ me!"

Will chased after his friend as he ran into another room of his apartment. "Epps!" he called, "You need a new car anyway! Better then that POS Cadillac you drive!"

"_That_ POS is a classic!" Epps stated, "It's a beauty!"

"Yeah, yeah," Will rolled his eyes, "It's your _"__baby"_, but _c'mon_, man! This is a once in a lifetime experience!"

"I've had enough "lifetime experiences" with these guys already! I don't need anymore giant robots in my life then I already got!"

"Look at Ironhide! He's great!" Will stated, "He even lets Sarah put a _car seat_ in him," he muttered to himself, "Even though he routinely destroys them. I trust him and he says Hound's a cool, laid back kinda guy. I wouldn't ask you this if I thought you guys couldn't work together."

"Have you ever _met_ him?" he demanded, "Have you _talked_ to him?"

Will's confidence faltered. "Well, not really, but—"

"Then what do you know?" the man yelled slamming his bedroom door.

"Epps," Will shouted, "quit being a whiny bitch! Get out here!"

"Go away, man!"

"Epps!" Will yelled again slamming his fist into the door, "Hound is _outside_ right _now_! You at least have to meet the guy!"

"_No_ I do _not_!"

"Yeah, you do! Ironhide and Ratchet are here too you know and if you hurt Hound's feelings then I'm gonna have to deal with Ironhide's temper," Will said dangerously low, "So, get you black ass out here and meet the Goddamn robot!"

Eventually, Epps went outside, though it was a little forced after Will nearly kicked the door off its hinges. Seeing a familiar yellow H2 Search & Rescue truck sitting between a black GMC pick up and an army green Jeep Wrangler Epps assumed that the Jeep was the newest addition to the Autobots. All of a sudden the Jeep door opened a tall man stepped out. His hair was dirty blonde, falling to his cheeks. He wore simple blue jeans and brown leather boots. His shirt was long sleeved and stripped. On his head the man actually wore a brown leather cowboy hat. His strangest feature was his eyes. They were bright blue, practically glowing. Epps merely stared at the man as he can up to him.

"Howdy," he said.

"Um," Epps looked at Will for help, "Hi."

"So, I'm guessin' you US Air Force Tech Sergeant Robert Epps."

"Yeah I am," he said, "And you are?"

"I'm Hound."

Epps blinked twice before his mouth opened in slow motion. "You're Hound?"

"Sure am."

"Y-You mean the…um…"

"Autobot?" the man asked with a grin, "Well, yeah!"

"_What the…_ What's going on?"

"It's a hologram, Epps," Will provided.

"Why didn't you _tell _me that?" Epps asked angrily, "I thought I would be seeing a giant robot and now I'm staring at a cowboy wannabe!" as if to prove his point he shoved his hand through the hologram's chest making the projected image flicker.

"Hey," Hound said, looking offended.

"Sorry," Will said to the hologram, "He's a little stressed."

"No worries," Hound grinned, "I was a little apprehensive too. Ya know, since it's the 'I really don't know you and you don't know me' kinda deal."

"You can say that again," Epps huffed looking at Will irritated.

"Give it a try, Bobby," Will persuaded softly, "What can it hurt?"

Epps gave the older man an angry look before shifting his attention back to the hologram, which was smiling and looked friendly enough. Since the battle in Mission City Epps figured that if he never saw another alien robot again it would be too soon, but here he was nodding his head in agreement and getting a cheerful clamp on the shoulder from Will.

* * *

Peyton sighed heavily as she shut her apartment door behind her. Once again she was faced with scornful glances from her co-workers and she was starting to feel overly stressed…and she was overly stressed before any of this happened. Not only that, but she was falling behind in her work. The truck was still in the garage in one piece when it should be in many. Tearing that beauty of a truck was blasphemy in her opinion, but she, honestly, didn't trust anyone else to do it. _Besides_, she thought as she finally slipped into bed fro the night, _it'll be a great way to take out all my frustration._

* * *

EDITED: 3/9/2008

Please Review!


	5. Here on Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers._

_A/N: Seeing that I was ignorant to the fact that Tranquility is actually in Nevada after I put it in California I decided to leave it as it is after a lot of deliberation. It won't change the story at all. I need the distance between Tranquility and Las Vegas to be pretty big to suit the purpose of things I have planned for this stroy. I am also saying that Tranquility is near Los Angeles as well. Thanks for being understanding._

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Four: Here on Earth

Sitting at her computer, Maggie Madsen wasn't sure how long this upload was going to take, but as the minutes rolled by she found herself getting increasingly bored and frustrated. Her two bedroom apartment was the definition of pigsty, but when you worked for the US Secretary of Defense you really didn't have time for housekeeping. The roar of an expensive sounding engine flooded the room from the open window. Maggie leapt from her chair, nearly tripping over it, in her haste to get to the window, just as a silver Ferrari pulled into a covered parking space outside her apartment building.

Maggie turned from the window, grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and left her room, locking it behind her. Since the upload was taking for forever and day she had time to play "20 Questions" with Sunstreaker since she hadn't spoken to him in two days. Her fist clenched around her keys in annoyance as her bright blue eyes narrowed. She paid extra on her rent so he didn't have to sit without cover in the rain, or whatever it was that could damage his paint, and he couldn't even tell her where he was going from time to time? Exiting the building and marching over to the car the door popped open on its own and she slid into the driver's seat.

"The landing was yesterday," she stated immediately, "Where have you been?"

"Around," the voice said from the radio.

"Sunstreaker!" she said angrily, "I have work! You said you'd be back yesterday! You didn't even return my calls. I'll called Glen and he said that Sides came right back to the house. How come you didn't?"

"Calm down, woman!" Sunny yelled back, "I just needed to take a long drive afterward, that's all."

Immediately, Maggie's anger switched to a type of mix between annoyance and concern. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Sunny sighed. "No," he said.

"Sunny," she said sternly, "if something's bothering you, you should tell me."

"Why are you so pushy?" Sunny said, somewhat in amusement.

"It's genetic," she shrugged, "Now, what's up?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because maybe I'm worried," Maggie said as a matter of fact, "Why can't you just tell me?"

Sunny remained silent, but Maggie said no more. Since being partnered with this human woman he found it had many benefits as well as hindrances. Given that she was only human she was considered very fragile and when in a battle with the Decepticons there was a great possibility that she could either get hurt or even killed, but this fiery woman was one not to go down without a fight.

When he first met her their personalities clashed. Always considered the "pretty boy" of the Autobots Sunstreaker wasn't one to get his hands dirty unless it was completely necessary and even then he was prone to what his twin called "hissy fists". Maggie didn't like the vainness he displayed right off the bat and called him out on it numerous of times, which peeved him to no end, yet here they were. The last couple of months of being with Maggie, he had learned many interesting things about human culture and she was the greatest source and gave him real-life experience that one couldn't find on the Internet.

He liked Earth. He liked how relatively peaceful it was. Sure there were wars, but that came with any world with sentient life. But as more Decepticons and Autobots came to this planet he often thought about Cybertron. Would this planet become like that one; a desolate waste land unable to support life because of war? Sunny really didn't want to see that happen. What was worse was that, unlike them, humans just couldn't pack up and leave. They had yet to achieve that sort of technology and the thought of Maggie perishing because of their war…

It made him sick.

Sunny sighed again. "It's nothing."

"You're a horrible liar," Maggie stated, crossing her arms.

"And you're a nosy human."

Maggie huffed obnoxiously, tossing her hands into the air, bringing them down hard on the steering wheel, hurting herself more then her counterpart. But as she continued to sit in his interior she didn't press the matter anymore. While Sunny was thankful for the peace he knew it would be brought up again at another time. Maggie sat for nearly an hour until her bright eyes started to droop. Checking the Earth time he noted that it was far too late for a human to be awake, though most seemed resilient in the late hours, Maggie was a lightweight in that department.

"Go to bed," he ordered, "I don't need you falling asleep in here."

"Can you be anymore of an ass?" she snapped back.

Throwing the door open Maggie stomped back to her apartment without looking back. Sunny silently cursed his callous attitude. He didn't really know why he was so harsh with the human woman at times. He believed the phrase typically used was 'insert foot in mouth'.

Maggie was marching down the hall towards the stairs when woman suddenly appeared at her side. "Man troubles?"

"Excuse me?" Maggie laughed nervously.

"I couldn't help but hear your conversation earlier."

Maggie's mouth dropped her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She had Sunny's doors shut. She had no idea they either of them were that loud. "You heard that?"

"Well I was walking into the building and I…yes," she said softly. The woman was in her mid-forties with a kind smile and dark eyes.

"Sorry about that, then," Maggie said, "It's nothing, really."

"I just had my divorce," she said, "You should dump him before you commit any further. If you can't work out your problems now what will you do when you're married? I already made that mistake and I can tell you that it got me nowhere."

Maggie suddenly felt like smacking the woman as she continued her spiel. Sure the woman was ignorant to the situation that involved a giant robot and the fact that there was a secret alien war being fought on Earth. And there was _no way_ she would _ever_ marry Sunny. A few hours into the marriage he'd drive so far up the wall she'd take a power-drill to her head so she didn't have to listen to his moodiness and vain attitude. Not the nice small house in the country with the white picket fence kind of life. But she did care about Sunny. They were friends with a very interesting, if not unstable friendship. There was no way in hell she was just gonna drop Sunstreaker like that. So this woman may have had the failed marriage and even though Sunny and Maggie were merely partners and friends she wasn't going to let that fail. Though the idea of having a giant, robotic alien for a boyfriend made her laugh, but when she tried to hide it, it came out as a snort which looked like a sob to the older woman.

"It'll be alright, honey," she said, "You have to do what you have to do."

"Thanks for the advice, but I can make my own decisions," Maggie stated strongly, "Me and my _friend_ have arguments all the time. It's not hat kind of relationship. Thanks for your concern though. Goodnight."

The blond turned away without another word and walked to the elevator, a smile on her face. In her apartment, she quickly got ready for bed after checking her upload. It wasn't even half-way done. Leaving her computer running she'd check it before work tomorrow. Looking out the window one more time she smiled down at the silver sport's car. She couldn't tell, but she got the feeling he was looking up at her as well.

"Night!" she called.

Quickly, shutting the window she crawled under her cotton sheets and quickly fell asleep. Outside, Sunny was monitoring her stasis, waiting until her heart slowed and her breathing evened out as it did in human sleep before allowing himself to slip into recharge himself.

* * *

Epps decidedly kept out of the driver's seat while he and Hound cruised around on I-15. Most of the drive was quiet which both were comfortable with. What they weren't comfortable with was the fact that one was a human while the other was giant alien robot. While Hound thought the human world was absolutely facilitating, his curiosity rivaling that of the late first lieutenant Jazz, he wasn't exactly thrilled to have a fleshy to baby-sit. But when Ratchet told him that it was a direct order from Optimus, whom he had yet to see unfortunately, he sucked it up and agreed.

What Hound found most fascinating about Robert Epps was his knowledge in technology. Turns out, while the man wasn't eager to be partnered with him he knew a lot about the Autobots, mostly their weaponry. Maybe he should have switched humans with Ironhide. If they spoke at all it had something to do with Autobot makeup and weaponry, but he did seem quite interested in Hound's specialty, hence why Hound had his hologram cowboy form driving. As to why he chose the southern country boy façade it was mostly because he was a bit of a fan of the old Western movies. Though historically and politically inaccurate they were entertaining nonetheless and the idea of the Wild West, riding horses, and herding cattle just seemed like a great life to lead if you were a human.

"So," Epps began cautiously, "as the hologram expert what do you do exactly?"

Hound tried not to laugh at the blatantly obvious question and Epps attempted at starting another conversation. "I design and program holograms," he explained, "Vehicles drivin' themselves don't sit well with you humans."

"That's it?"

"No. I design cloaking devices and holographic diversions."

"Cloaking devices?" Epps interest picked up, "Like what?"

"Well," the bot began, "I can rig up a generator to send out electromagnetic waves and turn the surroundin' area into a projection maskin' an entire base to match the scenery and make it damn near impossible to find visually. They were really helpful back on Cybertron."

"That'd come in handy here," Epps stated, "You guys still haven't got a base here, huh?"

"I just got 'ere," Hound stated, "I don't know what y'all been doing."

"No one filled you in yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm sure your boss will explain everything to you."

"If I ever see 'im," Hound sighed, slightly saddened.

Epps frowned staring at his newest partner. He had seen how other Autobots' reactions at the mention of their leader, Optimus Prime. They all seemed to admire him very much, which he found understandable. From what he knew of the largest mech he had a great sense of honor. He was noble leader and sincere, not to mention a fierce warrior.

"Ah," the soldier said reassuringly, "You'll see him soon!"

"I hope so."

"Enough with the negativity, man!" Epps ordered. Almost reaching out to pat the hologram's shoulder he stopped when he realized that it wouldn't work. Awkwardly, he patted the dashboard, making the blonde beside him laugh.

"Yer not too bad," he said teasingly, "A little whiny, but yer not too bad."

Epps looked openly offended. "Whiny?"

"Yeah!" Hound laughed, "You weren't to eager to get in the car earlier were you?"

"Man, I am not whiny!"

"Ha!"

"C'mon! You're a huge friggin' _robot_ I helped take out a couple of those Decepticons bitches, you know! I've been battered and bruised and shit and I never complained about that! You know what that means? It means I'm not _whiny_!"

Hound merely laughed as the human continued to look extremely offended, nearly pouting in the passenger seat. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Yer not all that whiny."

"Not whiny _at all_."

"Okay."

"I mean it, man!"

"Hey, I said 'okay'!"

Epps crossed his arms. "But you don't mean it."

Hound rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to driving laughing silently to himself.

* * *

The yellow H2 driving down the street didn't have a driver, but with its tinted windows you couldn't really tell unless you looked hard enough. Thankfully, since his arrival on Earth, Hound would get started on making reliable holograms for the Autobots to use.

Ratchet turned on his signal and merged into the right lane when he was able to, but was immediately tailgated by a Ford Focus. His engine rumbled irritably. These humans didn't know when to slow down and take their time. _Oh, well,_ he thought snidely_, I'm in the right lane. He can go around me._ Sure enough the car merged left and shot past him. Ratchet, who wasn't in a good mood to start with that night, was tempted to perform an act humans called 'flicking off' or 'flipping the bird', but of course that would require a hologram he didn't quite have or to transform and he didn't think the other humans on the road would take kindly to that.

It wasn't long until Ratchet rolled into a hospital parking lot and pulled around to the back of the building. There were only a few people inside in the open. One was a young man, ranging between his late twenties and early thirties, standing near the door speaking with an older woman in blue scrubs. He was a tall and handsome with short light brown hair, already turning a little gray on the sides.

Ratchet watched as the nurse patted the man's shoulder and smiled reassuringly, but he didn't look up. Turning away he looked through the glass and stared directly at Ratchet. There was a twitch of his lips, but that was it. Saying goodbye to the nurse he walked through the automatic doors. The passenger side door shot open and he climbed in wordlessly.

"How'd it go?" the man asked.

"Fine," Ratchet stated, "Are newest ally is called Hound. He's a great asset to the team."

"I'm looking forward to meeting him. Sorry I missed out," he sighed, leaning back in his seat, "Work was kinda…rough."

Ratchet, unbeknownst to his human partner, preformed a quick bio-scan as the man rubbed his face wearily, his tired hazel eyes slipping closed. "Jason," Ratchet said firmly, "you are overexerting yourself again. At this rate you'll collapse within days."

"Did you just scan me?" Jason asked snappishly.

"Yes," Ratchet admitted.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"You promised to take some time off. You need to recuperate. You are not getting the required amounts of sleep or the proper nutrition. You have a high deficiency of iron in your system as well as vitamins B and C," he countered. He sighed heavily through the radio, "You killing yourself."

"Yeah, well, I can't!" he shot back. His expression darkened from anger to remorse and self hatred, "We're already short handed and that bus accident two nights ago just only added to the fun."

"I understand that that was the reason you were unable to greet Hound with us."

"…Yeah."

Though Ratchet had a feeling he knew the answer to his next question, but he asked anyway. "Were there many fatalities?"

The man was silent.

"Jason?"

"Eight," the man answered in a hoarse whisper, "Eight people died in forty-eight hours."

"I'm sure you did what you could."

"Don't tell me that Ratchet!" Jason cried in frustration, "There were nineteen passengers! The other eleven are still in critical condition! And I…" he buried his face in his hands, "Someone died on my table today. That's…That's never happened to me before." Ratchet decidedly remained silent as the man ranted. "A girl," he said, "A little girl. Seven years old and she…" Jason's throat tightened. Finding it hard to speak he tried to keep himself from crying though he failed miserably, "Right before surgery I told her…I told her everything would be okay! I held her heart in my hands! I tried to keep it going! I tried to keep her alive, but I couldn't…I _couldn't_…"

He was wracked by silent sobs as he slouched in the front seat. Human culture often dictated that men don't cry. The females were allowed to, but never men. Ratchet thought the philosophy was ridiculous.

As they continued to drive towards Jason's house Ratchet found himself unable to comfort his friend as humans often did, even if he wanted to. Jason, exhausted from being deprived of sleep for nearly two days straight fell asleep in his seat. Ratchet veered from his street and continued to drive around town, venturing on the highway once or twice. It was difficult to get Jason to sleep as it was and Ratchet couldn't find it in his spark to wake him to go into the house. Playing soft music from satellite radio the medic tried his best to make Jason feel as comfortable as possible.

* * *

"Humans are _ridiculous_," Sides said to himself.

Glen and his cousin were currently playing some dancing video game up in his room. Every so often he'd hear the boys' grandma scream and holler at them only to be told to shut up and something about prune juice. Sides sat on the driveway bored out of his circuits. Glen, a smart as he was, was very irresponsible, giving Sides free rain. While tempted to go out for a late night drive he didn't want to go alone. He had already tried his twin's com-link only to be ignored. Sunny had been in a weird funk lately so maybe it was good that he was ignored.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arrived on Earth the Autobots were there to greet them. It was at the meeting where they learned the unfortunate news that Jazz had been killed in Megatron. Sides wanted to go looking for the evil mech immediately only to be informed that he was also killed by Bumblebee's human, Sam, by shoving the Cube into the Decepticons spark. Sides, while grateful that Megatron was dead, was bummed he didn't get the opportunity to kill him himself. Though, that probably wouldn't have happened anyways. Megatron and Optimus had this fated battled for eons and Sides could have never interfered with that.

With their First-Lieutenant gone and the World Wide Web as their only source of sometimes unreliable information Optimus informed them that they would receive human partners that would educate them on a more personal level on human culture. Sides was curious and Sunny was disinterested. The same day they met Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann. Both computer geniuses they were both partly responsible for getting the US military not act irrationally when world communication was cut.

Sides ended up partnered with Glen which was probably a bad choice on Optimus' part. The two were a mischievous duo, getting into harmless trouble and playing pranks, especially on Ironhide since the hard-ass had the most explosive reaction to them. Sometimes they managed to involve Maggie and Sunny, but the two, while laughing just as hard as anyone else, always tried to be the most mature of the four, though Maggie had a startling sense of humor Glen didn't even know about until Sides and Sunny came along.

Sides was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the loud music stop until Glen appeared in the front doorway. The hacker was grinning almost madly as he made his way towards the black Ferrari jingling a set of keys in the air. Sides really didn't need the keys, but they represented that they were going out. _Finally!_

"Glen!" a screechy voice screamed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out, Grandma!" the man yelled back just a loudly.

"It's almost midnight!" she yelled again wobbling into sight, "Where the hell you goin' at midnight?"

"I'm going for a drive!"

"That's wasting gas, you stupid ass!" she shrieked, "I'm not paying for your gas!"

"I'll buy my own gas!"

"How? You ain't got a job! You ain't got any money!"

"Grandma!" the twenty-five year old shouted, "Shut up! I'll be back later!"

"Don't come back at all for all I care!"

"Maybe I won't!"

"Good!"

The door slammed and Glen sighed, "Crap."

"You know she doesn't mean that," Sides laughed softly.

"That's what you think," he said getting into the driver's seat.

Without waiting for Glen to turn the ignition Sides started his engine on his own and pulled out of the drive. Pulling on to the main street Sides went only five over the speed limit to keep up with the flow of traffic until they got onto the highway.

"Man, I need my own place."

"Then get one."

"It's not that easy."

"Don't you have a job with your government now?"

"Top secret job," Glen stated with some pride, "But if I start waving cash around people would get suspicious. Especially my Grandma. She was pretty freaked out when I told her we were moving to Tranquility. I'm like a secret agent or something, y'know?"

"Then just lie to your grandmother and tell her you do have a job at some computer store of something."

"I could…" Glen said thoughtfully.

"Or you could live with Maggie."

"Are you out of your cybotronic mind?" Glen cried, "I can't live that crazy Aussie white chick!"

"Why not?" Sides asked, genuinely confused.

"Do you know what that would do to our relationship?"

"…No."

"Things would get complicated man," Glen stated, "Maggie is the clingy type. She's gonna have expectations that I might not be able to fill at this current moment in my life. I'm a free man, Sides. I don't need a woman to mess up what I got going for me."

"But how would things get messed up if you're just living with her? It doesn't mean that you're together, right?"

"See, I know that and you know that, but Maggie doesn't know that."

Sides internally frowned. He didn't think that Glen was giving Maggie enough credit. She had never displayed ay type of interest in him that would indicate she wanted to mate with him like humans typically did. But Glen was human so he probably understood human woman more then he did, so Sides decided to drop the topic. Glen would eventually get his own place. After living with his grandma for so long it was only a matter of time before he just couldn't take it anymore. And Sides didn't really think that he could take the old woman throwing inanimate objects at him in attempt to break the windshield to hit his passenger.

"So where we going?" Glen asked.

"I dunno," he replied, "Wanna stop by Maggie's?"

"Man, did you hear anything I just said?"

"I'm not saying you're moving in!" Sides replied in annoyance, "Let's see what their up to."

"I think Maggie's sleeping."

"How do you know?"

"Maggie doesn't know the meaning to 'stay up late'."

"Well, I'm bored."

"You're always bored."

"You know, Bumblebee and Ratchet always tell me how 'exciting' Earth can be and I have yet to see anything remotely exciting."

Glen frowned in thought. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"The beach?" Sides asked skeptically, "I'm made of metal."

"You don't have to go in the water," Glen responded, "The beach sounds nice. Take me to the beach!"

"I'm not your chauffer!"

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"I hate sand..."

"C'mon, man!"

Sideswipe growled but took off in the direction of the beach. With no police on patrol and no sunbathers in the night Sides transformed when he was sure no humans were around. Glen sat in the sand beside the large robot merely gazing out across the shoreline of the lake lit up by the moon. Sides looked everywhere, but the water. He didn't like sitting and doing nothing like this. Glen told him he had ADD which he looked up of course, before stating he had no condition of the sort. It may be hard to keep his attention at times, but he was always alert when he needed to be.

"I'm still bored," he said softly.

"Man, you need to learn how to chill!" Glen stated, "I mean, look around you! If your buddies hadn't beat that Megatron guy then all of this," he waved wildly around him, "would be gone."

Sides stared down at the human in a mixture of awe and worry. "You're acting strange."

Glen sighed looking down at his toes wiggling in the sand. "Man, I know. I used to hate the outdoors. I hate swimming, I hate camping, but when I think about it," he looked back out to the water, "all of this could have been destroyed if Sam hadn't pushed that cube into Megatron's chest. Like, there would be nothing left. And when I think about it all being gone I don't hate it so much anymore," he looked up at the robot who paying close attention to what he was saying. "I'm feelin' grateful that humans have all of this to look at. We're really lucky."

Sideswipe was silent for a moment before saying. "Glen…that was really deep," he teased, "If I had tear ducts I think I would've shed a tear."

"Shut up, man!" Glen cried indignantly, "I was having a moment."

"I'll look at Earth's scenery if you promise not have anymore moments like that."

Glen grumbled. Shifting in the sand and Sides was sure he heard Glen call him a 'bitch-bot' or something along those lines. Looking out towards the water, a small smile came to his face. With the moonlight shining down on the water and the sound of the waves rolling up on the shore even Sides had to admit that it was very peaceful. Mimicking Glen's position and leaning back on his hands he didn't talk anymore and just watched the water thinking that Earth was a pretty nice planet after all.

* * *

EDITED: 3/30/2008

Please Review!


	6. In Which the Evidence Steals Itself

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Five: In Which the Evidence Steals Itself

Jeffery was sitting in office, staring in a thick file, his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes wearily. Peyton's reports were too perfect. Nothing was supposed to be perfect. Flaws are what made them human, but his goddaughter considered herself weak in every aspect except for in her work. He thought about when she was a little girl. Playing dress up, playing the piano and singing at Christmas. Before her father's murder she wanted to be a singer and she, indeed, did have a nice voice. Occasionally, he'd catch her humming or singing softly while working. It was amusing to watch as she went from microscope to microscope singing some song that he couldn't recognize from the radio.

Today Peyton was scheduled to be in the garage all day tearing the Peterbilt apart. Kelly offered to help, but as always Peyton turned her down. It wasn't that she was horrible with team work, but when something really mattered to her she preferred to work alone rather then constantly worry about what other people were doing. While they all were still unsure as to what role the tuck played in the murder he theorized that it had nothing to really do with it, but when it came up unregistered he to grew suspicious.

His attention was drawn to a form moving into his office. He smiled when he stared in to a pair of familiar pair of brown eyes. "Good afternoon."

Peyton smiled in return. "Hey."

"Looking forward to today?"

She sighed, slumping against the doorframe. "You bet."

"Are you sure you don't wanna pass it off?"

"Positive."

"Alright," Jeffery said skeptically, "I had Carter take everything to the garage for you."

If Peyton's eyes were able to shot laser beams he'd be a smoldering pile of ash.

"Calm down," he said, "He's not tagging along. He's got court today for his quad so he'll just be putting his testimony together."

"He cracked it?" Peyton asked with a slight air of jealousy.

"Sure did," Jeffery said lacing his fingers under his chin, "The daughter. I'm sure you read the case file behind his back."

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Well then it's only fair he read yours."

"What?"

"Alls fair in love and war."

"There is no love. Just war. I can't believe you let him do that!"

"Well, you did too."

"Whatever," she said uninterestedly, "I already knew it was the daughter from the first page."

"Of course you did," Jeffery teased.

"I'm leaving now," she stated strongly, "And I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day."

"Right," he replied simply, "Talk to you at lunch?"

"No, you won't," she said, "Because I'm working straight through lunch so I can get off early."

"You?" he asked in shock, "Get off early? I didn't know you knew the meaning of the phrase."

"Surprise," she laughed, "Maybe I'll eat in garage. I just said that so you wouldn't worry, by the way."

Jeffery's smile changed into one of half amusement and half genuine concern. "Don't stay up too late."

"I can't promise you that," she said, "but I'll try."

"I'll talk to you later then."

"Later."

Turning on her heel she left the office and heading for the lab. Before she went to the truck she wanted to check the other evidence she had gathered from the crime scene just in case she missed something. Really, she just wanted to put off the truck's destruction for a little longer. Maybe she'd find something that would point her away from it.

Checking her evidence took a lot longer then she thought. Finally looking at her watch she was startled to see that it was already seven o'clock. She had checked DNA, fingerprints; the two sets shoe prints she found around the body. There were bruises on the victim's upper arms indicating that he was held down, not to mention the cuts on in hands, obvious defensive wounds. The total amount of times the victim was stabbed was seventeen. It was total overkill which made the killing seem more out of rage then anything else. The first stab wounds were almost hesitant, before growing in strength and then lessening again, but she was assuming that the killer was probably getting tired from the act of constant stabbing.

She ran the print from the truck in the database. It didn't come up with anything, so the killer had no priors. Though the wife was a suspect she had a straight alibi. Having been at her mother's that evening with the kids after a fight with her late husband. The time of her absence was consistent with the estimated time of death so no one in the immediate family was suspected.

The blond hair found on the body was tested as well and it came back XX and was consistent with the blood on the truck door and the Pseudomonas aeruginosa, the bacteria that made the persons blood glow with blue specks, found in the blood. The hair was torn out indicating a struggle and meant that the person who stabbed Anderson was a woman, but the DNA under the vic's fingernails came back XY and running that trough the database it came back as Julian Kent. An armed robber sentenced for twelve years he just got out, but she really didn't see the tie between him and the victim. Kent had already been arrested and was sitting in a cell since he was denied bail. Though the DNA put him there it didn't mean he helped in Hector Anderson's murder. Kent's statement was that he tried to help the man, before he bled the death and Anderson scratched him out of fear. Peyton thought it was bullshit.

For one, he would've had to try and help him while the killer was stabbing Anderson since the man was dead long before the final stab. Kent had long scratches on the sides of his neck and DNA testing indicated that it was Anderson that scratched him. But what was the relationship? Peyton moved onto the Kent's hearing files and was met with something very startling. Julian Kent's partner testified against him in reward for a lesser sentence. His partner's name was Hector Anderson, who served a total of two years most of it spent at a minimal security prison.

Peyton bolted out of the lab and down the hall towards Jeffery's office but he was gone. Cursing, she ran around corners and co-workers trying to find her boss, skidding around corners. She found him in the middle of an autopsy. Throwing on a face mask she ran in and grabbed his arm, apologizing profusely to the coroner, before promptly dragging him out.

"Peyton! What the hell's the matter with you?" Jeffery yelled, "I was in the middle of something!"

"Revenge!" she cried.

"What?"

"Julian Kent! Hector Anderson was his partner! Anderson sold him out! Kent killed him for revenge! Motive!"

Jeffery looked slightly startled. "Alright," he said, "What about the female DNA you found?"

"…I dunno yet."

"Peyton—"

"We'll get Kent to talk," she said, "Maybe he'll give us a name."

"Talk to Miller," he ordered, "I'm sure he'd love to get Julian Kent back in the interrogation room."

"I'm on it."

Jeffery grabbed her arm before she could take off. "You gonna strip that truck today?"

"I don't have to anymore," she stated, "It has nothing to do with this."

Jeffery's eyebrows rose in question. "How do you know that?"

"Julian Kent doesn't drive a truck."

"What about the woman that was with him?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Don't let your excitement get the best of you," he said sternly, "That truck is still evidence. Talk to Miller and then take care of that truck. Understood?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," he said, "I have a dead scuba diver in there."

"Really?" Peyton asked obviously interested.

"That's not even the best part," he said, walking towards the door, "He was found in a tree."

"You're kidding me!" Peyton squeaked.

"Not at all."

She pouted and crossed her arms whining, "Why do you get all the best cases?"

"Because I'm the boss," he said with a mischievous smile.

She rolled her eyes and headed back for the lab to clean up her mess, calling Miller's cell on the way to let him know what she discovered. While she took care of the truck she called Kelly to help with the interrogation. She walked into the lab only to find Carter standing over her work his nose in her file.

"What are you doing?"

Carter looked up and grinned at her. "Court got rescheduled for tomorrow so I thought I'd take the time to see what everyone is up to," he pointed at the file, "I think I figured it out for you."

"Revenge," she said quickly, "Anderson and Kent were partners. Anderson sold him out twelve years ago and turned his life around to become a successful computer programmer."

"What about the XX?"

"I'm working on it," she swiped the filed from the table, "If you'll excuse me I have a truck to destroy."

"Don't let me stop you."

Peyton glared at him one last time before taking everything that was important to her case before heading over to the garage ignoring Carter's dark chuckles.

* * *

Optimus watched curiously as Peyton entered the garage and dropped her load with a thud, and a strangled cry as she lost her balance, on the ground next to the table covered in various tools. She sighed heavily and wiped the sweat that had formed on her brow before pulling off her jean jacket leaving her shoulders bare in a white cotton tank top. Her jeans were faded with age and flared around her ankles and her Converse tennis shoes. She stared up at him for a good minute looking downright disappointed as she pulled her sandy-blond hair into a messy ponytail. Walking to the table she pulled on a pair of working gloves and a pair of protective glasses.

Optimus had watched the human male, Carter, bring in the assortment of tools. Scanning them and looking them up he knew what they could be used for, but decided to wait it out to see what Peyton would do. She went to the driver side door and tried to open it. Optimus held it shut like he had done before. She sighed again and went back to the table grabbing a crowbar.

"Man, this wasn't something I was looking forward to," she said softly, "Dad's probably rolling in his grave right now."

Optimus didn't like how she was coming at him with that crowbar. Enough was enough. He couldn't stay here any longer like this if it resulted in him getting dismantled. As long as he didn't hurt her, the rule he established upon arriving on Earth she would get the truth she strived to hard to achieve, even as the risk of exposing himself.

Peyton reared back as the truck's engine roared to life. Tires squealing he sped backwards taking out the garage down in one hit. Fishtailing around Optimus shifted into drive and took off away from the warehouse taking out the metal gate as well.

"Hey!" Peyton called helplessly. She ran for her Grand Prix parked outside the garage as she whipped out her cell phone and hit the speed-dial for a certain individual, "Jeffery, it's Peyton! I need police assist now! Someone stole the truck!"

"_What?"_ Jeffery shouted over the static, _"Peyton…-aking up…Pey..."_

"I'm going after them! Call Miller!"

"_Peyton, n…wai—"_

Peyton ignored her boss's angry and very concerned yell and snapped her phone shut. Getting into the driver's seat she took off after the truck, tearing off the gloves and glasses in the process and flicking the switch to turn on her revolving lights on the dashboard. It wasn't very difficult to catch up to since it was so bright in color. The highway was practically deserted, which was good in the sense that civilians wouldn't get in the way. The truck was doing well over ninety forcing her to do the same. She cursed loudly as the truck suddenly went off road into a large thicket of bushes and trees. Since they were near the mountains the tree density was picking up. She cursed her bad luck.

She wasn't a cop. As a CSI she knew she shouldn't be doing this on her own, but throwing caution into the wind she followed speeding truck onto the Las Vegas desert. The truck turned quickly around trees with agility a big rig shouldn't even have. Whoever this guy was must have been an expert on trucks. As if to reassure herself, she placed a hand over her 9mm before flooring the petal and taking off to get closer to the truck.

Pulling out her gun she aimed at one of the rear tires and shot a single round. It must have been beginner's luck or something, because the truck swerved hard to the right. Peyton followed still surprised at herself for even hitting it though it didn't look like she had blown the tire she was aiming for. The truck suddenly slammed on the breaks, forcing her to swerve right into a tree. The airbag deployed, but the pain in her left hand probably indicated she had hurt her fingers. Lifting her hand towards her face she stared at her fingers and sure enough all five her fingers were looking like fat, gray sausages, but from what she could tell they weren't broken.

As the powder from the airbag started to burn her face and hands she grabbed her gun and got out of the car, cradling her left hand to her chest. Aiming it at the driver's door she tried to think of what a cop would say in a situation like this.

"Alright," she cringed at the sound of her cracking voice, "I wanna see your hands, now!"

Nothing.

"I mean it!" she tried again, "Show me your hands and step out of the vehicle slowly!"

Silence.

"I'm not fuckin' kidding!"

"You're wounded," a voice boomed from the truck.

It surprised her how loud it was, nearly knocking her on her ass as she backtracked very quickly. "Shut up! Show yourself!"

The truck door remained motionless and she found herself getting extremely agitated. Stepping forward she pushed herself up on the step, keeping her head down as she reached for the door handle. Pulling it open she jumped down and aimed her gun at an empty seat.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

She climbed up again, with the same caution, keeping her weapon in front of her as she climbed into the cabin. No one was there. The passenger side door was shut and she could see no one running in the distance. She walked around the truck as well and still saw no one. No tracks, no nothing. Staring at the truck a frightening thought passed through her mind, but she immediately shook her head and went back towards her car.

"Trucks don't drive themselves," she told herself.

Switching her gun back to safety she tossed it on the seat of her car and grabbed her violently vibrating phone. She sighed when she saw the thirteen missed calls twelve from Jeffery and one from her Mom that came with a voicemail asking her to come over for dinner tonight. _Pot roast sounds great right now_, she thought as she stared at her totaled car. How was she going to explain this?

Optimus wasn't as educated in human bone structure like Ratchet was, but he could still tell that Peyton was hurt. Not only was she holding her left hand in pain but her fingers were swollen badly and very odd looking.

"You should have your hand examined. Your fingers are damaged," he reminded.

A startled gasp tore from Peyton's throat as she spun around to stare at the truck, yet no one was there. Snatching her gun she marched over to the truck and held it at point blank to its windshield.

"Okay, that's it! What the hell's going on?"

"Should I call for a medical examiner?" he asked.

"No!" she shrieked, "Whoever you are, you stole evidence for a homicide. Not only will you go to jail for tampering with _evidence_ you'll go to jail for _grand theft auto_!"

"Ah," he said, "The murdered human."

"Human?" she repeated to herself, "YES!"

"I assure you that I have not harmed any humans."

"Yeah, well, I don't know that yet! So, come out now!"

"Please drop your weapon."

"What? No!"

"I will not reveal myself until you drop your weapon," Optimus stated sternly, "You already shot at me once, but I promise you, I will not hurt you."

"How do I know that, huh?" she demanded, "I'm not stupid!"

"I suppose you'll just have to trust me."

"Oh, right!" she spat, "I'm just gonna trust a guy who steals trucks from police garages!"

"…Yes."

"Um, no."

"Then I'm not moving."

"Fine then, I'll just call for backup and we'll get the police here. How's that sound?"

"Not pleasant," he sighed.

"Then come out."

"No."

"What the hell, man?" she cried whilst stomping her foot.

"You'll _shoot_ me."

"No, I _won't_"

"You already _did_."

"I _promise_ I won't do it _again_."

"How can I trust that?"

Peyton considered his words. Sighing she switched her gun to safety and placed it in its holster. Stepping back she waited. The truck didn't move and she was about to start yelling when it's grill popped forward and the headlights lifted high from the body. Oh, he was moving alright. Peyton's mouth dropped as the sound of turning metal and grinding gears filled the air. A strangled noise burst from her throat while the truck grew in size and into a more humanoid structure. Stumbling back she fell unceremoniously on her butt as a giant red and blue robot towered over her looking down on her with glowing blue eyes.

"Oh…my…"

"My name is Optimus Prime and I…please put your weapon down."

Peyton now held her gun out in a meager defense, but she seriously doubted that it'd help her in the situation she was now in. Crawling backwards she wondered it could out run the thing. Probably not, but it didn't stop her from trying. Taking off towards the road she ignored the exasperated sigh from behind, but not the stomping feet that followed her.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," she panted over and over again.

She was nearly the tree line when a army green Jeep Wrangler pulled off the road and cut her off. Two men were inside, on was white with a cowboy hat, the other was black wearing an army jacket. The black man rushed out of the car and ran to her.

"Hey, hey!" he grabbed her shoulders, "You alright? Are you hurt?"

Peyton opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was, "Oh my God! You gotta help me! There's this…t-this _thing!_ A really BIG _thing!_ And he's…he's coming this way and…and he's BIG and, and—!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" he tried, "What thing?"

The footsteps slowed to a walk and Optimus appeared behind them.

"That!" she shrieked, diving behind him.

The man looked up at the giant robot but it was in neither surprise nor fear. "Hey, man," he greeted, "We were just talking about you."

"Sergeant Epps," Optimus greeted respectfully.

Peyton's eyes were currently bulging out of her head.

"Optimus, sir," a southern drawn came from behind.

The robot actually smiled a little. "Hound."

The Jeep Wrangler pulled a switcheroo just like the Peterbilt and Peyton was left gapping at another giant robot, though not a big as the first. She was pretty much on the boarder line of wetting her pants.

"Where ya been, sir?" Hound asked in disappointment, "Ya weren't there the other day."

"I apologize, Hound," Optimus said sincerely, "I was…" he glanced down at Peyton, "detained."

Peyton could it back anymore. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Epps looked over at Peyton as she had her panic attack. "Um, look, you need to calm down, okay?" he said as soothingly as possible, "I know this probably really messed up right now, but really, these guys aren't that bad."

"Not that bad?" she asked tersely, "They're fuckin' robots!"

"Well, yeah…"

Peyton didn't wait for him to explain and took off like a shot for the road. The one called Hound moved slightly, stepping in front of her, preventing her escape.

"Peyton, you need to calm down," Optimus attempted.

"Calm down?" she shrieked, "How do you expect me to calm down? And how do you know my name?"

"I've heard your co-workers call you by that name," he explained simply, "I have also looked you up on the Internet."

There were _so_ many ways to take the phrase wrong it wasn't even funny. "Oh, my God," she whimpered, "I can't believe this."

"Believe it," Epps chuckled dryly.

Peyton looked at him. "How long have you known about giant alien robots?"

"Almost a year," he said, "Remember the 'terrorist attack' on Mission City?"

Peyton's eyes widened in shock. "No way…T-Those people…They really weren't…"

"Lying about the robo fight to the death?" Epps provided, "Obviously not."

"If you calm down," Optimus started taking a hesitant step forward, "We will be happy to explain who we are and why we are here."

"This can't be happening…" she whimpered, "I'm losing it…I'm fuckin' losing it!"

Peyton felt overwhelmed. The stress of the past five years, since her father's death and everything in between, seemed to be finally catching up to her. Her chest felt tight. Her stomach felt like a soccer ball constantly being kicked around, like she was going to throw up, but only she couldn't.

Panicking, she gasped to breathe she found it difficult, which only added to her lightheadedness and she panicked further. Dropping to her knees, trying desperately to suck air into her lungs she was vaguely aware of a pair of strong hands grabbing her around the shoulders and turning her onto her back. The last coherent thought she had as she looked up into concerned, glowing blue eyes was it looked like she was missing out on pot roast tonight.

* * *

EDITED: 3/31/2008

Please Review!


	7. Conversations with a Giant Alien Robot

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Six: Conversations…with a Giant, Alien Robot

Jeffery stalked down the hall both very angry and very worried. He just got a call from Miller. They found Peyton's car, totaled from crashing into a tree. There were trace amounts of blood on the steering wheel, but nothing that would indicate that the crash was fatal. The truck was still MIA though there was a state wide search for it especially since a CSI went missing in pursuit of it.

The supervisor rattled none to friendly things in his mind about his favorite CSI, all of which coming back around to simply call her 'stupid' and 'irresponsible'. Stopping in the middle of the hall he slammed his fist into a wall startling everyone that happened to be around at the moment. He didn't look sorry as he continued to make his way towards his office. Miller was standing there already looking grim.

"There's nothing," he said, "They found tire marks from the truck and smaller off-road vehicle driving side by side until they reached the road. We have no idea where they are now."

That wasn't what Jeffery wanted to hear. "I want every cop on this, _now_," he said fiercely, "This is the _only_ crime scene in Las Vegas tonight."

Miller simply nodded and left to alert the department. Meanwhile, Jeffery called in Kelly, Carter, and another teammate named Grant.

"Kelly, Carter you're with me at the scene. If think for a second that it's evidence I want it bagged and processed."

"Right," Kelly nodded in agreement.

Carter nodded as well, looking more serious then ever, an unfamiliar look in his dark eyes full of concern, anger and something else unrecognizable.

"Grant," he said to the Korean man, "I want you with Miller on I-15 getting speed cameras. I want to see that truck on one of them with any off-road vehicle you pick up with the license plate number clear as day."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"Get to work."

They nodded and didn't stay for small talk moving to their assigned tasks as ordered. Jeffery dropped into his chair, holding his weary face in his hands. He released a shaky sigh mixed with a suppressed sob. His cell phone stared buzzing wildly on his desk. Looking up and wiping the tears that had managed to escape his eyes he looked at the caller ID and nearly started crying again. How was he going to explain this to Peyton's mother?

* * *

She woke up when the truck jostled under her. Opening her eyes she didn't dare move. She was in the back of the semi, lying on a bench seat. There was no one driving the truck. Gasping, she sat up quickly, her head aching from the fast movement, but she ignored it as she scrambled for her gun only to find it missing. She went her cell phone next, but it too was gone.

"Sergeant Epps took your weapon and your phone," a voice said from the radio, "We relieved them from you while you were unconscious."

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"You fainted," he said again.

"Yeah," she spat sarcastically, "Kinda figured."

The voice didn't reply to her sarcasm. Getting up, she moved to the front of the truck watching in mute fascination was the steering wheel moved on it own. She sat in the passenger seat and watched it. As they came upon a green road sign one word caught her attention.

"California?"

"We are approximately 96 miles away from the city of Tranquility."

"Why are you taking me there?" Peyton demanded, "This is kidnapping, you know!"

"I'm afraid I might have revealed myself to you prematurely," Optimus said, "In Tranquility, there are other humans who know of our existence and have accepted it. I thought it would be best for you to meet them."

"Our existence?" she asked in some amazement, "How many of there are you exactly?"

"As of today there are thirteen though some are not as friendly," he said, "Our newest comrade you just met."

Looking in the side mirror she saw the Jeep Wrangler driving behind them. "Hound, right?"

"You remembered."

"I have a pretty good memory," she sighed, "I can't believe this."

"Most humans don't at first."

"So, what are you exactly?" she asked in curiosity, "I mean, where did you come from?"

"We are autonomous robotic life forms from the planet Cybertron. We are called Autobots for short."

"Autobots," she whispered, feeling the word roll off her tongue, "So, you're, like, _aliens_?"

"Yes."

She laughed dryly, dropping her head into her hands. "I can't _believe_ this."

"That is why your government has kept us secret from the public."

She laughed out loud this time. "Of course the _government_ knows! You think they'd put out a _warning_ for law enforcement, but _no!_ I put a giant alien robot into_ evidence_! I was going to _tear_ you _apart!_"

"Hence, why I decided to leave when I did."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized sheepishly, "If I had known you were _alive_ I would've…" she chuckled at herself, "probably run for the hills screaming bloody murder."

Optimus chuckled, "Think nothing of it. You didn't know."

"What's your name again?"

"I thought you had a good memory."

"Just tell me."

"Optimus Prime," he replied with a hint of amusement, "But you can just call me Optimus."

"Well, I'd tell you my name, but you already know it."

"Peyton Callaghan age twenty-four, CSI level two. Born December 30, 1983. Only child of Hank and Patricia Callaghan."

"Whoa," she said surprised, "Kinda creepy."

"It's not difficult to find information on humans through the World Wide Web."

"Where did you find that?"

"Las Vegas Crime Lab employee files."

"Huh," she mused,"Anything else you know about me from the Internet?"

"Your employer," he said, "Jeffery Ellis is also you godfather."

"Yep," she smiled, but it fell when she realized something devastatingly important, "Oh my God! He's probably looking for me! He's probably got the entire city…state…_country_ looking for me! You! _Us!_"

"We better hurry then," Optimus stated.

Peyton watched as the petal went down and the semi sped up. She grabbed her seatbelt and quickly put it on when she remembered she hadn't yet. He was pushing well over ninety, but every patrol car staked out on the sides of the highway never bothered to chase them down.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, "Shouldn't they be coming after you? You're _way _over the speed limit."

"By sending out a high frequency wave I can scramble police scanners," he explained, "They don't know how fast I am really going."

"Cool," she said, "I want one. I've gotten three speeding tickets in the past two months."

Optimus chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm. They were on the road for a little while longer. Peyton ended up falling asleep in the passenger side, but woke up when the ride became a little bumpy. Looking out the window she was greeted by an overview of the city of Tranquility.

It was the temporary meeting place for the Autobots until they came up with a location to build a base. Though the US government was a little apprehensive about the idea of massive alien robots having a base of operations and hence why the Bill was still under review and speculation. The Autobots were unsure of the fate of the Bill since US government had a series of levels in which it would pass, but Keller assured them that he was confident it would succeeded. With the Decepticons still outnumbering the Autobots and having probably already built their own base in secret the President would hopefully see the light of the situation. Decepticon activity, however, was very minimal and not enough to spark alarm yet. But one could ask any Autobot and he would tell you that something was coming, that they were just biding their time.

The door popped open and she took it as her cue to get out. Once safely on the ground Optimus transformed again. Standing at his full height, she found it hard to believe how big he was.

Epps came up beside her, Hound standing behind him. "We called Ratchet on the way," he explained looking up at the Autobot leader, "He said he'd get a hold everyone else and they would meet us here."

"Good," Optimus nodded in agreement. Kneeling down he offered his hand to Peyton. "Come, there are some things we need to discuss before they arrive."

Peyton stared at his hand knowing what was being asked, but unsure if she should do it. Taking a deep breath, she climbed into his hand, holding his thumb tightly as he stood. Hound and Epps watched as the two walked some distance away from them where they wouldn't be overheard.

"Is gonna ask her…what I _think_ he's gonna ask her?" Epps questioned while looking up at his new partner.

Hound thought for a moment, crossing his arms. "Possibly. Since everyone 'ere seems to want to keep us a secret it would only make sense that he'd ask her to stay with us."

"Man, oh, man, oh, man…" Epps groaned.

"What's wrong with you now?" Hound asked exasperatedly.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could say no?" he shot angrily

Hound merely stared at him for a moment, his blue optics almost blinking dumbly down at the panicky human. "No, not really."

"Of _course_ it didn't!"

* * *

"_Gooooooooood morning San Franciscoooooo!"_

"No, Bumblebee, it's not morning yet…And this is _not_ San Francsico…"

"_Wake up! Grab a brush and put on a little makeup!"_

"Ugh! Can it, Bee!"

"_Oh, what a beautiful morning! Oh, what a beautiful day! I got a beautiful feeling—"_

"_Shut up!_" he yelled angrily. Grabbing a tennis shoe from the floor he chucked it at the window, where Bumblebee stood with face peeking through the window. "For all that is heavenly, frickin' sacred; _shut up! _What's your problem? It's three in the morning!"

"_We have a situation, sir. Orders from Starfleet. Return to base."_

"Situation?" Sam asked anger gone from his face, "What's wrong?"

"_Sooner or later! You wanna go for a ride?"_ Bee said dead serious.

Sam scrambled to get out bed. His feet got tangled up in his sheets resulting in falling on his face with a startled yelp. Bee sighed, shaking his head as the human leapt to his feet announcing he was okay. Sam then rushed to get dressed. Getting into a pair of jeans and a clean T-shirt Sam left a note on his parent's door telling him that he was with Bee and it also profusely begged them not to ground him for leaving in the middle of the night. Grabbing his sweater and backpack on the way out to the driveway, Bumblebee was already transformed into his vehicle mode and ready to go.

"What about Mikaela?" he asked, "We picking her up?"

"_Affirmative."_

"Let's go, then."

Bee's engine roared to life, speeding down the side streets until reaching the trailer park. Sam rushed to get out of the car. Running up to the door he knocked frantically until a very angry Mikaela answered her dark hair disheveled from sleep. Thank God, her grandmother was out of town.

"This better be good, Witwicky," she seethed.

"We need to go, now," Sam said bluntly, "Bee says something's up, but he won't tell me."  
That woke Mikaela up. Looking over her boyfriend's shoulder at the idling Camaro she pulled Sam into the trailer and shut the door. "Wait here."

She went into her room and quickly got dressed. Throwing her hair into a haphazard ponytail she grabbed her jacket and purse. Leaving the trailer, she locked the door and climbed in the Camaro with Sam before the car sped off again towards the highway.

"Okay, Bee," Mikaela said, "What's so important that we have to be up at three in the morning?"

"_They know we're here."_

"Who?"

"_Who are you? Who, who! Who, who!"_

"Who Are You? The Who?" Sam frowned, "What?"

"—_need to spell it out for you?"_

"Yeah, Bee," Mikaela said in annoyance, "I think you do."

Bee proceeded to find multiply radio stations to 'spell it out', _"Gimme a C…Sunday morning!...I will—"_

"C…" Sam said, "Sunday morning…"

"I will…_what_?" Mikaela tried.

"Who are you?" Sam mused, "C…Sunday morning…I…"

"What's 'Sunday morning' supposed to mean?" Mikaela asked softly.

"Well maybe he just wants a letter from that sentence," Sam said, "Man, why does it always have to be puzzle with you, Bee?"

Bee tuned in the Jeopardy song.

"You're hilarious," Sam said sarcastically, "C…how about the S…and I…" his face brightened in enlightenment, "_Who Are You_ is the theme from that show _CSI!_ You know _CSI: Las Vegas_. Then why came out with _CSI: Miami_ and _CSI: New York._"

"_You are a winner!"_

"You watch a lot of TV don't you?" Mikaela asked in exasperation, "Wait! Wait a minute. Bee, do you mean that some CSI or whatever knows about you guys?"

"_More than, more than you know!"_

"How?" Sam asked.

"_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?"_

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Who, Bee?"

The radio cut out and the true, strained voice of Bumblebee came through instead, "Optimus."

"Oh, shit…" Sam whispered hoarsely.

"_No more questions,"_ said the radio, _"Let's get gigi wit' it!"_

* * *

Optimus looked down at the human sitting in his hand, watching the ground curiously as they walked. From sitting in the garage for nearly ninety-six hours and the minimal time he actually spent with Peyton he noted one thing about her. She was always alert and seemed to be constantly observing things around her. When he thought about her choice in career he supposed that that had a large role in her behavior.

Sitting down, his legs hanging over the ledge he lowered his hand for Peyton to step down. She didn't say anything as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, trying to be inconspicuous, but she looked eager to ask some questions, which was understandable.

"So," she said shifting on her feet awkwardly.

"So," he retorted with an amused smile.

Peyton resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Sighing, she plopped down next to him staring out across the horizon towards the city. She really didn't know where or how to start. How do you start a conversation with a giant alien robot? Working up her nerve she opened her mouth to speak, but Optimus beat her to it.

"I suppose I should tell you why we're here."

"That'd be nice, thank you."

"Our race was created by an unknown power called the All Spark or simply put, the Cube."

"In cube shape, I assume."

He sent her a deadpanned look.

"Sorry."

"Megatron," he said lowly, "betrayed us and tried to seek the power of the All Spark for himself. He formed a faction called the Decepticons and war ravaged our planet until it could no longer sustain life."

Peyton listened attentively as he continued to talk about losing the Cube to space and it crash landing on Earth. Apparently, Megatron found it, but he ended up getting turned into a giant, evil popsicle when he crash landed in some ice in the Artic. Bumblebee, whom she would be meeting tonight, was the Autobot assigned to search Earth. Bumble was right on the nose with the location of the Cube, but so were the Decepticons.

Calling his comrades to Earth, Bumblebee became the guardian of a boy named Sam Witwicky, whose great-grandfather found Megatron when exploring the Artic Circle. The Cube's location was imprinted on some glasses he was trying to pawn off on e-bay. So, the war was brought to Earth and the deciding battle was fought in Mission City where they attempted to hide the All Spark from the Decepticons. Unfortunately, the Autobots lost their First- Lieutenant, Jazz, who from what Optimus told her, was a pretty cool sounding guy. When the fight was at its grimiest Sam risked his life and shoved the cube into Megatron's chest, killing the evil robot and saving the day, not to mention Optimus' life.

By the end of the story Peyton resembled a fish. "Where the hell was I during all of this?" she squeaked.

Optimus chuckled at her again, shaking his head. "Without the All Spark we cannot return life to our planet," he stated sadly, "But fortunately, humans here have accepted us and permitted us to stay as long as we live in total secret."

"That's good," she said, "So more and more of you keep coming."  
"I sent a transmission to space and hopefully Autobots will hear it, but while they arrive, more Decepticons arrive as well. We've always been outnumbered, but on Earth, in order to protect your species, we need as many Autobots as possible."

"Why do the Decepticons keep showing up?" she asked, "The cube-thingy is gone so what else is there to fight for?"

"Revenge," was his answer, "Without Megatron they are relatively divided. Starscream," Optimus said the name with a trace of contempt, "has not assumed the position as leader. In fact, no one knows where he is. Starscream has always been the type to take off when things get too tough."

"Sounds like a real stand up guy," she said sarcastically.

"Since Vortex's arrival the Decepticons have been more organized. We're not sure if they're up to something, but if I know Vortex," he sighed, "they'll make a move. Slowly, but surely and we don't know what to expect. Even our medical officer, Ratchet, who is able to sense the Decepticons doesn't know what their planning."

Peyton was silent. So, there was a war going on on Earth and only a select amount of people knew the whole story behind it and somehow the government was able to keep it relatively hush-hush. Now that she knew about it, part of her wished she was able to live in ignorant bliss again. Pulling her knees to her chest she was trying to take it all in, accept it fully.

"This is crazy," she muttered.

"I agree with you," the large robot said honestly, "With the destruction of the All Spark I was hoping that the war would end, but I guess our race is destined to fight until we all deactivate."

Peyton immediately felt bad for the big guy. "Don't say that," she said sternly, "You're making me depressed. All wars end eventually. Some are just longer then others."

"Most wars don't last millennia."

"That's…_true_, but that doesn't mean it won't ever end," she said, looking up at him with a fierce determination he had yet to see from her, "You just gotta have faith," she laughed, rolling her eyes at herself in embarrassment, "I can't believe I said that. That was, by far, the most corny thing I've ever said. You'd find something like that on a fortune cookie."

Optimus watched as the woman babbled on in an amusing rant. He laughed softly at first until it grew louder and got her attention. She glared at him, trying to seem intimidating, but he only continued to laugh, something she didn't think he got to do often. Eventually, a smiled broke on the pretty straight face.

"This is so crazy," she said again.

* * *

Carter was snapping photos of Peyton's totaled Grand Prix while Jeffery searched the ground around them with his flashlight. Kelly was gathering fragments from the ground, also around the car. Jeffery wandered a little ways, following small footprints, most likely Peyton's judging by the size. She was running; pretty damn fast according to the distance between each footprint. The fifty-seven year old man released a shaky sigh.

The footprints suddenly stopped. Peyton stopped running. Sure enough there were tire tracks. The off-road vehicle probably cut her off. Another set of footprints, larger then Peyton's came forward, but she didn't run from that position. Turning in a circle a spot of disrupted soil made him stopped. At first it looked like a large hole in the ground, but as he stared at it longer it looked like something else.

Jeffery knelt down his flashlight illuminating the ground before him. Brow frowned in contemplation he touched the disrupted surface on the ground. Thankfully, some parts of the desert were more fertile with loose soil rather then sand. The suspect mad a huge mistake taking the truck here with so many surfaces to leave evidence on, but this was something he had never seen before.

"Carter!" he yelled, "Can you come over here for a moment please?"

The younger man was at his side in an instant, camera in hand wearing a pair of rubber gloves. "What's up, chief?"

"What does that look like to you?" Jeffery asked waving his flashlight at the spot he was looking at.

Carter pulled out his own flashlight for more light, his mouth immediately dropping in shock. Jeffery huffed and stood up beside him, both still staring at the ground.

"So, it looks like a giant footprint then?" Jeffery asked rhetorically, "That's what I thought."

* * *

EDITED: 3/31/2008

Please Review!


	8. Conspiracy Theories

A/N: Soooooo... my computer has a broken mother board...kinda pissed...not gonna lie, but I've kept you waiting long enough. Thanks to the campus computers I am able to post this chapter! Hurray! I apologize if I can't respond to your reviews right away, but I'm gonna try. Thanks for sticking with me and sorry about the wait!

I don't own anything! I'm about to pay 300 to 500 dollars to get my computer fixed! I can't afford to own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Seven: Conspiracy Theory

John Keller sighed heavily. Lacing his fingers he rested his elbows on the wood desk staring across the office room. He had been talking to Optimus Prime minutes ago about a situation that had just developed. The conversation was cut short when the human woman, Peyton Callaghan, a CSI in Las Vegas woke up. The event was explained thoroughly to him and it looked like he'd have to take steps.

He already talk to Martin Simmons and Tom Banachek, who worked for him now, to clean up the area in which Optimus revealed himself to the woman. There were cops there, who were easily persuaded to leave the scene when they learned who Simmons and Banachek were and who they worked for. Destroying the evidence it only left what evidence was at the Las Vegas crime lab.

The number of the Las Vegas Crime Lab was written on a slip of paper. The supervisor was named Jeffery Ellis who even had a reputation all the way in D.C. Sighing, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number waiting patiently for it to be answered.

* * *

When Sunny woke her up at nearly 4 AM Maggie was contemplating how much Sideswipe would miss his twin if she just so happen to, I don't know, put sugar in the Ferrari's engine? Sitting in the driver's seat she yawned, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Wrapping herself more warmly in her hoodie she sunk in the seat watching the steering wheel twist and turn as Sunny swerved around slower drivers. At first his driving scared her, but now, she was sure she could still handle it if he went faster.

"So, what did Ratchet say?" she asked.

"Nothing really," the sports car answered honestly, "Just to hurry."

"Well that doesn't make it sound good."

"Possibly."

"Maybe we'll find out what's keeping Optimus so busy," she suggested.

"Possibly."

"Good talk, Sunny."

"I aim to please."

The ride was silent with Maggie only messing with the radio and drifting in and out of sleep. Pulling up on the hill she immediately saw Epps and the newest addition to the team, Hound. Getting out so Sunstreaker could transform she greeted the robot kindly. Hound had a bit of southern charm to him that she thought was sweet and made a point of telling him, making Sunny do twitch a little.

Looking over towards the horizon Maggie and Sunny were able to see Optimus and a smaller form sitting next to him. Occasionally, there was a laugh or two, but the conversation was very hushed.

"There's a girl over there," Maggie stated obviously.

"Yep," Epps nodded.

"Is she the reason Optimus has been MIA?" Sunny asked, crossing his arms.

"Yep," Hound said.

The two nodded and said no more, deciding to wait for everyone else to show. Bumblebee rolled up next with both Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide and Will followed Sides and Glen and Ratchet was last, Jason climbing out looking only wearier then the night before. Walking up to his fellow humans, Ratchet transformed and they waited for the new couple to notice them.

Looking over his shoulder Optimus acknowledge them with a nod and looked down at the human. Her head turned so fast her neck nearly broke. Ratchet immediately sensed apprehension, nervousness, and a bit of fear coming from her.

"What should I say?" Peyton asked softly.

"Hello would be a good place to start," the Peterbilt replied.

"Don't get smart," she said, "Seriously, though. I don't know what to do."

Optimus looked down at the panicky human. "Relax. They're not going to hurt you," he seemed to rethink that statement, "Well, maybe Miss Madsen. She's a human who really values recharge."

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel better."

A chuckle rose from the Autobot Commander. "I assure you that everything will be fine. They only want to meet you."

"Did I mention I'm not a people person?" she asked, "I typically deal with the dead ones and they don't make good conversations so I might be out of practice."

"Calm down," he said gently, "Just be yourself."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Optimus tilted his head towards their new company. Taking the hint, Peyton started walking and not long after Optimus trailed behind her. Stopping a few feet away from her fellow humans she stepped shifted awkwardly on her feet while they stared at her, shuffling her feet.

"Autobots," Optimus said, "This is Peyton Callaghan."

Peyton smiled weakly and waved. "Hi."

"So, why'd you keep our boss hostage?" Sunny asked bluntly, grinning when the human jumped.

"Umm…" she began, "H-He was at a crime scene I was investigating. I thought he was evidence so I took him in…as evidence."

"Yeah, I read the crime report online," Sunny stated obviously annoyed with the human, "Unless he used a toothpick or something I don't think Optimus would stab a human to death."

"That's enough," the leader cut in, "She didn't know and she was just doing her job. She solved the case anyways using a fingerprint she lifted from me so it was a good idea to bring me in."

Peyton looked a little less worried now bearing a gentler smile.

"Peyton, I'd like to introduce you to my comrades. You already know Hound and you've already spoken with Sunstreaker," the bot huffed at his introduction, "and that is his twin Sideswipe," the other twin made a friendlier gesture, waving. He shifted over to the large black robot. "My weapon specialist Ironhide."

"Keep the canons away, buddy," Will said immediately before the hard-ass could whip them out, "You don't need to scare her."

"Yeah, yeah. You're no fun."

"Ratchet, our medical officer and our scout Bumblebee."

"_Hola, chica bonita!"_

Peyton stared up at them in silent awe.

"And we're the humans," Sam said smiling, "I'm Sam and this is Mikaela."

"Will," the man waved.

"The glorious, the amazing super hacker Glen Whitmann," the large man said gesturing to himself, "and my sidekick Maggie," he gestured to a fuming follow blonde.

"Shut up, Glenn," she said dangerously before smiling at Peyton, "I'm Maggie if you didn't guess."

"We've already met," the second black man said, "Bobby Epps."

"Jason," the doctor nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Peyton said honestly.

"So, you're a CSI?" Sam asked.

Peyton nodded with a more comfortable smile. "Yeah. Las Vegas."

"Like the show?"

"…Not really," she laughed, "We're not as glorified as they are in the show."

"So since you work with the police and stuff can you get me into a casino?"

"Probably not," she answered truthfully, "I'm only a scientist."

"Dang," Sam sighed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

"_Viva Las Vegas!"_ Bumblebee said,_ "When I grow up."_

"Anyways," Mikaela said with a friendly smile "welcome to our little happy family."

Peyton blinked, looking confused. "Huh? Family?"

Optimus shifted.

"Well, you're gonna stick around right?" Glenn asked, "You know, be Optimus' human contact? Since you know about these guys and everything."

Peyton whirled to look up at the large bot. "What?"

Jason affirmed the situation first. "He didn't ask you yet?"

Peyton looked at him for moment, meeting deep hazel eyes for only moment before looking back up at Optimus. "No he didn't."

Ratchet looked down at the increasingly angry human. "I sense that the female may, how do you say, 'freak out'."

"You bet your metal ass I'm gonna freak out!" Peyton shouted, "What is this? Recruitment?"

"No," Optimus said sternly, "I just wanted—"

"What?" she cried, "A human pet?

"Calm down," Jason said, "Give him a chance to explain."  
Peyton turned on the man, eager to yell, but notice the looks she was getting from everyone. Honestly, she didn't know why she was so angry all of a sudden. Looking up at Optimus she had no idea that a robot could display such emotion. Guilt ate at her for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair. "I guess I just don't like surprises."

"I apologize for not discussing it earlier."

"Well," she said openly, "let's talk about it now. What's a human contact supposed to do?"

"Since we are not native to your planet we've had to adjust to human culture," he explained, "Jazz was a human culture specialist. He took great enjoyment in learning all he could about your species from the World Wide Web, but Jazz is no longer with us. In result, I have decided it was best for us to obtain a human contact. Someone who can teach us the ways of Earth for while the Internet is helpful it is not always reliable. A more personal experience would be more rewarding."

"Not to mention it's pretty cool," Sam provided.

She honestly didn't know what to say. She liked Optimus, she really did and his friends seemed great as well, but she felt overwhelmed again. This all seemed to be happening too fast. Bowing her head she seriously thought about the repercussions of saying no. She'd be getting personally involved in a war; she knew that, even though Optimus had said earlier that he would not let any harm befall her for associating herself with him. She didn't doubt him, she couldn't if she tried. He was so noble and very serious about protecting humans. She admired him very much in the short amount of time she knew him.

But what about her career? She had worked so hard to get into the position that she was in. She didn't want lab time. She wanted to be on-scene on the get-go and she was, because she worked her ass off in school. What about Jeffery? Oh, sorry, Jeffery, but I've decided to go play "save the world" with some alien robots so I'm gonna have to quit! Is that okay? Yeah, he'd love that. Looking up at expecting faces her lips parted into a simple sentence.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't.

* * *

Carter sighed loudly as he dropped into a chair. "I can't believe this."

"It's a footprint," Kelly said in shock, "Definitely not human."

"Duh! Have you even seen a human that big?"

"Enough," Jeffery ordered, "Now, if this is a footprint we need to find out where it came from."

"I dunno," Carter said sarcastically, "Aliens maybe?"

Jeffery didn't refute the man's statement which only mad him more distraught.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" he cried, "Aliens, Jeffery?"

"There's no solid evidence to indicate whether or not they exist," he said, "It's a possibility."

Grant stepped forward. "You do know what you're suggesting, don't you?" he said apprehensively, "That Peyton was abducted by aliens?"

"I'm not saying she was," said the older man, "This may have nothing to do with Peyton. But I'm not taking any chances. Grant, Kelly I want you guys on this. Carter," he looked at the dark haired man, "I want you with me," his expression darkened, "My goddaughter is missing, people, and I want her back. I don't care what it takes."

"Should we tell Miller about this?" Kelly pointed to the puzzle of photos that made up the foot.

Jeffery thought for a moment. Looking down at the pictures he shook his head. "No. I don't want this getting leaked."

"Jeff—"

"No," he said sternly, "Keep Miller out of it until I say."

"Yes sir."

"Find out anything you can about this," he said, "If we have to report it to the FBI we'll do that when the time comes."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Kelly leapt forward and gathered the photos into a stack. Shoving them into a binder Jeffery waited until it was clear before answering the door. One of the secretaries from the front desk stood there with a kind smile on her young face.

"Mr. Ellis," she said, "You have a phone call. I transferred it to your office."

"I'm a little busy," said the supervisor, "Tell them to call back later."

"He said it was very important," she said, "He said you would really want to talk to him."

Jeffery sighed. Looking at his team he nodded which was enough to get them started on their tasks. Walking briskly down the hall he'd take care of the call quickly so he could continue to look for his goddaughter.

Lifting the receiver he snapped into the phone, "What?"

"Mr. Ellis I presume," a voice said mocking his urgency.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"My name is John Keller, better known as the Secretary of Defense."

If Jeffery had ever been surprised in his life this would be the time where his mouth it the floor and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I know of the footprint that your team discovered at the sight of one of your crime scene analysts' disappearance."

"How did you—"

"I need you to back off the investigation, Mr. Ellis," the man said, "I assure you that my people are taking steps to find the one who took your daughter, but this is not a civilian matter."

"Excuse me?" Jeffery asked in shock and rage, "This is my case Mr. Keller and I will not be intimidated by the government to back off!"

"This must be done—"

"My CSI is missing! My goddaughter is missing! And you're telling me not to worry! I don't give a flying fuck who you are! I'm not forgetting that _something_ took her away!"

Keller sighed over the phone. "I'm sorry," he said.

As if that was the cue there was the sound of doors being busted down and screaming from the lobby. From his office Jeffery was able to see people in black, branded with FBI on the back of their vests. Holding their weapons to their shoulders they scattered through the lab looking for something. Jeffery knew what it was immediately.

"You can't do this!" he yelled into the phone.

But Keller had hung up.

Dropping the phone Jeffery ran out towards the lab he left his team in. Sure enough the three of them were pressed over the table in handcuffs and the FBI was searching through their gathered evidence. Before he could react he was also apprehended and handcuffed. Jeffery yelled and fought, but it was useless.

"Mr. Ellis," a man said, "My name is Tom Banachek. I work directly under the Secretary of Defense. We need to know if anyone else in the lab knows about the footprints."

"No one else knows."

"Don't lie, Jeffery," a new voice said, "This is bigger then both of us and more important then Peyton now."

Jeffery looked over at his shoulder, staring at an older man losing his hair on top. On his brown suit jacket was a badge with a star.

"Sheriff Crawford," he spat.

"Who else knows, Jeffery?" the hard looking man demanded.

Jeffery kept his mouth shut, glad he didn't tell Miller.

Banachek sighed heavily. "Take them away."

Carter was ranting and raving about demanding a lawyer, but Kelly and Grant were just as silent as their boss. Packing into black SUVs Jeffery wondered what this meant for the four of them. But mostly, he wondered what they knew about Peyton's disappearance that they didn't.

* * *

The lone UH-60 Black Hawk flew high over the Sahara Desert casting a large shadow in the hot African sun. Species of wildlife such as zebras and gazelles scattered as it zoomed over their heads. _Stupid creatures. Everything scares them._

Under the sand, a form moved, looking like that much of a scorpion burrowing deep under ground. The helicopter followed it, turning with ease before touching down and cutting the engine. The blades slowed to a stop, yet no one climbed out. Instead, it transformed.

Vortex stood strong and proud on the sand watching as the form beneath the surface drew closer. The dark bot grinned, its red eyes patiently waiting until the familiar form of Scorponok burst from the sand crawling to a stop before the larger Decepticon. Screeching burst from the arachnid form in an unknown language to humans.

"I trust you know what has happened," Vortex said boomingly.

Scorponok hissed on the ground shifting from side to side like a predator and Vortex took that as a yes.

"Come," he said, turning his back, "We'll return to the base in the states."

Very familiar with the concept of having a carrier Scorponok wasted no time in leaping onto Vortex's back attaching himself to his armor. When he was secure Vortex transformed and took off towards to the west.

* * *

So, the Decepticons kinda make an appearance. Oh, boy! Jeffery seems to be getting in a little over his head. So, who's not liking Peyton so much anymore, huh? Haha! Stick around! Hopefully I'll have my own computer soon...

Please Review!


	9. Plans in Motion

A/N: Alright. I deleted this chapter, fixed it up and put it back up. Someone just told me that F-22s aren't compatible with aircraft carriers so I fixed it. I apologize for being ignorant of this. I should've done research before assuming that so now it's a naval base on the Marianna Islands which I did look up. Thanks for the help!

I don't own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Eight: Plans in Motion

Kale Hamilton was a smart guy. He got through high school with flying colors and even took all Honors classes. After joining up with the Army and becoming a fighter pilot he followed his orders and preformed to the best of his ability. Math was his strong suit along with science. He was strong, fit and ate from all the food groups to stay healthy. He got the required amount of sleep as well, at least for the most part. Even he was entitled to a couple of party nights occasionally. His memory was excellent. He had birthdays and anniversaries memorized to a T, so he knew, without a doubt, that the F-22 that sat before him as innocent as can be did not belong on this base.

Kale had been watching the fighter since it landed two days ago. He didn't even see a pilot leave the cockpit. He didn't report it yet, not wanting to seem paranoid, but the purple insignia on the side only reminded him of the footage he had seen from the "terrorist attack" in Mission City. Yes, the entire base was aware that aliens where on Earth, but they were sworn to secrecy to the point of spending their rest of a natural life in prison for spilling the beans. If this F-22 was one of the aliens he was damn sure it was one of the bad guys, but after a week it only sat there unmoving.

He had yet to work up the nerve to say something. Part of him felt stupid even thinking about while the other didn't want to know what would happen. Would it respond? Probably not. Having been sworn to secrecy the aliens were not allowed to reveal themselves to humans, but if this was one the bad guys like he thought then it probably had no problem scaring the shit out of him.

"Kale?" an openly confused voice asked, "What are you doing?"

Kale turned his bright green eyes falling on a slightly younger man. Tristan Meadly had been his best friend since they were kids growing up in the Tennessee country. Both joined the Navy to help pay for school and both were assigned to the same base located on one of the fourteen Marianna Islands near Japan.

"Nothing," Kale responded quickly. Huffing loudly he ran a hand over his buzzed head. Passing another glance over his shoulder at the ominous F-22 he allowed Tristan to pull him away as he was teased for spacing out.

"Man, you've been staring at that fighter everyday for five days!" Tristan stated, "What's up?"

Kale shook his head. "That F-22 isn't supposed to be here."

"Um, yeah it is," Tristan laughed, "This is an _naval base_. It's the home of _many _F-22."

"That's not what I mean!" the pilot said exasperated, "Well, it is, but doesn't that jet looked suspicious to you?"

"No, it doesn't," he laughed in response, "It's just a jet. What's the big deal?"

Kale rolled his eyes. "There's that purple robot face-thing on it! Remember Mission City?"

Tristan's face dropped from amusement to surprise. "You think that fighter is one of _those_ things?"

"Maybe."

"Shit, man, we gotta to report this."

"Not yet."

"_What?"_

Kale shrugged. "It's not doing anything. Maybe he just didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Kale," Tristan said sternly, "Red good, purple bad and that fucker is _purple!_"

"Let's just wait," Kale pleaded, "I wanna see what he does."

"…Are you out of your _mind_?" Tristan cried only to be shushed. "You can't endanger everyone here cause you're curious to what a deranged robot will do! Do you remember where we are?" he whispered harshly.

"Give it a couple of days," he said again, "Think about it. He's been here for almost a week and he hasn't done anything."

"He's just taking his time before he goes scuba diving for his buddies."

"Tristan," he said, "if he really wanted to kill us don't you think he would've already?"

Tristan was silent for a moment before sighing.

"Please, man?" Kale nearly begged, "Give it another day or two."

Tristan glared harshly at his friend jabbing a finger in Kale's chest. "Fine, but if he goes ape-shit on us I'm blaming you."

A genuine smile came to Kale's tan face. "Thanks, man."

"Whatever."

Kale threw his arm around the other man's shoulders as they walked to the mess hall not noticing that the F-22 whom they were speaking of rumble in annoyance. Starscream did not like how the humans were just speaking of him like he was a reformed criminal. The man that discovered him was right. He could easily take out this base on his own, but that of course would lead to the Autobots stepping in, figuring out it was him, and hunting him down. He really didn't need that on his plate at the moment.

He was a deserter. He was too much of a coward to step up and take the position as leader of the Decepticons, leaving it all for Vortex to sweep away. Honestly, he didn't even know Vortex was on Earth until recently. He always thought that maybe Barricade or even Shockwave would take over. Apparently, the latter tried and failed miserably. Now that Vortex was in the picture, he'd probably be better off leaving the planet all together.

If anyone hated him it'd have to be Vortex. Vortex was loyal to Megatron even in the latter's death. He saw him as a useless piece of hardware and was infuriated when Megatron made him his second. Starscream was not only hiding from the Autobots and the humans. He was hiding from his former comrades who would no sooner kill him before looking at him.

Starscream had flown over the base five days ago after a near run-in with Demolisher. The fool had crash landed near a base in Virginia and while the humans were investigating he scanned a simple army tank and took off. Starscream had been hiding out at the base, but left when he realized that he wasn't far enough quite yet. Flying halfway around the world for days he jammed the radar long enough to land at the base and hide in the open in the line of F-22s.

The human, Kale, was walking towards his own jet when he caught a glimpse of him. He immediately demanded another human to tell him who Starscream belonged to, but no one knew. Starscream was tempted to take off then and there the risk further exposure, especially when the human man noticed the Decepticon insignia. He even looked very startled. He turned quickly and walked away, but even as Starscream continued to sit there no one approached him with a weapon or tried to destroy him. No, instead, the human came back and stood there for nearly a half hour just staring at him. Starscream thought the whole thing was annoying, but at the same time intriguing. Why didn't he man report him to his commanding officer?

It looked like his had he answer now. So this Kale Hamilton was curious as to what Starscream would do if left unprovoked? Starscream had the answer and it was a very simple one…

Absolutely nothing.

Kale returned two hours later. As always the jet was in the same spot, unmoving, like an inanimate object, but he knew better. Walking across the airfield he kept his eyes on it and he was sure it was watching him as well. Kale was supposed to be going up in the air today, but as he looked at the jet he was filled with what he knew to be a stupid temptation. Could he possibly go up in that fighter instead of his own?

"That's suicide," he mused, but it didn't stop him from thinking it.

In fact, the jet hadn't left the deck since it landed. He was sure that even evil alien robots were susceptible to boredom and anxiety. Maybe he'd want to get off the ground just to stretch. It was enough to get him to stand by it. A familiar feeling swelled in the pit of his stomach very much like when he asked he first girlfriend to go out with him.

"So, look," he said scratching his noise trying to look inconspicuous, "you're probably getting a little antsy down here so I've got a proposition for you. If ya wanna stay here you need to act like a regular fighter, not just a model on display. If you want I can pretend to pilot you so you can fly around without looking suspicious. How's that sound?"

_That sounds ridiculous_, Starscream thought with a scoff. He didn't need a human pilot. He could leave any time he wanted. Though if he did want to stay he would have to start acting like a normal jet so he gave him credit for that one, but he'd never stoop as low as to have a human inside him like those good for nothing Autobots.

His silence seemed to be his answer.

"Alright," Kale said, "That's fine. It was just an idea. Let me know if you change your mind…you know, secretly and stuff."

Starscream watched as the man walked away from him towards another jet. Climbing inside he pulled his helmet over his head and gave the okay to the deck hands. Pulling out Starscream watched as he took off towards the open sky. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the freedom.

"What about this one?"

"I dunno. This one never goes up. Is it on repair?"

Starscream shifted his attention down to two humans staring at a clipboard and looking at him in confusion. Was his cover blown already? Maybe he should've taken the human up on his offer. Thinking quickly Starscream created his hologram in the cockpit. The humans were startled to see it, but once it gave them the thumbs up he pulled out and took to the sky, following after the rest of the team. He bought himself some time, but it didn't mean that his presence wouldn't be questioned later.

They wouldn't return until later that night. The entire time Starscream only watched Kale's jet. Doing flips and spinning around the man was a very talented pilot. Opening his communications to the other pilots he could hear all the conversations they were having. Starscream knew a few things about humans since his stay on Earth and one was that human women did not like to be discussed like they were pieces of meat. Thankfully for these men there were no women flying today. Humans were such animals.

Kale, for the most part, kept out of that conversation, but his buddy, Tristan didn't. The way the man described his multiple encounters with the opposite sex it was a surprise the man hadn't contracted one of those diseases Starscream had read about on the Web. Reading the descriptions of a few of many he was very, very thankful he wasn't organic.

During the flight Kale noticed him. Doing a back flip he fell in beside the Decepticon, very surprised to see him in the air, but he didn't say anything besides 'hey'. He still wondered why Kale didn't report him, and though he felt relieved he'd never say thank you or anything. Another thing the F-22 would never admit to was that he continuously found the human to be very interesting, inferior, but still interesting.

* * *

A lone police car sped through the open Sonora Desert in Arizona. As it neared a portion untouched by brush a piercing, inhuman screech came from it. The ground shook and a large door lifted from the sands to accept it. The surface became smooth, changing from sand to sleek metal. Skidding to a stop, the sound of screeching tires filled the large space. As soon as the door shut bright light filled the room. The car suddenly shifted and changed forming a very familiar robot. 

"Barricade," Vortex said, gaining the smaller bot's attention, "what do you have to report?"

"In Nevada a team of humans found a footprint from one of our species," he started, "The US government took them into custody."

Vortex seemed interested in this development. "The Autobots have been careless."

"Probably," Barricade agreed, "Breakdown and Dead End have been on scouting duty, but they know not to interact with any humans. The Autobots though…"

"Have been obtaining some human pets," Vortex finished.

The Decepticons were very aware of the Autobots and their humans. While Optimus Prime had been hesitant at first to involve humans, especially ones they had already come to know, he and the US Secretary of Defense agreed that having a human contact would better their stay on Earth. The Decepticons, however, would not stoop as low as to have a useless fleshing always holding them back when battle arose.

Humans would be doomed to extinction anyways when the Decepticons finally took Earth for themselves.

With Megatron deactivated and Starscream AWOL Vortex came to Earth to find his comrades in shambles. Shockwave made a horrid leader and none of the Decepticons would ever unite under the self-proclaimed scientist. When Vortex finally arrived Shockwave was more then happy to hand him the reins.

Barricade, the youngest and most rambunctious of the Decepticons followed easily enough. He avoided him comrades until order was restored by Vortex. Demolisher, who was always at odds with Vortex was a little hesitant, because not only did Vortex view him as pretty useless his loyalty to Megatron rivaled that of Blackout's. Dead End and Breakdown weren't hard to convince either, especially when holding the latter of the two at gunpoint. With the Decepticons finally united, besides Starscream, Vortex could put his plans into motion.

"Call Dead End and Breakdown back to base," he ordered, "There's much we have to discuss."

Barricade nodded immediately getting on the com-link as Vortex left the hanger for another. Unlike the Autobots, the Decepticons didn't wait for the 'okay' from the United States government to build their base. Underground, it was protected by a force field created by Shockwave so satellite imagery or any other type of human technology that was capable of detecting them was unable to.

Barricade came through the door soon after making the call. "They're on their way," he said, "Vortex, what are you planning."

"Something the Autobots would never expect," the bot grinned, showing a rare display of emotion.

Barricade didn't ask any further questions. Leaving, he decided to leave Vortex to his own doings. Vortex had it in for Optimus Primes just like Megatron, but not nearly as bad. Vortex viewed Optimus as another obstacle to gaining ultimate warrior stasis. His need to be the best also rivaled Barricade's hate for the Autobot Bumblebee. Even on Cybertron as younglings they always had it in for each other and growing up in a time of war only furthered their insistent need to fight each other.

Walking through multiples of airlock doors Barricade eventually came upon the most useless, if not idiotic of their group. Demolisher was all brawn and no brain in a huge way. Recently, the Decepticons inability to perform had become a thorn in Vortex's side. Tell the bot to stay out of human sights and he'd transform right in front of them. Tell him to wait and he'd rush in with canons blaring. Choosing the form of an Army Tank, much like the late Devastator, it suited him; unthinking, easily used, and devastating.

The largest Decepticon, at least in girth, looked up from whatever he was doing, narrowing his red optics as Barricade sauntered in. "Where have you been?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," Barricade replied shortly.

The tank huffed and left the room. Barricade didn't stick around either. He was never one for company anyways so instead he went to his quarters if not to recharge, just to get away. Entering his own chamber he walked to a long platform, almost like a bed and sat down. Staring across the room his red eyes were narrowed. He was an uptight guy. It was hard to relax.

Vortex had been working him to the circuit lately with recon missions and such, but he'd never complain. He'd never show weakness, but he was still exhausted ever the same. Falling on his back he tossed his arms over his head, staring at the high gray ceiling. He couldn't shut down temporarily, but at least he could relax a bit before the others arrived.

Meanwhile, as soon as Breakdown was off the com-link with Barricade he and Dead End were racing towards the Arizona desert in their alt forms. Breakdown chose a red corvette, sleek and built for speed. Dead End chose to scan a dark purple Porsche. Both sports cars were going well over the speed limit, weaving in and out of lanes earning scornful looks from their fellow human drivers. Scrambling a radar from a police cruiser in the side of the road it left the officer confused long enough for them to get a good distance away.

"What did Barricade say?" the Porsche asked

"Humans found evidence of our existence here thanks to those Auto-scum," Breakdown shot back, "The human government is trying to cover it up, but now a human is missing."

"So, the Autobots took it?"

"Probably."

"Fools."

They pulled off the road and into the desert, gaining the attention of humans but nothing more then more angry looks and statements of idiocy. The same screech came from Dead End that came from Barricade earlier and the door opened. Transforming back into their true forms it wasn't hard to locate Vortex in the adjacent hanger sitting at a terminal, though Barricade and Demolisher were no where to be scene. Shockwave was also missing, most likely making repairs on Scorponok. The humans did a real number on him with those sable rounds.

"The human is a crime scene investigator," Vortex said immediately, "It seems that Optimus Prime got himself mixed up in a little human homicide."

This made Breakdown grin.

"Get the others," he ordered, "There's a lot to be done."

"Like what?" Dead End asked crossing his arms.

They all gathered in the largest hanger. Shockwave entered last, Scorponok, nearly finished in repairs, in tow. As the scorpion skittered across the floor Shockwave came up to Vortex with a very self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Is it finished?" Vortex asked.

"It is," was the reply, "It's ready whenever you are."

"What's finished?" Demolisher asked.

Vortex glared at the dully named 'useless scrap of metal', but answered none the less. "Show them," he ordered.

Shockwave, using the remote in his hands, aimed it towards the large monitor mounted on the wall. A blueprint came on the screen and all the Decepticons immediately recognized it as the makeup as the late Megatron.

"What is this?" Barricade asked suspiciously. When there was now response he tried again, "Lord Vortex?"

"Decepticons," he said with a sadistic grin, "there's _someone_ waiting for us at the Marianna Trench."

* * *

Alright so I hope it makes a little more sense now. I apologize again for the mistake and I appriciate the help! 

Please Review!


	10. The Choices We Make

A/N: I apologize for the careless mistake in the last chapter. I fixed it so I hope it makes more sense. Here's the newest chapter! On I think people have been looking forward to.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Nine: The Choices We Make

Sitting in the driver seat of a black Ferrari she was supposed to be pretending she was driving, but she just couldn't seem to stop staring out the window. Sideswipe had been kind enough in reminding her of this multiple times, but he gave up when she would responded with 'mm hmm's and soft 'yeah's. Peyton gnawed on her thumb nail as she recounted the past hours. To say her answer to Optimus' question was unexpected was a huge understatement.

Sam's mouth pretty much hit the floor with Glen's. Maggie, who still needed to put a filter on the 'mind-mouth thing' as Secretary Keller mentioned immediately demanded to know why, but Peyton stuttered over her words. She didn't want to say she was afraid, because frankly she was. Seeing death on a nearly weekly basis you'd think she'd be desensitized enough, but not yet. That and she just couldn't drop her career. Jeffery would never forgive her.

When it seemed that everyone was really starting to give her a hard time she was rescued by the bot whom she had denied. Stepping in, the Commander ordered everyone to back off, stating that Peyton had made her decision and there was nothing they could do about it. Peyton couldn't even look him in the eye, even when he offered to take her home. She decided that wouldn't be a good idea, mostly due to the fact that he was missing/stolen evidence and the entire state and maybe even beyond that would be looking for him, so Optimus ordered Sideswipe to take her home. Peyton went right around again and said a ride to the nearest airport would be fine. Las Vegas was a good distance from Los Angeles and she didn't want to inconvenience them anymore then she already had. He agreed and Sideswipe didn't give his boss a hard time. Glen offered to go as well, but a hidden look from his partner stopped him.

After getting her sprained fingers wrapped by Jason she climbed into Sideswipe and they drove away. So, there they were, cruising the streets towards the airport where Peyton would catch the first plane home. She had her gun and her phone returned to her, thankfully. She had said goodbye to them all, a bit awkwardly, expressing her thanks, as well as promising not to tell a soul about what she saw. Optimus' words still rung clear in her mind and it only made her feel worse.

"It was an honor to meet you Peyton," he had said, "Hopefully our paths will cross again under better circumstances."

Peyton sighed for probably the eleventh time.

"Would you stop that?" Sides asked irritably.

"Huh?" the blond responded.

"The _sighing_!" the radio answered, "I know it's a way you humans express emotion, but geez! Enough!"

Normally, Peyton would've just stopped. Normally, she would've listened. Normally, she was polite and courteous to other people. Normal, normal, normal, but things weren't so normal anymore. Normally, she wouldn't have reacted in the way she did.

"I can _sigh_ if I damn well want!" she cried angrily, "You're a _robot_! Turn off your ears or something!"

"Excuse me," the bot retaliated, "But I believe I'm the one driving your fleshy butt to the airport so you can just abandon our boss!"

"I am not abandoning him!" she screeched, "I hardly know any of you well enough to abandon you! What do you expect me to do?"

"Give it a chance?" Sides proposed sarcastically.

"I don't have time! I have my job! I have my family! I just can't drop everything to go on a world saving adventure!"

Sides' irritation switched to anger as she seemed to speak of things she didn't fully understand. "Do you think that the others don't have jobs? Families?" Sides asked, "Sam and Mikaela aren't even out of high school! Lennox has an infant daughter! Glen has a cousin and a Grandma he takes care of! They didn't drop anything to help us!" His voice softened dangerously, "You're just scared."

Peyton's hand flew forward and twisted the volume dial down, but that didn't work at all, since she could hear Sides chuckling at her. She slouched in the driver's seat, arms crossed over her chest. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Didn't Optimus tell you guys to back off?" she asked snidely, "I made my decision."

"Maybe it's not the right one."

"So the right one is to join you guys?" she snapped again, "Why can't you see that I can't?"

"Because you have no legitimate excuse," he replied simply, "Oh, yeah, and being scared doesn't count."

This time her foot rose, kicking the radio harshly, but hardly enough to hurt him. If he could, Sides would've rolled his eyes at the human woman's explosiveness.

"I'm not afraid," she stated firmly.

Sides didn't respond to her. He detected her heart rate increase in her emotional state. She stayed quiet the rest of the drive, not even sighing. He pulled in front of the airport and stopped. The door popped open and he waited patiently for her to get out. She hesitated, but did so, slamming the door shut behind her harshly. Walking around the car she was stopped by a calm voice coming from the Ferrari.

"You know," he started, "Optimus has been really picky about choosing a human partner and he choose you. That's got to count for something. So, I'm gonna ask you again. Are you sure this is what you really want?"

Peyton hesitated again, cursing herself for even allowing the question to get to her. Her mind was telling her to walk through those sliding glass doors. To go home, get some left over pot roast, maybe some desert, and go back to work. Dead bodies and crime scenes were easier to deal with then this. Jeffery would be happy to see her, yell at her for being a brainless idiot and reckless, but she could already imagine the hug she would get from him as soon as he laid his warm eyes on her. She wanted the fatherly hug that made everything alright, but at the same time…

Her heart, while it missed her family, was beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst from her chest. The excitement of the past twelve hours was invigorating. She hadn't been that excited since she had solved her first quadruple as a rookie fresh out of college. Maybe she was passing up the opportunity of a life time. And besides, how much would it really interfere in her day to day life. She needed a new car, that was for sure, and while she couldn't drive a semi around for errands, he seemed like a really nice guy…robot…whatever. Not to mention she felt like she was letting him down.

As she stood on the curb, staring into the clear doors, watching blankly as people walked in and out with baggage she had no idea what to do.

* * *

"What do they know?"

"Nothing yet. But I'm pretty sure they'll have questions. They're in the interrogation room now."

"Sir, are you sure you want to do this? Once you tell them there's no going back. They could—"

"I know the risks and I know what must be done. Let's go."

John Keller stood up from his desk looking absolutely weary with dark circles under his eyes. Since the events concerning the NBEs and the crisis that accompanied their arrival the President designated him as the ambassador between the two species. This only packed on more stress for the older man. His wife was starting to get agitated that he was never around, but he couldn't tell her what exactly he was dealing with. His two daughters, both in college didn't call as much because he never had time to answer the phone when they did. In all honestly, he felt like he was starting to fall apart.

Only a small portion of the navy, the portion stationed at the Marianna Trench new about the NBEs. And then there were the human contacts the Autobots had established. Keller made sure to tell them again and again not to reveal themselves to any humans outside the circle of whom already new them. The last on he expected to do this was Optimus and as he stalked down the dim hall towards the interrogation room he mulled over choice words he'd say to the Autobot commander when he saw him. Not only did a outsider know of the NBEs, but he had no other choice but to tell the woman's co-workers and godfather too since no other explanation would suffice.

With two guards at each side, it wasn't long until he met up with Agent Simmons and Agent Banachek. Upon arriving the door was opened and they walked in. Jeffery and his team were sitting a steel table, lounging in different positions, having had to wait many hours to see any other humans in the dark room. The four immediately recognized Keller and straightened their posture, but not out of respect. If it weren't for the guards surrounding the older man with guns and years of special training Jeffery would've ordered a full frontal assault on the politician.

"I suppose you all want to know why you're here," Keller stated.

"Kinda," Kelly spat.

"What's going on?" Jeffery demanded, "What do you know about Peyton Callaghan that we don't."

Keller stared at the older man wrought with concern and desperation. "I assure you that your goddaughter is safe."

"How do you know?" he pressed.

Keller didn't respond, but nodded to Banachek, who carried a familiar silver briefcase in hand. Approaching the table he placed the case on the metal surface. Popping the locks he withdrew and manila envelope along with individual folders with names on them. Jeffery quickly read over as many names as he could such as Samuel Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and even a Captain William Lennox. Each had their own individual file in clear plastic slip jackets. There were a total of seven.

Jeffery watched as the files were spread so they were able to see all the profile pictures. Jeffery had a keen eye for comparable things and the only similarities that he could see that were Witwicky and Banes went to the same school and Lennox and Sergeant Epps were on the same special Ops team. Jeffery's attention was drawn to the manila envelope that Banachek had yet to place on the table.

"Why do I get the feeling that what I really want to know is in that envelope?" Jeffery asked with a sarcastically friendly smile.

Keller sighed loudly from the door and came forward pulling out a chair at the head of the table and to Jeffery's right he sat, lacing his fingers on the desk. The lab supervisor watched the man reading the forlorn expression on is face. He started to fear the worse despite the fact that he said that Peyton was alright.

"What happened to my goddaughter?" he demanded softly.

"Mr. Ellis, almost twelve hours ago your goddaughter came into contact with what we call a NBE."

"NBE?" Grant asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial," Simmons answered from behind.

The team was speechless.

"What we have in this folder," Keller started again taking the folder from Banachek, "is going to be hard to believe, so I want you to understand that what we show you is held above "classified" and can not be breeched to the public."

"Why not?" Grant asked.  
The three men looked at him which shut him up immediately.

"If this information is given to the public we will have a global pandemic on our hands of mass fear, hysteria, and religious uproar. Besides that, what I'm about to let you see will be hard to accept." He held out the folder.

Jeffery took the envelope when it was offered and pulled out a stack of photographs. The first two were shadows, outlined by light, only showing the exoskeleton of what looked like a large robot. Jeffery passed pictures to the right once finished, to Kelly. There were random pictures of other robots some even standing with the people who were in the files sitting on the table. The last photo made him stop and his hands shake.

This robot was the largest out of the six in the photo. It was blue and red with detailed custom flames. It was the semi they picked up at the murder scene of Hector Anderson.

"We have been notified that another has just landed, but we don't have him on file yet," Banachek explained.

"You mean, Peyton really was abducted by aliens?" Carter asked.

"Not really," Keller said, "Miss Callaghan may have gotten a little too close to discovering the truth about the NBEs and that may have lead to her disappearance, but I assure you that they won't hurt her."

"She was going to strip him," Kelly brought up, "She was gonna tear that truck apart! What if it—"

"Then that would explain why NBE-A-1 decided to take off," Simmons shrugged. While NBE already had its meaning either an 'A' or a 'D' was tacked on to represent whether or not it was an Autobot or Decepticon.

"Optimus," Keller corrected annoyingly, "He has a name Simmons. Get it right."

"Yes, sir."

"Optimus?" Jeffery asked hoarsely.

Keller sighed. "Optimus Prime. He's the leader of the Autobots or, to put it more simply, the good guys."

"Who are the bad ones?" Grant asked.

"The Decepticons and they've always outnumbered the Autobots."

"I can believe this," Carter whimpered dropping his head to the table, "T-This sounds like something from a…a lame _cartoon_ show!"

"Why are they here?" Kelly asked.

Keller's weary gaze shifted over to the lab supervisor. "Simmons, get some coffee. We're going to be here for a while.

Jeffery was looking forward to it.

* * *

Vortex watched Shockwave leaning over a large metal table, sparks flying from the small object he was working on. Crossing his arms he walked over to the table staring down a small silver robot, the smallest of the Decepticons; Frenzy. Having been damaged severely by his own weapon, while trying to kill an American political head, Frenzy wasn't dropped into the ocean like his larger comrades. Scrambling to escape, he didn't get far before his body gave out on him and his spark started to fade. It was Barricade, who had typically been partnered with the twitchy bot that received the distress call and drove to the Hoover Dam to search for him. According to Shockwave, he barely made it.

"How's it coming?" Vortex demanded.

"Fine," was the swift reply.

Shockwave was one who did not like to be disturbed when working. Very thorough from recon missions and working in the lab he was an asset Vortex would never admit to. Hell, Vortex wouldn't admit that anyone in the faction was an asset.

The small body twitched as hot sparks few from his cranium. The damage to his processor was severe. In human terms, one could call him "brain dead", but that phrase only used lightly in their terms. While the human brain severed as a type of command center to tell what the rest of the body to do, a Cybertranian relied on their spark. Everything was tied to it and if the spark was intact then there was a very good chance that normalcy could be returned to the entire form.

"How long before he's online?" Vortex said again.

Shockwave shot him a dangerous look, but answer anyways, "Not too long now. The rebound of the disc severed his processor in half. It's quite and amazing feat that he even managed to get out of there before he went offline."

"Alright," he said, "What did you learn of that American base near the trench?"

Shockwave looked up from his work, turning his attention to the other. "The best of the best American pilots are stationed there, but it shouldn't be too difficult to eliminate any resistance. I do not believe they are expecting a premeditated attack. The Autobots seemed to have reassured them of that."

"Good. Notify me as soon as he's running."

"Yes, sir."

Vortex quickly left, leaving the scientist to his work. Stalking down the halls of the base he was supposed to meet with Barricade for any new information about the missing human woman involved with the Autobots. The occurrence was extremely amusing to him as he considered Optimus' carelessness. Heavy footsteps drew near, but he knew they weren't Barricades.

Sure enough the bulky form of Demolisher came around the corner. In a way, Demolisher was currently "grounded", forbidden from leaving the base since he seemed to do nothing but get himself into trouble. Red optics met and a wave of disgust passed between them. Demolisher was no more a fan of Vortex than he was of the other, but the plans of retrieving their fallen comrades from the Trench and the possibility of Megatron's revival kept him in line enough. Demolisher was a loyal puppy when it came to Megatron. The Decepticon would jump in an Earth volcano if Megatron ordered him to.

"What are you doing?" Vortex demanded.

Demolisher, trying to show that he wasn't intimidated, which he was, stuck out his chest and tried to make himself taller. "I don't have to keep answerin' to you for long, so get used to it."

Vortex didn't know whether to grin at the other's stupidity or in simple amusement. Getting closer he watched as Demolisher visibly shrunk in apprehension.

"Yes, but for now you do," Vortex said, "Don't test me, Demolisher. I already think you'd be more useful as spare parts. Megatron isn't here and while I'm in charge you best watch your step."

That shut him.

Walking around him, he continued his search for the police cruiser. When he was out of sight Demolisher would've released a heavy breath that he would've been holding if he could breathe. Vortex creeped him out that was for sure, but who cares. If all went according to plan he would no longer be in power and the true Decepticon leader would be back to lead them in the defeat of the Autobots and the extinction of the human race.

* * *

Dust lifted in heavy clouds behind Sides as he raced from the road up the hill towards the crowd gathered at the hill. Sunny rolled at his optics at his twin's enthusiasm when there was no need for it. Optimus stood in the distance staring into the rising sun, hands clasped behind his back, in the stance of a hard soldier.

"That was quick," Sam pointed out, "She get on her plane okay?"

Peyton climbed out of the Ferrari.

The teen blinked dumbly. "Oh."

She smiled at the group and stepped away from Sides to allow him to transform, before sending a grateful look his way. "Thanks a lot," she said.

"No, problem," he responded, "Couldn't let you make the wrong decision."

She nodded and sprinted towards the largest Autobot.

"She changed her mind," Ratchet mused in slight amazement.

"What'd you say to her Sides?" Mikaela asked.

The bot grinned and shrugged casually. "Nothing much. Just gave her a little something to think about."

"That's surprising," Sunny put in, calmly snide, "You hardly do that yourself."

Peyton reached Optimus quickly and stood beside him. He looked down at her, his optics wide in surprise if only briefly. Peyton sighed loudly and shifted her gaze towards the sky.

"I did some thinking," she started, "I've only been working for Jeffery for about two years, but I think it's about time I took a vacation. Everyone else seems to think so," she looked back to him with a small grin, "So do you mind if I stick around for a while? I've never really seen LA before."

Optimus returned the smile. "Not at all."

* * *

How was that? The last chapter was a necessary evil for this stroy to work. I love Kale as a character mostly due to who he's based off of, but it was kinda of hard without the Autobots. Anyways, I hope this turned out alright. The Decepticon mission should be clear now and yay! Peyton's sticking around! Didn't see that coming...Haha!

Please Review!


	11. When CSI Meets Transformers

A/N: Alright, chapter are coming slower do to mid-terms. But I finished this and decided to get it up before things get too hectic. So...here you go!

I don't own anything...still...

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Ten: When CSI Meets Transformers

"Dude, why are we doing this?"

"Because there's a watch out on Optimus and Peyton and they could be spotted."

"But we're breaking and entering."

"We _do_ have the key, you know."

"What if someone sees us?"

"If you don't shut up someone will!"

"Ow! Quit shoving!"

"Both of you _shut up_!"

Sam sighed heavily as Will shoved him towards the stairs of the apartment complex. Mikaela jogged up the stairs until she reached the third floor. Opening apartment 312 she slipped inside followed by Will and Sam. Shutting the door they flipped on a light and scanned the apartment. It was nice. Hardwood floors and granite counter tops, but it was practically empty. There were some pictures on the coffee table and a book shelf, but the walls were barren. It was clean as well, like whoever lived there was hardly ever there. Peyton had mentioned early that the job kept her away from home a lot.

Entering the kitchen, Will opened the fridge and sure enough takeout box after takeout box littered the shelves with canned sodas. There was hardly any healthy food in there. The freezer was all but empty besides a couple of ice-cube trays. Grabbing a trashcan he stared throwing all the takeout away since Peyton was pretty clear on not wanting to stink up her apartment.

Sam and Mikaela went into her bedroom. The bed was unmade, but there were no clothes on the floor. The hamper was only half full. Mikaela grabbed a large suitcase from the closet and tossed it on the bed. Sam went over to the drawers and pulled the first one open. Grinning like an idiot he lifted a black, lacy pair of underwear from the pile. A cleared throat caused him to look over at Mikaela, who, unlike him, was not smiling. Frown in place and one brow arched Sam immediately dropped the underwear and the smile he bore.

"Get the clothes out of the closet, Casanova."

Sam obeyed without argument, pulling shirts and pants off the hangers and placing them in the suitcase. Mikaela decided it would be best for her to get the undergarments. They ended up packing two suitcases of her belongings from clothes, shoes, her laptop, and hygiene products. While it typically took the average driver nearly four hours to get from Las Vegas from Los Angeles it took them much less. Everyone new that Bumblebee was a speed demon, but Ironhide had his moments too.

Within half an hour everything was packed, cleaned out and ready to go. Will took out the garbage, loaded the bags into Ironhide and they were off back home. Sam sighed heavily from the driver seat, getting Mikaela's attention.

"I'm so grounded," he muttered.

"Sorry," Mikaela said.

"_Sucks to be you."_

"Thanks, Bee," Sam said, "It's nice to know you care."

"I'm sure they won't ground you," Mikaela tried, "They know that you have a lot of responsibilities now."

"They already don't like the fact that I drive a robot to school everyday," Sam stated, "I don't think they like that I'm cutting class with said robot to take trips to Las Vegas to pick up women's clothing."

"You'll be fine. Hey, we might be able to make it before fourth period starts."

"That makes me feel so much better. So what will our excuse be?"

"I'm gonna have my Grandma call me in late," Mikaela shrugged, "Since she doesn't know about any of this I'll have to make something up. Your parents know. It'll be easier for you."

Sam faced his girlfriend, seeing blatantly annoyed expression on her face. Mikaela's grandmother didn't know about the Autobots like his parents did. Her father didn't know either. It was hard for her to get away sometimes since she always had to lie. Her father's parole was coming up and he would be out soon, but that would only make keeping the secret more difficult. Mikaela's mother walked out on her and her father when she was still a little girl. Mikaela didn't remember her too much. She went to live with her grandmother, her father's mother, when he was arrested and convicted of grand theft auto.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, "I forget sometimes that she doesn't know. I lucked out, I guess. Here I am complaining about getting grounded and you can't even tell your grandma or dad the truth."

Mikaela smiled at him, just a little, touched by how observant he was of how she was feeling. Sometimes she found herself comparing Sam to her previous boyfriends. The big arms and the tight abs never seemed to measure up to Sam's kindness, sensitivity, and personality. He was a really great guy, probably the best boyfriend she would ever have. Sam really cared about her. She just wasn't some trophy to hang on his arm like it was with Trent. No, she was really lucky to have a guy like him.

Mikaela leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, which surprised the boy, since he had thought she was mad at him. Her smile widened and she kissed him, which he responded to immediately.

"_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me!" _came from the radio.

Not far behind the camaro Will leaned forward, staring out the windshield with squinted eyes as he watched the two shadows through the tinted back window.

"Are…they _making out_?"

"Making out?"

"Look it up."

"Hn," Ironhide grunted after a moment, "Looks like it. You humans have strange customs."

"Crazy teenagers. You know, it's a good thing they really don't have to _drive_ or then we'd have a serious problem."

"You and Sarah do that a lot as well."

"That's different," Will stated, "We're married."

"That garage episode twenty-three days ago was much worse then what those two are doing."

"…I thought you were _sleeping_."

"You woke me up."

"…"

* * *

Jeffery and his team were in another black SUV. Grant, Kelly, and Carter sat in the far back as Jeffery and Keller sat in the captain chairs. Banachek was driving while Simmons sat in the passenger seat. The entire interior was silent. Carter seemed to be a denial. Grant seemed the most excepting out of everyone. Jeffery found himself curious. As strange, and somewhat terrifying, the notion of aliens was he really couldn't wait to actually see them in person. 

He was a man of science, never religious, and stood on the foundation that the universe was far too big to be alone in. He also couldn't wait to meet these autonomous life forms to ask them why the hell they kidnapped his goddaughter. Keller had only filled them in to an extent and he was pleased to do so. The events in Mission City became clear and they four of them learned of the underground war that was raged for eons on some distant planet, but ended up coming to Earth.

The notion of the Autobots leaving was brought up. If there war was coming to Earth then why not tell them to leave and take it elsewhere. Turns out that that idea wouldn't really help the situation. Humans were now involved now. A human, apparently, destroyed the Decepticon leader which didn't sit too well with his followers. If the Autobots left the Decepticons would destroy the human race before taking off after them.

So, they all climbed in the black SUV and took off towards LA where the Autobots were currently stationed. They would be arriving at the city within the hour and the closer they got the more Jeffery felt his anticipation swell. He couldn't wait to see Peyton. Hug her, yell at her, hug her again, shake her until she head fell from her shoulders, not to mention the choice words he had mulling over in his mind.

Keller snapped his cell phone shut and looked over at Jeffery. "I just spoke with Optimus," he said, "They said they would wait for us to arrive."

"Good," Jeffery nodded.

"I asked about your goddaughter as well," he added, "He says she is fine. She's taking everything quite well, after the initial shock, of course. Turns out she fainted."

Carter laughed in the back seat earning a cold slap from Kelly.

"But she's alright," Jeffery stated, ignoring Carter, reassuring himself, hearing the words with his own voice.

"Yes," Keller nodded, "She's alright."

Jeffery released a breath. Leaning forward and held his head in his hands. He would have to call Patricia later to let her know her daughter wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere like she was probably thinking right now.

"Sir," Simmons said, "I'm sure you're aware that too many people are learning about this. How do we keep them from leaking to the press?"

"Locking them up for the rest of their natural lives is not an option, Simmons, though I'm sure your thinking it," Keller stated, "We'll just have to trust them to keep a secret," he looked over at Jeffery, "Or we will at least make your lives a living hell."

Jeffery grinned at the man's obviously teasing remark, but he wouldn't put it past him.

It wasn't long until the SUV was on a winding black top road, pulling off into the dirt and rolling up the hill. On the hill top, standing in the morning sun, were five towering robot figures, ranging in colors and size. The team really didn't know what to do at first, except stare. Keller, Simmons, and Banachek all got out without a second thought, but the others hesitated.

Outside, they could here Simmons shout. "So, where's the kid with the camaro and criminal girlfriend?"

A booming voice responded with a harsh, "Shut yer trap, fleshy."

"Oh," he said, "You must be the newbie."

Jeffery's eyes fell on the tallest robot, the one with the custom flames. At his feet stood a woman with familiar wavy blonde hair and a familiar posture.

Jeffery was out of the car within seconds, his team following.

"Peyton!" he called.

She turned quickly. Upon seeing them a mixture of apprehension and relief came to her face. He smiled upon seeing that she was perfectly fine, despite the wrap around her fingers.

"Hey, Peyton!" Carter called, "God, I leave you alone for five minutes and you get into trouble!"

"Shut up, Carter!" she shouted back, but for once it wasn't in anger and spite. She rocked on the balls of her feet. "So, am I fired?"

"I was thinking about it," Jeffery teased with a grin, "But I need you at the lab. You're my best CSI after all."

Peyton was suddenly filled with a sudden childish urge to run to him and hug him as tightly as she could. So she did. Breaking into a run she didn't stop until her Godfather's arms were wrapped securely around her. Jeffery released a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't have went after him."

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did so we'll just have to move on," he responded, "You should call your mother. She's probably thinking the worst right now."

Peyton laughed softly, but there was a hint of guilt there. "Yeah, but first I think you should meet someone. Pulling away from him she faced the tallest robot and smiled. "Jeffery, this is Optimus Prime. Optimus, this is my Godfather Jeffery Ellis."

Optimus knelt down in front of the team of CSIs. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do you know," Carter mused, "A robot with manners."

Kelly elbowed him.

Jeffery grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"And this is Grant, Kelly, and Carter. I work with them," she continued.

Kelly managed to wave. "H-Hi."

Grant waved as well, but he really didn't trust himself to speak.

Optimus nodded and stood to his full height and turned slightly to introduce the others. Introductions were continued and Keller met the newest Autobot to land on Earth. What came next was the real crunch of the conversation.

"Jeffery," Peyton said cautiously, "I've decided to take you up on that vacation idea."

He stared at her, his expression grim. "I really don't like the sound of that."

"Yeah," Carter agreed, "It must be the sign of the Apocalypse. _Peyton Callaghan_ wants a _vacation_."

"Shut up Carter," they both responded.

Carter reared back in surprise. "Why's everyone ganging up on me?"

"Because, Carter," Kelly said in mock sincerity, "You just don't know when to shut you mouth."

"Why do you want a vacation all of a sudden?" Jeffery demanded.

"Well…" Peyton said.

"She has decided to become my human contact," Optimus interjected when Peyton looked a little helpless.

Jeffery looked back and forth between the two. The sheepish look on Peyton's face was enough to get him to understand what that job description entailed.

"You're staying here," he said, "With him?"

A look of determination came to the blonde's face. "Yeah."

Anger came to Jeffery's. "Are you out of your mind?" he cried, "They're in the middle of a war! How could you be so—"

"I know what I'm doing, Jeff," she said, "I want to help them."

"What about your career? Your family?"

"It's not like I'll never see you again!"

"You could_ die_, Peyton!"

"I could die at work too!" she stated, "Every time we go into a crime scene we risk our lives. How many CSIs have died when a suspect returned to the scene?"

"That's different!" Jeffery hollered, "There are police there! Miller is there! You're protected there!"

"I'm protected here!" Peyton shot back, "Believe me! I said no at first, but it feels right to stay here! I'm going to be with Optimus! I'm not going to be unprotected!"

Jeffery looked up at Optimus to enforce her words.

"You have my word, Mr. Ellis," he stated strongly, "I will protect Peyton with my life."

Peyton spun around quickly. "Whoa! That's a little steep there, buddy. I can take care of myself part of time, you know."

The two ignored the young woman and continued to stare at each other as if in some silent understanding of how important Peyton really was to Jeffery and how important she would become to Optimus.

Jeffery relented. Sighing, he wouldn't approve of it, but he would accept it. He didn't know Optimus at that long, fifteen minutes at best, but he could see a fierce determination in him that could nothing but make him feel more comfortable with the idea. Looking to his Goddaughter she looked eager to what he would have to say, wanting his approval and his support.

Sighing, again he nodded. "You're going to call me everyday and tell me what happens."

She smiled. "I'm not a kid you know."

"It not for you," he replied, "It's for me. I don't want to lose my sanity when you don't call."

She laughed and nodded. "Fine. What about Mom?"

"I'll tell her something," he offered, "Call her too. She's probably a wreck right now."

"And while you're on vacation," Carter teased, throwing an arm around Peyton's shoulders, "I'm gonna take your place as the best CSI at the lab."

"Ha!" she retorted, "You wish! I have more talent in one pinky then you do in your entire body."

"Will you two ever quit?" Grant asked exasperated.

The two sent him equal looks of skepticism and warning.

Grant rolled his eyes.

"I apologize that neither Bumblebee nor Ironhide were here to meet you," Optimus said, "They should be returning from Peyton's residence with her things."

"How'd they even get them?" Kelly asked.

"Sam, Mikaela and Will," Peyton answered, "Their human contacts. We thought it would be a bad idea for a missing CSI and a missing piece of evidence in a homicide to suddenly show up in town."

"Oh, about that," Jeffery said, "Just out of curiosity, what were you doing there?"

"Jeffery," Peyton reprimanded, "this isn't an interrogation."

"No, it's alright," Optimus said, "I had pulled off the road to rest. I came upon the scene as the culprits were finished."

"A man and a woman, right?" Jeffery asked.

"Yes."

"What did the woman look like?"

"Blonde hair, tall. I believe she was the one to carry out the act of stabbing the victim. The man was holding him down."

"Huh," Peyton said to herself, suddenly curious as well, "How you get blood on your door?"

"I thought this wasn't an interrogation," Optimus pointed out.

"What did I say about getting smart?"

"When I alerted them of my presence in an attempt to scare them off they tried to get in."

"But you kept your door shut, like you _always_ did in the garage."

"After you put all the dust in my interior I wasn't going to let you do anything else."

"Smaaa-aaart!"

"So it was a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time," Jeffery stated, "Then you also made the call?"

"It seemed as though no one else would, so yes I made the call to the proper authorities."

"Why didn't you leave?" Peyton asked.

Optimus' arms crossed. "I really don't know. I suppose I just wanted to make sure the man was found."

"Well, it's a good thing you stuck around," Peyton smiled.

Optimus nodded in an agreement.

"Aw!" this came from Glen, "They're having a moment!"

"That's nearly as bad as the one of yours," Sides put in with a teasing grin.

Peyton glared at Glen, who in turn glared up at Sides who didn't look down at his annoyed human, but maintained his smile.

"So Kelly," Peyton started shifting her attention to her co-worker, "you gonna take the case for me?"

"Sure!" the older woman responded, "I'll get them for you."

"Check to see if Anderson had a girlfriend's on the side," she said, "Check out Julian Kent too. It might be his lady friend as well."

"Will do."

"I'll try to get you out of evidence," Jeffery said to Optimus, "We already lifted the partial print and took the photos and I don't think that the judge would like it if we rolled in a huge semi anyways."

"Thank you," Optimus said gratefully.

"Yeah," Peyton laughed suddenly, "I can just picture him taking the stand."

"We need to get back to the lab," Jeffery told Peyton, slightly disappointed. He looked over at Keller. "Unless you want to stay. We can take a plane back."

"No," Keller said, "The crisis has been averted and I have a family to get back in touch with."

Jeffery nodded. "Alright," he said, feeling like a father leaving his daughter home alone for the first time. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded with a firm smile. "Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow," she looked at Kelly, "I expect updates on the case," she looked at Grant, "I expect you to help her out," she looked at Carter, "and I expect you to remain a total ass while I'm away."

Carter blanched, but as pushed away towards the SUV by Grant before he could retort. Kelly rushed up to Peyton and quickly hugged her, before following the two men.

Jeffery wrapped her in a firm hug. "Take care of yourself," he looked up at Optimus, "And you take care of her."

The Autobot nodded.

Pulling back Jeffery placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead before saying goodbye to the rest of the crew. Keller said his goodbyes as well. Banachek and Simmons followed the Secretary of Defense back to the SUV.

"Call me with any further updates," Keller said to Optimus.

Jeffery faced Peyton and waved one last time. "Call you Mother! Let her know you're still alive!"

"I will!" she called back.

He climbed into the truck and shut the door as the engine came to life. Peyton watch it until it disappeared around the corner.

"He seems like a great man," Optimus stated.

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, "He took care of me and my Mom when my Dad died. He's always been like that," she smiled up at him.

"Alrighty then! What do we do first?"

* * *

Ok, don't expect anything for a while. I have to study! I hope you liked it!!!! 

Please Review!


	12. A Little Q&A

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hopefully you'll find this chapter to be a little amusing.

I don't own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Eleven: A Little Q&A

Sam managed to convince his parents that going to Las Vegas in the middle of the night was a necessary evil, but he wouldn't be doing it again anytime soon. Judy seemed to be a little more understanding, considering the new responsibilities her son had, but Ron was still pretty POed.

He had no idea how Mikaela did with her Grandma Kay. The woman was almost as overbearing as his parents. He walked in her house once and she had immediately demanded to know who he was and what he was doing with his granddaughter. Sam stuttered through his words while trying not to look directly into very cold, calculating eyes. Once he said that he was the boyfriend she demanded to know if they were having protective sex. The whole situation was very awkward and Mikaela was extremely embarrassed afterward.

Sam climbed up the stairs to his room. His parents called him in sick for the day since he just got back. He really loved his Mom when she wasn't completely humiliating him in front of his friends and Mikaela. Flopping down on his bed he was second from sleep when Mojo barked from the floor.

Sam wordlessly snatched the little dog from the ground and put him up on the bed. Mojo's cast was gone and with it his pain pills. Thankfully, the little dog managed to get over his small addiction, but it resulted in a lot of laziness. While in his cast Mojo would do anything but sit still, running all over the place, hell, he even peed on Ironhide, but now he liked to be picked up and carried everywhere. He hardly jumped anymore and if he were any worse he'd be hand fed with a fork and knife.

His cell phone went off. Sam grabbed it from his nightstand with a heavy sigh, just wanting to sleep, but upon seeing Mikaela's name on the caller ID he changed his mind.

"Hey," he said, "how'd it go?"

"Well, I'm not grounded," she replied heavily, "How about you?"

"My Mom is my hero," he stated with a slight laugh, "She even called me in so I don't have to go to school today."

"Lucky."

"You're going?"

"Have to. My Grandma says that if I can go _clubbing_ all night then I can definitely make it to school."

"Clubbing? You told her you went clubbing? Who did you go "clubbing" with?"

Mikaela laughed at the jealousness in his voice. "Just some friends from school. It was girl's night out and you respect me enough not to get mad when I'm out with my friends. Grandma Kay likes you a little bit more everyday."

"I highly doubt that," Sam admitted, "So what are you doing?"

"Well, I'm gonna catch a few z's before I have to get up from school. Try not to sleep in too late."

"I won't. I better get to sleep too. I'll pick you up at the usual time, kay?"

"But your Mom called you in," Mikaela said, "You're not going to school."

"Hey, if you have to go, even though you're exhausted from "clubbing" then I should go too. It's only one day. I think I can last."

"Sam," Mikaela said seriously, "You don't have to."

Sam only smiled. "Your welcome. See you at seven."

Mikaela allowed herself a light laugh. "Yeah. See you at seven."

He waited until she hung up first before telling his mother that he would be going to school after all. Surprisingly enough it was Ron who questioned it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean it's only one day."

"Yeah, but Mikaela's Grandma is making her go. I would feel too guilty if I didn't."

Judy touched her son's arm gently. "Well that's very sweet of you," she stated with a wide smile, "I really like that girl. She's sweet and really pretty."

"And I agree without 110, Mom," Sam laughed, "Well, I have to get up in _two hours_ so I'm gonna try and get some sleep. Night."

"Morning!" Judy replied, still smiling.

"Don't remind me," Sam groaned.

Trekking back up the stairs to his room, he made sure to pick up Mojo again before he stared barking. Collapsing on the bed, Mojo sitting on his stomach he stared up at the ceiling, not falling asleep quite yet. Mojo growled a little and struggled to get out of Sam's grip. Rolling off the teen's stomach he sneezed, gave a quick shake a lay down at Sam's side.

Sam suddenly hissed, bringing his hands to his face. They were slightly red like he touched something moderately hot. Frowning, he shook out his hands before rolling onto his side. He didn't want to worry about the known cause to the pain in his hands he had been feeling recently. Closing his eyes he clenched his throbbing hands into fists and fell asleep.

* * *

Starscream was in a predicament. More and more people seemed to notice his presence on the base. This was something he definitely didn't want. Leading officials were checking him out as well, running his serial number and everything. He really didn't like where this was going, but thankfully he already took steps to ensure his security. He scanned the serial number of the jet that the human male, Kale, piloted. Eliminating the other, Starscream's new serial number checked out though everyone looked a little confused, especially Kale. The man was unsure of what to do when he saw what took the place of his jet. 

"What did you _do_ with it?" he had asked.

Of course, Starscream didn't answer. No, he had already decided to confront him about the past events once they went for patrol. The human simply confused him and he needed to know why he kept his presence a secret or it'd bug him for decades. They would be going up again for the area patrol again any minute now and when they went up Starscream would confront him, maybe scare him a little just for fun.

Kale came up on deck with the rest of his team, looking a little pale and sweating, but not due to the bright sun and the warm weather.

"Dude," Tristan whispered, "now would be a nice time to tell them about the you-know-what."

"No," Kale said, "Let's just see what happens."

"You're out of your mind!" Tristan hissed, "This was a bed idea from the start! I should've told someone before it got this far! Now, you have to go up in that thing!"

"Maybe he won't try anything," Kale tried to persuade, "People can change you know. He might not be bad anymore."

"_People_, Kale. Key word there. _People_. That is not _people_. It's a killing machine!"

"I can handle it."

"No you can't! No you can't Kale! This is bigger then both of us! Literally! We have to tell someone now."

"No," Kale said fiercely.

"Do you even listen to yourself sometimes?" Tristan said in an unnaturally high voice, "How can you defend something that helped tear apart a city?"

"Do we have a problem, gentlemen?"

Both men faced a cross looking older man in uniform, glaring at them from behind a pair of aviator sunglasses. Tristan cast a look at Kale out of the corner of his eye. Kale's dark eyes pleaded, begged him not to say something.

"No, sir!"

"Then shut the fuck up and pay attention!"

"Yes, sir!" they chorused together.

It was the practically the same they heard every time before patrol. No messing around, no death defying stunts and no firing until you've been fired upon first. Soon they all split to their separate jets. Tristan watched as Kale made his way to his "jet" hesitantly, but not enough to gain attention. He watched as the ladder was moved into place and the cockpit opened. Climbing in, Kale kept his hands to himself, after strapping himself in and gave the thumbs up to the deck hand. Kale moved to start it when it roared to life on its own.

"Okay!" Kale exclaimed worriedly, "Okay! Alright! I won't touch anything, promise."

He swore he heard a 'humph' come through his headphones.

Starscream did not, repeat, did _not_ like having the human inside him. It was weird. He was unused to it. Pulling out onto the runway he was one of the first to get in the air.

Tristan opened his communications and tried to get a hold of Kale only to be met by static. He tried and tried again, but there was nothing. He was starting to panic. Oh, God what if the thing killed him already.

"What's wrong?"

Tristan stared at the man who was helping him prepare. Shaking his head he offered a shaky smile and thumbs up. Taking off he immediately went to Kale. Upon seeing his best friend still moving he released a heavy breath.

"So, um," Kale started, "How are you today?"

"Listen, maggot," Starscream said, "I don't like humans. I never have and I never will, so let's get one thing straight here. You will not talk unless I tell you too. I'm asking the questions, not you."

Damn, that was one hell of a wake up call. "…Okay."

"Why didn't you and that other human report me? You had every opportunity to."

"Uh, well," Kale started softly, "I kinda wanted to, um, see what you would do."

"…"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"…One of the bad guys?"

"Decepticon," Starscream answered, "I kill creatures like you for sport."

Kale visibly gulped upon hearing that, but dared to test fate. "If you were really looking to kill everyone on base you would have already. You've been here for more then a week."

"What did I just get done telling you?"

"That you hate humans blah blah blah. That you kill us for sport blah blah blah," Kale mocked throwing caution into the wind, "Really, man, you're not very original."

Starscream suddenly shot off away from the rest of the team, spinning through the air far too fast and hard for Kale's body to withstand. Rising up and up the force was nearly crushing. He was mere moment from passing out when the jet suddenly stopped and descent at a tolerable pace. Panting, he tried to clear his blurry vision and get his heart rate back to normal.

"Don't test me, human," Starscream spat, "I _will _kill you."

"Kinda figured," he replied weakly.

The communications suddenly opened and Kale was assaulted by many voices, most yelling at him, but one was filled with frantic concern, continuously asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Tristan," he said, "Jet's a little touchy today."

"Well, get a handle on _it_," Tristan said, "Don't—"

Static.

"Tristan?" Kale tried, "Tristan!"

"I cut communications," Starscream stated, "I don't need any of them hearing our conversation.

"Right," Kale said, leaning back in his chair.

"You've known since I arrived who I was," the jet stated, "You are more observant then you comrades."

"Heh, well, I've been known for that."

"Shut up."

"Right."

The jet went silent. Simply flying, leading the group. Tristan stuck close by should anything else happen, though Kale was pretty sure he was on his own for this one.

"Uh," he said quietly, as if almost wanting not to be heard, "can I ask you something? Please don't bite my head off."

"…Fine."

"Well, do you have a name?"

"…Why do you care to know?"

"Well, I can't just be calling you Jet, or something…unless that's really your name."

"…It's Starscream."

"Starscream, huh?" Kale mused.

"That's what I said."

"Well, I'm Kale."

"I know. Now, shut up and stay that way."

"Shutting up…After _one more_ question."

Starscream would've rolled his optics if he could. "What?"

"Can you promise me that you won't attack us? I know you're buddies are down in the trench, but I think if you were really here to get them you would've already, right? So I swear I won't tell on you. In return, I want you to give me your word that you won't attack anyone on base."

Starscream really thought about the proposition. He detected a leap in the human's heart rate indicating that he was probably expect a quick answer, preferably one in his favor. As far as he could see it Starscream had no reason to attack the humans on the carrier, even if he wasn't a fan of their species.

"Yes."

"Thanks, man," Kale said, "You have no idea how much better that makes me feel."

"I thought you agreed to shut up."

Kale went quiet, but he still had a grin on his face.

The rest of the flight was silent. Starscream opened his communications again so Kale could hear he other comrades, but like he ordered, the human stayed quiet, only answering when he was specifically called upon, mostly by Tristan. When they finally landed, Kale was happy to get out and Starscream was happy to see him leave. Do to the rough ride from when Kale mouthed off his knees gave out a little, but Tristan caught him before he fell and it looked even more suspicious.

"That's it," Tristan growled, glaring at the jet, "I'm telling. You could've killed him!"

"Stop, Tristan!" Kale hissed, "I'm fine. See?" he stood at his full height to demonstrate.

Tristan still looked unconvinced. "For now. What if he pulls another stunt like that?"

"Don't worry about it," he assured, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Tristan cast one last glare at the jet over his shoulder before following his best friend. Starscream watched them leave; still surprised Kale was not allowing Tristan to report him. Eventually, most of the people on deck left and the sun disappeared from the sky. He didn't know why he was more relaxed all of a sudden, probably due to the fact that Starscream threatened to kill Kale if he got too out of line and yet the man did nothing to blow his cover. So that night, for the first time in a long time, Starscream allowed himself to fall into recharge a little less worried about waking up in the middle of the night with a barrage of guns aimed at him.

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here? I'm sure I can still check into a hotel or something," Peyton said as she and Maggie set up the pullout bed in the living room. 

"Don't worry about it," she reassured, "I'm sorry I couldn't offer you the second bedroom. I'll clean it out this weekend."

"You don't have to," the other girl said humbly, "This is perfectly fine. I already feel like I'm imposing."

"I asked you if you wanted to come here," she replied, "You're not imposing."

Peyton sighed, seeing that there was no more room for arguments. She was truly grateful to Maggie for letting her stay with her in her apartment. Sunny was parked in the alley on the side of the building with Optimus, deciding to stick with his leader when it became apparent that a huge semi sitting in an apartment parking lot would not go over well with the fellow occupants and owner.

She couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving him out there alone, but he had assured her he would be fine and that he wasn't alone. Maggie ended up having to pull her by the arm into the building. Taking a shower, she welcomed the warm, clean feeling it gave her, before changing into a pair of baggy sweats and a hoodie, feeling as warm and snug as possible.

Turns out Maggie and Glen worked for Keller now. While Keller was in DC they stayed in LA in close contact with Autobots, learning about there technology and converting into terms humans would understand. Maggie stated she loved her job and it paid great, but it was exhausting, but since Hound was around they wouldn't just have to depend on Ratchet for all the information. Though his arrival made things a little easier Maggie still hated having to get up before the sun. Optimus wasn't kidding when he said that Maggie valued her sleep.

"Well, I have to get up in…four hours…" she moaned, "I'm going to bed. Feel free to watch TV if you want."

Peyton climbed under the covers, sighing happily. "Thanks again. Night."

Maggie left and Peyton was left with two remotes in her hand and a dim lamp sitting on the coffee table beside her. In the past twenty four hours what had happened to her was like something out a comic book or sci-fi movie, but the more she thought about it the more she seemed to get used to it. There was still a looming fear inside her about the future. It was a war after all and people died in wars, but at the same time, she felt a little excited. Being apart of something much bigger in the world then herself, it made her feel important.

Peyton reached over and killed the light. She was too tired to watch TV now. Scouting down on the bed, she shoved a fluffy pillow under her head. Curling up under the covers she smiled, staring out the window into the alley, knowing who exactly was down there. Allowing her eyes to fall, she fell asleep within seconds.

Outside, Optimus, sitting in his true form, leaning against the building, detected when Peyton fell asleep. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when she turned him down at first. He thought her to be a pretty level headed human, until she got excited of course, and he admired her skills in the field. She was observant and always thinking, but there was coyness in her personality that made talking to her more enjoyable. He thought she was an interesting human.

When she came back he was surprised. She seemed like the type that once a decision was made she stuck with it, but all the same, he was glad she came back. She was more relaxed, content then when she had left. Whatever Sideswipe had said to her must've enlightened her very much. Optimus was grateful to the prankster.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

Optimus shifted his attention to the said Autobot's twin. "Granted."

"Sir, I've been thinking," Sunny said seriously, "The war isn't over, even with the Allspark gone, but do you think that maybe…"

Optimus was unnerved by the tone of the smaller bot's voice. It was seldom that Sunstreaker ever sounded, dare he consider it, _helpless._

"Sunstreaker," Optimus said gently, "what's troubling you."

"What if Earth is destroyed like Cybertron, because of the war?" Sunny said quickly, "The humans just can't leave like we did. What if…"

Optimus stared down at him. Sunny wouldn't meet his gaze and that's when he learned what he was really getting at. "You're afraid Maggie will perish with the planet."

Sunny stayed silent.

Optimus' shoulders slumped. "I, too, have considered the possibility that our war could destroy this planet. I know that the humans would be trapped and would inevitably become extinct if it came to that. For now, we will wait. I have already decided that if the planet's stability becomes and issue then we will leave and get the Decepticons to leave with us somehow."

"And if we can't?" Sunny asked, "The Decepticons want to destroy the humans more then ever since it was a human that killed Megatron, not to mention destroyed the Allspark. What makes you think they'll come after us?"

"Part of me believes that they won't," Optimus agreed, "They could merely stay, kill the planet and then follow, which is why I hope to Primus that the planet's life won't be put in jeopardy," he looked down at the silver bot, "That is why we have to protect the planet over all else. I refuse to let what happen to our old home happen to our new one."

Sunny nodded, allowing himself a small grin. "Yeah, I kinda like it here, too. Besides," he chuckled, "if we tried to leave Maggie would throw a fit."

Optimus chuckled, "She probably would. I'm sure all the humans we have come to befriend would be none too pleased about us leaving."

They fell silent for a while until Sunny announced he was going to get some rest. Transforming into his alt mode he fell into stasis. Optimus stayed awake for a while longer. The warrior in him told him not to fall asleep. That he was a sitting duck, but the civilian, who he was before this war started, told him to relax, that he was too uptight. Optimus scanned the area for anything unusual, but nothing was detected. Checking on Peyton and Maggie one last time he transformed as well and slowly, but surely went into recharge.

* * *

The lone Black Hawk hardly stuck out at all against the dark night sky. Typically, it would seem that it copter was way off course, flying in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, yet it definitely had a course in mind. 

Vortex had been flying for hours when he finally spotted a mass on one of the Marianna Islands. The small base was moderately dark, most of the occupants fast asleep. Sure enough, it was located exactly where Shockwave had told him. The Marianna Trench, the deepest place on Earth, where their leader lay dormant, waiting to be resurrected to take revenge on the Autobots and humans that out him there in the first place. This small naval base was the only think standing in the way at the moment. But as Vortex drew closer he detected something he had not been expecting.

"Starscream," he mused to himself, both shocked and terrifyingly amused.

The Decepticon, if one could even call him that now, was not aware of Vortex's approach. It was rare that one could ever catch Starscream off-guard, yet here he was, drawing ever closer and the bot had not awaken from his recharge state.

On the base he was sure that the night crew was wondering what could have possibly scrambled their equipment and jammed their radar. It was when he flew overhead that Starscream was alerted of his presence. Transforming, Vortex made sure to land on a few jets, crushing them under his weight. Fire erupted on deck and Vortex only added by shooting off his canons and missals. The single jet near the end of the line came to life, shifting and growing into a very angry, surprised Starscream.

"What are you doing here, Vortex?" he asked angrily.

"I'm sure you know who's beneath these waters, Starscream," Vortex said, aiming his canon at him, "It's high time he came out, don't you think?"

Starscream's red optics narrowed in dangerously. "No, I do not."

Vortex plastered an eerily sadistic grin. "No, I didn't think you would."

The first shot came at him, which he avoided easily enough, by diving to the side. Alarms erupted on the base as Vortex charged at Starscream. Starscream withdrew his own canon and the battle began; Decepticon vs. Decepticon.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Things are getting crazy! 

Please Review!


	13. Pain and Loss

A/N: Next chapter. Kinda made me sad and you'll see why. Enjoy!

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twelve: Pain and Loss

Kale awoke to violent shaking and screams. Sitting up, he was unceremoniously tossed from his bed as another explosion rocked the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tristan cried over the noise.

Kale's first idea was that Starscream had something to do with it, but that thought was dashed immediately from his mind. Starscream gave him his word that he wouldn't attack them in exchange for his stay on the base.

Scrambling to his feet, he stumbled into the hall. Rushing down with little or no balance he ran in the direction of the exit, pushing past his comrades as he did so. Tristan wasn't far behind him, yelling at him to wait or stop but Kale was set on getting to the deck. Throwing himself a steel door he inhaled the fresh, sea air and greeted the night sky illuminated by the fires all around.

His view was obstructed as a massive metal form of dark armor dropped before him, staring down at him with red optics full of disgust and hate. Falling on his ass under the sheer power of the creature's landing Kale stared up at Vortex in petrified fear while the Decepticon aimed an extremely large canon at him.

Starscream saw Kale as soon as he saw the man emerge from the base. He also saw Vortex's attention avert to the human rather then him. Growling, he pushed himself up and aimed a well trained missal at the slightly larger bot, catching him in the shoulder. Vortex turned, a ferocious look in his eye, but Starscream didn't back down.

"Our fight isn't over, Vortex!" he stated loudly, "Risking my life for a human," he mused to himself with a bitter grin, "I must be out of my slaggin mind..."

Vortex left Kale and sprang forward in a dead charge, which Starscream countered. They met in a clash of grinding gear and scraping metal. Sparks flew as Vortex took the other down. Starscream threw his weight away from Kale, managing to make them roll away from the human and give him the chance to get away.

Only one word got through Kale's lips as he watched the wrestling robots, "Starscream!"

Vortex grabbed the back of Starscream's head and delivered a large fist into the middle of his face. Dropping him onto his knee, he hit him, knocking him away. The F-22 rolled away, stopping on his side and shooting his canon directly at Vortex's chest. The blast knocked him back to where Kale stood near the tower. Rubble started to fall and it would've surely crushed the small human if Starscream hadn't thrown himself over him, catching all the rubble on his back.

Kale stared into bluntly annoyed red optics in shock as Starscream shook off the debris. "Why'd you do that?"

"You humans are too fragile," he spat in reply.

"You didn't have to save me. Why did you?"

"Shut up!" Starscream ordered, "Go hide or something. You'll only get in the way."

"Where?" Kale asked, his voice unnaturally high.

"I don't know!" the jet yelled in exasperation, "You stay here and you die! Agh! Useless human! Just stay behind me!"

Kale's eyes widened further in shock. Starscream pushed himself to his feet as did Vortex. The two Decepticons stared each other down. Kale struggled to stand as the fires set off more explosions, along with destroying the planes on deck, watching as the dark robot moved closer, only to have his vision obstructed by Starscream.

"How can you protect something so disgusting Starscream?" he asked with a mocking smile," You're even more weak then I could've imagined."

"I'll show you how _weak_ I've become!" he replied angrily.

Holding up his canon the battle took of with more intensity. Kale was forced to watch helplessly as they fought. His fellow crewmates were running around as well trying to get out of the way and put outires and save the remaining jets that were getting destroyed in the crossfire.

"Kale!"

He spun around to see Tristan, but not for long. A hard punch was sent rocketing at his face, knocking him over. Seeing stars, he tried to push himself up and listen to his friend's ranting at the same time.

"I knew it!" he yelled over the noise, "You should've reported him! You selfish, son of a bitch! You should've reported him! This is all your fault!"

"He's trying to help us Tristan!" Kale scream back, wiping the blood from his chin, "He trying to fuckin' save us!"

"He's one of _them!_ He's just like that one!"

"No, he's not! Look at him!"

Tristan refused. Instead, he charged at Kale, intent on beating the shit out of him. Kale had always been the better fighter since they were kids wrestling in the back yard. Grabbing his arm, he spun the younger man around to face the dueling robots, keeping a firm hold on his struggling comrade.

"Look at him!" he whispered harshly in Tristan's ear, "They're not the same side!"

True to that, Starscream was getting his metal ass handed to him on a silver platter. He didn't even have the opportunity to completely stand before Vortex would knock him down again. Tristan struggled, as if not wanting to believe what he was seeing, but Kale refused to let go.

"For fuck's sake, Tristan,_ look at him!"_

"Fine!" he yelled, "But this is still your fault!" Kale released him with a cold shove and Tristan faced him panting heavily. "If you would've gotten rid of him in the first place the other one wouldn't be here!"

Kale knew he was probably right, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Starscream needed help and since it looked like no one else would he was going to have to take care of it. Without a word Kale took off in a dead run towards the remaining fighters. The look on Tristan's face was one of complete horror as he tried desperately to catch up with him.

"Kale!" he yelled, his chest tight and legs burning, "Kale, no!"

Kale ignored him. Dodging flying debris and stray shots he didn't look back. There was more then one close call, but either he didn't really pay attention or he didn't care. He didn't slow down one not until he got a ladder and climbed into one of the jets. Throwing on the helmet he climbed in the cockpit before Tristan could grab him. Hitting the glass Tristan yelled, hell, even begged for him to get out. His response was the stating of the engine. Tristan was forced to jump down, watching helplessly as Kale pulled out and shot down the runway.

Starscream saw the jet circling the sky and come around facing him and Vortex. A missal shot away from the F-22 and hit Vortex in the back, knocking him away and giving Starscream the chance to get up. The jet flew dangerously low and Kale gave him a thumb's up. While the human saved his aft, Starscream cursed his stupidity.

Vortex got up, roaring in anger as his gaze fixed on the human circling back around in the fighter jet. Aiming his canon at the jet he didn't get the chance to fire when another shot hit him in the back. Another jet shot past him as he fell onto the ground. Tristan sighed heavily from the cockpit and flew to join Kale.

"Tristan!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this on your own, you piece of shit!" Tristan responded teasingly, "Let's take that fucker down!"

Kale grinned. "Right."

The jets shot away from each other in an offensive maneuver. Starscream kept his eye on the two F-22s, cursing the second stupid human that showed up. He turned his attention back to the current Decepticon leader as he got up again. Aiming his missal arm he shot off a couple, hitting the bot in the shoulder and chest plate, dangerously close to his spark casing, which he was aiming for. The two fighters swooped in and shot at Vortex while he was incapacitated.

Forced to one knees, Vortex took a swing at Tristan, but missed if only by a couple of feet.

"Shit!" Tristan said in a panic, "That was _waaaaaay_ to fuckin close!"

"Tristan," Kale started, "Get him in the water!"

Vortex was stumbling further and further back towards the edge of the base. While his three enemies continued to push him back. There was a pause in the assault and he took the opportunity to aim at one of the fighter jets. Shooting from a machine gun on his arm he hit the wing causing it to spin out.

Kale knew he was in deep shit now. With no other choice but to eject he did and the jet crashed into the ocean. Falling towards the water he was very surprised when he landed in a large metal hand. Looking up, he saw Starscream, half transformed into a jet.

Carrying him back towards the base he opened the cockpit which was hint enough for Kale. He managed to get out of the parachute which Starscream toss out of his hand at the same time he tossed Kale into the air. Finishing his transformation he caught the flailing human in the cockpit, the doom shutting over his head immediately.

"You asshole!" he cried in shock.

"I just saved you pathetic life, so the least you can do is _shut_ that _hole_ in your _face_!" Starscream countered angrily.

"Bastard," he grumbled.

"Um, guys!" Tristan called, "I could use some help here!"

Starscream shot off towards the battle spinning to avoid any shots from Vortex. Kale had his hands on the steering merely for comfort, but he let Starscream handle the fighting. Tristan flew in the distance looking to come around again. Starscream shot over Vortex's head leaving a missile behind that hit at his feet throwing him to the ground.

Tristan flew straight at the evil robot, bullets firing readily. Vortex dropped low and shot forward at the incoming jet. Leaping up he grabbed one of the wings throwing Alec in a spin.

"Tristan!"

Kale watching in horror as Vortex raised his gun under the jet and fired a single shot, ripping it in half. The last thing he heard before communication was cut was Tristan's gut wrenching scream. A scream he was sure he'd never be able to erase from his mind. Static filled Starscream's cock pit. His breath grew ragged as he watched the jet burst into flames and blow up, igniting the sky. Vortex dropped from the air and transformed into a Black Hawk as the remains of jet fell into the ocean. Starscream turned and shot off away from the battle scene.

"No! No!" Kale shouted, "Go back!"

"You're friend is dead," Starscream replied coldly, "The battle's lost. With you in here I am at a serious disadvantage. The sheer force of the fight would kill you."

"Then drop me off!" he cried frantically, "I'll get another jet! We'll take him on together!"

"No," Starscream said.

"I can't just leave Tristan behind!"

"He's dead!"

"No! Go back! You fuckin' bastard!" he screamed angry tears falling from his eyes, "Go back! Go back!"

Frantically punching the kicking Starscream's interior he didn't stop until he was an exhausted mess, cussing through fierce sobs that made it difficult to breathe. Starscream listened as the man mourned for his fallen friend, but didn't offer any comfort. He merely stayed silent and waited until he passed out from exhaustion in the cockpit. He lost Vortex, it wasn't that hard. Starscream was definitely the fastest in the air, but he knew that it wasn't over between them. Vortex would hunt him down to the ends of the Earth. He didn't want to have a human to worry about so he decided to take him to the safest place he could. He was pretty sure the Autobots were still stationed in Los Angeles so he'd start there.

* * *

Sam shot up from his pillow, a cry dying at his lips as his hand slapped over his mouth. Scanning the room with wide and fearful eyes the fact that he was in his room didn't seem to calm him down one bit. His heart pounded in his chest, his lungs felt tight and his clothes were drenched in cold sweat. As moisture ran down his cheeks he really couldn't tell if it was sweat or tears, but when he noticed the pin-prickling sensation in his eyes he was pretty sure he was crying.

He cursed himself allowed for showing such weakness. Rubbing furiously at his eyes he tried to calm himself down. The nightmares he had been having were a regular thing. They always started the same and no matter what he did to change the outcome it always ended the same.

In blood and darkness.

Megatron would stare down at him, his red eyes filled with malice and hatred. He would here Optimus begging him to put the Cube in his chest, killing him and destroying the All Spark for good. Sam would never change what he did. Running at Megatron, risking his life, much to Optimus's dismay, he would push the Cube into Megatron's chest, killing him and the All Spark. Megatron would fall, his red eyes dying, but before Optimus could ever thanks like he did in reality darkness fell over the city.

The Autobots, Mikaela and the Will's team would disappear. The city would decay and crumple into ruins and then he would run. He would run in circles, calling for anyone; his parents, Mikaela, anyone who cared, but no one would answer. But that doesn't mean he never found them.

Scarps of metal and leaching fluids you couldn't name.

Pools of blood under mutilated, broken bodies of loved ones.

Everyone his cared for was dead.

A glow would get his attention and then he'd stare at his hands. Ridges would rise on his skin; ridges that resembled the same markings on the Cube.

He would cry.

He would beg.

He would try to make himself believe this wasn't happening, but in the pit of his stomach he knew that Earth was gone.

There was always a thunderous set of footsteps and he always knew who they belonged to even if he didn't see the source. A shadow would loom over him, even when the world was dark, but he would never turn around to face him knowing he'd be staring in familiar red optics filled with the sadistic pleasure of carnage. Either way, the voice would always say the same things that made Sam's stomach churn and his heart drop.

"_My…All Spark…"_

He shuddered. He really didn't like thinking about it.

But as you well know, not _wanting_ to think about it and actually_ thinking_ about are two completely different things.

He looked over at the dream-catcher hanging on the wall. It was old and tattered. He had made it in the fourth grade while doing a unit on the history of Native Americans, but as he grew older he had no need for it. The dreams started soon after the All Spark's destruction and it was only two weeks ago that he rummaged through his junk to find the token. So desperate to be rid of the dreams he hung it up near his bed.

It obviously wasn't working.

Filled with anger, Sam left his bed and walked briskly towards the wall that held it. Tearing it down, he savagely tore it apart. Yarn and feathers littered his bedroom floor. His mother would be disappointed. She loved to save all of his tests and projects.

His hands suddenly burned, forcing him to drop the remnants of his childhood creation.

This was a regular thing as well. After every dream his hands would burn. He didn't like to compare it, but they burned just like when he pushed the All Spark into Megatron's chest. The Cube became fiery metal in his hands and though the nerves in his hands sent the signal to his brain to let go, he didn't. He couldn't let go until he was sure it was finished. The adrenaline kept pumping and even after it disintegrated he couldn't focus on anything but the relief of it all being over. The burning went away as soon as Megatron was dead. He remembered eventually looking down at his hands, expecting to see permanently ruin flesh to see healthy pale skin. He just pushed it aside as nothing until the following week when he was assaulted with his first dream.

Sam rushed to his bathroom and ran a cold tap. The water only provided a temporary solution to the burning as it began to intensify. Sam bit back a cry of pain, allowing it to pass through his teeth through a loud hiss. Damn, it never burned like this before.

Falling to his knees before the sink he kept his hands under the water as his head dropped to the cool surface of the counter. Gritting his teeth he tried to be quiet.

He wasn't worried about waking his parents. That was a feat in itself, but Bumblebee was able to sense anything coming from inside the Witwicky home. If he woke up at this time he'd know that Sam was in pain, panic, and probably tear the house down in an effort to get to him.

Tears sprung to Sam's eyes as the pain grew. His hands trembled under the water, ridges rising on the palms of his hands in a _very_ familiar alien design. Sam broke one hand from the water a dry wash cloth hanging from the rack next to the toilet. Shoving it in his mouth he bit down on it to prevent himself from screaming.

Everyone had enough problems on their hands as it was and he was not going to be another.

* * *

Keller was, once again, sitting as his desk, fingers laced under his chin staring at Simmon's in silence. Banachek sat in one of the many chairs of the office, head in his hands as the three men seemed to really take in what had just been reported. The Marianna Trench guard had been wiped out, no survivors and they knew pretty damn well who was responsible for it. Before communications were cut there were loud explosions and familiar sounds such as loud sonic booms, like at the base in Qatar. The man on the line even managed to tell them what he saw.

Two Decepticons.

Unlike the Autobots, the government was unable to keep tabs on the Decepticons. They only knew how many where there due to the Autobots information on them. The helicopter was designated Vortex and he was the current leader of the Decepticons. The F-22, who was already known as Starscream, had also been there, but there was something strange in the man's voice as he tried to report what he saw. They two of them seemed to be fighting.

"What do you make of that, Simmons?" Keller asked, "Starscream and Vortex were fighting each other, seemingly to kill."

"Power struggle," the man responded easily enough, "NBE-A-1 said that NBE-D-2 was supposed to take up the leader position, but NBE-D-6 did instead."

"Do you seriously have all those acronyms memorized?" Keller asked in plan annoyance, "What's wrong with using their names?"

"With all do respect, sir," Simmons shot back, a little crudely; "I don't think that is the current topic we should be discussing."

Keller glared at the man, but didn't press the issue seeing that Simmons was right. "We know why Vortex is there," Keller said, "Megatron's remains were not crushed by the pressure like we had assumed. If there's something to revive him I'm sure they will make that attempt."

"We need to get on the line with Optimus," Banachek stated, "He needs to know."

"Right," Keller agreed, "Get him on the line." Rubbing a hand wearily over his face he sighed. "This war is far from over…"

* * *

Like I said, kinda sad and a little darker than the other chapters, but that just means that the shit's hitting the fan don't it? Humor is still a key factor in the story, but now things are starting to get really serious as you could tell.

Please Review!


	14. We Have Barely Begun

A/N: I was so excited I got over 10,000 hits I decided to post this early! Thanks for all the reading and the reviewing! It means a lot to me that people take the time to do so! I don't know how well it was edited, so there might be more grammatical errors than normal, but bear with me! I plan on revising and correcting everything when it's done.

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirteen: We Have Barely Begun

If you would've told Starscream he would eventually be in the position he was in now…he probably would've laughed at you before ending you pathetic existence.

Starscream scanned his human passenger quickly if only to see if the organic creature was still alive. He didn't need a corpse stinking his insides up. Kale was fast asleep exhausted from the previous night. The man kicked, screamed, and cursed over and over again. He begged for Starscream to take him back to the base. The other human must've really meant something to him. When it became apparent that Kale was thinking very irrationally and wasn't going to shut up anytime soon, Starscream ignored him. Kale eventually cried himself unconscious.

But Kale's pleas and cries were echoing in his mind. His desperation for revenge still hung in the air. He wouldn't be pleased when he woke up. For the first time since his arrival on this mediocre planet he felt somewhat bad for the human. He cursed himself allowed for even thinking it. He couldn't wait to leave the fleshling with the Autobots. Then he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. But the fact that Starscream acknowledged that he was taking Kale to the Autobots for his own protection as a survivor from the base attack proved what Starscream feared most.

"Damn," he hissed to himself.

Flying over the ocean towards the rising run Starscream shifted his attention towards the water below. It would easy to open the cockpit and dump the human out. So far from shore there would be no chance of survival. He was tempted to, but even as the labeled coward of his race even he has some bit of honor, if you could call it that. Killing a defenseless creature used to be fun, but he really didn't like the idea of Kale treading helplessly until his arms got tired and he drowned so he decided not to pull the maneuver.

It was still a while until they reach California. According to his scanners all of the Autobots were close to the city of Los Angeles in a place called Tranquility. Just find Optimus Prime, do a fly by, drop the human off, and take off. None of the Autobots would ever make the first move, well, maybe Ironhide, but he was a hard-ass who'd rather shoot you down and then ask questions. Hopefully, Prime would think to scan him before firing. He'd know not to shoot with a human in his cockpit. After all, Optimus swore never to harm humans.

As soon as he knew Kale was in the right hands he'd go back to the base and take care of Vortex himself. That mech had always irritated him. Always thinking that every battle was a personal test of one's on strength and will. Hell, Vortex would rather kill Optimus Prime himself then allow Megatron, but everyone knew how that would end if he ever did. Vortex probably did pose a huge challenge to the leader of the Autobots, but Megatron would've never stood for it and if Vortex was planning what Starscream thought he was planning then Vortex would never have the opportunity to fight Optimus himself for his own personal glory.

Slag. He was wasting time with this human, but getting Kale to the Autobots was a necessary evil. Starscream sped up, careful not to wake the human, not wanting to deal with another dramatic episode. The sooner he got to California the sooner he could go back and stop Vortex from retrieving their former lord.

* * *

Peyton woke up to the frantic buzzing of her cell-phone on the coffee table to the right of the pull out bed. Sitting up quickly she nearly fell off the mattress in an attempt to reach her phone before the call ended. She looked down at the caller ID but there was no name or number. Frowning she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm…hello?"

"Peyton, we need to go."

She blinked rather stupidly. "Optimus? How are you—"

"No time to explain," he said urgently, "The Mariana Islands Base was attacked."

That woke her up. "Was it the Decepticons?"

"Yes. Two of them. Starscream and Vortex."

"Okay," she said, slightly shaken, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Please hurry."

Peyton flipped the phone shut and ran to her bag. Changing in the living room she pulled on flared jeans, a tank under a thin V neck sweater. Grabbing her boots she quickly pulled them onto her feet. She looked over to where her 9mm and badge sat on the coffee table. She wasn't sure if she should bring those along. She always had them, yes, but was it a necessary thing now?

With evil robots out there it was a definite yes.

Holstering her gun on her hip, as always, she shoved her badge into her back pocket. Grabbing her wallet next she tossed her unwashed hair into a ponytail. Heading out she made sure to grab the spare key and her cell phone. She was down stairs in record time, trying to seem inconspicuous as she went down the alley that shielded the large semi from street view. She stopped before the disguised robot, looking around for any spies.

Maggie was already there looking just as shaken, standing by the silver Ferrari that was Sunstreaker. The big rig pulled up and the driver side door popped open.

This was as real as it was ever gonna get. This is was she volunteered for, though she had been hoping that she would've been broken in a little bit, but dealing with something so serious. Oh, well.

She offered a smile over to Maggie who returned it, before the two girl's climbed into their respected mode of transportation. Sunny pulled out on the main street first. Optimus wait for a good minute or two before following. He was silent. Not even the radio was playing. Just as she was sitting in the seat she could tell how tense he was about this and it wasn't like he shouldn't be.

If the Decepticons attacked the base stationed to keep the scraps of Megatron and a couple of other banes of the human race in the trench then that could only mean that the Decepticons had something big planned. She had only been in this gig for a little more then twenty-four hours, but it wasn't hard to figure out. They were after Megatron's remains. The idea of that monster coming back to life gave her goosebumps and she hadn't even met him personally.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked softly.

Optimus was silent before saying, "You and the other humans will stay here. The President gave us permission to take carrier plane to the trench with US military back up."

"What?" Peyton asked angrily, "I have to stay here? I thought we supposed to stick together."

"Not this time," he responded with a parental tone, "It's too dangerous for you. Hound and Sideswipe will be staying behind to protect you while we're away. We have to stop Vortex and Starscream from retrieving Megatron from the trench."

"Starscream?" she asked in surprise, "He's back? I thought he and Vortex hated each other."

"They do. Starscream has been hiding on the base for some time. The humans didn't even know he was there."

Peyton shook her head. "What _exactly_ happened?"

"Vortex jammed the radars at 0300 hours. The watch was light and by the time the radars had been corrected Vortex had already landed. As far as we know…there were no survivors. Though two pilots managed to get into the air they were shot down. After that, we know nothing."

Peyton felt a familiar fear swell in her. All those people…dead? It was like something she couldn't fathom and she worked with murders on a regular basis. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if cold. Optimus was very aware of this unconscious move to shelter herself do to her erratic heart rate it was clear that she was a little freaked out.

"Peyton?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Peyton pursed her lips together. She really couldn't answer that without either lying or seemingly like a complete coward. "I dunno," she admitted, "You think I'd be desensitized by mass homicide, but I guess not. I think it has to do with that fact that huge robots are involved," she tried to joke, "I guess I wasn't expecting something so massive to happen so soon."

Her feelings were understandable. He too wished that this could've been easier on her, but that was not meant to be. "I promised that I would protect you, Peyton and I refuse to break that promise, but I have to go. Hound and Sideswipe are good soldiers and I trust them to look after all of you."

"Well, honestly, I'm more worried about you," she stated, "You're going over there while I'm stuck here and though I'm pretty sure I would be in the way I'm still gonna be worried. I mean, believe it or not I haven't known you for very long, but I'm already worried something bad is gonna happen to you."

Optimus was speechless. It was true, he didn't expect Peyton to develop such loyal feelings so quickly, but nonetheless it meant something important to him.

"I feel like I'm saying goodbye to someone going off to fight a war."

"We are fighting a war."

"…Oh, yeah…"

The two were silent. Peyton felt a little awkward for saying such things a day into their new partnership, but she the words just came out. It was odd. Most of her relationships ended because of work hours or lack of communication on her part and here she was sprouting out how much she was worried about him. She knew she couldn't go with him. She couldn't argue with him there, because it was true. All she could see herself doing was getting in the way. Sighing, she slouched in her seat, her arms tightening around her.

"When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible."

Peyton gnawed on her bottom lip. "Alright," she said, "I don't think I need to tell you to be careful, but I'm gonna tell you anyways. _Be careful_."

Her concern really touched him. "I will."

"Fine," she said sternly. Sitting up she dared to ask the question, "I can at least see you off right?"

A light chuckle came through the radio. "Yes, you can."

"Alright, let's get going then."

* * *

Sam was absolutely furious. Not only was he toughing it out to go to school this gloomy morning in Tranquility, but Bee had just told him of the recent events at the trench. While he was in school suffering through algebra and Western Civilization Bumblebee and the other Autobots were going to be trying to prevent Vortex from retrieving Megatron's remains.

His mind wracked with the horrible nightmare that had been plaguing him. His hands never stopped burning and in result he never got any sleep. He spent most of the time with his hands under the faucet, too afraid to fall back asleep. What if that dream was a premonition? What if Megatron came back? What if the world ended?

It was all really starting to get at him.

He had said his farewells to Bee before leaving for school on his bike. He called Mikaela to let her know the situation. She got upset that she wouldn't be able to see Bumblebee before he left so Sam put Bee on the line. In the seriousness of the recent events Bee didn't use the radio. He hacked into Sam's phone and spoke to Mikaela directly with his real voice, no matter how uncomfortable it was for him still. Mikaela ended up getting a little choked up, which never sat well with the youngest Autobot. One could say that he had a soft spot for human females, especially Mikaela, and seeing them cry or hearing them upset was something he didn't like. The first time Mikaela cried he panicked, playing various songs to make her feel better, until she finally calmed to laughing at his desperate attempts to cheer her up.

Sam listened to the conversation is a mixture of anger and worry. He was angry that he had to go to school and couldn't go with Bee and he was worried about his dreams and that Bee might get hurt or worse killed. Not to mention the looming threat of a revived Megatron on the horizon. He really shouldn't have to be worried about that though. Without the Allspark there's no way to bring Megatron back to life. At least that's what he wanted to think. Whatever the Decepticons had planned for their deceased leader couldn't be good.

Bee finally ended the call with Mikaela and looked down at Sam. _"Time to say goodbye..."_

"Yeah," Sam said, "I know. Just be careful and don't get yourself killed."

"_Why should I worry?… Sooner or later! I'll be here waiting for-…"_

"Right," the human nodded, "Call me as soon as you know everything's ok."

"I will," Bee said.

Kneeling down he held out a large fist. Sam grinned and despite the pain in hand made a fist of his own and put it against Bee's.

"As soon as I get back you're going to tell me why you haven't been recharging lately."

Well…that was unexpected.

Bee didn't wait for Sam or protest the order and transformed into his alt mode. Engine roaring he took off down the drive and disappeared around a corner. Sam was left mouth agape and fear in his heart, but at the same time, he wanted to get this off his chest.

* * *

Vortex released Scorponok allowing the mech to skitter around on the ground. For the duration of his battle with Starscream Vortex decidedly kept Scorponok attached even though it was obvious that he wanted to get in on the action. Vortex turned his back to the Decepticon as he scanned the base in the morning light.

All the planes had been destroyed which was of no consequence. The aircraft carriers were destroyed in the crossfire as well which would put a damper on their plans. It would've been easy to hack into it and drive out to the trench, but it looked like they were going to have to fly out there and come up with a plan B. Shockwave would be arriving soon. With the other Decepticons grounded they wouldn't be able to make it to the retrieval.

The Autobots, however…

There was no doubt in Vortex's processor that the Autobots had already been alerted to what had happened here. Starscream was a factor he hadn't counted on and it delayed the time he was able to destroy the base's communications while trying to concentrate on his battle. Not to mention that when Starscream escaped he had a very alive witness in his cockpit. If this was going to happen they would have to hurry or face the Autobots.

Sure enough, his scanners detected a Panavia Tornado. The jet was racing towards them. It wasn't long until he saw it. Shockwave transformed and landed on the ground with a loud thud. The scientist wasted no time in moving towards the damaged carriers.

"You weren't very discreet," he said in apparent annoyance.

Vortex grinned. "No, but I had a lot of fun."

"Starscream?"

"Escaped."

"I see," he mused, "While that is very much like him, it seems very much unlike you."

"What?"

"Letting someone, especially Starscream, escape. I though you would have killed him."

Vortex shrugged casually. "Starscream is not so eager to see Megatron again. If I know what worthless scrap he'll come back just to try and stop us."

"It's understandable," Shockwave mentioned, "Megatron was one to always give Starscream a hard time."

Vortex nearly snarled. "Starscream is weak and pathetic! He was never cut out to be Megatron's second!"

Shockwave passed a glance over his shoulder before he reached into a compartment on his right leg and withdrew various metal cables. As he inspected them he replied with, "Not like you, of course."

Vortex didn't say anything, but he did think it. _Yes, exactly like me._ Gesturing for Scorponok to come to him he let the mech latch on once again before transforming into a copter and taking off for the trench Shockwave right behind him one he had replaced the cables in their respected place. As they sped towards the coordinates of the trench Vortex wasn't quiet sure what Shockwave had in mind, but the mech was adamant about Scorponok coming along.

The scorpion like Decepticon was feeling uneasy as it twitched, in turn annoying Vortex. Shockwave was never much a talker, which was good, because neither was Vortex, but he was strangely quiet. Vortex was not the only one who wondered what could be going through his processor when he was eerily silent.

"So how is this going to work?"

"There is only one sure way," Shockwave answered, "Scorponok is going to have to go _swimming_."

And Scorponok was not happy to hear that one.

"That's it?" Vortex asked annoyingly, "You're going drop him in the water and let him swim around until he finds Megatron?"

"Scorponok's armor was able to tolerate an abundance of Earth elements. While in the desert he was able to move through the sand without getting it in his internal workings. The repairs I have made to his body allow him to withstand high pressures. His armor should withstand four hours of the extreme cold and pressure in the trench, which should be enough time for him to retrieve Lord Megatron. Only he can do it."

Vortex's grin was a sarcastic one. "And you failed to report this because?"

"I assumed you knew that I had something planned for Scorponok when I told you to that his presence would be a necessity in order for this to work," he shrugged casually.

The mech's aloof attitude at the present time was really starting to wear on Vortex's patience. "Don't fail to report something so important to me next time," Vortex ordered scathing, "It is not something I'll tolerate again."

Shockwave was almost tempted to roll his optics. If this plan succeeded then he would never have to report to him ever again. Though Shockwave was never cut out to be a leader it didn't mean he liked answering to others, only Megatron, but he wouldn't stand a chance if he challenged Vortex, hence why he decided to step aside upon Vortex's arrival on Earth. Shockwave was the brains of the faction and he was always right and when his plan succeeded, like he knew it would, he would get the reward he deserved.

* * *

Sam cringed as he massaged his hands. Wearing long sleeves he pulled them over his palms in order to hide the redness. School had been a total disaster today. Not only was he overly exhausted from recurring nightmares and burning hands, but Trent decided that it would be a wonderful day to pick on him. The bastard had never left him alone, flinging rubber-bands and laughing at him with his friends. Sam found himself shaking in anger at one point and wanting nothing but the opportunity to beat the shit out of the jock.

"Ignore him," Mikaela said soothingly as she rubbed his back.

It was lunch and Mikaela sat with Sam and Miles. A couple of her friends also decided to join them, much to Miles' pleasure. The day was half way over, but that final bell seemed so far away.

She too had noticed how tense Sam was and how he held his sleeves in his hands. She caught or glimpse of bright vibrant red like he put his hands on a hot stove. She tired to ask him about it, but he was very evasive. All smiles and affection he tried to make her think that nothing was wrong, but she knew him better than that. She didn't stop rubbing his back when Trent sent a wad of paper at the back of Sam's head. She did stop when Sam leapt from his seat in an angered fury.

"Sam!" she cried.

This gained the attention of a chunk of the student body.

Sam's hands shook as he stalked towards the still snickering Trent. He didn't know what came over him as he smacked the other boy's lunch tray, sending it skittering across the floor in a mess of processed mach potatoes and dried roast beef. Planting his hands on the table, he got in Trent's face and that's when the bully stopped laughing.

"Ten years," he seethed, "I've put up with shit from you for ten fuckin' years and I'm fuckin' done! Face it, you lost your girl to a _nerd_, a _loser_. Man, you really must've fucked up if it came to this, huh? _Get over it _or I swear to God," he hissed not noticing how his hands seemed to flicker with raw power, "you mess with me, Mikaela and Miles again, you'll fuckin' regret it."

Trent, who was only momentarily startled, rose to the challenge. "What are ya gonna do about it, Witkicky?"

Sam's pupils expanded to cover his usually friendly hazel brown eyes. "It's Witwcky."

Sam's fist shot out fast, striking Trent in the middle of his chest. The jock was sent hurtling back threw the air. Finally landing a good fifteen feet away he only stopped sliding across the floor when he hit a wall. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The entire room went silent.

Except for Sam.

Sam was chuckling darkly in the silence, until it rose in full blown laughter.

Mikaela stood in absolute horror as she watched her boyfriend laugh and jab in invisible foe in sick enjoyment, like a child. She gulped and fought to suppress her fears. Sam faced the rest of his classmates, still smiling, the color of his eyes remaining black. His smiled fell when his dark eyes fell on his girlfriend and best friend and it was the look on their faces that made his pupils shrinking back to normal size. The burning in his hands seemed to have lessened as though he has released a large chunk of it into the hit on Trent.

His heart stopped beating for a second.

Looking down at the palms of his hands the marking that had once been on Cube seemed to ripple and dance on his skin. A cold reality hit him and it was a piercing feeling that made him run from the atrium and through the doors of his school.

Mikaela was only motionless until the distinct sound of the doors slamming shut echoed in the room.

"_SAM!"_

* * *

Dramatic, yes? Getting really serious now...Oh, boy! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks a lot! **:-)**

Please Review!


	15. Divide and Conquer

A/N: Next chapter! Up pretty quick (TGIF). Hope you like it! Thanks to all for the reviews! They're awsome!

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Fourteen: Divide and Conquer

Peyton stood by an anxious looking Maggie as they watched the Autobots board the large carrier plane in their vehicle forms. They were flying to the base where an aircraft carrier would be waiting for them. From there they'd go to the trench, hopefully in time to stop Vortex from retrieving Megatron.

Hound stood in his true form, staring angrily as his comrades left. He had practically begged Optimus to let him tag along, but leaving the human undefended wasn't an option. Sides had also been rather angry at the arrangement, but one look from his twin made him shut up.

"Watch Maggie," he had said, "She's an emotional female and will likely give you the most trouble."

He wouldn't say it, but Sunny kind of wished that he was staying behind and Sides was going, if only to stay with Maggie. Will, Epps, Maggie, Glen, Jason, and Peyton all stuck around until the plane disappeared in the distance. Looking over at Maggie, Peyton couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. It was obvious she and Sunny were close, but Peyton wasn't one for comforting.

Hesitantly, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sharing eye contact Peyton offered a reassuring smile, well as reassuring as it could be, so it came across as more of grin, which Maggie returned.

"Alright, Epps," Will started, "We have to get on the line with Keller."

The two soldiers left.

Jason looked down at his watch and sighed. Rubbing his eyes wearily he announced that he was working a double shift. Both Maggie and Glen glared at the doctor which made Peyton think this was a regular thing.

"You're killing yourself, man," Glen stated.

"Yeah," Sides put in rather seriously, "I may not be a medic, but even I can tell you're exhausted."

Jason tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll be fine. I already scheduled a vacation," he looked over at Peyton and laughed. "You've inspired me to do so."

"Glad to help a fellow workaholic."

Jason nodded and looked up at the two robots. "Would one of you mind giving me a ride?"

Hound and Sides looked at each other.

"So, are we like a chauffer service on this planet?" Hound asked.

"Pretty much," Sides followed up, "I'll face you for it?"

"Yer on."

Peyton snorted when the two went at a classic "Rock, Paper, Scissors" match, which Sides won with a victory cheer. Hound sighed and transformed, the passenger side door popping open as his hologram appeared in the driver seat.

"The whiny Sergeant is busy anyways," the blond hologram shrugged, "Let's git goin' Doc."

"Thanks a lot, Hound," Jason said sincerely.

"No prob."

"Hey, Hound," Sides interrupted, "When do I get a hologram?"

Hound grinned up at the younger mech. "You don't. I got somethin' fancier cook up for ya'll. Later!" With that the Jeep sped away.

Sides looked newly excited. "I wonder what it is."

"You'll just have to wait until Robot Christmas," Glen provided as they started to exit the airfield.

"Robot Christmas?" Sides frowned, "We don't have a 'Robot Christmas'."

"We know," Maggie laughed lightly, still a little down about Sunny's departure, "He's kidding."

"So now what do we do?" Peyton asked.

Sides had a look of uncharacteristic seriousness. "We wait."

Peyton pouted and crossed her arms. "I detest waiting."

"You and me both," Maggie huffed, "I wish we could be more help."

"We just have to trust Optimus and the others to stop whatever Vortex has planned," Sides stated, "Meanwhile, I have to get you three to a secure location."

"Why us three?" Peyton frowned, "How come Will, Bobby, and Jason get to go wherever they want?"

"Because you're females," Sides provided helpfully ignorant, "Females are the weaker of your species and need to be protected."

"..Oh, you _so_ just didn't say that," Maggie said angrily.

"I'm not a chick!" Glen protested.

Sides shrugged. "I'm only telling you what Glen told me."

Maggie and Peyton whirled on the large hacker, who seemed to have just seen his life flash before his eyes. Glen took off like a shot, running a lot faster then any of them would've expected.

"Glen!" Maggie cried, "I'm gonna kill you!"

"No, Maggie, no!" the man cried desperately as Maggie took off after him, "Sideswipe, you bitch! How could you?"

Peyton vouched not to chase him since she really didn't feel like running in heels but she was tempted to scare him with her 9mm no matter how many laws it broke. She laughed when Maggie caught him and proceeded to hit him repeatedly as he tried to evade her strikes.

"Get 'em Maggie!" Sides called.

Peyton laughed and looked up at the mech. "That was a very unpartner-like thing to do."

"Eh," Sides shrugged again, "I was already getting bored without my bro here and Maggie needed the distraction."

Peyton smiled at his genuine care. "That was very sweet of you, but," she looked back towards the two computer wizzes, one of which was on the ground taking an onslaught of verbal curses and open handed smacks, "I think you're gonna have to find yourself a new contact."

"Oh, well," Sides laughed, "I was getting tired of him anyways."

Maggie returned shortly, panting and leaving a beaten Glen on the ground cursing Sides and crazy Australian chicks. Maggie looked rather satisfied with the distraction and acting a little immature which was something she hardly did anymore since working with the Secretary of Defense.

"Did you kill him?" Peyton asked.

"No," Maggie sighed, "He's like a cockroach."

"Damn," Sides said teasingly, "I'll just have to try harder next time."

"Shuddap, you backstabbing tin can!" Glen yelled.

They made their way over to where Glen lay on the ground. Maggie and Peyton helped him to his feet out of pity. Leaving the base they all piled into Sides and decided to head to Will's secluded home for some R&R. It was all smiles, laughter and animated chatting until Sides suddenly went still. Warning bells went off in his head as an F-22 shot over head. Scooping up the three humans, he took off running towards the cover of some trees and away from the house. The humans were too startled to really react, but upon seeing the fighter fly overhead, both Glen and Maggie got the hint.

Sides put them down and stood in front of them protectively. "Sideswipe to Hound."

"Hound here," came the response over the comlink, "What's happenin'?"

"Starscream."

"Damn."

Peyton's eyes widened into saucers. _Starscream…?_

"Wanna get down here?"

"What's yer location?"

"Will's house."

"Slag! I'm on my way!"

The jet landed smoothly before them on the hard ground, but he made no move to attack. Starscream had passes the plane carrying a majority of the Autobots towards the trench since none of them had the ability to fly. He was somewhat thankful he wouldn't have to face all seven. Sides had his cannon armed, but seemed to be surprised that he didn't attack first.

"Sideswipe," came from the jet.

"What do you want Starscream?" Sides demanded, "What do you and Vortex have planned?"

Starscream didn't defend himself to the accusation. Instead he opened his cockpit, revealing a still unconscious Kale.

"Here's a survivor from the base attack," he explained, "Take him."

Sides stood agape. "What?"

"Take the damn human!"

"Sides," Glen said, "Don't trust him, man."

"Do you want the survivor or not?" Starscream pressed angrily, "If not you won't get another opportunity. He is the only one."

Part of Peyton's job was to observe and one thing she noticed was how desperate Starscream was to get the human out of him, and it didn't seem like he was disgusted despite his harsh words. He just seemed to be in a hurry. She frowned. He must've passed Optimus and the others on the way here. They would be sitting ducks in a plane so why didn't he shoot them down? He could've taken out five of the seven Autobots but he didn't. Instead, he brought a human survivor to them. Was Optimus wrong about him? Maybe he changed sides?

"Sides, I'm going to get him," she said.

"What? No! You stay here!"

"Cover me!" she ordered before approaching the jet.

"Peyton!"

Starscream watched as the human woman came towards him. He dislocated his wing and allowed it to slope down like a ramp. Peyton only hesitated for a moment before rushing up the wing and to the cockpit, not even looking back at Sides as his hand turned into a canon as a precaution. Pulling off the helmet Peyton stared down at attractive man with thick, dark hair. Tossing the helmet aside she undid the harness and pulled him out. It was difficult since he was nothing but dead weight at the moment, but she managed. As soon as he was out his weight forced her back. The limp body fell on her, knocking her onto her back. Sliding down the wing with a startled yelp, she couldn't even see Starscream pull away and take off like a shot back into the air in the direction he came from.

"Ow," she moaned.

Maggie and Glen managed to pull the groggy pilot off of her. Checking his pulse it was strong though he was a little beat up, but regaining consciousness.

One word came hoarsely through his dry lips. "Star…scream…"

This left a couple of mouths hanging.

Peyton looked up at her friends, "We need to call Optimus."

* * *

Jeffery sighed as he mauled over the paperwork from his latest case. Murdered exotic dancer from a gentlemen's club on the strip made to look like a simple OD. Rubbing his eyes wearily he really wished he had Peyton with him on this. It wasn't that he was losing his touch with his intuitiveness on cases, it was just it was hard to concentrate when a young woman, who tended to act irrationally and was damn stubborn, considered to be your daughter was out gallivanting with giant alien robots. 

Peyton's mother, Patricia, had thankfully received the long awaited call from her very much living daughter. He knew this for sure, because the woman lashed out at him for keeping secrets. Peyton's grandfather, the comedian that he was, had also been really worried but as soon as he was alerted that Peyton was safe went into his usually mode of cussing like someone slammed his finger in the car door.

He had already received his ordered daily call as well. He was very aware of the attack on the base near Guam on the Mariana Islands and the majority of the Autobots were going to take care of it. He also knew that the remains of the deceased Decepticons were at the bottom. Putting two and two together it wasn't hard to figure out the plan. Hopefully, Optimus and his men would reach the trench before this Vortex guy could succeed.

"Hey, Chief," Carter strode in holding a manila envelope, "Got that 419 you wanted. I think I cracked it wide open."

"Good for you," Jeffery sighed heavily, obviously uninterested, even as supervisor, "Get Miller in the interrogation room. Present the evidence. You know the drill."

Carter looked a little put out.. "Don't you wanna know how it happened?"

"Carter," he said, pulling off his glasses, "my Goddaughter is in the middle of a war with an alien robotic race. I don't know where she is all the time and I don't know what she's doing. Her mother won't stop calling me, asking questions about her that I can't answer and things are not looking good for the Autobots at the present time which in turn makes things bad for Peyton. To top it all off I have my _own_ case to work," he gestured to his file, "So when you ask if I wanna know about _your _case the answer is a most definite no."

Carter blanched at his supervisor, but Jeffery ignored him.

The younger man suddenly felt sympathy for his mentor. "Peyton's a smart chick," he said, "She knows how to handle situations like this and you know it. You should know it better then anyone," his monologue got Jeffery's attention immediately, "Peyton's dedicated herself 110 to you and the lab. She's a loyal person and after thinking about I'm not really surprised she decided to stay with those Autobot guys," he laughed a little, "She was never one to turn her back on someone who needed help."

"Carter—"

"Let me finish before I realize what I'm saying," he said, "I know Peyton is your best CSI. She learned from the best right? She can handle herself. You helped raise a really intelligent, strong woman, Jeff. You just have to have a little faith in her."

There was a moment of silence.

"You haven't said a nice thing about Peyton in almost a year. Not since you two brok—"

"Yeah, well, good thing she wasn't here huh?" he laughed, "I have a rep to protect so…"

Jeffery smiled while saying, "The secret of your sensitive side is safe with me."

"Thanks. Well, I better get Miller," he headed for the exit, "This bastard is going down."

"Carter!" the older man called as his CSI left, "Let me know how it goes then I want you with me on the dancer case."

"You got it, Chief."

* * *

Sam couldn't believe how long he had run from the school. He arrived at the park and automatically headed for the meeting spot. To say he was freaked out would be an understatement. Staring across the horizon towards the city Sam fell to his knees, panting and exhausted. 

_Oh, God what have I done?_

He was sick. Did he kill Trent? Sam gagged on the air he was breathing and lurching forward he lost the little lunch he managed to get down at school. Tears in his eyes, his face red he was assaulted by continuous dry-heaves until he fell onto his side in a heap.

Pain ruptured through his body and it was all he could do not to scream. He felt like he was dying, but there was no one there to help him. Bumblebee, Optimus, his parents…

"Mikaela…"

He didn't want her last vision of him to be one she was afraid of. He wanted to apologize for what he did, even apologize to Trent. Mikaela was probably out looking for him right now. No way would the student staff be able to hold her back. Would he ever get to see her again? Would she ever speak to him again?

Sam bit back another cry as his body went into another painful spasm. As tears leaked he managed to raise his right hand, staring at the markings that had, or at least he assumed, transferred from the Cube onto him. Silver cracks appeared on his skin, following the ridges of the markings. It wasn't hard to tell that it was metal due to the way the substance felt traveling across his skin. As he watched this process it begged the simple question.

_What am I…?_

So wracked in his pain and confusion Sam didn't notice the sound of rumbling engine slowly rolling towards him. The mustached police officer inside didn't get out, but the passenger side door did open. Frenzy rushed out and went to Sam's side, speaking rapidly and erratically just like before. When Frenzy poked the human boy, that's when Sam noticed him.

Panic and fear filled his eyes. Desperately he tried to drag himself away, but he couldn't stop the smallest Decepticon, who was presumed dead, to stick a syringe in his neck and inject him with a sedative. Sam was too week to really put up much of a fight. Within seconds he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Let's go," Barricade ordered.

Frenzy crackled and begun to drag the human boy towards the cruiser as the back door popped open. As soon as Sam was secure, Frenzy slammed the door and got into the front seat, giggling manically.

Barricade's hologram arched an eyebrow at the little mech, before he opened a communication line. "Vortex, Shockwave was right. The boy's connection to the All Spark during it's destruction has altered his biological structure."

"Good," Vortex replied, "Scorponok has not returned to the surface yet and we're running out of time. Dead End and Breakdown are enroute to Tranquility to pay the Autobots' humans a _visit._ Take the boy back to base. We'll meet you there."

"Understood."

The line was cut. Barricade looked back at the quivering human, mostly at the boy's palms. He could sense the power radiating from him; the same power as the All Spark. If Shockwave was right, then the chance to take over this planet and many others was a possibility again. And the Autobots didn't even know that the All Spark was under their sensors the entire time.

* * *

Uh oh...What will happen next?? Nothing good I can tell you that. 

Please Review!


	16. From the Depths He Will Rise

A/N: Getting a lot of inspiration to write lately. Unfortunatrly it's distracting me from studying...yikes...so even though I have a lot I can do I need to focus on my classes. The semesters almost over anyways (YAY!!). I'll update ASAP! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad this is doing so well!

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Fifteen: From the Depths He Will Rise

Mikaela called Sam's cell again. She had lost count how many times she had actually called him, but every time it went to his voicemail, her heart sunk even further in her gut. Once again she was greeted by Sam's cheerful message, but she hung up before it could finish. She cried out angrily she threw her phone against the dashboard. Miles looked over at the girl, a little panicked by her outburst and the day's previous events concerning his best friend. The girl dropped her face into her hands holding back tears, silently wishing that all the Autobots were there.

Oh, God.

What would she tell them?

What would she tell Bumblebee?

What would she tell his parents?

She breathed in heavily, if not a little shakily as well. Lifting her head she forced herself to calm down. Throwing a fit was not going to find Sam. Currently she and Miles were in his rusty red Ford Ranger driving up and down the streets of Tranquility, venturing very close to LA by now. Though Mikaela new that Sam's current issues were more of a matter with her and the Autobots, Miles refused to be left behind and seeing that her moped was destroyed by Barricade a year ago she had no means of transportation without Bee.

"We'll find him," Miles stated firmly as they stopped at a red light, "There's only so many places to go. And as soon as we find him I want to know everything."

Mikaela sighed exasperatedly. "Miles—"

"No," he interrupted, "I wanna know where that new Camaro came from. I wanna know why he never calls me anymore. I wanna know why he was out of school for so long." He noticed Mikaela cringe and he was pretty sure he was yelling before he realized it, but he didn't stop. "Sam and I were just fine until he got that car and you…" he scoffed, "Everything was great until you showed up too."

Now that was a little out of line.

"There are bigger things going on then you could ever imagine, Miles!" she cried, "There's more to Sam then anyone, even me realizes! I don't know what's been going on, but if you think you're the only one that's been pushed away then screw you! He's not talking to me either! He's not talking to anybody!"

Miles felt a little guilty and in result, he couldn't let himself look at her as the floodgates released and she was crying and yelling in the passenger seat.

"I've tried to get him to talk to me, really did! And all he kept saying was that he was fine! I'm sorry that he hasn't called you! What he went through recently…" she trailed off, feeling as though she had said too much.

"What?" Miles pressed desperately, "What?"

"Forget it," she whispered, brushing the tears from her eyes, "It's green."

Sure enough the light had switched. Miles pressed on the gas and they continued their search in silence, until Mikaela's phone rung. She didn't even bother looking at the caller ID, "Sam?"

"Uh, no, it's Peyton."

"Oh," Mikaela said softly, "Sorry."

"…Uh, are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Why are you looking for Sam? Is he okay?"

"I don't know where he is right now. I've tried calling him, but…" she closed her eyes, "Something happened at school today."

"What?" was the quick question.

"I'll tell you later. What's up?"

Peyton hesitated, like she didn't want the subject to be dropped, but she eventually answered with, "Well, Starscream stopped by a little while ago."

Mikaela's mouth went to the floor. "What? Are you alright? Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Peyton said, "He didn't try anything, he just…well…"

"What?" the teen asked eagerly.

"He brought as survivor from the base attack here. He, um, well he pretty much saved a human and a witness to the attack."

Mikaela frowned. "That's very…strange."

"Yeah, I know! Especially since he's supposed to be one of the bad guys and like all 'I hate humans'."

"Where are you now?"

"We're at Will's place. Optimus wanted all of us to stick together since Hound and Sides are the only ones here."

"Right, okay," Mikaela released a breath, "I'm on my way."

"How you getting here?"

Mikaela passed a glance at the curious looking blond boy driving the truck. "I'm getting a ride."

"Okay," Peyton replied, "See you soon."

"Right."

She flipped the phone shut and leaned back in the seat.

"Where we going?"

"I'm going to meet up with some friends," she said, "You're going to go home."

"I don't fuckin' think so!" Miles yelled angrily, "This is about Sam isn't it?"

"This?" she asked holding up her phone, "No, it's not."

"What the hell's going on, Mikaela?" Miles demanded, "How much trouble is Sam in?"

"This isn't just about Sam anymore!"

"What—"

"I can't tell you!" she shrieked, nearly tearing her hair out, "I can't tell you! I can't tell you! If I tell you then everything will fall apart! I'm sorry, Miles, but I can't!"

Another awkward silence fell over the cab. Miles was gritting his teeth and gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Mikaela rested her chin on her fist, leaning on the door, staring out the window.

After a moment Miles whispered, "Where do you need to go?"

"It's a little far from here," she said, "You don't have to drive me."

"No," he sighed, "It's okay."

"Miles—"

"No," he said softly again, "Part of this is about Sam. He's different now, I know. Not many scrawny guys like us can send jocks like Trent flying across the room like that," some of that was said with a laugh, "But…But I guess I'm pretty useless right now. You know more then anyone what's going on with him."

"I don't know much more than you."

"But you still know more," he repeated, "So, I'm gonna let this go for now. Once you find Sam you're gonna tell me everything's that going on. I don't care if it's a gigantic, government secret."

Mikaela smiled slightly at the irony.

"You're gonna tell me."

She looked over at the boy. Like Sam, she really didn't notice him at first. Being in the click she was they were on opposite sides of the spectrum, but now, she couldn't see why she never got along with them. Maybe it was the need to conform and fit it. She was glad she turned away from the side and made true friends like Sam and the Autobots. Even if she and Miles were at ends with each other concerning Sam she couldn't help but admire his loyalty and determination for looking out for a friend.

"I'll see what I can do," she said sincerely.

Miles nodded. "Good. Now where do you need to be?"

* * *

Peyton snapped her cell shut and faced the group of humans standing around in the Lennox living room. 

"Mikaela's getting a ride here. She's on her way now."

"What about Sam?" Will asked.

"She said she didn't know where Sam was," she replied grimly, "She sounded a little choked up."

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked immediately.

"I don't know," the CSI admitted, "She would tell me much, but she'll talk when she gets here."

"Hopefully soldier boy will be out of the bathroom by then," Glen put in.

The groggy guest had already woken up, but he didn't speak much, even when Will and Epps tried to be all army-fierce like to get him to talk. He merely stared at them unfazed before asking to use the bathroom. He had been there ever since. Sarah, ever the polite hostess, brought him some towels and let him take a shower. An hour later, the shower had ended but he hadn't left the bathroom.

"Man, what is he _doing_ in there?" Epps asked irritably.

"He's probably really shook up," Maggie provided, "I mean he's the only survivor."

"Why'd Starscream save him?" Peyton pressed, "Optimus already filled me in on the character profiles of the Decepticons and Starscream was at the top of the 'diabolical' list."

"I don't know," Will sighed.

Dropping onto the couch he held his head in his hands. Annabelle was sitting in a circular walker on wheels, playing with the assortment of toys attached to the rim. She spun around to face her Daddy, a gaping smile on her face as she jumped excitedly. Will smiled at his daughter and without hesitance picked her up. Bella sat in his arms as he rubbed her back, paying with his dog-tags that never left his neck. Out of all the toys she had it seemed that the simple pieces of metal were her favorite.

"Well, if he doesn't come out soon were gonna have some bitchy robots on our hands," Glen stated gesturing towards the window.

Both Hound and Sideswipe were sitting on the drive in their vehicle modes.

"Maybe someone should check on him," Sarah provided.

"I'll do it," Peyton stated, heading for the stairs, "I need to practice my people skills anyways."

Jogging up the stairs she went a little ways down the hall, passing the master bedroom, the baby's room and the guest room. The bathroom was across from the guest room and the door was shut. Taking a deep breath she knocked softly on the door.

"Hey," she called, "are you okay?"

There was no response.

"Hello?" she tried the door knob and she was very surprised to see that it was unlocked.

The steam that flooded out of the bathroom was pretty intense, to the point where she could hardly see the slouched form of a man sitting across from the toilet in only a white towel. Peyton gulped a little nervously. Even in his slouched position she was able to see that rock hard six-pack and massive arms that rested on knee caps supported by very toned legs.

Shaking anything inappropriate from her mind she reminded herself that this man had just gone through a pretty traumatic experience and getting busy on the bathroom floor was not going to be happening.

"Hey," she said softly, "how you holding up?"

"My entire base," he croaked, "everyone is dead. Tristan was right. I should've reported that son of a bitch before anything of this happened."

"You mean Starscream?" she pressed, "You knew he was there before the attack?"

"Fuck!" he yelled as he swung his arm to the side, hitting the wall, "Yeah…Yeah I did. For a week he just sat there, doing nothing. Just hiding out."

Peyton was not really expecting this. "Did he destroy—"

"No," he shot quickly, "He didn't kill anyone. I promised to keep his secret if he didn't attack anyone."

This was getting interesting. Peyton slowly closed the distance between them and sat on the toilet across from him. Resting her elbows on her knees she tried to look at his face. Though she was pretty sure he was crying due to how choked up he sounded she couldn't see his face since it was bowed steeply.

"He gave you his word he wouldn't attack anyone?" she asked. At his small nod she continued. "Then what happened?"

"Another one showed up, a Black Hawk. He was there to get their leader out of the trench. Starscream didn't really seem to like him or that idea," he laughed bitterly, "They fought each other."

Holy, shit.

"Who won?"

"Well, the copter was winning. Starscream was protecting me, though he's not the type of guy to admit that."

Holy. _Shit._

"I decided to help out seeing that I was doing nothing but getting in the way. I went up and tried to help. Tristan…"

"Who's Tristan?"

"He's my…_was_ my friend. Almost like my brother."

"I'm…I'm sorry..."

"God," he croaked, "this is all my fault."

"No, it isn't," Peyton tried her hand at being comforting and honestly she felt awkward, "You didn't know what was gonna happen."

"I should've reported Starscream," he stated, "If I did then no one would be dead. Tristan wouldn't be dead."

Peyton felt helpless as the obvious broken man beat himself up. Gnawing on her bottom lip she looked around helpless, hoping that Sarah or Maggie would come through that white door and take over. What was she thinking coming up here? Cautiously, she got down on the floor and placed her hand on his shoulder, only to have him jerk away, even swat at it.

"Don't touch me!"

Typically, the normal response would be to feel more sympathy for the guy, but Peyton was, as she said many a time, not a people person. Her reaction was one of anger. Without hesitance she lashed out smacking the guy in the back of the head.

"Knock it off!" she yelled, "Yeah, you messed up! You messed up big, but crying about it isn't gonna help! Starscream saved you. If you reported him then he wouldn't have been there to protect you and everyone would still be dead including you. Right now, I bet he's flying back to the trench to try and stop Vortex from getting Megatron out of there since he doesn't seem to like the idea as you said. So, enough of…" she gestured at him wildly, _"that!"_

Kale gapped at the woman and she was able to finally see his gorgeous dark eyes. She sighed and ran a frazzled hand through her hair, suddenly feeling bad about hitting and yelling at him.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said more softly, "I don't handle...other people very well."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head, looking slightly offended, "I can tell."

She bowed her head.

"Thanks though." Looking up she saw a smile, a small, sad one, but still a smile. "You're right even though you weren't very discreet about it. I'd be dead without Starscream saving me, I just…" he sighed bitterly, "I just wish Tristan hadn't…"

Peyton's expression saddened deeply. "There are lots of things that we wish we could go back and change for the better, but we can't so the only thing we can do is keep going," she rolled her eyes, "What is with me? Ever since I got on this crazy ride I've been saying all this emotional crap."

Kale released a genuine, heartfelt laugh. "Anyways, I'm Kale."

She smiled and took the hand that was offered to her, "Peyton."

* * *

Mikaela waved to Miles as he drove away. Rushing to the cars on the drive way she looked around to make sure no one was there, even though Will and Sarah were lucky enough to live relatively secluded from their neighbors almost half a mile away. 

"You guys okay?"

"We're good," Sides said, "But if they don't come out here with some answers in the next thirty seconds me and Hound had decided to tear the roof of that house and get some answers out of that human through some good, old fashion, interrogation through intimidation."

"I'll see what I can do," Mikaela responded, not really doubting that the two would make such an attempt.

Running up to the house she didn't even knock when she rushed in, gaining the attention of the rest of the household. Mikaela must've looked horrible because at the same time, both Sarah and Maggie rushed up to her and asked is she was okay. It wasn't until Sarah wiped at her eyes with a tissue from the box on the table that she realized that he makeup had run a little since her road trip with Miles. She cursed the boy for not saying anything, but then again he probably was too shy to.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Peyton said you were looking for Sam," Maggie brought up, "What happened?"

"I think we should wait until Peyton gets back," Glen said, "She's getting the guy from upstairs."

"Oh yeah," Mikaela suddenly said, taking the tissue from Sarah gratefully, "Sides and Hound are getting annoyed out there. I think we should take this outside."

"Right," Will agreed.

"I'll put Bella to bed. It's past her bedtime anyways," Sarah said taking their daughter.

Will quickly pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. Sarah could see the stress starting to form wrinkles on Will's face. She smiled before heading upstairs just as Peyton and Kale appeared at the top of the stairwell.

"About time," Epps said.

"Chill," Peyton said, "Guys, this is Kale. He has a lot to tell us."  
Will turned to face the pilot. "Kale?"

"Kale Hamilton, sir," Kale responded like a good soldier, "I'm sorry for the earlier disrespect."

"Don't worry about it," Will waved it off heading for the front door, "You were in shock. But now we need you to tell us everything you know."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's go outside before your house is crushed under two impatient robots," Maggie said.

Leaving the house Hound and Sides came to life, transforming into their true forms. Kale, having seen the transformation before was still a little surprised. He knew that these were the Autobots, the good guys, but he still took a step back. It was interesting how much they differed from Starscream. Starscream was mostly silver, like a jet with traces of white and red eyes. These guys had more color to them. One was black and silver and the other was army green and gray and both had blue eyes. Maybe that was what really distinguished them apart in appearance, their eyes.

"Alright, fleshy," Hound started, obviously irritated and concerned, "Out with it. Why did Starscream save you? What does he and Vortex have planned?"

Kale felt immediate anger for the accusation and unlike Starscream earlier, he'd defend him. "Starscream has nothing to do with what Vortex has planned! He tried to stop him and he saved me!"

Hound looked a little startled, but not from the outburst, but with the knowledge that came from the outburst.

"Kale, calm down," Peyton said gently.

"I don't think you get it, kid," Sides said, "Starscream doesn't like humans so he doesn't like you. He wouldn't save you unless it was a benefit to him."

"Well, you obviously don't know him," Kale shot back.

"Oh and you do?" the mech scoffed.

"Stop it!" Mikaela cried loudly, "Maybe Starscream, I don't know, switched sides?"

"Decepticons don't 'switch sides'," Sides stated rather coldly for the usually warm-sparked mech.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Then why save him? Why take on Vortex if not to stop him from getting Megatron?"

Neither Autobot had an answer.

"That's what Vortex came to the base for," Kale explained, "Starscream must've been hiding from him because they didn't look to happy to see each other."

"That sounds like Starscream," Hound muttered crossing his arms.

"Those two always did hate each other," Sides added in the same tone.

"Whatever," Kale sighed, "I just know that Starscream didn't like the idea of their dead leader coming out of that trench and he wanted to stop him. I tried to help, but…"

"Ya tried ta help Starscream?" Hound asked in a mixture of shock and disgust.

"Of course I did!" Kale yelled, "He was getting his metal ass beat because he was trying to protect me!"

Everyone's mouth, but Peyton's, dropped.

"I don't believe it," Sideswipe growled.

Kale scoffed, "And I really don't care."

"Okay, boys, settle down," Maggie said, "Sides, maybe Starscream did change sides. We won't know until we talk to him."

"Oh, I can see that going well," Will said, "Hey, Starscream, buddy! How's it going? So word on the street is that _you_ saved a _human_! Are you a good guy now?"

"During the battle, it was me, Starscream, and my best friend Tristan against Vortex. Me and Tristan kept him pinned while Starscream tried to take him out," everyone listened intently as Kale recalled the event, "Vortex managed to get a good hit on me, but I ejected before my fighter blew. Starscream…" he sighed softly, "I was falling towards the water when Starscream caught me and before I knew it I was in a whole new cockpit in a jet flying itself."

"I don't believe it," Sides repeated to himself, though more out of disbelief then anger now.

"Vortex killed Tristan," Kale continued, "And Starscream couldn't fight with me in him. He said that the force of the battle would kill me and that he was at an extreme disadvantage," he looked up at the two Autobots, "He could've dumped me but he didn't. Hell, I even told him too, but he still didn't. He saved me and I think he brought me to you for a reason."

"Well I'll be damned," Epps muttered, "Where do you think he is now?"

"Personally," Kale said looking over at the Sergeant, "I think he's gone back to try and stop Vortex from getting Megatron out of the trench."

"Then he'll probably run into Optimus and the others," Glen said, "Hopefully they won't kill him."

This made Kale pale a little.

"We'll just have to call them now won't we?" Maggie said, "We'll tell them not to hurt Starscream if they see him so we can talk to him."

"Alright," Will replied softly. He looked over at Mikaela who seemed to be taking all of this in on top of what happened to earlier, "Okay, Mikaela," she looked at him, "What happened with Sam?"

* * *

Vortex cast his attention to the sky. It had nearly been the full four hours of Scorponok's time in the water and he had yet to return to the surface. In his circuits he knew that Starscream would be back. It was uncharacteristic of the coward, but he still didn't doubt it. After all, Starscream fled from the battle with a human passenger. If he left for any other reason the self-preservation is was to keep that human safe. If he was capable of that, who knew what kind of change Starscream's personality took. 

No doubt the Autobots had been alerted of the situation as well and were most likely on their way. None of the Autobots could fly so they would have to rely on human transportation and since the humans were now involved in their war to keep their planet they would probably come as well in their own numbers. They couldn't make much of a stand in the current position they were in. They were running out of time.

"Shockwave..."

"Give him more time," the mech automatically replied, "The trench is deep and long."

Vortex's hand clenched tightly as his arms crossed over his chest plate. Easier said then done. Barricade had called not too long ago to alert him that he had the human boy in his possession and he was heading back to base with Frenzy. Breakdown and Dead End were currently making a trip to California to provide a bit of a distraction for the Autobots. As for Demolisher, he was still on lockdown.

"Vortex."

Vortex shifted his gaze back to the scientist. He couldn't see it, but the other mech's attention was on the water. Vortex followed suit and sure enough a massive dark shadow was rising to the surface and it was not organic. As Scorponok broke the surface with Megatron in his claws all Vortex could do was grin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Please Review!


	17. Highway to Hell

A/N: And again! Thanks again for all the reviews!

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Sixteen: Highway to Hell

Sam was jostled awake as his ride hit a particularly nasty bump. Raising his head, he held back a choked gasp when staring through a gate separating him from a driverless driver seat and a spastic little robot twitching next to it. Previous events, like knocking Trent out and getting kidnapped by Barricade and a very much not dead Frenzy came flooding back. He brought a hand to where the little bastard stuck him with the sedative, but there were no marks. Though he didn't want to admit that chemically induced sleep was probably the best sleep he had had in weeks.

Unfortunately, his movement caught Frenzy's attention.

"Witwicky, Witwicky, Witwicky!" he repeated over and over.

Yep, same old Frenzy. He never really did get the hang of Earth's languages, but at least he could say his last name right unlike a few other individuals.

A familiar hologram appeared in the driver seat. "You woke sooner then I would have expected."

"What do you want with me Barricade?" Sam ordered.

"You find out soon enough," the hologram grinned.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed angrily, kicking at the gate, "Let me the fuck out of here!"

"Hmm," Barricade noted, "You seem a little more…_bold _since the last time I saw you."

"Bold, huh?" Sam spat, "Yeah, pretty much. How about you let me out and I'll take you head on."

Barricade released a laugh. "You're kidding yourself. Even with your new abilities, you can't control them. You wouldn't stand a chance."

_Shit. That was what I was counting on…_

"We have plans for you, human. _Human_…" the Decepticon mused, "If you're even that anymore."

Frenzy snickered in the front seat, with a sadistically gleeful look in his four eyes.

Sam slouched in his set. His hands were unbound which probably meant that Barricade had enough confidence that Sam wouldn't be able to escape. That and his newfound powers wouldn't be able to get him out of this situation, which was irritating. If these powers were gonna give him constant pain and horrible nightmares then they better have been kick ass, but no! They had limitations!

Okay, when Frenzy went to get him out, he'd kick the shit-head in the face and take off running. At least that way he'd be able to get out and stand a chance of getting away. It was only a matter of time until they stopped, but as they passed the sign that stated they were leaving California Sam thought he'd be cooped up in the back seat for a while.

Some time later Sam was, honestly, starting to get hungry. Fear had melted into pure annoyance. It was too quiet. Barricade wouldn't even put the radio on, but of course Sam never asked. He wondered how this could've happened. How could he have let himself get caught like this? Sure he was freaking out at the prospect of not being completely human because of the All Spark, but that should've made him think to be even more careful then he was before.

Oh yeah, Sam put two and two together. He knew that holding onto that thing while shoving it into Megatron's chest had changed him some how. He didn't know the extent quite yet, but that didn't mean he wouldn't find out eventually. Knocking Trent across the room was probably only the beginning. Sam thought back on the incident; the look on everyone's faces.

The look on Mikaela's face.

He'd give anything for his cell phone to at least call her. Tell her that he was alive. Oh, God, what about his parents. If they find out that he was kidnapped by the Decepticons they may never let him see the Autobots again. It hadn't even been a full year yet and Sam couldn't imagine his life without them.

He sighed miserably, getting Frenzy's attention again. The little mech was peeking over the seat to look at him, as if acting sneaky. Sam stared right back at him, almost like a staring contest. Frenzy rattled something off very quickly, but Sam managed to hear it perfectly well.

"Quit calling me maggot, you hunk of junk!"

Frenzy went nuts. Sprouting angry sentences that insulted Sam and questioned how he could have possibly understood him. The hologram driving was looking at Sam through the rearview mirror with a genuine look of surprise on his face. Sam realized that Frenzy wasn't speaking English or any other Earth language. He was able to understand it so perfectly; he didn't even notice that it was _their_ language.

_Holy shit, I speak alien?_

"So you know our language now," it was more of a statement then a question, "Interesting."

"Yeah," Sam tried to sound as though he knew all along, "So that means you can't start talking about me, because I'll know everything you're saying."

Barricade chuckled darkly. Sam really didn't think it funny so it only made him wonder what the jerk was thinking.

Sam's stomach growled loudly in the silence that hung in the air.

"What was that?" Barricade asked.

"Geez, I thought you guys got all access to the Internet," Sam said sarcastically, "It means I'm hungry. I need food and until I get food, it's gonna keep making that noise," it growled again, "See?"

Frenzy seemed a little curious about the noise which only creeped Sam out. Barricade tried ignored the sound at first, but eventually the gurgling got to him and he pulled off the highway. Sam had already read the sign and picked where he wanted to go.

"I want McDonalds."

If he was gonna be kidnapped he was at least gonna give him a hard time. Barricade glared at him through the mirror again and passed the McDonalds.

"Now that wasn't nice," Sam grinned cheekily.

Barricade pulled into a Wendy's. It was the closest fast food establishment for the entrance ramp back onto the highway.

"Get your food and get out," Barricade ordered, "Frenzy will go with you. Talk and every human in the building is dead. Try and call your friends and everyone is still dead. You will not eat in here. You will eat outside where I can see you."

Sam stared at the regular people working inside, most of them in high school like him, just trying to earn some cash. He didn't doubt that Barricade would follow through with his threat so he nodded. Frenzy leapt out of the front seat and around to back seat. Opening the door he crackled at the hopeless look on Sam's face and transformed into a familiar CD player.

Sam got out of the police cruiser, his original plans down the toilet as he picked up the radio and walked into the restaurant, holding Frenzy tightly, taking out some of his stress on the transformed little bot, knowing he really couldn't do anything unless he wanted to reveal his identity.

He ordered quickly deciding on the classic chicken sandwich and some fries and a coke, ignoring the look the girl behind the counter gave him since everyone had seen him pull into the parking lot in a cop car. Barricade's hologram watched intently as the human got his food, thanking the girl with a fake smile before leaving. Carrying Frenzy with one hand his food with the other Sam glared at the hologram as he sat with his back to him at one of the outside tables.

Frenzy half transformed himself and stared into the paper bag. Reaching in, he withdrew a fry and started to examine it intently.

"Hey," Sam protested, tearing the fry from his hand, "Claws off."

Frenzy cursed the human in their own language, but Sam was still able to under it.

"Oh, shut up," he growled, "It's not like you can eat it."

Frenzy spat some more insults before shrinking back into his alt mode. Sam rolled his eyes and continued to eat until he was done. Throwing away his garbage he didn't bother picking up the radio again. Climbing into the back of the cruiser again the door slammed shut. Frenzy transformed and snuck in as well. With that Barricade pulled out of the parking lot and they got back on the highway.

Sam slouched in his seat and stared out the window. Without his hunger to buy him time, his mind still wracked with the question of what the Decepticons had planned for him. He could only hope that the Autobots would find out what happened and rescue him, if not for his sake, then for the rest of humanity. Whatever they had planned, it wasn't good and he knew in his gut as his hands stung slightly, that the human race was still in very real danger.

* * *

Starscream pressed himself to go faster. He was already going fast enough with enough force to crush a human, but it still wasn't fast enough. Taking that human to the Autobots had wasted time, and they weren't even all there. Well, except for Sideswipe, but that bumbling idiot was a nobody to him. Optimus, Ratchet, or even Ironhide would've been more appropriate as the elder three of the Autobots on Earth. 

But if they weren't there, there was a good chance they already knew what had happened and were heading in the same direction as him. He'd beat him there of course, not matter if they left for the trench before he did. None of the Autobots had the ability to fly so they would have to rely on human transportation to get from point A to B in the air.

He was currently using a cloaking device, one of his own creation, to keep from being detected, but at the same time he couldn't detect anything as well. Scanning required energy and the output of energy was like holding up a flashing sign saying 'look at me, look at me'. In order for the cloaking device to work properly he had have a constant stream of energy filtering through it to mask his signal, but that didn't mean it protected him visually. No, you could see the F-22 shooting through the air, plain as day, so in that case Starscream was forced to stray a little of course to keep the Autobots from spotting him. He used the device on the way to drop Kale off as well. That was why Sideswipe didn't notice him until the last minute.

Thankfully he wouldn't have to go all the way back to the base saving him some miles and energy for the fight he knew he was getting himself into. According to his navigation system he was getting closer to the trench.

* * *

Jason sighed, looking down at the paperwork in his hand. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he stared down at the elderly woman lying in a coma, he husband sitting next to her holding her limp hand. The car accident had left her brain dead. The husband had finally decided that enough was enough and it was time to let his wife go. Besides him in the rooms was part of his staff there to witness and document the event. 

"Mr. Monroe?" he asked softly.

Old eyes looked up at him, tired and heartbroken. With quivering lips the man nodded. Jason began to turn off all the machines, expect for the heart monitor. Ventilator went off first and IVs were removed from her arms. Jason stepped back and they all waited.

Mrs. Monroe breathed on her own for only two minutes. Her heart rate began to slow, slow into a piercing tone filling the room. Mr. Monroe openly cried has he continued to hold his wife's hand.

"Call it," Jason ordered.

As the soft voice of one of his nurses filled the room, calling the pronounced time of death, Jason bowed his head. Walking around to Mr. Monroe he placed his hand on his shoulder. Mr. Monroe, reached backed and patted it gently, thanking him silently for trying.

"I'm sorry."

Jason turned and left the room, walking past his colleagues and down the hall. It was days like these that he really hated his job. He didn't understand what was going on. Ever since the bus accident he seemed to be losing patients left and right. Though each patient was either gravely ill or wounded with slim chance of survival, it was still getting to him, that, plus the stress of late night meeting with the Autobots. It had crossed his mind more then once that maybe he should leave them and focus on his job.

He shook his head.

No, that was not an option. He was just not going to abandon Ratchet like that.

It was only natural that the two were compatible as partners since both were the healers of their species. Exchanging information was a daily occurrence, and even though Ratchet could look up anything he wanted on human genetics and biological structure he preferred to hear it from Jason, going as far to say that it was much more valuable coming from him then the websites.

Humans fascinated Ratchet. Humans didn't have as long as a lifespan as they did. In fact, Ratchet couldn't even recall a time where someone, Autobot or Decepticon, died of old age or some sort of virus.

Humans on the other hand died all the time.

Humans were murdered, killed in wars, wasted away by disease, and, of course, old age.

The Monroe's story was a classic tragedy; an elderly couple going shopping for groceries on a normal Sunday afternoon. Making a left across an intersection Mr. Monroe didn't see the Dodge Ram coming right at him until they were hit on the passenger side. The truck pushed them all the way into another car before it finally stopped. Neither the driver of the truck or the passengers in the second car struck was injured severely.

Mr. Monroe was beat up pretty badly with a broken collar bone and arm and a nasty concussion. Mrs. Monroe, however, should've been killed on impact, but she was still alive. The right side of her body, the side the truck hit, was practically crushed. Her right lung collapsed and on the ride over in the ambulance they lost her pulse twice.

Jason was rushed into emergency surgery to try and repair as much as he could without losing her. It took two surgeries repair her broken body but her head wound was far too severe. Her brain had been deprived of oxygen for too long not to mention the physical damaged it had sustained. She was brain dead.

That was nearly six months ago, around the time that Jason had met Ratchet by accident.

The day that Jason met Ratchet it was a complete accident in itself. The Autobots were supposed to stick to the humans that already new of their existence, but Jason had been in Mission City that fateful day for a conference. While most of the humans scrambled to get out of the way, Jason didn't. Of course humans were hurt in the crossfire. Jason stayed and tried to help as many people as he could.

Ratchet had caught sight of him as he was helping a mother and her child get out of partially crushed car. The medical officer had seen the debris from a damaged building falling towards the three humans and he quickly inserted himself between them and certain death. He remembered how the bot had looked at him; surprise and admiration shining in those bright blue eyes.

Jason remembered the large robot telling him to leave.

And he remembered telling him 'I don't think so' before rushing off to help more people in the streets.

After the battle, Jason had managed to badly burn his arms while helping a teenage boy from under his car. He still had the scar. It was when the large, evil robot, he would learn to be Megatron went down and the dust had settled that he went up to Captain William Lennox and asked him if his men were all alright.

Jason would later find himself taking care of an assortment of soldiers trying to stop bleeding from lacerations and mend broken bones.

Ratchet had watched the entire time.

After that, Jason went home, back to LA. He had no idea that Ratchet would follow him until he spotted the Hummer waiting in the parking lot. At first, he thought nothing of it until he saw the Autobot insignia. Jason promptly decided that if the robot wanted to talk he would do it behind the hospital. Looking around, he made a quick gesture for the truck to follow him and sure enough it did.

Jason was surprised when Ratchet popped the question upon transforming. The robot had a habit of being rather blunt, Sam and Mikaela apparently had an embarrassing incident with him as well. Jason thought about it for a week before finally saying yes. The robot was adamant about influencing his decision by taking him to and from work and around town, just to talk and share some info on their species which Jason returned just for fun.

The same night that Jason agreed he met with Sam and Mikaela. He recognized the two from Mission City since they seemed to be in the mists of the battle as well as Will and Epps. He'd meet Maggie and Glen later as well as the Secretary of Defense.

Jason wondered how his friend was doing. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Working in a hospital and seeing death whether or not it was his patients only reminded him how fragile life was and even though the Autobots could sustain a lot more damage then humans they weren't invincible like they sometimes thought, which brought him back to thinking of Mr. and Mrs. Monroe.

Jason pushed through the door to the locker room and pushed it shut, locking in from the inside. Sitting on one of the many benches he dropped his head into his hands, his elbows on his knees and released a heavy breath. Maybe he was getting too attached to his patients? Maybe he shouldn't as passionate about his work as he typically did? Maybe pulling the plug on a human life would be easier if he didn't care?

But he did care and that is why his hair was graying and he was getting early wrinkles.

"Ratchet's right," he muttered to himself, "I need a vacation."

Unfortunately, he lied earlier when he told Peyton that she inspired him to take a vacation. He took on another shift, but he didn't take the vacation like Ratchet wanted. Even his staff was getting a little worried. He'd smile through his exhaustion and tell them that he was sneaking cat naps in here and there. He tried that at least but something always came up.

Oh, well, he'd deal with the consequences later.

His phone suddenly vibrated. Yeah it was against hospital policy to have a phone, but when you were friends with a race of 'autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron' you needed to keep your phone on.

He flipped it open. "Harris."

"Hey, man we have a bit of a situation."

"Bobby?" Jason asked surprised, "What's wrong?

Epps sighed on the other line. "Something freaky is happenin' to Sam and now he's missin'."

This didn't sound good. "How freaky are we talking?"

"He sent a classmate flyin' across the room with a punch."

"He got into a fight a school?" Jason asked a little surprised, "It's not serious is it?"

"No, you don't get it, man," Epps said, a trace of unease in his voice, "He sent the kid _flyin'_ almost _twenty feet_ with a single punch and then _laughed_ about it."

Jason's expression darkened considerably. "You're not exaggerating are you?"

"Notta bit."

"Shit."

"That's what I said," Epps replied, "You need to get over here. We need to find him before something happens to him."

Jason didn't answer right away. God, he didn't need all this stress. Rubbing his hand wearily over his face he searched his mind for a doctor that would be able to take over for him.

"Alright," he said as he got to his feet, "Just let me get a replace…meh…"

The room suddenly started spinning, so rapidly in fact that he fell forward against the row of lockers, dropping his phone in the process. His eyes shut, fighting off a blooming migraine. Bracing himself on his arm against the lockers he tried to keep his knees from locking while trying to stay on his feet. His vision was starting to darken.

"Jay?" Epps called through the phone, "Jay! Answer me, man! You okay?"

Jason fell to his knees and snatched the phone from the ground. "I'm fine. I'm fine," he said quickly.

"What was that noise?"

"I tripped," he tried to cover his worry with a laugh, "I'm just tired that's all. Long day, y'know?"

"Yeah," Epps agreed soundly relieved, "Bet you can't wait for that vacation, huh?"

Jason tried to keep his voice light and friendly. "Can't wait."

"Well get over to Will's. Mikaela's got Tranquility with Peyton and Sides. Will and Sarah are gonna take LA and you and me got the in-between with Hound. Maggie and Glen have to report to Keller."

"Alright," Jason agreed, "I'll get a taxi over there."

"Right. Get here quick, man."

No goodbyes were exchanged before each line was cut. Jason took a shuddering breath, suddenly feeling nauseas. Running to the bathroom he managed to make it to the toilet before depositing what he ate today, which wasn't much. Well enough to get up, he went to his locker, quickly changed out of his scrubs into a pair of jeans, worker boots, and a long sleeved shirt. Tossing a jacket on he called for a taxi and told the nurse at the front desk to call in a doctor under the name of Becket. Climbing into the cab upon its arrival he gave the directions and tried to relax, trying to get rid of the migraine that was throbbing his brain.

Maybe he really should sign for that vacation.

* * *

Ratchet considered himself to be a relatively patient mech, but there was only so much he could take of Ironhide's practically nonexistent patience before his started to wear thin. As the most hot tempered and eager to shoot first and ask questions later it was a bit unnerving that he was the _weapons_ specialist. Not only was he the weapons specialist, but as he rolled back and forth in his vehicle mode, complaining that the plane was too small Ratchet started to think he was something else all together. 

"You're a claustrophobic."

"…A _what_?"

"It's a human term for a psychological condition. When a human feels varying levels of fear and anxiety when in enclosed spaces it's called claustrophobia."

"I'm not a human," the truck countered angrily, "How can I have a human condition?"

"It's just a human term. You don't feel comfortable in enclosed spaces," Ratchet followed up, "That's makes you a claustrophobic."

If you could see the mech's faceplate the look he was giving Ratchet would've turned him to scrap. "I am perfectly fine, Ratchet."

"You keep on saying that the plane is too small," the medical officer stated, "If you start to feel like the walls are closing in on you, let me know."

"I'm not a claustrophobic!"

"Really?" Sunny piped up, "Then could you sit still. You constant moving is annoying."

Ironhide grumbled but hit the brakes nonetheless mumbling about 'annoying younglings' and 'stupid human aircrafts'.

Bee gears grinded irritably. _"Let's see how far we go!"_

"It shouldn't be too much further," Optimus said, "We should be arriving soon."

"At this rate we won't even get there in time," Ironhide put in.

"The humans are getting us there as fast as they can, Ironhide," Optimus defended, "You can't fault them for trying."

"I can if those Decepticons get Megatron out of that trench before we get there."

Optimus was silent. He really didn't want to believe that that's what Vortex had planned from the start, but it didn't stop it from being the most likely reason Vortex would even attack the base. Peyton had already called, explaining about Starscream's appearance. If he had a heart it would've stopped beating upon her telling him that they had a run-in with Megatron's former second, but the human man he had in his cockpit made him wonder. Had Starscream switched sides?

He didn't want to put hope into the idea and until he knew for sure, Starscream was still his enemy. She had also said that as soon as the soldier was out of Starscream the jet took of in the direction he had come. It only made Optimus wonder what the mech could be up to. There was no way to tell until they talked to him in person.

There also seemed to be something wrong from the way she was talking, but when he asked her about it she stated that it was nothing. He didn't buy it, but she had to go, saying that there was something important she had to take care of.

"Optimus, sir," a human voice came over the loud speaker, "We've arrived at the base."

"Thank you," Optimus replied politely back, "We're ready."

"Finally," Ironhide said exasperatedly.

"You need to learn a little patience," Ratchet stated sternly.

Ironhide ignored him, just anxious to get off. When the plane landed they all got off transforming, but stayed near the plane staring at the carnage around them. Some fires were still burning, but the humans that had arrived before them were putting them out. Bodies of young men and women littered the area. Soldiers who tried to protect their home, killed because of a war that the Autobots and the Decepticons had brought upon them.

Optimus felt guilt flicker in his spark.

From the looks on the others' faces they were feeling the same.

Optimus looked over at the undamaged carrier, fully armed, and ready to go. Jets sat on the deck prepped and armed. The crew was also on deck, also ready to go.

"Autobots," he said grimly, "prepare for battle."

* * *

Once again with the grimness huh? But even though the beginning of the chapter had to do with Sam's kidnapping it still made me laugh when I wrote it. Sam's a fighter and isn't going down quietly! Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	18. A Devious Plot

A/N: Thanks for all the positive comments! I hope this chapter can hold you over until finals are over!

I don't own anything.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Seventeen: A Devious Plot

Their mission was rather simple. Very simple in that fact that it was overkill to the highest degree. Breakdown's head lights went out first, followed by his partner's. Dead End rolled up beside him, but only for a moment before he moved down an alley way. Breakdown followed, the two cars weaving around buildings to get to their destination. Barricade was heading back to base with the boy and they were going to make sure that a certain kind of message was going to get across to the Autobots.

"Why this human? Why is she so special?" Dead End questioned through their comlink.

"She's important to the Autobots as well as the government," Breakdown responded, "With her out of the way no doubt the Autobots will be devastated. They've grown so attached to their human pets."

"How we know she's here? Wouldn't she be with them?"

"Will you stop?" Breakdown hissed, "She's here! I hacked her phone and tracked her here," as he said this, the two stopped in a familiar alley. "There's another one in there with her, a male."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"I still don't see how she's so important, whether or not she has ties to the Autobots and the government. She's not even originally from this country."

"I'm sure Sunstreaker would disagree with you," Breakdown responded, his tone making dark promises.

* * *

Maggie sat at her desk in front of her laptop. On the screen was the Secretary of Defense/The NBE Ambassador. Maggie had noticed how much older he looked than he really was. She felt bad for him since he had told her once that if the Autobots and Decepticons were here he was going to resign after his term. Even when the office of Sec. Def. was eventually passed on he would still be a political head figure for the Autobots, because out of everyone in the government he was the one who knew the Autobots the best. 

"They should be arriving at the base any minute now," Keller said softly, "Optimus knows what he has to do."

"But how did Vortex get out there without a carrier?" Maggie asked, "And how can they even get Megatron out of the trench without freezing?"

Keller laced his fingers under his chin, his dark eyes weary. "I don't know."

"This sucks," Glen stated from behind holding an only partially eaten BLT. Even with Glen's appetite he felt like he couldn't eat if he tried.

"If Megatron comes back," Maggie began, "I think he'll go after Sam."

Glen frowned. "What? Why? …Oh…"

"Technically, Sam killed him," Maggie clarified, "And now Sam's missing."

Keller, obviously not hearing that before, looked horrified. "Missing? Who was the last to see him?"

"Mikaela," she replied, "Sam got into a fight as school and ran away. The others are looking for him now."

"This is _not _good," Keller growled out, "He shouldn't be alone with so many Decepticons unaccounted for."

"Bumblebee isn't going to like this one bit," Glen added.

Maggie's mind went over to Sunstreaker. She hoped he was okay. He was much more of a big softy then he ever let on and she knew that he was a little uncomfortable leaving her behind with only Sides and Hound. With all the Autobots at the base across the Pacific their numbers were dwindled and as far as they knew the only Decepticon over there as well was Vortex, but Maggie could still see Shockwave being there too since he was the designated scientist of the faction. If anyone would know how to get Megatron out of that trench it unfortunately would be him.

* * *

Vortex saw the F-22 before he sensed him, which was odd. Starscream came in fast, anger radiating like a supernova. Despite being at a disadvantage, Vortex was eager to see the jet and the imminent fight that would take place. Shockwave seemed to be mixed between worry and annoyance. Scorponok held on tightly to the cargo net that was wrapped securely around a mass of metal that had to be repaired that was fastened to Shockwave. 

Vortex flew in front of the two and transformed a little more than half way, keeping the blades on his back spinning to keep him in the air and the rockets on his feet. Shooting off two missals Starscream was forced to dive when it had been apparent he wanted to get at Shockwave.

"Leave," Vortex ordered the jet.

Shockwave wasted no time, taking off as quickly as he could with his two passengers.

Starscream came back faster than Vortex would've anticipated; trying to get around him to Shockwave, but every attempt was cut off, much to Starscream's annoyance.

_Damn,_ he cursed to himself.

Seeing no other choice Starscream was able to transform completely using the thrusters on various parts of his structure to keep himself in the air.

"You ran from out fight last night, Starscream," he stated mockingly, "All to protect some disgusting human."

"Get out of my way, Vortex!"

"You really don't want Lord Megatron to come back, do you?"

"Shut up!"

Starscream shot off a volley of missals all of which Vortex countered by dodging and shooting of a machine gun on his right arm. Vortex needed to keep Starscream distracted long enough for Shockwave to get out of range of his sensors. He shot forward, a move that his former commander was expecting.

Starscream nearly fell from the air as he watched Vortex transform back into a copter and take off in the opposite direction of Shockwave. He was tempted just to fly away and go after the incapacitated scientist, but when Vortex shot at him once again, there was a slim chance he'd be able to make an escape with Vortex right behind him. Growling to himself he reverted to his alt and shot after Vortex.

Vortex flew backwards using various rockets and propulsion systems to keep himself one step ahead of his enemy as he continuously shot volley after volley of bullets. Starscream cringed as a few pelted his left wing but it wasn't enough to being him down by a long shot. The F-22 fired an array of missiles only a few getting a moderate hit on the copter. Vortex knew he needed to get out of the air if he wanted to have more of a chance. If he kept Starscream distracted long enough and let him get hotheaded like he usually did than he would be able to get him on the ground.

Both Decepticons were unaware of the aircraft carrier steaming in their direction until they caught sigh of it in their peripheral vision. Sensing the Autobots on board maybe Vortex felt a little weary about being so out numbered but at the moment Starscream just seemed to only worry about killing him. Shooting at the Autobots would be a very bad decision since he'd have more to worry about than Starscream. Vortex concentrated on Starscream and since the Autobots hadn't opened fired yet it seemed like they were curious as to who'd be the victor.

From the carrier below, Optimus was very much aware of who was fighting in the air when they arrived, but he could help but still feel surprised. Peyton had told him about the human Starscream rescued and as much as he thought about it he couldn't think of one reason that he would do that. A witness was the last thing the Decepticons needed since unlike the Autobots they had no allies but themselves and even then they hardly trusted each other.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't fire until I give the command," he responded.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ironhide protested, "Let's take them both out!"

"No," the Autobot leader said strongly, "We don't know Starscream's intentions."

"Well right now…" Sunny put in sarcastically, "I'd say to kill Vortex.

"Starscream saved a human during the base attack. He was one of the pilots shot down and Starscream rescued him," he explained watching the fight, "Until I have a chance to speak with Starscream you will not shoot."

"I don't believe it," Bumblebee said hoarsely, "There's no way he'd—"

"I didn't at first as well," Optimus said, "But I trust Peyton and the human has no reason to lie."

None of the Autobots looked happy about the latest development, but they would obey their leader. They were shocked when Starscream suddenly transformed and tackled Vortex out of the air.

"That slaggin fool!" Ironhide yelled.

Vortex must've agreed. He managed to transform as well as they plummeted towards the water and wrestled a cannon in between them. The first shot clipped Starscream's side causing him to rear back enough for Vortex to shoot again into his spark casing. As the rogue Decepticon plummeted into the water Vortex transformed and started to make his retreat.

"Now!" Optimus ordered.

The five Autobots shot off simultaneously, giving Vortex a hard time to dodge. A few shots managed to cause sufficient damage, but even then he managed to fly away.

"Slag," Ironhide growled.

Optimus was currently searching the surface of the water, waiting for Starscream to appear, but he didn't.

"He's dead," Sunny stated, "There's no way he'd survive a shot like that."

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet's optics slipped shut as the medic concentrated on Starscream's energy signal. His surprise must've shown on his face, because before anyone could stop him Optimus leapt of the carrier and into the water.

"Optimus!" Bee yelled his vocal processor cracking.

"What does he think he's doing?" Ironhide cursed.

"Starscream's alive, but barely," Ratchet explained, "If we want the answers we need than we need him alive."

"That's unfortunate," Sunny crossed his arms.

It wasn't long until he burst to the surface with Starscream in his grip. The Decepticon's eyes had blacked out, but Ratchet was still able to sense the pulse in his spark as it blinked in and out. Ratchet moved first pulling a thick line from his wrist and casting it down to them. Optimus grabbed it and held on securely as Ratchet started to pull soon joined by Ironhide. Bumblebee grabbed Starscream under his arms as soon as he was able while Sunny went to help Optimus.

Ratchet reeled in the line and dropped to one knee next to what would surely be his newest patient examining the wound careful through the flickering wires and ruined metal.

"Can you repair him?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe," Ratchet admitted, "The shot was very close to his spark. I can't tell right now, but there could be sufficient damage that could very well kill him."

"Good riddance," Ironhide grunted from behind.

"I'll see what I can do," Ratchet ignored the other mech, "But I can't do it here."

"What do you need?" the leader asked.

"I have tools at Jason's house, in his shed. He offered it to me for supplies I would be unable to carry with me."

"Alright," Optimus nodded as he got to his feet, "Turn around. We're going home."

"What about—"

"It's done," Optimus said cutting the weapon specialist off, "We sensed Shockwave and Scorponok not to long ago. They have him."

Bumblebee bowed his head. _"Where do we go from here?"_

"They have no way of reviving him," Ratchet pointed out, "His spark is lost to the Matrix, there's no way—"

"Then why go through all this trouble to go after him?" Sunny pointed out, "Vortex wouldn't make a move like this unless he had something planned."

"We have to get back to the US," Optimus said, "Their base is there and until we can figure out what the Decepticons are doing we need to stay by our human charges."

"Especially Sam," Bee stated softly, if not a little apprehensively.

Optimus nodded in agreement. He would hate for anything to happen to the boy for Bee's sake as well as his own. Sam would more than likely be the primary target, whether or not Megatron was revived or not.

"Ratchet."

"Sir?"

"Turn us around."

* * *

Mikaela shifted in the passenger seat of a speeding black Ferrari. Peyton was pretending to drive as they raced down a main street to get to the next location in their search for Sam. Kale was in the back having decided to stick with them since Peyton was the only one he remotely knew. 

"Mikaela," Peyton began, "I need you to tell _exactly_ what happened as school today."

The teen huffed angrily, "I already told—"

"No you told me bull shit!" the CSI shot back, "You're not telling us something and if that something can help us find Sam then why would you not tell me?"

Mikaela looked ready to cry again. Peyton felt bad, she really did, but having made a career of observing people she knew when people were lying. She also knew that whatever she had to say was not going to make the situation better but only more complicated.

"Mikaela, please."

"His hands," she finally whispered, "His hand have been hurting him lately."

Kale frowned as he leaned forward. "His hands?"

"They're always red, like he burned himself," she explained further, "And when he hit Trent…" a look of worry and panic came to her young face.

"What?" Peyton pressed, "We know he hit Trent pretty hard. What else happened?"

"They were, like, glowing."

"Glowing?" this came from the radio.

"Yeah," Mikaela responded, "His hands were getting brighter the more angry he got and when he hit Trent he…h-he enjoyed it. He…started _laughing_."

Peyton tried to think about what it could mean while she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Sides decided to play some soft music to try and get her to calm down. Kale looked absolutely lost. He knew who Sam Witwicky was since the kid was mentioned on the private video shown to the pilots and crew at the base. The kid was only seventeen, maybe eighteen now, and had gone through so much, Mikaela too. Normally, he'd say that children their age shouldn't be involved with something a dangerous as an alien war but here he was and he wasn't that mush older than them. Hell, he was nineteen when he went to Iraq. The only reason he wasn't there now was because he was put at the Marianna Trench.

"It's okay," Peyton tried to reassure the crying girl, "We can find him."

"Why didn't he say anything?" Mikaela begged, "Why didn't he tell me something was wrong?"

"He didn't want you to worry," Kale said, "I don't know Sam, but if he kept it a secret from you, from everyone, he didn't want anyone to worry about him."

"He still should've told me! I would've tried to help him! I thought he trusted me!"

"He does trust you!" Peyton added, "He trusts you, me, Will, the Autobots! All of us!" That got her thinking. "Damnit!" the woman suddenly yelled smacking the steering wheel which the mech she was driving protested too, "Sides go to park! Why the hell didn't we go there before?"

"I did," Mikaela pointed out, "He wasn't there."

"Oh," Peyton frowned, "Well, let's try anyways. Maybe he's there now. We've looked all over town so I guess we should retry some places."

"Right," Sides agreed.

Unfortunately, the usual meeting place was in the opposite direction in which they were traveling. Sides slammed on the brakes as he slid across the road and across the median until he was speeding down the opposite street. The occupants off course bashed him repeatedly for not warning them, but Mikaela had a bit of a smile on her face from the rush.

Arriving at the spot they all knew Sam wouldn't be there since Sides never mentioned sensing him. All three climbed out and stood at the top of the point while Sides transformed. His bright optics scanned the ground as though he could see something that his human companions couldn't.

"Barricade and Frenzy," he said, "They were here."

"Barricade's the cop car," Peyton mused to herself, "But who's Frenzy?"

"Frenzy's supposed to be dead," Mikaela stated remember the diabolic little mech she cut to pieces a night not to long ago.

Side's optics narrowed darkly. "He's very much alive."

"I take it that's not good," Kale looked over at Peyton.

"Probably not."

"Why were they here?" Mikaela asked.

Something else caught the usually carefree bot's attention. Kneeling down he extend to large fingers and picked something off the ground. Mikaela had a sinking feeling in her stomach when vents filtered air through him like a sigh and he held out his hand. Sure enough she was staring at Sam's cell-phone.

She didn't cry when she took it.

She didn't cry when she flipped it opened and saw that the screen was cracked.

She didn't cry when Peyton wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"They took him," she whispered in confirmation to herself.

"I'll call Optimus," Sides said.

"We need to call Will and the others to," Peyton followed.

Mikaela stared down at Sam's phone.

Peyton to her fiercely by the shoulders. "We'll get him back."

"How do you know?" she spat.

"Well I know that Sam isn't stupid. He'll do what he can to stay alive. He needs you to hang in there and if you want him back you're gonna have to tough it out."

Mikaela was too tired to argue, plus she was right. Sighing she allowed herself to sit down on the grass still holding the phone like it was the only piece of Sam she had left. Once again she found herself surprised by her feelings. Sam always brought out the best in her, but as the tears silently fell she knew he also brought out the bad.

Peyton moved away from the grieving teen as she pulled out her cell phone and handed it over to Kale. "Call Will."

He nodded and took it, immediately flipping it open.

Peyton scanned the ground. Something caught her attention, making her frown in a mixture of curiosity and dread. "Sides," she gestured, "I need a light."

One headlight went on to where she was standing and something flashed. Pulling the sleeve down on her sweater she knelt down and picked a used syringe. She rolled it over in her hands, being careful of the needle. There was a label on it.

"M99," she said, "Etorphine hydrochloride," she faced the tall robot, "Look it up."

After a moment Sides responded tightly with, "It's a tranquilizer usually used on game animals."

Mikaela looked up startled, "What?"

"I'm thinking they used this on Sam to subdue him," Peyton suggested, "If they did then there should be trace amounts of blood and the needle so I can get a DNA match if I get access to a lab."

Peyton had only known Sam for a short time. She hardly knew any of them really, but she still felt for them whether or not she showed it. She tried to press any personal matters out of her mind knowing that if she was personally involved it would only jeopardize her capability to process the scene. After all, what was this but another crime scene?

"Tire treads," she pointed out walking a little further, Sides following her with the light, "Footprints, obviously not human and a long track leading to the treads," kneeling down she examined the ground carefully, "Sam was dragged to Barricade by something, around the size of a child, maybe a little taller?"

"Frenzy," Sides provided.

She looked up at him. "I though Frenzy was a Decepticon."

"He is. He's just a lot smaller compared to the rest of use."

"Oh," she said, "Well that explains the inhuman footprints. Frenzy drugged Sam, dragged him to Barricade and stuffed him in the back. Then they drove off."

"Okay, I just told Captain Lennox what happened," Kale spoke up, "He's gonna call Sergeant Epps and Maggie."

"Is he…?" Mikaela began softly.

"He's not dead," Peyton said, "The dose was controlled, not enough to kill him. They want him alive."

"What are we gonna tell Bee?" she asked again, "His parents?"

"The truth," Peyton sighed, "We don't have any other choice."

The four stood in silence in the harsh reality, each trying to imagine how Bumblebee would react, how his parents would handle the news of their only child being kidnapped by evil aliens.

"I need to call Jeffery," she said, "I don't have any authority here, but maybe he can help me out."

"What can he do?" Sides asked.

"He can get me a lab."

"And what good is that?" Kale asked, "It's not like you can fingerprint a robot."

"No, but I can trace the tranquilizer to the source, find out where they got it. This stuff is high-end; the government keeps high tabs on it. I might be able to trace their location from that. I don't know what I can really do until I try. So we'll just have to see what turns up."

"Alright," Sides spoke up his light turning off, "Let's get going."

She didn't know why she was so nice sometimes and why she agreed to pick up Glen's his pizza when he was perfectly capable of getting it himself. Maybe she just wanted to get out of the house for a bit.

* * *

Maggie sighed heavily as she climbed into a Chrysler Sebring. It was so different from Sunny. The entire aura was off. It was weird driving a car that wasn't really alive, and thinking that, itself, was also weird. She laughed lightly as she started it up. The car had been a spare if Sunny was unable to get her to work or if she needed to run errands and he wasn't around. It was used, beat up but it got her from point A to point B. Sunny didn't like it. He didn't like that she was driving a car that wouldn't be able to steer itself incase she was distracted or about to get into an accident so he tired to make sure he was around as much as possible to provide transportation. 

She sighed while thinking of her best friend. He acted tough on the outside and though he could be a little vain he was a sweet guy. He would never admit to it, but he cared more than he let on. The vain thing was something she was breaking him of slowly, but surely. She proved what a sissy he could be when she 'accidentally' let a shopping car roll right into him and scratch his paint job, which he yelled at her through the radio about once she was securely trapped in the car. She merely rolled her eyes and told him to chill out. He grumbled the entire way home and didn't say another word to her.

As she pulled out onto the road, distractedly thinking about her prissy Autobot friend, she didn't see the Porsche or the Corvette pull out of the alleyway next to her apartment pull out without headlights right behind her.

* * *

So, how was that?? Finals start Monday so I will be studying my butt off and won't be able to post anything for a week, but that doesn't mean I don't already have ideas written down so the wait should be too long.

Just a quick question though...How many of you would be opposed to me writing a sequel to _Are You the Tooth-Fairy?_ I've been playing around with some ideas and I would love to hear you're input.

Please Review!


	19. Delivering a Message

A/N: Sorry about the wait! Got a few disgruntled e-mails and that made my day!! Thanks for being angry with me: P Anyways! Finals are over and the semester is over and I'm looking forward to three weeks of writing for this story! ...And any others I come up with!

Those of you who told me you were interesting in the sequel to Are You the Tooth-Faiy I am writing and outline, a basic plot, and whatnot to get it started. I wanna make sure that's it's something I'm gonna start and not finish. That's for all the support! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy: )

I don't own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Eighteen: Delivering a Message

Sam woke up on an uncomfortable surface; cold and metal. As he opened his eyes he was startled to see that he was in a barred room. Sitting up a little more quickly then his head would've liked he suppressed a groan and tried to remember what happened.

He remembered Barricade pulling off the road and into a desert. He knew they weren't in California anymore, but he had fallen asleep so he missed any signs that would've clued him in. He stopped in the middle of nowhere and Sam got a sinking feeling that something was about to happen. Frenzy got out of the car came around and opened the back door. Sam watched as the mech crackled and withdrew another syringe. This time Sam put up a fight but the seatbelts came to life and held him place while Frenzy stuck him in the neck once again. It didn't take long for the drug to take its affect and Sam was out. Now, he was in a jail cell laying on a metallic surface with no mattress or blankets. Hell, a pillow would've been nice.

He sat up again, this time more slowly as he walked to the bars, trying to stick his head out far enough to look around. He knew, without a doubt, that he was in the Decepticon base that had been long since hidden from the United States with Shockwave's cloaking technology. It was cold, dark, and dank and the list of the top ten most freakiest places to live. Sam huffed loudly and stepped back, grabbing his hair, pulling it relieve some frustration and stress.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

For some reason, it was that moment that he noticed how his hands didn't seem to hurt. Frowning he looked at him and immediately wished he hadn't as a choked gasp tore from his chest. The ridges on his hands, the ones that formed the markings that had transferred from the All Spark, were embedded in his skin as silver, metallic lines. Touching a thin spiral with his finger he expected to feel metal, but he couldn't feel a difference between his real flesh and the silver stuff. He stumbled back, falling on his makeshift bed with a clanging sort of thud.

He didn't really know what it all meant though he did have an idea. When he hit Trent there was no way that it was really him. For one, Trent outweighed him by a lot more than he liked to think about. He was a football player while he was just a normal, average sized teenager. The strength he used was not his own. The dreams, the pain in his hands, even Trent, maybe it had something to do with the All Spark. After all, he held it until it was destroyed. It was no coincidence that the same marking on the Cube were now on him.

Upon realizing what he was suggesting he couldn't stop himself from whispering it out loud. "What did that thing do to me?"

"I thought it would've been obvious by now."

Sam's head snapped up to see Barricade standing in front of his cell, red eyes glowing coldly in the dimly lit hall. He suddenly thought of his first encounter with the mech, him demanding to know if he was LadiesMan217, the location of the glasses, and such. When the events of Mission City were over he remembered sitting in front of Ratchet as the medic examined him for internal injuries and he randomly burst into laughter. Maybe it was the rush of the events that had passed, but he laughed when he thought of an alien robot screaming "are you LadiesMan217" in his face. Sure he was scared shitless at the time, but since it was all over he couldn't help but think it was hilarious.

"Well, obviously it isn't since I still don't know what the heck's going on," Sam bit out, "Why did you kidnap me? You gonna use me as a bait? Or do you wanna torture me because I killed your leader?"

Barricade stared at the boy in annoyance. "You destroyed the All Spark when you pushed it into Lord Megatron's spark."

Sam grinned, trying to make it appear he took great enjoyment out of that. "Yeah…good times," he mockingly sighed in sweet remembrance, "Gooooood times…"

Barricade's optics narrowed in disgust. "When you destroyed it you held onto it for the duration of its destruction, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You were burned weren't you?"

"I thought you were gonna tell me what's happening to me, not ask me a bunch of questions."

Barricade knelt down getting close to the bars as he stared Sam in the eye. Sam felt a little fear swell in his chest as he awaited Barricade's next words, both eager and apprehensive to hear them.

"The All Spark creates life; our race included," he started, "When it was locked in between you and Megatron it didn't _want_ to be destroyed as much as any sentient being. Its power could not be completely eliminated through Megatron's spark to a potion of it power leapt to the nearest haven where it could be preserved."

Sam didn't need to ask who that was.

"The power of the Cube has been steadily getting stronger and stronger within you, so I guess you could call yourself," the mech grinned, "the new All Spark."

Sam's eyes widened when the events of his dreams flashed before his mind's eye.

He saw the death of his friends, his family, the Autobots.

He saw darkness and blood and scraps of metal.

When he turned around he saw Megatron, staring down at him with malice and longing of power in his optics as he reached for him.

"_My…All Spark…"_

Sam panted heavily when he realized he had actually stopped breathing for a minute there. Barricade had a look of accomplishment on his face as he got up and left the human boy to wallow with the knowledge that he may not be as human has he had once been before. Sam went to hold his head in his hands, but stopped and looked at them again. He didn't want his hands touching anything else, like they were diseased. Making his hands into fists he didn't really know how to coupe with being a whole knew All Spark in human form.

* * *

Peyton stood at the ledge of the lookout, phone pressed to her ear. "C'mon, pick up, pick _up_…" 

After a few more rings a voice finally came through. "Ellis."

"Jeffery!" Peyton exclaimed happily.

"Peyton?" he answered, "It's been an entire day and you haven't even called me! What did I tell you?

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly, "We got a little caught up in something."

"Did you even call your mother yet?"

The woman rolled her eyes feeling like a teen being lecture on responsibility. "Yes I called my Mom. She's okay and she wants me to have a nice vacation. Look, Jeff, I need your help."

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, no I'm fine," she answered, "Look, Sam's been kidnapped."

"Sam?"

"You never met him. He's the kid that destroyed the Cube thing."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Keller filled me in," Jeffery responded, "Have you called the police?"

"Well…he was kidnapped by the Decepticons."

"…Oh…"

"Yeah…."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need access to a lab," she stated, "or at least some equipment. I have a used syringe with some probable tranquilizer traces in it. I think they used it on Sam."

"You're out of the jurisdiction Peyton," Jeffery said disappointedly, "I don't think I can get you access to any Los Angeles lab."

"Shit-tastic…"

Jeffery was silent on the other line before coming out with, "What about Mr. Keller? Did you call him?"

"No, why?"

"Hang tight and I'll give him a call. Maybe he can get you the lab you need."

Peyton bore a relieved smile. "Thank you Jeffery."

"Your welcome. I'll call you back with the answer."

"Right."

Snapping her phone shut she turned to face the three standing behind her. Mikaela still held Sam's phone while Kale continued to pace. Sides was sitting behind Mikaela, fingers twitching waiting for an answer.

"He's gonna talk to Keller about getting me something to work with."

"What do we do now?" Mikaela asked softly.

"Lennox wants us to meet back at the base," Kale said, "Apparently they're all coming back."

"Alright than," Peyton said, "Let's head over there, yeah?"

Sides wordlessly stood and back away from the humans before transforming into his alternate Ferrari mode. Doors popping open the three humans climbed inside, Mikaela taking the back seat this time to try and get some rest. Tires spinning, he took off down the dirt road until he got to the main street once again.

The ride was silent until Peyton's cell went off.

"Callaghan."

"Alright. You're getting all access to the Los Angeles crime lab. The supervisor's a pretty decent guy so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting wait you need…especially with an order signed by the President."

"Thank you George W.," she laughed lightly.

"I hope you find the kid," he said, "I'll keep my eyes open for anything thing here."

"Hopefully you won't have to," she said softly, "Thanks Jeffery."

"Me too. Good luck."

"I really owe you one."

"Yeah, you do. Calling me at least once a day, _every day_ will suffice."

She laughed, "Alright! I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better," he responded with an apparent grin, "Be careful."

"I will," flipping her phone shut again she sighed, "I'm an all access pass to the LA crime lab so I should have all the equipment I need."  
"Can you really find Sam with only a syringe?" Kale asked softly.

"Not directly," she answered, "but I can get clues by going back to the scene. I just need to follow the evidence."

The ride was silent. Sides played some music, but it was more for Mikaela than the other two passengers since she was the one who was still very distraught in the back seat. Pulling up to the base they could already see Hound and the others, minus Maggie and Glen, standing around. Sides pulled to a stop and let the humans out before transforming.

Hound looked down at Mikaela and felt sympathy swell in his spark. "How ya holdin' up little lady?"

"I'll be fine as soon as we get Sam back," she replied a little more shortly than she would've liked.

"Well, we really can't do anything until Optimus and the others get back," Will mentioned with a heavy sigh.

"I don't think their mission went so well," Jason added, "They shouldn't be coming back so soon."

"So what do you think?" Epps asked just as negative, "They get Megatron out of the trench?"

Jason nodded. "Most likely."

"Well that's just fuckin terrific!" Will yelled angrily.

"They have no way of reviving him," Hound put in, "There's no way to retrieve a spark without the All Spark."

"So why do they want his body?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah," Peyton joined, "They wouldn't go through all this trouble to get him if they didn't have a plan."

Sides released air through his vents in a sigh. "We don't know."

Jason sighed as well. Looking down at his watch he realized that his second shift was going to start pretty soon and that he'd have to get going. His head throbbed with an excruciating migraine so he was unable to prevent himself from messaging his temples to try and relive himself of some of the tension. He didn't realize he had gained the attention of his friends until a firm hand came down on his shoulder.

"Jay!"

"Huh, what?" Jason looked over at Epps who had a concerned look on his face, "Sorry, what?"

"You okay, man?" he asked, "You kinda bailed on us."

"Yeah," Jason said, a little too quickly, as he tried to smile though the migraine kept pounding, "Just got a bit of a headache, that's all."

"Oh, okay," Epps said, though the thoroughly convinced.

"So when's your vacation?" Will asked, seeming like he noticed something that the other didn't, "Cause I hate to be honest, man, but you look like shit."

Jason frowned, obviously annoyed. "Thanks."

"He means that you look exhausted," Peyton said, "And you really do."

Jason didn't know why he suddenly snapped. Out of the entire group he was the most level headed and patient so when he exploded with, "I scheduled the Goddamn vacation, alright? So everyone just get off my back!" he got a surprised look from everyone, including the Autobots standing over them. Realizing his mistake he quickly apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, work has been a little….stressful lately."

"What's going on, man?" Epps asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" Jason snapped again, "I'm perfectly fine, now if you excuse me I have to get to work!"

"But didn't you get off an hour ago?" Will called to the man stomping away.

"I'm on a double fucking shift!" was the angry reply.

They watched until the eldest of the group was out of sight until Sides came out with, "Ratchet isn't going to like this…"

* * *

Maggie handed the money over the counter as she took the two large square pizzas from the cashier. Pizza Hut was Glen's favorite so that's what he had to get and convince her to practically drive across town to get. Leaving the pizzeria she climbed into the car and pulled out of the parking lot. The only reason she even agreed to get Glen his pizza was so she could get out of the apartment for a while. She enjoyed working for the Secretary of Defense, it was an honor and a privilege to do so, but it only reminded her that they were in the middle of a war and sometimes she just had to get out, even if it was just to get pizza. 

Maggie stopped at a red light, allowing her head to drop on the steering wheel for a moment. She didn't notice the red corvette pull up on her left until it felt like there was a pair of eyes on her. Shifting her hazel green eyes over, she saw a young man staring at her intently. He was good looking, a little older than herself, but she was _so_ not interested. Looking forward again she pushed the gas a little harder to get herself away from him a little faster. Looking in her rearview mirror she watched as he slowly slipped further and further behind.

She then felt another pair of eyes on her, this time on her right. She looking over quickly to see another young man with darker, longer hair with pale skin, only this one was in a purple Porsche. A sinking feeling went into her stomach as a horse powered engine revved loudly and the red corvette pulled up on her left again. When she looked at the corvette driver again his normal eyes had changed to be glowing red and it was in the moment she knew that she was being tailed by none other then Breakdown and Dead End.

She didn't have a lot of experience with either of the Decepticons, mostly knowing of them through the government files on record and from what the Autobots had to say. Her hands began to shake and she held the steering wheel tighter as she tired to keep herself calm. She looked over at the passenger seat where her purse sat. She tried to look inconspicuous as she reached over to fish her phone out of the haphazard mess that was her purse.

The Porsche's engine roared loudly causing her hand to snap back.

Okay, so _that_ wouldn't work.

So, she just had to stay in a populated area with lots of people. There was no way that they'd reveal themselves in public.

_Just stay calm, Maggie,_ she said to herself, _they won't transform in public…_

But that didn't make her feel better, especially when a voice came through her radio. "Maggie Madsen."

She didn't answer. She couldn't even find her voice to do so.

"You probably already figure out who we are. I'm Breakdown and this is Dead End and we need your help with something."

"Really," she said, stopping at another red light, "With what?"

"We need to deliver a message to your friends, the Autoscum," this was a different voice, who she assumed to be Dead End.

"Autobots," she corrected fiercely while wondering if she just signed her death warrant.

"Right," Breakdown laughed, "The Autobots. We have a message for them."

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Tell them that his return is imminent," Breakdown responded, "I'm sure you know who I mean. Tell them that they will fail in protecting you pathetic race and this planet will belong to Megatron."

"That's what you think," Maggie said, "There's no way you can bring him back to life! He's dead!"

"Like I said, 'his return is imminent'," Breakdown shot back, "The All Spark is ours now. Can you deliver that message for us?"

The light changed and Maggie started moving, the two sport cars hanging on her as they drove down the three lane one way street.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little hoarsely than normal, "The Cube was destroyed."

"Its powers have taken up residence in one of your friends," Dead End said, "Sam?"

"Oh, my God," she whispered in shock.

"God," Breakdown mused, "You humans say that a lot. I don't think even He can help you now."

"Shut up!" Maggie screeched angrily.

"Wow, she's a fiery one! No wonder Sunstreaker likes her so much!"  
"They'll stop you," Maggie stated, "You can't defeat the Autobots and they entire US military!"

"With the All Spark, we think we can," Dead End, "Oh, yes, there's another part to our message. This one is about to be delivered as we speak."

"What?" the young woman asked with a twinge of fear.

Before she could brace herself the corvette transformed, something she had been counting on _not_ to happen since this tailgating party started. She was sure she screamed, but she couldn't her herself over the sound of screeching tires and clashing metal as the Sebring was spun around on the road in the crushing grip of the Decepticon. The walls started to close in on her as the windows shatter around her. The car was crush front to back and side to side. Her left arm was trapped between the steering wheel and the door at an awkward angel that surely snapped it in half. Her legs were trapped under the dashboard preventing any movement.

Than, all of a sudden, she was falling. The totaled Sebring hit the concrete with a deafening crash. Her trapped arm was jostled, her shoulder dislocating itself her forehead slamming into the top of the steering wheel, knocking her unconscious and bleed from the wound on the front of her hair line over her right eye.

People on the street screamed and scrambled. Cars crashed into each other in desperate moves to stop of get away from the tower robot that looked down at the destroy vehicle with a malicious grin on his face.

"I think you just made a little more difficult for her to deliver our message, Breakdown."

"Sunny's really gonna love this," he replied gleefully.

Transforming back into a corvette the two took off their mission more than accomplished. One brave man ran to the car to see if the driver was alright or even alive. Seeing the girl batter and bleeding he reached in and pressed two finger to her neck.

_**"Someone call 911!"**_

* * *

Optimus was the first to get off the transporter plane when they were able to. It was dark, but he was able to see Sideswipe and Hound standing in the distance, waiting with Will, Epps, Peyton, and Mikaela. Even though Sides had filled him in on Sam's kidnapping it was still strange not seeing the boy there to greet them, especially Bumblebee. Optimus watched as the youngest mech left the carrier plane, knowing very well how devastated he would be to find out what happened. 

The plane pulled away into the nearest hanger and they transformed. Starscream was being carried over Ratchet's shoulder. The rogue Decepticon was still unconscious though that was to be expected. No one was really expecting him to wake up.

"Starscream!"

Optimus noticed the human male running at them, with Peyton not far behind. Stopping before them he really didn't seem to care that they were there, only staring at the offline mech.

"What happened?" he yelled, "What the hell did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything," Ironhide shot back, though it had been obvious that he had wanted to.

Optimus interrupted the human before he could retort, "You must be Kale Hamilton."

Kale looked over at the leader of the Autobots and nodded. "Yeah. Is he gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet," Ratchet responded walking passed the two, "I'll try to repair him, but…we'll see."

This didn't seem to make Kale feel any better. Running a hand over his face he cursed and turned away from them. Peyton patted his shoulder before looking up at Optimus.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Peyton," he acknowledge, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she nodded, "Look, hate to skip out of the reunion but a lot has happened in the short time you've been away."

"Where's Sam?"

It was plain who had asked that question. Bumblebee was looking around for his human best friend. Mikaela looked absolutely lost, she couldn't even look him the eye.

"Where's Maggie and Glen?" Sunny added, "Jason isn't here either."

"Maggie and Glen are talking with Keller over at her apartment," Will provided, "Jason…Well, he had to go to work."

Thundering footsteps stopped and a seething medic turned slowly, the glow in his optics intensified with dangerous anger. _"What?"_

Peyton swallowed. "Yeah, I guess he's working a double shift."

Ratchet growled angrily. "I'm going to _kill _that stupid human! If he doesn't kill himself running himself into the ground first, _I'm_ going to _kill _him!"

"Maybe you can talk some sense into him then," Epps sighed, "He just blew a gasket not too long before you got back."

"I'm going to kill him," Ratchet mutter again as he walked away with Starscream. Kale looked anxious to follow, but he refrained from doing so.

"You haven't told me where Sam is?" Bee stated.

Peyton looked up at the mech. Looking into those blue optics of his she could that he knew something was up, probably from Optimus' behavior on the plane back when Sides called him. She sighed and looked up at her partner who had also been looking at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee," the leader started, "Sam has been taken."

The scout's head turned so quick it made Peyton's neck hurt. "What?"

"Barricade and Frenzy," Peyton came in, "They kidnapped him."

Bee didn't seem to know how to take the news at first. He bowed his head, attacking himself with guilt and self-loathing.

"It's my fault," Mikaela whispered brokenly, "Something happened at school today. Something's happening to Sam. He ran away from school and I tried to find him! I did, but I couldn't! I looked all over town! We double checked some places, but we couldn't find him!"

By now she was hysterically crying, so much you really couldn't understand what she was saying as she tried to explain herself. Peyton, who was still trying to work on her people skills, caught Mikaela before she fell, holding the teen as she cried.

"What happened?" Bee bit out, "What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," Optimus admitted.

"Keller's gotten me an all access pass to use the LA crime lab to analyze the scene," Peyton said softly, "I found a used syringe for a tranquilizer and we're pretty sure they used it on Sam. I might be able to trace the source and maybe find out at least what state the Decepticon base is in."

"Is he alive?" Bee asked.

"Yeah," she responded, "They want him alive."

"How could you have let this happen?" Ironhide growled at Sides and Hound, "Where were you?"

"Ironhide!" Optimus said loudly, "This was no one's fault. We could have never known that the Decepticons would plan to kidnap Sam."

"I don't see why we didn't," the weapon specialist stated, "He killed Megatron and destroyed the Cube after all!"

"We don't know if revenge was the motive to taking Sam, but they took him alive," Optimus explained, "They could be using him as bait."

"But we have to go!" Bee said desperately, "We need to get him back!"

"And we will," Will said, "But first we need to find out where they're hiding, what they're planning to do with Megatron and why the _hell_ you guys brought Starscream back here."

"He and Vortex fought," Sunny explained, "Vortex got a really good hit on him, close to his spark."

"Spark?" Kale asked.

"Like a heart," Sunny said quickly.

Kale went a little pale. "But he'll be okay, right?"

"Perhaps."

Bumblebee looked over to Mikaela whose cries had fallen into soft whimpers. He stepped forward getting her attention. Stepping away from Peyton she immediately climbed into his hand when it was offered. Without a word the two left.

Epps sighed, "Damn…"

"We need to find that base," Ironhide stated.

Optimus was silent, watching the mech he had seen grow from a mere youngling mourn the loss of his best friend. Peyton turned around running a hand through her mused blonde hair releasing a heavy sigh.

"I'll find out everything I can at the lab," she said, "I get full access with no limitations."

"Thank you, Peyton," Optimus said genuinely.

She nodded with a small smile. "No problem."

"I'm going to check in with Maggie," Sunny stated, "Sides?"

"Right behind you," the twin replied.

After what had happened with Sam it was apparent that neither one wanted to leave their charges unprotected. Changing into their alternative mode they took off.

"Hey, 'Hide," Will called, "I really want to get Sarah and Bella. I don't want to leave them alone."

"Right."

Will climbed into the Topkick and they were off as well.

"Peyton," Optimus said, "Will you accompany me to get Ratchet's supplies from Jason's home?"

"Sure thing," she nodded.

Kale felt a little awkward as he watching the largest Autobot transform into a cool looking semi. Peyton climbed in, but before they left the passenger side door popped open. Taking it as an invitation Kale climbed in and grinned at Peyton thankfully.

* * *

Jason was feeling really bad about snapping at his friends while he changed back into his scrubs. Rolling his neck, stretching his muscles, he sighed as he allowed his eyes to close, trying to relax. 

"Dr. Harris," a voice came over the loud speaker, "We need you in the ER immediately. Dr. Harris, please repot to the ER immediately."

Jason sighed again, "So much for that…"

Throwing on his lab coat he jogged down the hall to get where he needed to be. As soon as he went through the swinging double door into the ER he was created by a crash cart with a battered and bleeding patient on it.

"Whatta we got?" he asked quickly.

"Car accident…I think…" replied on of the nurses holding the breathing bag.

Jason's brow shot up. "You think?"

"The eye witness accounts were a little…etchy."

"Joanne," Jason said annoying, "What happened?"

"I giant robot or something picked the car up and crushed it."

Jason was sure his heart stopped. His eyes shot down to his patient, and this time he stopped breathing as his heart skipped again.

"Oh, God…"

* * *

I kinda do a lot of cliffhangers...It's a habit! Will Maggie live?? You'll just have to stick around won't you?? Ta ta for now! Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	20. Feelings of Failure

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

I don't own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Nineteen: Feelings of Failure

"Sunny, slow down! This is a residential area!"

Sunny huffed as he hit the breaks going from forty-five to twenty-five. He just wanted to get to the apartment as soon as possible, but since there was an accident on a main road on the trip and he didn't want to wait in traffic the twins decided to take a short cut through the suburbs.

"Dude, what is your deal?"

"Sam was just kidnapped," Sunny said bluntly, "Don't you feel a little uncomfortable leaving Maggie and Glen by themselves?"

"They're in a public area," Sides pointed out, "The Decepti-freaks won't attack them in public. They can't risk the exposure."

"I don't think so anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Kidnapping a boy so tightly linked to one of the most powerful governments on Earth is exposure in itself," Sunny said bitterly, "Going after him was risky."

"That's true," the younger of them replied, "And what with them getting Megatron's remains."

"I don't think they plan on working in secret anymore."

Sides was silent before saying, "Okay, let's go, but just stay five over. I don't want to hit any human children running into the street after a ball."

"Most of the humans are in stasis, Sides. It's nearly 4 AM."

"Well I don't want to his a dog either. I like them. They're cute."

"Sides…"

"What?" the mech said indigently, "Look at Sam's dog! I love that little rodent!"

"Yeah," Sunny laughed lightly, "Any creature that has the audacity to leak lubricants on Ironhide is okay in my book."

"I really, really, _really_ wish we were on Earth to see that."

"Yeah," Sunny agreed, "Me too."

"Enough lollygagging!" Sides said, "Push it to ten over while I'm still in a good mood."

"Lollygagging?"

"Human expressions are fun."

"Whatever."

The Ferrari's sped up following a tight curve with ease until they were eventually spit back up on the street, far away from the accident clean up. They exceeded way over the speed limit, weaving in between cars getting an array of horns and middle fingers as well as yelling. They both figured that they were really breaking the rules of the road, but neither really cared at the current time. Getting to their humans was top priority.

They eventually made it to the apartment and Sunny immediately noticed that the Sebring was gone. Sides called up to Glen who was very surprised to hear that the Autobots were back already. He met them in the usual spot behind next to the building where it was safe for the twins to transform without being seen.

"How'd did Keller take it?" Sides asked.

Glen sighed heavily, leaning against the brick wall. "I couldn't tell. He looked like he was fine, but I dunno…"

Sunny's expression was grim, full of worry and question. "Where's Maggie?"

"Oh, she went to get us pizza," Glen said, casually waving, "She should be back pretty soon."

"Right."

Sunny crossed his arms. She just went to get pizza. She'll be back soon. As he listened to the conversation between his brother and Glen he kept casting a glance to the mouth of the alley, waiting to see the Sebring drive by with a blonde human coming out with a stack of pizza boxes.

* * *

Jason pulled off bloodied gloves and a mask. Going to the locker room he went to his locker and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open he let his head slam against the locker. Thirty-seven missed calls and they were all from Ratchet. He hit send to the mech's personal contacting number and waited. He answered on the second ring.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, human."

"Sorry, Ratchet."

"You take your vacation right now or I will drive over there and get you your vacation myself."

Jason couldn't help but laugh at his lecturing tone. "You know you can't do that."

"…It doesn't mean I don't want to."

"I'll take my vacation," the doctor said, "I promise, but I just can't right now."

"I don't see why not."

Jason thought back on Maggie. Battered and bruised she technically died on his table. He released a shuddering sigh when he remembered having to jump start her heart in the middle of surgery. Multiple ribs were snapped and one managed to puncture her right lung. Her legs sustained a lot of damage being trapped under the dashboard. Her left arm was broken near the elbow and her shoulder was dislocated. The rescue team had to break her collar bone to get her out of the damaged car. She suffered a lot of trauma to her head, requiring stitches, and had a severe concussion. Jason honestly couldn't expect her to wake up any time soon.

"Maggie was attacked, Ratchet," he bit out, "That's why I can't take a vacation now."

Ratchet was silent.

"I don't know who did it, but the eye-witnesses said that it was a giant robot. It picked up her car with her in it and crushed it."

"Primus," the medic whispered, "Is she alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive," Jason sat down on the bench, "But she's still critical. I don't know when she'll wake up. I had to go into emergency surgery. I did everything I could."

"I see."

"Someone needs to tell Sunny, her family."

"I'll tell Sunny," Ratchet said, "As for her family…"

"I'm pretty sure they still live in Australia," Jason said, "I'll check Maggie's phone."

"Alright."

"I'll call you later with any updates."

"Thank you."

"Oh," Jason remembered, "and Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry I wasn't there to greet you. I know that—"

"Don't trouble yourself over it," Ratchet said with a hint of a smile, "I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

Snapping his phone shut Jason sighed again, noting that he had been doing that a lot lately. Getting to his feet rather quickly he wanted to check on Maggie. His head spun as his brain throbbed painfully. "Not again…" he whimpered falling to his knees. His peripheral vision went out first as he felt himself leaning forward. He tried to put a hand out to stop himself, but his elbow collapsed and he hit the cold ground with a thud and he didn't get up.

* * *

Will entered his home silently, leaving Ironhide to idle on the driveway. He went down the hall, his daughter's room was first, but from the door way he could immediately see that she wasn't in her crib. More than likely due to the fact that Sam was just kidnapped, he panicked. Rushing from the room he ran into the master bedroom his lungs releasing the breath he hadn't even realized they held.

Sarah was lying fast asleep with Annabelle beside her. The woman's arm was draped protectively over their child to prevent her from rolling off the bed. Will inhaled shakily as he walked around to his usual side. He climbed in gently not to wake them even though he knew he had to. Lying facing his wife he really didn't want to imagine what he would be going through if it had been his girl's kidnapped.

Reaching out he traced his callused, war worn fingers across Sarah's cheek. Her blue eyes slid open and a smile immediately came to her lips, but it fell when her eyes adjusted to see his face.

"Will?" she whispered, "Are you alright?"

Will hadn't realized it, but he was getting a little choked up. He nodded and wiped away any traces of tears. "I'm fine," he said, "But we need to go."

"Go? Where? What's going on?"

"Sam's been kidnapped," he explained bluntly, "The Decepticons took him and there's no way in hell I'm leaving my girls alone."

"Oh my God," Sarah's voice cracked, "Why? When? How?"

"I'll explain on the way," Will said, "Pack everything you need. I got Bella's stuff."

Sarah wanted answers and she wanted them now, but she wasn't going to press until they were safety in Ironhide. She nodded and got up from the bed at the same time as Will. As she rushed to the closet to start packing, Will pulled the blanket up on Bella so she wouldn't get cold. He looked over at his wife who was haphazardly shoving clothing into a duffle bag. Outside, Ironhide, who was scanning that area as a precaution, was probably able to tell that Sarah was panicking. Will stepped up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sarah."

"What?" she snapped, "Go pack your daughter's things."

"Sarah."

"What, Will?" she said loudly, "What?"

He hugged her as tightly as he could without hurting her. The first indications of her sobs were the shaking of her shoulders following by her arms winding tightly around his neck. They held each other for a moment before a soft whining got their attention. Annabelle was wiggling around under the covers. Sarah laughed lightly and wiped her eyes while Will lifted his little girl into his arms.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll pack you some clothes too."

Will left the room with a nod and headed for Bella's. Sitting the baby in her crib she was apparently wide awake as she watched her Daddy grab her diaper bag and shove all sorts of her things in it. She giggled when he tripped over one of her toys in his haste which earned her a teasing scowl.

"You think that's funny, don't you? You think it's funny when Daddy trips over your toys?"

Bella giggled again and jumped in her crib while holding on tightly to the bars for support. Will tickled her belly as he passed to get things off her changer. While he packed she became disinterested when it appeared that he wasn't going to trip again and started to play with a Dory rubber bath toy from _Finding Nemo_. With numerous bags on his shoulders looking like an overly prepared single Dad he picked his daughter out of her crib making sure to lean down and grab the Dory before she started crying, trying not to lose any of the bags in the process.

"Did you get her blanky?" Sarah called.

Will rolled his eyes and went back to the crib and grabbed her Sesame Street blanket, tossing it over his shoulder. Bella grabbed it and immediately cuddled with it, dropping her head onto his shoulder. As he left the room Sarah had a couple of bags and a suitcase ready to go.

The tailgate went down as soon as Ironhide saw that couple. Passing Bella to her mother Will packed up the back. Before going back into the house and coming out with the thing that Ironhide dreaded the most.

"I hate that slaggin' contraption," he growled.

"Get over it," Will countered.

The back door popped open and Will proceeded to fix the car seat in place. Before stepping aside to let Sarah put Bella in it. Clutching her Dory fish and her blanket she looked just as annoyed as Ironhide felt while Sarah fussed over the stupid buckles that always seemed to give her a problem.

"You want me to do it?" Will offered helpfully.

"I can do it!" Sarah countered.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna do it!" Ironhide growled.

Bella squealed at the disembodied voice that she had heard on many occasions. Ironhide mentally grinned as the child got excited, kicking and clapping, dropping her toy.

"Okay, I got it," Sarah said picking the toy off the ground and handing it back to the baby, "Let's go."

"Took you long enough," Ironhide growled.

Sarah promptly smacked the hood of the car as she walked around to the other side. Will laughed as he climbed into the driver seat. He was still laughing until Sarah smacked him too, which in turn made Ironhide bark out a laugh loudly. Bella continued to giggle and squeal in the back seat. Will pouted as Sarah rolled her eyes at him. The engine started and they rolled out.

* * *

When Peyton returned to the base with Kale and Optimus, plus a majority of Ratchet's equipment packed in a trailer Peyton immediately stated she had to go to the LA crime lab. Since Optimus had recently been released as evidence he no long had to worry about being tailed by law enforcement and he was able to drive Peyton to where she needed to be.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her bag from the other seat, "you should head back to the base."

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'll be fine!" she tried, "I'll have a police escort and some armed CSIs with me."

"That's not enough."

"Optimus," she said gentler than she though she could, "I'll be fine. I don't think it would look good if I drove a semi to a crime scene, plus, you need to keep an eye on Bee."

That was true. The scout was just itching to take off at the first chance he had to go after Sam, even though he had no idea where the base could possibly be.

Peyton took the silence as an okay, but when she tried to open the door it locked. "Optimus…"

"I don't think I have to tell you to be careful but I will anyways," he said, repeating her same words, "Be careful."

"I will," she reassured, "I'll call you as soon as I can with any updates, alright?"

"Alright."

The door popped open and she climbed out. As the door shut she walked around and headed for the lab, patting the front of the truck as she did so. Optimus didn't leave until she waved at him one last time and disappeared into the building. She walked down the hall, noticing how different the lab was from her own, even though they had the same purpose. In fact, theirs seemed to be a lot nicer than their own. Fiddling with her visitor pass she had been told to head to the supervisor's office who would assign her the team she would lead. She had never been in a leader position, at least not like this. Knocking on the door she could see a tall man sitting at a glass desk, his head bowed over a thick file allowing her to see the growing bald spot on the top of his head. As soon as he looked up Peyton started to think that Jeffery was wrong about the guy not giving her a hard time. The look coming from his dark eyes was one of annoyance and impatience.

"Henry Nichols?"

"You must be Peyton Callaghan."

"Yes, sir."

"You know it's not everyday I get a call from the Secretary of Defense and a fax from the President of the United States."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"So you wanna fill me in what's going on?"

"The contents of the case are top secret, but I think I can tell you that this involves the abduction of a teenage boy."

An eerie grin came to his face as he rose from his desk. "A kidnapping? A kidnapping is top secret? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Peyton countered the look easily. "I don't take you for a fool. I'm only allowed to disclose what the President says I'm allowed to disclose."

"So you want to take my best CSIs and have them not know what they're looking for?"

"I'll fill them in on whatever they need to know, Mr. Nichols."

"And what is that?"

She was silent, glaring at the tall, skinny man with plain annoyance. She wasn't sure what the President had faxed him or what Keller had said to him over the phone, but obviously it wasn't much.

"You know what," she started fiercely, "I don't have time for your bitching. I have a scene to process and the longer you make me wait the more the gap between me and the kidnappers grows. I don't care if you don't now what's going on because I do and trust me when I say you don't want to get involved. Now give me my kit and my team and I'll be on my way."

The look on his face was scathing. "You can't just—"

"What?" she snapped. Striding forward she lifted the fax from the desk with the Presidential seal and signature. "According to this I can do whatever the hell I want. Now let's go Nichols, you're wasting my time."

The man wanted to rant and rave, she could tell, but he only sighed and nodded. Leaving the office he lead her down the hall to the break-room. Upon walking in and seeing the five people sitting with coffee and chatting away she felt homesick, missing the way that he team would talk and joke during their breaks. There were three men and two women, all older than her, but that was to be expected.

"Ms. Callaghan this is my graveyard shift," Nichols said, "Guys, this is Peyton Callaghan from Las Vegas."

"Sin City!" one exclaimed, "What's it like working there?"

"Sinful," she replied with a light laugh.

The woman who had pointed out the fact reminded her of Kelly already. She had short brown hair, bobbed at her shoulders, probably in her early thirties.

"So what are you doing here?"

This came from a tall black man standing by the counter. He had unique blue-grey eyes and a calm personality from what she could tell.

"Ms. Callaghan—" Nichols began.

"Just Peyton, please."

"Alright, Peyton is here on governmental order by the President to investigate a kidnapping."

This caused a few jaws to drop.

"Oh…wow…"

This came from another one of the guys. His hair was wild and crazy, long and gelled to stand up. He seemed to be the kind of guy that no liked in college because he was a geek, but all the jocks who made fun of him worked under him. He was seemingly the youngest out of the group.

"Why's the President interested in a kidnapping?" the blond woman sitting at the table asked, her green eyes narrowed in calculating question, "No he knows personally right?"

"No, not exactly."

"Hmm…" was the woman's response.

The woman had longer blond hair and a great figure. Her aura indicated that she was more of the ring leader of the team.

"Let me guess," the final CSI said with a light southern accent, "You need us to help you process the scene."

"Yes I do," Peyton nodded.

The final CSI was a man with dark hair and dark eyes and s dashing smile. He was probably a jock in high school and in college and probably rode on scholarships to get through school.

"I guess we should make some introductions, huh?" Nichols pointed to the regal blonde woman, "Peyton this is Terri Marshal, supervisor."

"Hi."

Nichols moved to gesture to the bubbly brunette next to the guy with the drop-dead gorgeous eyes, "Emily Rosenberg and Troy Michaels," followed by the geek and the jock, "The newest addition to the team, Taylor Osmond and finally AJ Rodgers."

"It's nice to meet you," Peyton said.

"So," Terri began getting to her feet, "I guess we'll ask questions on the way over."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded, "Get your equipment and let's go."

"I'm driving!" AJ called.

"You always drive," Emily pouted.

"We'll take two cars," Terri said sternly like lecturing a child.

"I'm driving too then!" she announced.

Terri sighed and rolled her eyes. Peyton smiled and followed Terri out of the room passing a grateful grin over to Nichols before he vanished from around the corner.

"Troy, call Jim and get the scene tapped."

"You already know where it is?" Peyton asked surprised.

Terri merely grinned at the younger woman. "Keller filled me in as well."

"Really?" Peyton said, "And what exactly did her tell you."

"Kidnapped kid, threat to national security," she replied lazily, "Little stuff like that," she looked over at Peyton with a knowing grin, "You know all the juicy details don't you."

Peyton only smiled.

"Thought so. Can you at least tell us what to look for?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"You better."

* * *

When Sunny got an incoming call from Ratchet he was surprised, but vowed that even if he was delivering a message from Optimus for them to return to the air base he wouldn't go until Maggie was back. Glen was pacing and he tried Maggie's cell multiple times, hell so did Sides, but neither got through.

"Sunny here."

"Sunstreaker."

Sunny really, really didn't like the tone of Ratchet's voice. "What happened?"

"I just got off the line with Jason," he began, "Maggie's in the hospital."

Sunny felt his spark sink in its casing. "…Why?"

"She was attacked. We don't know who yet, but it was the Decepticons. The humans are calling it a car accident right on Hender Street."

Sunny felt his knees shake, but he was in too much shock to really realize that he was actually having to use the wall of the adjacent building for support. He went around that street to avoid the accident. Was it Maggie's accident? The ach in his spark seemed to think so.

"Sunny?" Sides asked, obviously worried.

"She's alive," Ratchet said, "but she has severe injuries. You should get over there."

"…Right…"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"…"

"Sunstreaker?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm going now."

"Wait! You don't sound—"

Sunny caught off the link before the medic could finish. Maggie was hurt and he wasn't there to protect her. The accident on Hender Street; he drove right passed it. He felt angry, angrier than her had felt in his entire life and when you live practically for forever he was pretty damn pissed off.

"I told you to protect her," he growled, "I told you to WATCH HER!"

Sideswipe was surprised when his twin suddenly leapt at him, knocking him into the apartment building. "What's going on? Is Maggie okay? What happened?"

"This is all YOUR fault!"

"Calm down, man!" Glen tried as he saw the building start to give, "Just calm down!"

"_SHUT UP, HUMAN!_" he roared, "You just had to stuff you fat mouth didn't you? Why couldn't you get your own damn food? Why did you send Maggie, you lazy, maggot!"

"That's enough Sunstreaker!" Sides yelled bringing his arms down on his twin's to break his hold, "You need to tell us what happened!"

"Maggie was attacked! She was attacked because _you_ weren't there to protect her!"

"A-Attacked?" Glen stuttered.

"Getting you slaggin' food!"

"Primus…"

Sides couldn't stop his brother from leaping forward, knocking his brother to the ground and the vibrations knocked Glen side ways. Sides didn't put up much of a fight even when Sunny shoved a charging canon in his face. Sunny was absolutely seething, his eyes flashing bright. Glen was yelling at him to stop while Sides just laid there and didn't move as if he was accepting his punishment for his failure. Sunny wanted blow his twin's head to pieces. He wanted to crush the stupid fat human at his feet. He wanted to hunt down the Decepticon that hurt his Maggie and tear his spark out. But he didn't do anything of these things. He wanted to get to Maggie more so without anymore words he transformed and sped out of the alley leaving the two behind shocked and silent in the alley.

* * *

I hope you noticed how I made the LA CSIs look...they should look very familiar if you've ever watched a certain show on CBS...Haha!

Sunny...is not a happy camper. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As for Jason...People have asked what's gonna happen to him and his addiction to his job and all I can tell you is that it's not gonna be good. Here I'll give you a hint as too what's gonna happen next...

-We visit the Decepticons and check in w/ Sam.  
-Glen and Sides feel a little guilty.  
-Ratchet and Kale talk about a rogue Decepticon by the name Starscream.  
-Will and Ironhide have a little soldier heart to heart.  
-Peyton plays CSI w/ some new friends.  
-Sunny waits for the word on Maggie.

It doesn't sound exciting...but there are some revealing moments and some heartfelt ones. Until next time! Happy Holidays and thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	21. What You Know

A/N: Thanks for all the support! Check out my profile page and look at considerations. Let me know what you think! I'd love toy hear your opinions!

I don't own anything!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty: What You Know

The base opened to receive them as they skidded to a halt through the sand. Transforming, Breakdown and Dead End were proud of a mission accomplished. The base shut soon after and the hanger was lit up with dim lights running in a row high on the wall.

"What are you two so happy about?"

Breakdown spun around. "Shockwave!"

The self-proclaimed scientist merely stared at the two. Scorponok was beside him clicking and skittering on the ground always seeming to be on edge.

"Did you do it?" Dead End asked.

"Of course we did."

"Where's Vortex?"

"He should be arriving soon that is if Starscream didn't destroy him."

Breakdown looked genuinely surprised. "Starscream?"

"He's not so eager to see our leader revived," Shockwave explained, "He was at the base when Vortex attack, but saved a human rather than finish the battle. He came back while we were extracting Megatron from the trench."

"Are you serious?" Dead End blanched, "He saved a human?"

"It appears so," Shockwave brushed imaginary dust from his hands, "You'll have to talk to Vortex if you want the real story."

"So, where's Megatron now?"

"In my work room. I was just going start repairs on him when you two came in."

"Did Barricade get the kid?"

Shockwave grinned slightly. "Why don't you go see for yourselves?"

The two looked at each other and in silent agreement went to check the kid out. Neither of them had really seen Sam Witwicky since he had been so fiercely protected. Shockwave waited until they disappeared through the sliding doors before he walked across the main hanger to the open hall that lead to his work room. Megatron was lying on the large metal table his face stuck in an opened mouth yell in his last moments of life. His leg had been detached, but Scorponok managed to salvage it.

If they had the real All Spark it would've been simple to revive him. Hold the Cube close to him and the body would mend itself and his spark would return. But during it's destruction a majority of the power filtered through Megatron, destroying him while the smaller fraction went to the human. If they forced the boy to repair the giant then it could very well kill him before he could revive the spark. No, Sam was being saved for the last task of actually reviving Megatron.

Scorponok, who had followed Shockwave into the lab, sat idly in the corner. Grabbing various tools he got to work on reattaching the left leg. After that he'd work on the spark casing. After that it was all up to Sam.

Meanwhile, in the other part of the base Sam was sitting on his 'bed' staring at his hands. His face was flushed and he was sweating. Clenching his teeth while his hands shook he tried to concentrate. As soon as his tired eyes slipped closed his hands started to flicker. The silver lines that had replaced the burns from the Cube started to glow, radiating brightly.

This was something he had been doing since he got there. So he was a new All Spark. While in the beginning that sucked entirely he figured that if he was gonna be cursed with pain, nightmares, and strength he couldn't control then he was just gonna have to get over it and learn some control.

"Well, well, well. Blast me to the Pit, would ya look at that."

Concentration broken Sam looked up startled at the two mechs that had appeared before his cell. The cell was tall, reaching to the ceiling, but the bars were close together and electrified, which he learned the hard way of course. The one that had spoken knelt down, red metal flashing in the dim light as he stared at the human in amusement. Sam wasn't too familiar with these two but he still knew who they were.

"Breakdown," Sam said scathing, "Dead End."

"Hey, the kid knows us!" Breakdown said, sarcastically pleased.

"That was pretty impressive, human," Dead End pointed out, "With the glowing hands and stuff."

"Thanks," Sam grinned, also sarcastically, "Now unless you're here to bring me food, because, you know, us weak organics need it to eat and stuff. Oh, and some water would be great."

"We're not here to serve you, cretin," the Porsche spat.

"Well, I don't think you're here to visit and if you are you must be really bored."

"Nah," Breakdown waved, "we just had some fun with one of your friends."

Sam's mind immediately went to Mikaela. "What did you do?" he yelled rushing at the bars.

"You're friend Maggie," Dead End started, "Hope we didn't hurt her too bad. Reports say she's in a coma."

"Than how she gonna deliver out message?"

Sam saw red. His pupils expanded, just like they did with the Trent incident and his hands glowed. Breakdown felt something that he was totally uncomfortable and ashamed of. He backed away, wanting to get away from the enraged human as far as he could.

"Get out."

Breakdown and Dead End turned to face a battered Vortex. The Black Hawk didn't seem to be in the mood so with one last cautious look at the still glowing, black eyed human they left. Vortex walked around until Sam came into sight. It was the first time he had seen him since his arrival where there was a small scuffle between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Sam had rushed out in the middle of the battle to get a black haired girl that the Bumblebee had been trying to keep Demolisher from stepping on.

"Sam," Vortex greeted, "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"I can't say the same," the human spat, his eyes dark with hate.

"I see." Walking over to the wall he sat down, his tired body aching from having to fly so damaged from the battle. That collision with Starscream caused him more damage that he had thought. "You should calm down," he said, "You're wasting your energy."

"Fuck you."

"Hmm."

But Sam couldn't stop. His body was getting tired from being in this state and if he didn't cut it out he was going to pass out. His hands sporadically tightened and released as he took a deep breath. His eyes returned to normal and his hands flickered dark. Collapsing to his knees he nearly threw up, but since he didn't have anything in his stomach he suffered dry heaves.

Vortex was silent until the human finally went calm. "So do you know why you do that?"

"I'm the new All Spark," Sam said hoarsely, "My old buddy Barricade filled me in."

"You had a previous encounter with Barricade once before didn't you?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed dryly, "He screamed LadiesMan217 in my face. First impressions always last."

Vortex didn't think it was funny, but he grinned anyways. "Did he happen to tell you why you are here?"

"Well, I don't know," the boy snapped back, "Maybe because I'm the human incarnate of the power that created you guys? You're gonna hold me as bait for the Autobots? I dunno! Let me know if I'm getting warm!"

"You are the only way to revive Megatron."

That made Sam's heart jump just like when he found out he was the All Spark. "I won't do it."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"The hell I don't!"

"Unfortunately for you, you've gained the power from a source that created life. You won't be able to help yourself."

"I can stop myself!" Sam protested, "I'm still me!"

"No," Vortex replied, "I don't think you will. I don't think you'll be able to fight what you are and you are the All Spark."

Sam's hands clenched into tight fists, his pupils growing and shrinking with every flicker of the familiar white light that seeped through his fingers. Vortex watched the entire time, watching as the boy tried to maintain himself, not lose himself to the power that had been bestowed on him, seemingly, by fate.

It was his Great Grandfather that found Megatron and had the location of the Cube on his glasses.

It was his Father that bought him the used 1976 Chevy Camaro that turned out to be an alien robot.

He became involved in their war.

He was chosen to protect the Cube.

He was the one that shoved the Cube into Megatron's spark.

And he was the one the All Spark transferred its power to.

The All Spark was not sentient though it had the ability to create life. Its powers could have been lost to space and never even touched Sam, but they did. It was like the All Spark chose not to die. It chose to live on, even through a mortal.

Sam ended up fainting, the rush of power proving to be a little much. Vortex could tell from the boy's vitals that he wouldn't wake anytime soon. He could hear the boy's stomach growl for food even as he slept and the dehydration that would be setting in soon. He'd get Demolisher on that, but right now, he had to check on Shockwave's progress with Megatron.

* * *

"Glen, please come down." 

"No."

"C'mon, man!"

"I don't feel like it."

"If you don't come down here I just keep on yelling," Sideswipe stated, "And then the neighbors will come out, see a giant robot, scream and panic like humans usually do, call the cops and I'm really not in the mood to be shot at so please?"

"I can't face the others," Glen stated from the open window, "Sunny's right. It's my fault."

Sides pleading expression dropped into a melancholy one as he leaned against the building. "You couldn't have known that it was going to happen. How do you think I feel? My brother trusted me to protect the only other person he truly cares about and I let him down."

"Let's just say we both suck and call it a night."

"We have to return to the base," Sides said, "Optimus wants us all together. The only ones allowed to be out on their own are Peyton since she's trying to find where they took Sam and Jason since he's taking care of Maggie at the hospital."

"What about Sunny?" Glen asked worriedly out of guilt and fear, "I don't think he'll be there."

"Probably not," Sides agreed, "He's probably at the hospital, waiting on Maggie."

"I can't believe this happened."

"It's a war. People—"

"It's not just that!" Glen snapped, "That this happened to Maggie!"

Sides frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I met Maggie when she first moved to America five years ago for school," Glen explained, "We took a lot of the same classes. My family couldn't afford college so I had to drop out, but that's what Maggie came for. She's always been better than me with the technical stuff, I'm just a hacker. Even though she was going places she'd always come back to see me, let me barrow some of her text books and…" he sighed, "She was my friend when no one else would be."

Sides sighed as his optics shut briefly. "Glen."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go."

"Okay."

Glen grabbed his and Maggie's equipment in one trip and tossed it into the trunk of the transformed Autobot. Climbing in, Sides was silent as the pulled out of the alley and peeled out into traffic. Glen immediately noticed that they were heading in the opposite direction of the base.

"Where we going?"

"I wanna go to the beach for a bit," Sides said, "The sun's rising, but I think at least a few minutes there will be good for both of us."

Glen grinned and silently agreed.

* * *

It was apparent that the repairs on Starscream's spark casing were going to take the longest. The fool had made a rash move in his obvious desperation to kill Vortex and it nearly cost him his life. Sparks flew from the tools as he mended the metal back together in its designated place. Not to far away the newest human to be pulled into their war was standing against the wall watching silently, not wanting to get in the way. Ratchet figured that since it was Starscream that saved him he would want to see if he was alright. 

How the human cared about a Decepticon was beyond him.

Now there's a thought. Is Starscream really a Decepticon now? From Kale's recounts Starscream didn't want Megatron's body to be recovered and it wasn't like he was making it known that he was the new Decepticon Leader. In fact, Starscream disappeared and when Vortex proclaimed himself leader he didn't even flinch from hiding.

Ratchet set one tool that seemed to function a lot like blow torch aside and grabbed a sort of clamp, prying the metal together. Looking down at a device on his wrist he checked the mech's vitals. The pulse of his spark, much like a heart beat, was slow and uneven, but it was not a cause of concern yet. The damage he sustained could've been a lot worse with the close proximity of Vortex's shot. A red laser shot from his finger as he continued to pull the clamp across pulling the metal, resembling a human rib to the main structure where it had been broken before grabbing the torch again to weld it.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Ratchet didn't even realize how close the human was to him until he glanced under the elevated table like surface he was using. The sparks that were falling were huge so it was a good call to stand under the table. Ratchet set his tools down and knelt to look at the obviously exhausted human. He decided on a quick bio-scan to make sure everything was functioning properly, which it was which was lucky for him because it meant one less patient to worry about.

"The damage is great, but his repairs are coming along nicely," Ratchet explained, "He should be fine, though I can't determine exactly when he'll wake up."

"Alright," Kale nodded, keeping his head bowed, "Thanks."

"What is your relationship with Starscream?"

Kale looked startled by the question as he finally looked Ratchet in the eye. "There isn't one. He was hiding out at the base and I recognized the insignia on him and I knew he was a Decepticon, but I didn't…" he sighed, "I didn't report him."

Ratchet looked unnerved by that. "And why is that?"

"If I told you I risk getting flattened," Kale laughed softly.

"I'm not allowed to harm humans," Ratchet explained, "Not that I prefer to if given the chance."

Looking up at the medic's blue optics, so similar yet different from Starscream's he relented, "I knew he was there for nearly a week before Vortex attacked the base. I thought he was just hiding out. He could've attacked us anytime he wanted and he didn't. Sure he destroyed my jet and took its place, but he didn't try anything even with Megatron and the other dead guys in the trench. I thought that maybe…Well, maybe he changed."

Ratchet stared at the young man as he shifted on his feet. His deliberately disobeyed his superior officers, John Keller, the President of the United States and even Optimus, but not alerting anyone of Starscream's presence. But Starscream didn't attack. In fact, it seemed more like Starscream was trying to keep his former comrades away so they couldn't get Megatron so in all actuality it was good that Kale kept him a secret. If Starscream had been forced to leave or killed there would've been no one there to slow Vortex down.

Not that that really helped either.

Sam was gone, Megatron was reclaimed, and the entire base had been annihilated except for Kale.

Ratchet stood up. "His repairs are coming along. I should be done shortly."

Kale nodded and got out from under the table and to the other side of the room again before Ratchet went back to work. Maybe Starscream has changed, but still, one human life didn't make up for the hundreds he took since he arrived on this planet.

* * *

Will looked down at his watch. It was still early. Sarah had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and Bella had passed out long ago. Yawning loudly, he covered his mouth to stifle it as much as he could. He didn't think that anyone got any sleep tonight, what with Sam's kidnapping and Starscream's strange appearance. 

"If you require rest you should do so."

Will grinned at the radio. Ironhide's voice was a soft whisper like the volume dial had been turned down one knot from mute.

"I'm fine," he said, "What about you?"

"I don't need as much recharge as you do."

"But you have to be getting tired now."

"I'm fine Lennox."

"Well I don't think it would look good if the driver of this monster truck fell asleep."

"There are hardly any humans on the road."

"It's fine. I'll sleep when we get back to the base."

Ironhide sighed if only to indicate he didn't like the Captain's stubbornness, but it all actuality that might have been why they got along so well. Sure they butted heads on more than one occasion and numerous topics varying from weapons, humans, and the weather, but they were more alike than different. Both soldiers, both fighting for something they believed in, but one major difference was that Will, though he was strong for a human, was extremely fragile compared to them. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, this made Ironhide worry.

"What's the problem, big guy?" Will asked, "And don't tell me nothin' because I think I know you a little better than that."

"Do you ever wish to stop fighting?"

Will was shocked silent from the blunt question. It usually took a lot of convincing to get Ironhide to talk about what he thought or felt. "Yeah," Will answered, "Everyday."

"Why?"

"Well," he began, "I just want to live normally with my family. Not get called away all the time. A lot of humans don't want to die because of fear of what happens after death, but I don't want to die because I don't want to leave my girls alone. I wanna see my little girl grow up and I want to grow old with Sarah. There's always a chance we can die, every day we take risks, but in a war…the chances are higher and there's a higher chance that I may not come back. Not to say that it isn't an honor helping you guys. I don't think I could turn my back on you even if I wanted."

"I see," Ironhide mused.

"What about you? Do you want to stop fighting?"

Ironhide really found himself thinking about that question, which surprised him since he had always been so gung-ho about shooting first and asking questions later. Honestly, he couldn't even remember a time where he wasn't fighting. He was still remotely young, middle-aged by human standards, and that was an estimate, and with their life span millions of years shouldn't wear on you, but during a war that lasted a majority of you lifetime took its toll.

"Sometimes."

Will was surprised again. "Really?"

"I'm a warrior. It has always been my designation unlike the others. It's what I was programmed to do since I was a sparkling. Sometimes I wish the war would end and maybe I could try a hand at a more normal existence, but other times I don't think a normal existence is in the cards for me."  
"You don't think you could handle it?" Will asked.

Ironhide chuckled lightly, "I think I would be bored."

Will laughed as well. "You'd be here with us and I'd make sure you had fun."

"I bet you would. Unfortunately, I cannot ingest alcohol which you humans typically use to have 'fun'."

"And that blows," Will pointed out, "But still! There are lots of things we could do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, for one, I have eighty acres of property that I haven't seen in a long time. The trails probably need to be cleared and you and the others are welcome to it anytime you want to get away from the city. We'll have big parties, with or without the beer, and we'll show you how to have a good time human style."

Ironhide would've grinned if he could. It still seemed a little to peaceful for his tastes, but it was still something to look forward to. Their conversation was interrupted by a whine from the backseat. Annabelle was squirming in her car seat rubbing her eyes as they slowly opened adjusting slowly to the darkness.

"Look who woke up," Will pointed out with a smile, "Good Morning Sunshine!"

Bella sneezed.

Ironhide took over as Will turned in his seat to attend to his daughter. It sure didn't look any better than sleeping since all that was visible in the driver seat was Will's ass sticking in the air.

Much to his dismay Bella started crying which woke Sarah up in a panic, kicking that dashboard, which startled Will who hit his head on the ceiling and Bella continued to scream.

"Ugh…" Sarah murmured tiredly, "What happened?"

"Your offspring," Ironhide replied.

"I put a container of Cheerios in the diaper bag," Sarah stated.

"Which one?" Will asked as he searched the back seat.

"The red one."

"Which red one?"

"There's only red one!"

"No there's two red ones!"

"I keep telling you that that one's pink!"

"It's lightish red!"

"Oh my God, Will, get the stupid Cheerios!"

Will grumbled as he got the yellow, round container, supposedly child proof out of the red diaper bag and opened it handing it to Bella. The child shrieked and tossed it on the floor spilling it contents.

"Okay!" Ironhide growled, "She doesn't want the breakfast cereal! Do not give her anything else that she can throw! I don't want mushy baby food on my interior like last time!"

"Sorry!" Will called back, "What does she want?"

"Does she need her diaper changed?" Sarah asked.

"Trust me, if she did," Ironhide stated, "I would've woken you up to let you know."

"Well, then, what's up?" Will asked. Touching his daughter cheek the baby screech, slapping it away and gnawing on her fingers in tears and drool. Sighing, he tried the cereal again only for the same result.

"Blast it, Lennox! She doesn't want the cereal! She wants her teething ring-thing!"

"Oh!" Will awed in realization immediately scrambling to get what she wanted.

"You know, Ironhide," Sarah said with a sly smile, "for saying that human children are nothing, but a nuisance you sure know a lot about them."

"I do not."

"Then how do you always know what she's wants, huh?" the blonde woman teased.

"Well, someone has to," the mech grumbled.

* * *

Peyton was feeling a little bit of jealousy at the present time as she went through one of the nicest kits she had ever had the privilege of working with. That's not to say that the LVPD didn't provide their CSIs with amazing kits, but these ones were just so…so…_shiny!_

"Feeling a little green?"

Peyton glared over at AJ as he snapped pictures of the scene. "No."

"Don't they have nice equipment in Vegas?"

"Yeah. Yours is just really shiny."

A bark of laughter filled the air.

Peyton walked around the area where the other five were doing their respective jobs. She couldn't believe that she was assigned the entire graveyard shift. It felt exhilarating to be in charge, but under normal circumstances it would mean a lot of paper work which she was not a fan of.

"So you wanna fill us in on what our boss refuses to tell us?" Troy asked as they passed each other.

"Sorry no can do," she replied, "But if anything looks strange, out of place, or…inhuman maybe it's evidence."

"I don't like working blind," Emily sighed, "What can you tell about the victim?"

"Samuel Witwicky, seventeen-years-old," she smiled a little as she thought of the boy, "He's a good kid. He's been through more than anyone should have to. He was last seen—"

"Wait!" Taylor looked startled, "You know him?"

Peyton nodded and waited for the uproar which of course there was.

"Don't you know that compromises the case?" Terri asked in surprise, "You shouldn't be involved."

"Then it's a good thing this isn't a normal case," Peyton bit out as she knelt down to lift a fiber she found in the track Sam's body made when he was dragged.

"Not a normal case," the supervisor mused, "Then what kind of case is it?"

Peyton ignored the question as she dropped the fiber into a plastic bag and labeled it quickly. Getting up she walked around the scene again trying not to look at the five people that pegged for answers she wasn't at liberty to give. She stopped when she saw something in the grass. Kneeling down again she sighed heavily.

"Vomit."

"From your _friend_?" Troy asked snidely.

"Most likely," she snapped back, "Wanna get me a container?"

"Whatever." She got the feeling he wasn't going to help.

Terri knelt down beside her, her blue eyes piercing and unfortunately making Peyton a little uncomfortable. "We don't like be lied to."

"We not telling you anything is not being lied to," Peyton whispered harshly, "I'm just not disclosing all the details and it would better if I didn't for your own good."

Peyton didn't look away from her even as she tried to make her do so with her harsh look. Terri relented first and handed her a container from her own kit. Peyton said a soft thank you before scooping a small amount of the vomit into the plastic container and capping it.

"There isn't much here," Taylor pointed out, "Not many hairs in the grass minus the victims. There are tire treads though. I can print them and—"

"Ford Mustang," Peyton interrupted, "It's a 2008 Ford Saleen Mustang."

"How do you know?" AJ asked suspiciously.

Peyton looked at him. "I've already been here," she said, "and I found this before you were assigned to me."

Peyton held out the syringe in a plastic labeled bag. Once again, her seemingly poor processing skills got her another volley of criticism.

"You took that from the scene?" Emily shrieked, "It wouldn't be admissible in court now!"

"Trust me when I say the justice system isn't going to do this kid any good now."

"What the hell is going on?" AJ growled, "What kind of forensic lab is in Las Vegas?"

Peyton was done. "You know what? I don't need the criticism! I know how to do my damn job!" she shouted angrily, "You are here to help me gather any evidence that may link to Sam's kidnapping! I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you and since this is a matter of national security I expect you to shut the hell up and do your Goddamn job!"

They all glared at her out of shock and anger, but she didn't care. She needed to find Sam. Turning around she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Closing her eyes her fingers twitched irritably so she pulled them into fists before facing him.

"Okay," she said, "I'll tell you this. The ones that took Sam go by the names Barricade and Frenzy. Don't bother looking them up because you won't find them. Sam knows them personally which is why I think they took him, also to bait on me and my friends."

"How is this a threat to national security?" Terri asked.

"We don't know yet, but Sam is," she didn't know how to phrase it, "important. We have to find out where they took him."

They were silent.

"I know you want answers, but I can't give them to you, not just because it's top secret," she admitted, "I made a promise to someone and I'm not about to let him down. So please," she begged, "Please help me."

Terri moved first after a long moment. Walking to her kit she grabbed a plastic bag and returned to her holding it out. Peyton saw that there was sand in the bag.

"Found that by the tire treads. There was a trail of it," she explained, "The sand around here is fake, but that," she pointed to the bag, "looks like the real stuff."

"Like a desert?"

"Maybe. Or a beach. Wherever they came from has sand."

Peyton smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Terri nodded and faced her team. "Well," she said, "since we don't know what we're looking for, pick up anything suspicious. If we run out of bags we'll get more. Get to work."

* * *

Sunny ignored the calls from Optimus to return to the air base. There was no way in the Pit he was going to leave this spot until he saw Maggie walk out. He sat in a parking spot as close to the building as he could without drawing suspicion. Jason had come out, looking horrible, he might add, to let him know about Maggie's condition. Sunny took it all in and refrained from trying to find the Decepticons that did this, though he had a pretty good idea who it was. 

Breakdown had always had a personal vendetta against him and his twin. For some reason they hated each other. Sunny and Breakdown always sought each other out during battles like it was some kind of competition or personal score to settle, but neither had done anything to each other in the past to get them to act so hostile towards each other.

Sunny didn't notice the occupied car pull up beside him, which wasn't a good thing, but since it was his brother and Glen he was safe.

"How is she?"

Sunny's attention was immediately drawn to the two next to him, his anger still fresh in his mind and spark. They were the last he wanted to see at the moment, but he didn't want to talk to them so he didn't tell them to leave.

Hell, who was he kidding? He didn't want to be alone right now. "She's in a coma," he answered, "Jason doesn't know when she'll wake up."

"But she will right?" Glen asked worriedly.

"There is a good chance she'll be okay, but still…"

"Don't think like that," Sides ordered firmly, surprising his twin, who had never hurt sound so serious in all their years together, "She'll pull through. Maggie's tough."

Sunny appreciated his brother's support though he didn't voice his thanks.

"We're really sorry, Sun—"

"Don't," the silver mech said, "Neither of you could've known that this would happen."

A moment of silence settled over them before Sides sighed heavily with, "Well, I turned off my communications, how about you?"

"After the sixth call from Optimus, yeah."

"He even tried my cell phone a couple times. Ratchet too."

"They'll just have to get over it."

"…Man, we're gonna be in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

I think this is what you call a filler chapter...lol! Kinda important, especially with Sam and the sand found at the crime scene, but yeah I hope you liked it. Writing the part with Will and Ironhide was fun. Anyways! Until next time! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays! 

Please Review!


	22. The Nightmare Lives On

A/N: The new semester has started and we got _tornadoes_ in _January_. And some _still_ say that global climate change is merely a "theory". Oh, wow. So anyways! I had a fun adventure with my roommate. I refused to leave without my computer while my roomie ran around like a chicken with her head cut off not knowing what to do so I grabbed my computer and told her to get downstairs. We met the rest of the people in our complex which was fun. There was hail the size of ping-pong balls on the university campus and my poor, dinky car was out in it. No major dents b/c the hail wasn't that big over by my apartment, but still my car is tiny, stalls on me all the time, and says "vvrrrrummm bitch I hate you" when I make a quick turn. Well, it could've been a lot worse. The storm was bad enough to knock out the power on campus for 21 hours (so I was basically like "Glory, Hallelujah" that I don't live in the dorms) and I got to miss three classes on Tuesday! Sweet!

Here's my next chapter. I acutally had a lot of fun writing it, espeically the beginning and I think you'll see why. Thanks for all the supportive and helpful reviews! Please enjoy! And as always I don't own anything but my originals!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-One: The Nightmare Lives On

_Maggie really didn't like where this was going. Will was leading Maggie and Glen to a location in the vast part in Tranquility. The two had picked up and moved from DC to live with closer relations to the Autobots and to report to Keller directly. Three months and things were going great with their new jobs. Glen had a hard time getting his grandmother to move though. The woman put up quite the fight since they couldn't provide her with any answers as to why they were making such a big move._

_Will picked them up at Maggie's new apartment in the large black truck Maggie recognized as Ironhide. It was her first time riding in a giant robot, so honestly while she was nervous she was also very excited. Ironhide was silent the entire way though, but the air in the cab felt tense, like he was mad about something so she wasn't going to get him started with a conversation, but that didn't stop Glen. The man was obviously nervous as well as he rattled on and on about this and that. Maggie really didn't know since she had started to ignore him._

_After arriving at the park they got out and were now walking up the hill. Behind them Ironhide transformed and it was actually the first time that either computer wiz saw it. Not wanting to stare at the hardened weapon specialist they stuck close to Will. Both Sam and Mikaela were there as well as an older man in a pair of blue scrubs and tennis shoes, standing close to Ratchet. Maggie recognized him from the file they were given indicating that he was the Autobot Medic's contact. But there was something Maggie noticed, but didn't voice._

_There were two hot, new Ferraris, one silver and one black, sitting on the top of the hill near Optimus Prime._

_Maggie got an uneasy feeling her gut._

"_Guys," Will said gesturing to the two, "This is Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitmann."_

_Optimus cast his gaze down to them, his optics glowing intensely and besides Frenzy Maggie had never seen such eyes. "It's an honor to finally meet you. I am Optimus Prime. Mr. Keller told me all about you to. Thank you for your assistance during our battle."_

"_Don't sweat it," Glen said hoarsely, "No problem."_

_Maggie only smiled, not really trusting herself to speak._

"_You guys got the files from Sector 7 right?" Will asked, "You know what's up?"_

"_Uh…" Maggie answered, shifting on her feet, "Two NBE-As. Just landed. Here. Now. I'm thinking they're the Ferraris, but yeah…Right?'_

_Optimus chuckled and looked down at the two mentioned sports cars. The silence that had settled amongst them was interrupted when the two shifted in an intricate pattern. Standing at their full height they were smaller than Optimus, ranging around Bumblebee's size if not a little taller.._

"_Maggie, Glen," Will said, "Meet the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."_

"_I like the fat one," the black transformed Ferrari announced, "Can I keep him?"_

"_Hey!" Glen replied indigently._

"_Human's aren't pets, Sideswipe," Ratchet stated firmly, "You can't __**keep **__him."_

"_Aw! But look at him," Sides pouted. Kneeling down he poked Glen in the stomach much to his dismay, "He's so pudgy."_

"_Again I say 'hey' and add 'back off, man'!" Glen protested pushing the finger away._

"_Knock it off," Ironhide said firmly, "Humans are fragile. You could hurt him."_

_Sam glared from his position by Bee. "I resent that!" he stated, getting everyone's attention, "Compared to you massive metal guys of course we're fragile."_

_Optimus sighed heavily shaking his head at the discussion that came from the ragtag group of friends. "We have an important question to ask of the two of you."_

"_Yeah?" Maggie asked, ignoring Glen who was trying to fend off Sides' poking finger._

"_The twins have just arrived on Earth and are in need of contacts," he explained, "Seeing that the government wants to keep us a secret we have decided to ask this of humans that already know of our presence on your planet."_

"_Does this mean I get a giant alien robot as a car?" Glen asked a little excitedly._

"_Hey!" Sides said in the same tone as Glen before, "How he can keep me as his car but I can't keep him?"_

"_Because we're supposed to be in hiding, slaghead," the other twin responded shortly._

_Maggie looked at the other twin. Seeing that Glen and Sideswipe were hitting it of oh so well it appeared that she was gonna be partnered up with the grouchy one. Of course she was planning on saying yes. It was a once in a lifetime experience and since she was already working for Keller, who was also serving as a sort of ambassador it seemed to be very convenient._

_Sunstreaker looked down at the human female that was watching him in silent observation, which he really didn't like. As his face plate took on the expression of annoyance with a brow raise so did hers to counter it. While they had their staring contest Sides managed to pick Glen up, much to everyone's panic, mostly Glen's. Even as Ratchet tried to get him to put the human down Sides couldn't get over his excitement, rivaling the Autobot Hound in his curiosity for things not of their home planet._

"_Why is he screaming like that?" Sides asked innocently._

"_Because you're scaring him!" Ratchet shouted, holding his hands under Sides just incase he, suppose, let the human go. "You have to be careful!"_

"_Is it just me," Mikaela said softly to her new boyfriend, "Or does this remind you of a kid torturing a hamster?"_

"_More like a kid with a guinea pig," Sam muttered more to himself._

_Mikaela, having heard that, however, smacked his arm. "Sam!"_

"_Oh, shut him up!" Ironhide groaned miserable as he held his head, "My audio receptors are ringing!"_

_Jason looked around nervously while rocking on his feet. "You're gonna get someone's attention…" he sang with a tight jaw._

"_Put him down!" Sunny and Maggie ordered_

"_Put me down!" Glen followed up._

_Sides sighed and did just that, gently setting the shaky human on his feet. Glen wasted to time in hauling ass down the hill._

"_Where's he going?" Sides pouted._

"_Away from you," his brother answered._

"_Glen!" Maggie shrieked as she chased after him, "Wait!"_

"_No! I'm not! I wanna go home!"_

"_C'mon! He wasn't going to hurt you! Come back!"_

"_You're crazy! I changed my mind!"_

"_GLEN!"_

_They watched as the blonde jumped on the larger man, unfortunately taking them both down and for a roll down the hill. Ironhide rolled his eyes irritably. Sides, Sam and Bee thought it was funny though. They eventually stopped, but Maggie was the first one up and when Glen tried to run for it again she jumped on him. It wasn't hard to carry her on his back, but after rolling down the hill Glen was tired. _

_It took some coaxing and a promise to keep the ever curious Sides back to get glen back up the hill. Covered in grass stains and her blonde hair mused from its ponytail, Maggie realized she really didn't think before acting, which seemed to be a personality flaw but she held her head up high while arrangements were made. Sides would be with Glen with the promise that the mech would back off and Maggie would stick with Sunny. It was kind of awkward to make the decision so hastily, especially since the twins would be driving their respected contact home for the night._

_They stayed up on the hill for hours. Glen slowly, but surely became more and more comfortable with Sides and the newest addition to the robot team was learning that he needed to be more careful since it would be very easy to hurt Glen by mistake._

_Maggie and Sunstreaker, however…_

_The two sat side by side but neither said anything. Maggie assumed she was right about her suspicions; she was stuck with the grouchy one. She really didn't know how to start the whole conversation out._

"_So," she said softly._

"_So," was the reply, but he never bothered to look at her._

"_I'm Maggie."_

"…_I know."_

"_Well, I don't know what else to do," she said bluntly, "You're not one for small talk are you?"_

"…_No."_

"…_**Perfect**__."_

_And that's how the partnership between Maggie Madsen and Autobot, designation, Sunstreaker started out._

Sunny mentally grinned at the memory, including the drive to her apartment. She yelled at him a lot for speeding, which was a bad habit of his, and he yelled at her to tell her to stop yelling at him. Sides and Glen were following, a little more slowly. The two couldn't seem to stop talking about stuff ranging from technology from Cybertron or the Internet on Earth. Glen thought the 24/7 web access without a computer was kick-ass. He thought of when they arrive at the apartment. Maggie didn't know what to do. When she didn't get out right away he was surprised to hear her answer.

"I feel bad about leaving you out here alone," she had said.

Of course he retorted with something rude that made her want to leave, but even with the harsh tone of his voice he had made it a point to say, "I'll be here in the morning if that's what you're worried about."

And he was and he was there for her ever since.

Except for last night, last night he wasn't there and look what happened.

It was noon now. Maggie was still in a coma and he didn't know what the others were doing. Both he and his twin kept their communications down and Glen turned off his cell phone, but in all actuality he had the feeling that Optimus knew to leave them alone for now. If it was really important he'd come himself and let them know and even though he preferred to have them all together he was a very understanding mech.

A loud snore drew his attention to the human fast asleep inside Sides. How Sides remained in stasis through that racket was beyond him. Sunny, however, didn't rest and opted for keeping a vigil eye on the front doors waiting for Jason to appear with news or better yet Maggie.

But despite his concerns for his partner he wasn't blind to Jason's condition. The male was haggard looking, appearing older than he should. He wasn't a medic, but he could tell that something was off in the human's body. First time he came out slow and tired but when he came out again he was wide awake and alert, like he had twelve cups of coffee. Sunny didn't like it and he decided that he would tell Ratchet, whether or not Jason liked it. Something wasn't right about him and Sunny didn't want to see another one of his friends get hurt.

Even as Sunny's processor went back and forth between Maggie and Jason, Jason was sitting in the locker room, staring at his designated locker. His legs were bouncing rapidly, like a hyper child on caffeine. The blue metal locker seemed to glare back at him. He read his name over and over again as he just…_stared_.

He moaned, running his hands through his hair. He felt like crying, he felt like yelling, he felt miserable and he knew that there was a pick-me-up right behind that door. It was so easy to get it, but the thing was that it was wrong and he damn well knew it. He was a doctor for Christ's sake! He knew what was bad for your body and what wasn't so why the hell was he even doing this?

Because Maggie needed him.

_Everyone_ needed him.

And if everyone needed him he needed to stay awake.

Jason stood quickly, his hands twitching as he turned the dial to open the locker. It took him four tries since his hands were so shaky, but he did get it open. Pulling out a white bottle of pills he took one out and stared at it. It was so innocent looking, so pure and white. He was surprised how easy it was to even get something like this.

"Dr. Harris, please report to the West Wing. Dr. Harris, please report to the West Wing."

He popped the pill in his mouth, shuddering at the bitter taste and took as swig from his water bottle. His entire body shook as he felt it go down into his body. It didn't take long for it to take its effect. He knew that he would be chatty. He knew he would seem hyperactive, but he needed to keep it under control. Just for the next couple of days and then he was done with the stuff; just until Maggie was in the clear.

Spinning on his heels, he walked briskly from the locker room, head held up high with more of hitch in his step. The comedown was horrible, but he couldn't deny that when he his first experience with speed really helped him keep awake and less stressed around the hospital and that's what he needed to be. He needed to be a good doctor no matter what the cost.

* * *

Hound was concentrating deeply on the small contraption he had before him. The army was kind enough to provide him an area where he could work just like Ratchet, who was, as far as he knew, still working on that stupid glitch, Starscream. The device he was working on was small and yet his hands we delicate and precise, his optics attentive and concentrated. His processor was focused on this one task and this one task alone. This was something that was going revolutionize the way that the Autobots communicated with humans! This was going to change how they saw the world! This was going to— 

"What are you doing?"

Hound jumped and looked down at Epps who looked confused at best. "I'm workin'."

"Uh huh," the human replied, "On what?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh," Epps frowned, "Do you want help anyways? I won't tell anyone."

Hound thought about it for a moment. Even though he really didn't need it he supposed it could be "bonding time" between him and Epps. They mostly stuck to conversations about war since it was something they related on, but since they were both very good with technology maybe they could make this into a duo project. Hound lowered his instruments before kneeling down and holding out his hand.

Having never down the whole getting picked up by a robot thing, Epps hesitated, but still climbed into the hand offered to him. Hounds fingers wound gently around him to keep him from falling before he stood and placed him on his new "work table". It was a large piece of metal on wobbly sticks, but it was the only thing the base could provide on such short notice. Ratchet's table was better, enough to support Starscream, but other tables would be provided for the both of them.

Epps stared at the rectangular device sitting on the table. Walking over to it he knelt down and analyzed it. Hound was silent, as if waiting for his approval. As Epps examined it without touching he noted something odd about it.

"It looks like a big toaster-oven."

"Don't be insultin' my work."

"Sorry. So what is it?"

"It's a molecular hologram generator," Hound explained, "I'm gonna try somethin' different with the hologram programs."

Epps's interest was immediately perked. "Really? What?"

Hound gestured to another contraption on the table. It was a lot bigger but it looked almost like robot sized PDA. Going over to it, Hound lifted it to and angle in which Epps could see various calculations and blueprints of the human body. He was smart, but he wasn't very familiar with alien technology quite yet, but he could make a guess as to what he was trying.

"Are you going to make an android?"

"Not really," Hound replied, "These programs are gonna be just like holograms only their solid. They take form the same way, but they don't last as long."

"How is this even possible?"

"Too advanced for yer puny mind to comprehend."

"Ouch, man."

"Seriously though," Hound said, "You'll walk away confused and with a headache. I just say this, the molecules this generator produces allow a hologram to have some substance."

"What do you need them for?" Epps asked very intrigued on Hound's idea.

"Instead of a hologram with no physical definition I'm thinkin' that these guys will make us a little more personable with you humans," he explained, "By linkin' our processors to the generators we can use them as a sort of outta body experience, ya know?"

"How long can they last."

"Maxed mine out at around forty-five Earth minutes, but I've come a long way since their development. The more you use em the longer they last."

"How long did it last the first time?"

"Around ten Earth minutes."

"Well, I like it. You still want help?"

"Reckon I do!" Hound said, "You got smaller hands than me. For the more detailed workins I'll coach ya through it."

"Alright," he agreed.

So, the two set to work. Hound was strict on keeping it a secret. The body structures were already constructed prior to Hound's landing and thankfully, they didn't suffer extreme damage from the landing. As they worked Epps found out more about how the holoforms would work and Hound was right. Epps ended up needing some Tylenol. Apparently, the Autobots already had holograms, but the generators had died after so many years. Hound picked the cowboy one as he made his way towards Earth picking up radio waves and such in space pertaining to the cowboy shows and movies. Epps had already learned that Hound went through hologram images like someone goes through pair of socks.

They hadn't been working for long when their personalities countered each other again. Epps managed to get his hands on a stereo knowing very well that Hound could play the radio just as easily. Both seemed to prefer music when they worked, but they didn't prefer the same genre of music.

Hound liked country.

Epps liked rap.

And neither were a fan of the other.

"Stop messin' with the radio!" Epps ordered.

Apparently, Hound would mess with the dial and switch to his favorite station with a quick hack and Epps would switch it back. This went on for a while until they both ended up getting into an angry staring contest before erupting into a petty argument on what to listen to.

"I'm ain't listenin' to that junk!"

"And I'm not listenin' to yours!"

"All I'm hearing from _that_ is bitches and hoes and something about 'bling'…" he looked it up, "MONEY and slaggin' JEWELRY! It's degradin' to the females of yer species!"

"Not all of it, man! There are some true life-stories in this! You just don't listen!"

"Trust me, I'm listenin'!" Hound growled, "Primus, I shoulda never let ya help me!"

"Well, I wish I hadn't extended the offer! I don't wanna hear a bunch of depressing crap about losing everything! Lost love, lost friend, lost dog, lost friggin' sense of music!"

"Oh, like yers is any better!"

"Pick a blasted station or I'll blow it up!" Ironhide bellowed from the other room, "The infant is trying to recharge!"

Cue the baby cry.

"See what you did!" the weapon specialist stomped into the room, "Giving me the radio!"

"No!" Epps and Hound yelled at the same time.

Obvious ticked off that Bella had been woken up from her nap, Ironhide unleashed the canons. "Give it here!"

Epps grabbed it. "It's not mine! You just can't _destroy_ it!"

"Epps!" Will yelled from bellow, "You better have a good explanation for waking up my baby!"

From the doorway, Sarah and Optimus watched the four argue. Bella had stopped crying and was already asleep on her mother's shoulder, only momentarily awakened, agitated from the noise. Sarah didn't understand why neither Will nor Ironhide noticed that she was a relatively heavy sleeper.

"They're like children," Sarah pointed out, rubbing Bella's back soothingly.

"Children, indeed," the leader sighed, "Well, I don't need to watch this. I'm going to call Peyton."

"Okay," Sarah smiled, "Tell her I say hi."

"You broke it!" Epps shrieked loudly, "I told you it wasn't mine, man! What the fu—? Get outta here!"

"Will do," Optimus walked away.

Sarah watched the fight momentarily. Ironhide smashed the radio, Will was yelling at Epps and Epps was yelling at Ironhide. Ironhide was now trying to see what Hound was covering on the table with his body. Sighing again she shook her head and went to a more quiet part of the base to keep Annabelle from waking up again.

* * *

Terri was right when she said that the sand was the real stuff and sent it to trace to determine if the break down of mineral content could give them any clues. Peyton was either betting on Vegas or the Sonoran Desert. The latter covered 120,000 square miles in southwestern Arizona and southeastern California, and she prayed to God that the part in Mexico would not be an issue. She had called Jeffery and told him to keep and eye open for anything suspicious in Vegas and he agreed, putting the entire team on inconspicuous lookout. 

Sitting at a table in one of the many evidence rooms available she had maps of the Sonoran Desert staring back at her. It was the hottest desert in the North America but still had an average amount of rain fall making it also one of the highest levels of biodiversity. It would seem like an excellent place to hide, but apparently the place was a huge attraction for tourists, unless they were in an area uninhabited by humans. Satellite images showed nothing.

"I got that trace for ya."

Peyton turned to see AJ standing behind her staring at the results. Stepping up beside her he held the paper out more in order to let her see.

"Higher concentrations in nitrogen and other minerals for plant growth, and a lot of it," AJ said, "I'd say you're looking at more for an area with a lot of diverse plant species, woody shrubs and in the sand there's soil."

"So not Vegas," Peyton said, "Not much diversity there. I'm thinking Sonoran."

"Me too."

"Can you tell whether it's from the US or not?"

"Not really," AJ admitted with a bummed frown.

"Dang," Peyton muttered.

Her phone went off. Pulling it from the clip she stared at a blank screen, but she knew who it was anyways.

"Hey," she answered, "How's everything going on your end?"

"Fine," Optimus replied, "Have you learned of anything?"

"Well," she said, trying to ignore the curious looks she was getting from AJ, "We're pretty sure they're in the Sonoran desert. We just don't know where. They might even be in Mexico."

"I see," the mech replied, slightly grim, "I'll alert Keller. When will you be back?"

"Not for a while," she sighed rubbing her forehead wearily, "I need to try and do more here."

"I don't like this Peyton…"

She laughed a little at the tone of his voice. "I know you don't, but I'll be okay. They won't attack me here."

"That's what we thought for Maggie."

Peyton's face dropped when she thought of the other blonde. The attack was still ringing pretty clear in everyone's minds. "Have you gotten a hold of Sunny?"

"He has cut his communications. As have Sideswipe and Glen, though I do believe I know where they are."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded thinking the same, "Maybe I'll stop by there to check in with them."

"No,'" came the firm reply, "You will either stay at the lab or return to the base. I do not want you out there by yourself."

The woman rolled her eyes at her protective guardian, but she didn't argue. He was right. All the humans were in danger at the moment. If they attacked Maggie in public there was no doubt in her mind that they would attempt to harm any other humans associated with the Autobots.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Try and see what you can pick up from Keller. Maybe try satellite images again, something."

"I will. Call me when you are ready to return."

"How do I do that?" she asked, "I don't have a number."

Optimus sprouted off a series of numbers which Peyton programmed into her phone. While she added his name as a contact and made him speed dial number 5 she chuckled to herself. This was weird.

"Alright," she said when she was finished, "I'll call you soon."

"I'll be waiting," he replied, "Please don't leave the lab."

"I said I wouldn't!"

"Yes, but I have already noticed you have a tendency to act rash in dire situations."

She pouted. "I do not."

"Hmm."

"Damn you're pushy," she shook her head, "Okay. Talk to you later."

"Good."

She snapped her phone shut and face AJ. The dark haired man had his arms crossed over his fit chest and was staring at her in utter curiosity. Peyton felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and went over to the table again to analyze the photos. AJ never looked away from her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked finally.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

"With the government?"

"Kinda."

"Hmm."

"What?" she spun around, "What?"

"The others might have let this whole thing go, but I haven't," he said lowly, "Whatever this is, it's big. I know there's more to this than meets the eye and I don't like being kept in the dark. Why can't you tell us, really?"

"I thought we already settled this?" she said in exasperation, "I can't tell you because I don't want to be thrown into prison for the rest of my natural life."

AJ was silent again, his dark brown eyes calculating and inquisitive. He reminded her of Carter, the jerk back in Vegas that always gave her a hard time and competed against her for the best cases. So now that she was drawing the comparisons she was feeling a strong dislike for the man, event though she had only known him for a few hours. She crossed her arms to match his stance and stared him in the eye trying to seem as intimidating as he was trying to be as well. They had a staring contest, blinking was allowed, but the straight face was a given. She was surprised when he let up and smiled a very charming southern gentleman smile.

"I like you."

"…Excuse me?"

"You got spunk."

"…_Spunk_?"

"When this is over," he handed her a piece of paper, "Call me."

And then he was gone.

Peyton was flabbergasted. Looking down at the piece of paper there was a neatly written number including area code. She laughed out of the awkwardness of the situation with a still surprised look on her face. She finally rolled her eyes for the second time that night and went to toss the paper in the waste basket, but she stopped.

Well…he was obviously interested.

She stared at the number. Her entire life revolved around her work and she really couldn't see herself happy with anyone who didn't have the same passion as she did. AJ was dedicated to his job, even though he seemed a little arrogant, a lot like Carter, but unlike Carter, he was a gentlemen. Maybe she showed try relationships with other humans again. After the whole Carter thing…

She sighed and shook her head trying to erase the image from her head, but failed. She was a newbie in the lab and didn't know the robes quite yet. Jeffery was busy and Carter was his best man and the one he trusted to get Peyton acquainted with the place. He had a great personality, a great smile, awesome body, and he was very sweet and he sweet talked himself right into her life.

The beginnings of their relationship was just like high school; kissing, flirting, casual touches at work, but after awhile he started to acted differently towards her. She didn't understand at first and it wasn't until after their short relationship ended that she found out. As she took the more interesting cases, leaving him with B&Es and petty theft she got highly publicized murders and robberies. He was jealous. He lost his spot as Jeffery's best CSI and it was because that that he ended the relationship on a bad note with a lot of screaming and tears.

They tried to act liked it never happened and sometimes it worked. They switched from kisses and touches to harsh teasing and overly aggressive competition. She was the one who tried to keep the relationship, she even offered to switch to the day shift so he would be top on grave, but he wouldn't hear it. Peyton had had crushes in school when boys first became an interest after puberty, but she could honestly say that Carter was her first true love and it still stung sometimes when she was reminded of that.

She rubbed her head wearily. _I can't be thinking about this_, she thought. Crumpling up the paper she tossed it in the waste basket and got back to work.

* * *

The Decepticons learned that keeping a human pet was harder than they thought. He needed food, water, and he needed to relive himself more than once a day. Having no facilities for that, Demolisher was on guard duty and he would be forced to take Sam outside and let him do his business. The mech knew that Vortex was just trying to give him a harder time and unfortunately he was succeeding. 

Sam didn't like being watched as he peed, but sure enough as he looked over his shoulder red optics were on him. "Can you not look?"

"What?"

"I can't go if you look."

"…What?"

"Is it so hard to give me a little privacy?" the boy yelled, "Turn around."

"No," he responded, "You'll run."

"Run where?" Sam spun in a circle, gesturing to the area around him, "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"…"

"Well," the teen said stubbornly, "I'm not going until you turn around."

"Then don't go at all."

"It's very unhealthy. I could _die_."

"Then go!"

"Turn around and I will!"

Demolisher wanted to crush the accursed human. It'd be so easy. Just lift the foot and stomp down…_hard_ and hear the satisfying crunch of bones and the pop of organs But that would end up being worse for him. Not only would he have organic entrails on his foot, but Vortex would tear his spark out and make him eat it before he finally died.

He turned around.

Sam quickly did his business and zipped his pants. Casting a glance he went over his options. Demolisher was slow. It came with being a tank, even though he was faster than a normal one. He was pretty sure the bot couldn't run the fast either so if he tried really, really hard he may be able to make a run for it. But if he did run for it where would he go? The was nothing but desert and he had no idea what state he was even in, if he was still in the same country.

But Megatron was in there.

He was supposed to go into and revive Megatron.

Honestly, he'd rather die from dehydration, starvation, and heat stroke combined than bring that monster back to life. So Sam made his decision.

Taking off in a dead run as fast as his feet could carry him he heard Demolisher yell at him and curse loudly, but his demands went on ignored. Sam's lungs burned, his muscles ached, but he didn't dare stop. He was running from Megatron all over again. It was just like in Mission City. Run as fast as you did in Mission City. Run up flight after flight of stairs.

He distantly heard the hatchet open and he didn't have to turn around to know what Decepticon was chasing him. Barricade was the fastest after all.

He ran from Barricade too. Barricade caught him though, got in his face and yelled, nearly scaring the piss out of him. _You're superhuman now_, he told himself, _you can outrun this A-hole. Run faster!_ Even as he tried he could hear the roar of the GT getting closer and closer. It was right on his ass when the familiar sounds of a transformation filled the air and sand was kicked up. He was snatched from the ground painfully so he was unable to prevent the cry that tore from his throat.

"Bad idea, human," Barricade seethed, "Very bad idea."

"G-Go to Hell!" Sam grunted angrily.

Barricade looked up the meaning and grinned. "That's not a very nice thing to wish upon someone."

Sam merely groaned in pain.

Barricade carried the human back to the base. The Decepticons, minus Shockwave, had assembled outside and Demolisher was getting a harsh lecture for his stupidity and couldn't get a word in edge wise. When Barricade closed in, Vortex stared at the human in his comrade's grip. A malevolent grin came to that terrifying faceplate as he stepped forward. Sam struggled as he was passed over as a rag doll yelping in pain when Vortex squeezed.

"I can't tell whether your brave or just plain stupid."

"I won't do it!" Sam protested, "I won't bring him back."

"I already told you," Vortex stated, "you won't be able to help yourself."

They all entered the base and went to the hanger in which Shockwave had finished his round the clock repairs in reassembling their leader. Sam struggled and yelled trying to get the mech to release him. As they ventured further into the room his eyes fell on the object of his worst fears and nightmares. The cause of blood, scrapes, and fractures and he was going to be the one to make it all happen again. It was the "harbinger of death" after all.

"Please," Sam begged, tears in his eyes, "Please don't make me does this."  
Vortex ignored the boy's pleas, but for some reason, a certain police cruiser didn't. He watched as Sam screamed in pain, his hands shaking as they took on a white glow. He watched as he fought the power the All Spark had given him, desperately trying to retain himself only to fail.

The familiar of black eyes opened upon them staring longing at the still form of Megatron. He struggled again, but it wasn't merely to escape Vortex. He reached for Megatron, like an infant would reach for the comforts of its mother. Vortex set the boy down onto of Megatron, near the empty spark casing. Sam's head titled, almost in curiosity. He crawled further up and placed his hands flat on Megatron's chest. The entire hanger shook the foundations unsteady. The glow from Sam's hand intensified to the point where they were forced to look away, but Barricade managed to see something that he would remember forever.

The single tear that felt from Sam's right eye as the dead optics fired to life in a deep glow of malicious red and the two words that pierced the silence seeming to spell out the imminent doom of the entire human race.

"My…_All Spark_…"

* * *

And ther you have it. Megatron is back. I know some people aren't huge fans of revivals and honestly neither am I, but I came up with the plot before it started to be overly used and I'm gonna stick with it. Megatron's a cool bad guy! Compared to the old cartoon, from what I remember, he's down right scary in the movie. So hopefully I don't get into too much trouble with this, but ya'll knew it was coming espeically since I went out and said it in the previous chapter. I'm gonna pull this stunt again in the near future and I think you know what I mean...

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	23. When We Don't Always See Eye to Eye

A/N: Next one! Thanks for all the reviews! I broke 200! I'm glad people are really liking this. Thank you all so much!

I don't own anything but my own creations!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Two: When We Don't Always See Eye to Eye

Jason kept a watchful eye on Maggie as they wheeled her down the hallway. She had yet to wake up, but the Autobots had made a joint decision with Keller to get Maggie out of the hospital and to the base where she would be more protected. Jason had protested the move for her own good and even Sunny wasn't so sure, but when the threat of another Decepticon attack loomed on the horizon they couldn't risk the other patients and staff in the entire building as well as Maggie.

They would be taking and regular EMS truck since Ratchet was still very busy getting Starscream fixed for questioning, but both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe would be escorting them, Jason in the back with Maggie to keep her stabilized. Glen was walking with them holding Maggie limp hand, looking extremely guilty no matter what Jason told him.

"Glen," he said making sure that the other staff wasn't listening in, "you're going to ride with Sides, right?"

"Yeah," the hacker provided, his voice tight.

"Alright," he said, "Keep close, but don't let the driver suspect your following. You this," he handed over a small radio, "We don't want Sides or Sunny talkie through the truck radio and freaking out the guys up front okay?"

"Right," Glen nodded.

Outside, the twins watched as they loaded Maggie into the truck. Glen was walking towards them and climbed wordlessly into Sides.

"Follow them out, but not too close," he explained, "We'll keep in touch on this," he held up a small radio.

The truck pulled out followed by Sunny. Sides waited a little bit before pursuing. Sunny drove at a small distance, only one car in between him and Maggie. Sides was in the further lane behind a sedan.

"How's it going so far?" Glen asked through the radio.

"She's okay," Jason replied, "Her heart is a little fast, but she's stable."

Jason rubbed his forehead wearily, a headache coming on. No doubt his pick-me-up was wearing off. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the bottle. He was caught between the fear of taking it and the harsh reality at his own human weakness if he didn't. Hands were shaking as he pulled off the lid, looking up to make sure that the driver and the other passenger in the front weren't looking back. He stared at the pill for a good minute before popping into his mouth. Just one more to get him through the trip and then he was done. He sighed, closing his eye momentarily to get himself to relax. He shook his head and refocused on Maggie. Hopefully, Ratchet wouldn't notice anything once they arrived.

* * *

When the world around him began to flicker into focus the first thing he saw was Ratchet, so of course he tried to arm himself, only to find that he couldn't. He then realized that his weapons were all offline and he was strapped down. Ratchet merely looked annoyed that the one he had repaired when he didn't have to tried to draw a canon on him.

"Starscream," a familiar voice asked, "how are you feeling?

The mech turned his head and looked at the asker. "You."

"Yeah, me," Kale said in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"None of your business, boy."

"Oh," Kale rolled his eyes, "And I thought we were getting somewhere with you saving me and shit."

Starscream growled angrily at the human, but found that he was strapped down, so he couldn't grab him like he wanted to. "I didn't save you out of the kindness of my spark!"

"Starscream," Ratchet said, crossing his arms, "Optimus Prime wants to speak with you."

The rogue Decepticon's optics narrowed. Of course the noble good-doer wanted to see him. He remembered the fight for Vortex getting desperate and making a stupid move. Vortex shot him, and before he went unconscious he was sure he was dead. The Autobots must've saved him for questioning. He actually didn't see the problem in telling them since he wanted to stop Vortex as much as they did, but no doubt that Vortex managed to succeed in getting Megatron.

"If you're not up to it we can wait," Kale provided taking Starscream's silence as hesitance.

"Don't do my any favors, maggot."

"Look Decepticon," Ratchet seethed getting in his enemy's face, "Kale has been here the entire time while I repaired you. He stood by you while no one else would. We respect humans at this base since, well, this is a _human_ base and there are plenty of them out there that would love to kill you. While you are here you will refrain from calling them derogatory names and threatening them or we _will_ have a problem. Do you understand?"

Starscream glared at him, but seeing he had no other choice, nodded. Kale grinned at Ratchet, appreciating the defense, but he got the feeling that he could handle Starscream on his own. He knew that the mech wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be…or at least he hoped that.

"I'll get Optimus," Ratchet announced. He held he hand out to the human watching Starscream, "Kale?"

"Oh, um, I'll just stay here."

Ratchet sent him a look that said "I don't think so, mister, now get your ass over here."

"I'll be fine," Kale reassured, "He's got no where to go."

"I don't feel comfortable—"

"Oh, for the love of Primus I'm tied down!" Starscream yelled, "I'm not going to kill him!"

Ratchet hesitated one last time before leaving the too, still unsure. Kale waited until he was gone before looking back at Starscream.

"Thank you," he said genuinely, "I know you don't think you saved me out of kindness, but I still appreciate it."

"…Whatever." Kale merely chuckled which got the other angrier than before. "What's so amusing human?"

"Hey," Kale said slightly teasing, "You're not supposed to call me names."

"You're a human aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then it isn't an insult."

"But I have a _name_."

"…"

"Fine," Kale crossed his arms, "So, robot, I hope you're ready for a long interrogation, because Optimus is gonna want to know everything."

"…Robot?"

"You call me human and I'll call you robot since you seem so keen on going by species."

"…"

Kale was silent until Ratchet returned with Optimus Prime behind him. The larger mech was staring at Starscream, but not out of hatred, more out of curiosity at this point. They were able to hear that Ironhide was getting a little agitated outside the hanger and they knew that he figure out that Starscream was awake. Kale watched as Starscream locked eyes with Optimus. _Oh, boy…_

"Starscream."

"Prime."

_Well this is turning out nicely_, Kale thought with a sigh.

"I trust you're functioning properly," Optimus said stopping beside the table.

"Well," Starscream said, sarcastically exasperated, "everything's fine except your medic put my weapons offline."

"I'm sure you can understand why."

"Hmph."

Kale rolled his eyes at his savior. "Will you please just make an effort to be nice? You're wasting our time."

He received a glare, but he really didn't care. They needed to figure out where the other Decepticons were and Starscream was the clue to discovering that.

"I know that your base is in a desert," Optimus said, "Where?"

"What makes you think I know?" Starscream bit out, "I haven't been there."

"But you have an idea."

Starscream was silent. Like he said before he really saw no problem in telling the Autobots whatever they needed to know since they had the same objective, but the thing was he didn't _want_ to. Maybe it had a little to do with the fact that they tried to kill each other multiple times. Then again, if he was going to get anywhere and that included the hell out of this place he'd have to play it safe.

"Last time I checked they had a base in the Sonoran Desert in Arizona," he answered, "I'm not sure to coordinates, but you can bet on it not being near any populated areas."

"Ratchet."

"I'm on it."

"Thank you Starscream."

"I'm not doing it for you."

A small grin came to the wise leader's face. "No I didn't think you did, but I will say thank you besides."

Starscream really hated how nice the guy could be.

"Now I want to know why you and Vortex were fighting."

"I was trying to stop him from retrieving Megatron," Starscream scoffed at the obvious question, "Why else would I risk my life in a fight with him?"

"I just wanted to make sure," he replied, "Then why did you save Kale?"

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that filled the room. Starscream looked increasingly pissed off and Kale looked curious.

"I thought a living witness would assist in recounting the events at the base."

"You and I both know that even without Kale we would've figured out what had happened, even the part about your battle with Vortex."

Starscream didn't respond to that and he probably never would. In all actuality, Starscream still didn't know why he saved the human standing beside him. Kale looked a little disappointed that he wouldn't get an answer but he didn't push for one. Optimus didn't seem to expect one either because he moved on. He asked the bound Decepticon various questions mostly to what the Decepticons were planning. Starscream didn't know much but he told what he could.

"Thank you," Optimus finally said, "You have been helpful."

Starscream was getting really sick of all the thank yous. He was surprised, however, when Optimus began to unto the straps holding him down, releasing his legs, hips, arms and chest. Starscream sat up, careful of Kale and looked at the Autobot leader in confusion.

"Your weapons will not be activated," he stated, "You will remain here where I can keep and eye on you, but you will receive no trouble from us or the humans here. Kale," he looked at the human, "I will assign you to Starscream. Watch him."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't need a babysitter," Starscream growled.

"No," Optimus replied, "but if you don't want Ironhide to try and kill you, you might want Kale close by."

"Don't worry, buddy," Kale teased, "If that big, ol' truck comes after you I'll protect you."

"…I hate you."

"Show him around the base," Optimus suggested, "Get him acquainted with his new home. He's gonna be here for a while."

Then he was gone and the two were alone. Kale looked rather pleased, but Starscream's right optic was starting to twitch. Looking down at the beaming human he wanted to smash him, but refrained from doing so. Instead he got off the table and headed for the door.

"Um, excuse me!" Kale called after him, "Robot?"

Starscream turned with an annoyed glare. "What?"

"Wanna get me down from here?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I think I'll leave you there."

"Don't even!"

"Yes. I like that idea.

"I'll jump."

"No you won't. You'll die."

"I dunno. It's not that high. I'll probably just be paralyzed from the waist down."

"You better not. I will not get in trouble for your stupidity."

"Then get me down from here."

Starscream sighed heavily and walked back to the human. Unlike Ratchet, he didn't really know how to handle humans, so when he snatched him off the table like a child would snatch a toy from a shelf, Kale thought he'd throw up.

"Gently!" Kale shouted, "I bruise easily!"

Starscream opened his hand a few feet off the ground and let Kale fall. The human male glared up from his position on his rear end, before getting up and following the mech out of the hanger.

* * *

Ratchet went outside. After contacting Keller about the Decepticon base situation he was waiting for Jason to arrive with Maggie. He had looked up all he needed to know, plus the knowledge attained from Jason, to help take care of her as best he could. He was also looking forward to getting Jason alone and having a serious talk with him. The doctor hardly seemed to care about his own health, even though Ratchet did, and enough was enough. He'd get Jason to take a vacation if it was the last thing he ever did.

"We're here Ratchet," Sunny said through the comlink.

Ratchet acknowledged that and transformed into his alt form, assured that the others were doing the same. The EMS truck came into sigh not long after, but the sports cars were no where to be seen, more than likely to give the truck some space. They pulled into the open field near the hanger and two humans got out. Walking around to the back Ratchet watched them open the doors and pull out a gurney.

It didn't do Ratchet's spark any good to see the condition the usually fiery blonde was in. Battered and bruised she looked like death warmed over, her skin unnaturally pale and her body utterly limp. Jason hopped down and looked at Ratchet. He offered a secret smile in greeting, but Ratchet had already done a scan. His heart rate was too fast considering the situation that they were in, like he was running or in a panic, but he looked fine. He kept on sniffing, like he had something in his nose and his hands were shaking like he had too much coffee.

He watched as Jason walked passed him and into the base towards the room designated for Maggie. The two sports cars pulled in and Glen got out of the black Ferrari.

"Ratch, man," he started, "Something's seriously wrong with Jay. You need to check him out."

"I see," the medic said lowly, "I will speak with him then."

"Okay, good, I'll let him know," Glen said looking a little more relieved, "I'm gonna go check on Maggie. I'll tell Jay to come out when he can."

Ratchet watched as he went into the building as well. Sunny and Sides went into the hanger, since it would be odd to see two European cars sitting by a hanger on a US military base. Eventually, the two ignorant humans left, leaving Jason behind with the patient and the trained medical staff at the base. Glen must've told Jason as soon as the other humans left because he was now striding towards him a look of annoyance on his face.

"Glen said you wanted to see me," he said.

Ratchet transformed and did a thorough scan, even though he knew Jason hated it. There was a foreign substance circulating through his body that made Ratchet's spark skip a pulse. Optics narrowed dangerously Jason got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Ratchet, I—"

"Amphetamine," he said, his voice dangerously low, shaking Jason to his core, "Also known as whiz, uppers, grudge, bennies, dexies, black beauties, jollies, crazy horse, and more commonly known as speed," his optics flashed, "You better have a _damn_ good explanation."

"I know it's a drug, but I just needed something to keep me awake," Jason tried pathetically.

"No!" his partner bellowed, "You should've listened to me and taken time off! You should've never _ever_ resorted to something this harmful to your body! How long?"

"Ratchet—"

**_"HOW LONG?"_**

"Since yesterday, okay? I'm not addicted or anything."

"Give it to me."

Jason didn't protest, but he still felt like a teenager caught with weed in his room by his parents. Pulling the bottle out of his lab coat he handed it over.

"I want you to hand Maggie's case over to one of the military doctors."

"What? No!"

"Until you've come down from this I don't want you anywhere _near_ her!" Ratchet seethed, "Do you realize what you could have _done_?"

"I was doing it so I could work better!"

"You could've had made her condition worse! Call your head of staff right now and tell them you are on indefinite leave."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will, or so help me…"

"I'm a grown man! You can't tell me what to do!" Jason snapped, "I did this so I wouldn't let anyone else down!"

"Anyone else?" Ratchet asked, "You have never let us down."

"Megan."

"Who's Megan?"

"The little girl that died on my table, the one from the bus accident, the one I told that she'd be alright and she died anyways!" Jason yelled, "I didn't want to fail anyone else."

Jason's hands shook furiously, his moving rapidly. He was talking fast and he couldn't seem to stand still. Ratchet knew that he had probably just taken a capsule and was at the height of the drug's effect, but with him irritable and upset, this was not going to be pretty unless he calmed down.

"Jason," Ratchet said sternly as he knelt down, "you can't save everyone."

"I should be able to," he bit out, "I should've been able to save her."

Ratchet was silent. He picked up his distressed partner and watched as the man sat limply in his hand. Walking away, he took the man to the barracks where he'd have some peace and quiet to rest. Sunny and Sides had been watching the entire time and frowned. They too didn't like the idea of one of their friends putting something toxic and harmful into his body in order to function better.

"What happened?" Kale asked, "Is Jason okay?"

"We don't know," Sides admitted as he turned, "He…Holy crap it's Starscream!"

Sunny spun around as well with his canon armed.

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Kale yelled, "Don't shoot him! He's unharmed! Ratchet messed with his weapons!"

"Who cares?" Sunny growled, "What's he doing out like this?"

"He's with me!" Kale responded.

"Stop defending me, human!" Starscream bellowed angrily.

"Shut up, man!" Kale countered, "I'm trying to save your metal ass!"

The twins watched the exchange between the two in a mixture of shock and disbelief. That human male had a lot of guts standing up to Starscream like that, but maybe it was because Starscream would find himself at the end of various bullets if he hurt him. They looked at each other and back at the two arguing. When did things get so weird?

* * *

"Ron?"

"What?"

"I think the aliens destroying our yard was a sign."

"Oh, yeah? A sign of what?"

"That we should hire a professional. Sorry dear, but you're just not cut out for yard work."

Ron sighed as he dropped the shovel and looked at his wife over his shoulder, who bared an innocent smile trying to soften the blow she obviously made to his landscaping ego. The two had decided to renovate the backyard after the aliens accidentally destroyed it. Ron had started his new path and had a new foundation in the works while Judy did all her own gardening.

The two were in the back yard so they didn't see the group of four black SUVs pull up to house and a familiar way. Simmons and Banachek got out of the leader and went up to house. Knocking on the door first they got no response so they went to the back yard and sure enough there they were. Ron and Judy looked up around the same time that the two entered the yard and Mojo started barking.

"Oh, not again!" Judy protested loudly, "Stay away from my bush!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky," Banachek said, "you need to come with us."

"No way, mister," Judy stated, "Last time we did that we had to sit in an interrogation room for hours while our son went and fought in an alien war."

"Ma'am, this has to do with your son," Simmons informed grimly.

Ron got off the ground his face straight while Judy looked panicked. "Where is Sam? He hasn't called us in a day and he won't answer his phone. We just thought he was with his friends."

"We will inform you on the way to the base."

"Base?" Ron scoffed, "What base?"

"Please Mr. Witwicky," Simmons said softly, a little out of character.

The couple looked at each other and agreed. Going into the house they gathered some belonging when they were informed that they wouldn't be able to come home for awhile for their own safety. They kept asking about Sam but the two agents dodged the questions. Judy packed a little suitcase for Mojo since she refused to leave him with a family member or a kennel.

Climbing into the back of the SUV the brigade pulled out towards the base where the Autobots would be. Neither Simmons or Banachek answered questions when asked either through ignoring the worried parents to stalling for time. It was crucial to get them to the base before telling them in case of rash decisions. The entire country was on a secret high alert, higher than any terrorist threat could bring and forced were being mobilized in the most secret ways so if the Decepticons attacked they'd be ready with the sable rounds and lots of them.

"I want to know right now Simmons," Ron said angrily, "Where is our son?"

"Mr. Witwicky, I think it will be best if you just wait until we get to the base. NBE-A-1 will explain everything."

"Who's that?" Judy frowned.

"He means Optimus Prime," Benachek provided giving his partner an annoyed look, which promptly ignored it.

"Oh!" Judy said in realization, "I like him. He's a sweet robot. He even apologized for ruining my garden and offered to help fix what he could."

"Yeah…" Simmons said uneasily.

It took them a while to reach the base, but when they did Optimus was waiting outside for them with his new human partner beside him. Peyton had called not too long ago for a pick-up which Optimus was more than happy to oblige, though it did look a little strange to the CSIs at the lab to watch her get into a semi covered in flames. Mikaela and Bumblebee had finally emerged from their hiding spot, but he still hadn't put her down so she could walk on her own. Jason was forced to bed rest far away from Maggie and it was obvious that everyone was rather upset with him, especially Ratchet who told the medical staff at the base to keep him away from Maggie. Glen was standing with the twins, though it took a little coaxing to get Sunny away from the base long enough to go over the situation with Simmons and Banachek. Hound and Epps had taken a break from their secret project, opting to listen to classical music. It was soothing, relaxing and it didn't spark any arguments. Sarah had put Annabelle down for her nap and Will was walking around with a baby monitor while Ironhide kept his audio sensors open in case the primitive contraption happened to fail. Kale and Starscream decided to stay back, more for Starscream's safety than any other reason. The news of the former Decepticon, that had taken out so many of their finest pilots and citizens in Mission City, hanging around wasn't that wide spread as of yet.

The SUVs pulled to a stop and the Witwickys got out. Mikaela stiffened in Bumblebee's hand and he ran his thumb along he back in a soothing motion. They immediately looked for their son by his robot car, but only saw a frightened looking Mikaela and a grim looking Bee. Neither parent liked the looks they were receiving from the aliens and the humans alike.

"Where's Sam?" Judy asked tersely.

"Mrs. Witwicky," Optimus started slowly, "Sam has been captured by our enemy. The Decepticons took him yesterday afternoon."

Judy stared at the mech in honest confusion and like she wasn't quite grasping the situation. But as she wavered on her feet her husband grabbed her shoulders. Ron seemed to be having a hard time processing the new information as well and Mikaela broke down silently as they embraced each other, Judy crying hysterically, demanding to have her baby back.

"Put me down, Bee," she ordered softly.

Bee hesitated but did as she asked. On her own two feet now she approached the grieving couple slowly. Ron noticed her first followed by Judy.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikaela whispered, "It's my fault."

"No it's not," Bee said hoarsely, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" she cried, "I should've gone after him sooner! I shouldn't have left him alone!"

"Mikaela," Judy said softly, tears streaming down her face, "Come here."

Mikaela did so, but still a little hesitant. Judy pulled her into a motherly embrace that she had never before experienced. Her mother had run out on her and her father and with him in jail and only her strict grandmother, she had never been held like this. She broke down even harder along with Judy.

"Optimus," Banachek said, "we have patrols going through the Sonoran Desert, but they haven't found anything indicating a base for the Decepticons. Are you positive that the base is there?"

"Yes," Optimus responded, "One source named that desert specifically and the sand that Peyton retrieved from the scene of Sam's kidnapping indicates the desert."

"They're probably using a cloakin device," Hound put in, "You won't be able to pick it up on radar or satellite imagery. We need to go personally."

"Can you find it?" Simmons asked.

"You bet yer britches I can," Hound said confidently, "Yer technology may be blind to em, but not mine."

"Hound has the best tracking equipment on Earth," Optimus clarified, "If anyone can find them it'd be him."

"Well, alright," Ron spoke up, "Are they keeping Sam at this base?"

"More than likely," Ironhide said.

"Then find it," Ron said, "I want my son back."

"We will, Mr. Witwicky," Ratchet replied, "But you and your wife need to stay here. You'll be much safer here."

"Optimus," Bee said, "Permission to accompany Hound to find the base."

"Permission denied," the leader replied immediately, "you are in no condition to go. Ironhide, you will accompany Hound."

"No!" Bee shouted angrily, despite the strain on his vocal processor.

The Autobots looked at the youngest as if he was crazy for challenging Optimus's authority. Optimus looked unfazed for the most part, but his optics flashed dangerously nonetheless.

"I have to go!" Bee explained, "I'm Sam's guardian! I'm supposed to protect him!"

"You are too personally involved," Optimus countered, "You're emotional attachment to Sam will do him more harm than good in your condition."

"That was harsh," Glen murmured.

Optimus knew it was harsh, but that's why he said it. He'd say anything to prevent Bumblebee from leaving the base to get Sam, even propose the situation of Sam getting hurt because of his guardian.

"You know I would never deliberately put Sam in danger like that," Bee seethed.

"Not on purpose, but it's a possibility, Bumblebee and I am not willing to risk it."

"But—"

"_**End of discussion!"**_ Optimus bellowed, very uncharacteristically, "You will remain here at the base where I can keep an eye on you! Hound and Ironhide will assist in the search for the Decepticon base!" he faced to the two said Autobots, "You will _not_ attack, you will report _directly_ to me and explain the situation! Use cloaking to prevent detection. You do _anything_ to jeopardize Sam's safety you might as well not come back because you will _not_ receive a warm welcome from me!"

"Yes, sir," they both responded.

"Simmons," Optimus face the human, "Tell your men that I'm sending two of mine to assist."

"Uh, got it, big guy. Banachek and I will also be going."

Optimus faced Bee again who was staring at him out of pure anger. "Return to the hanger and stay there and never question my orders again!"

Bee did as he was told, sending one last scathing look at the leader before leaving the field. Everyone stared at Optimus in surprise. They had never seen him react in such a way and the Autobots could counter the number of times he actually snapped on their hands. Usually Optimus was pretty lenient, taking in the input of his soldiers before making a decision, but this time…it looked like Bee had to learn the hard way.

When he faced Ironhide and Hound again his voice was low. "Roll out."

The two nodded and transformed. Simmons climbed into Ironhide, a little hesitant, while Banachek went with Hound. Given the coordinates of the location of the search team they left the base in a rush of squealing tires and speed. Mikaela pulled away from Ron and Judy and went after Bumblebee to make sure he was alright. Optimus didn't wait around to see what everyone else was going to do. Walking away, Peyton only waited a moment before chasing after him.

* * *

Bumblebee watched Optimus stalk off, growling to himself. He wanted to throw something, he wanted to shoot something, mostly Optimus. Punching a wall an inhuman screech tore from his throat in his anger. Slumping down against the wall of the hanger, he didn't care about the attention he got from outside. Optics closed tightly his head fell back against the wall.

"Bee?"

He looked down into Mikaela blue eyes that rivaled the color of the Autobots. They were glossy, her cheeks stained with tears. The only other time she he had really seen her so distressed before Sam's kidnapping was when his legs had been torn of in Starscream's missal attack when they first arrived in Mission City. As he dragged himself away from the rubble, his legs gone, both Sam and Mikaela looked so broken by it, both crying as they watched, trying to coax Bee to do something, calling for Ratchet.

Sam said he wouldn't leave him.

Mikaela ran through the chaos to get the tow truck.

She was a brave girl. Driving away from the battle to make sure he'd be safe she felt so useless while Sam tried to get the All Spark out of the city and the Autobots and Will and Epps got hammered with their men trying desperately trying to take Devastator down as more and more Decepticons showed up. He remembered the look she gave him in that alley. She looked at him in question and fear.

"Can you handle it?" it seemed to ask.

Bee had nodded and before he knew it, she threw the truck into reverse and they were speeding out of the alley. Looking at her again all he saw was fierce determination.

"I'll drive, you shoot," she had said.

And shoot he did. Speeding backwards, he knocked cars out of the way as she weaved as expertly as she could through the cluttered streets. Arming his canon he shot again and again at the tank that was limping closer and closer to the human soldiers trying to get him down. Devastator had never expected the attack since he saw the broken Autobot retreat on the back of a tow-truck. They brought Devastator down together. He remembered her words clearly when she climbed out of the truck, still shaking from the adrenaline rush she had received.

"Nice shot," she managed to grin.

Mikaela was a strong person, stronger than a lot of humans. She was brave and even when she was scared she did what she could to help, even though she didn't know the Autobots so well quite yet. He owed a lot to her. She saved him and believed in him enough to take him back to the battle to help so when the next words passed his vocal processor he felt guilt and self loathing, but if he was going to make it up to her and Sam he had to do what he had to do.

"I don't need to talk if that's what you're thinking," he said scathingly, "I wanna be left alone."

Mikaela visible recoiled as if he had drawn a weapon on her. "I-I just wanted to—"

"See if I was alight?" Bee scoffed, "Thanks, but no thanks."

"What's your problem?" she cried, "Why are you being like this?"

Bee sighed, feeling the guilt eat away at his spark. "I don't know. Please, just leave me alone right now."

And she did. Tears filling her eyes, as if the last person in the world she had left had just left her. Turning around slowly she walked briskly from the hanger, before breaking into a dead run away from him.

_I'm sorry, Mikaela,_ he thought, _but where I'm going I can't take you with me._

Bee got up and headed for the second opening of the hanger surrounded by a barbwire fence. He easily hopped over it, after making sure the coast was clear. Transforming into his alt form he sped away. Optimus was wrong. He had to get Sam back. He was his guardian and he wasn't going to let him down again, even if it meant the end of him.

* * *

Aaaaaannd...Bumblebee's an idiot. But he's doing it out of love! Haha! Hope this was good! Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	24. In Pursuit of the Reckless

A/N: Alrighty, here we go. This chapter isn't too exciting, but it's good with the insight. Peyton and Optimus are gonna talk and Optimus is gonna say somethings that may not be completely accurate to the original storyline. This is merely how I see him before the War started, okay? This is what I think could've happened to him. I just hope I don't offend too many people. I hope you like it! Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed!

I don't own _Transformers!_

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Three: In Pursuit of the Reckless

It was times like these that Peyton really wished she could change something about herself. She considered herself attractive though the all work and no play had put a dampener on her social life. She worked out regularly so she was physically fit. She was smart and while she lacked in people skills she was getting a little bit more personable every day. But running after a giant robot that kept on ignoring her really made her wish she was as tall as him…or…he was a lot shorter…Them just being the same damn size would make this a hell of a lot easier.

"Will you stop?" she shrieked angrily as she ran between his feet, "Optimus, stop!"

He ignored her.

"Hey!" she tired again, "Will you—! I wanna talk to you!"

"I don't want to talk."

"Well _I_ do, so STOP!"

He looked down at her. If he was in any other mood he would've laughed at how red her face had gotten. Panting from having to run and yell across the base, plus being embarrassed from all the curious stares from the rest of the occupants of the base, she glared up at her partner. Optimus crossed his arms over has chest plate waiting impatiently.

"What was that back there?" she demanded, "I know you're trying to do what's best for everyone, but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Bumblebee wouldn't have listened any other way," he stated, "I did what was necessary."

Peyton sighed and walked around him, running her hands through her hair. The blonde locks knotted around her fingers, but she didn't hesitant it pulling them out with more force than really needed. She faced the mech again who was watching her.

"I know why you don't want Bee to go after Sam," she said, "He could end up doing more harm than good, but I think it was something you should've tried to speak with him privately about. Not to mention you probably freaked Ironhide and Hound out a little with that threat. I haven't known you for that long, but I think that whole outburst thing was a little out of character for you."

Optimus's arms dropped along with his head, his optics dimming slightly. "It was," he admitted, "I can't remember the last time I ever snapped like that."

"You're under a lot of stress," she shrugged, "Everyone is. Jason took drugs to help him cope with it for crying out loud."

"How about you?" he asked curiously, "How do you cope with stress?"

"Me?" she looked surprised, "Typically, my hair starts to fall out," she laughed running a hand through her hair again, "I tend to bottle it all up until it becomes a threat to my mental state, then I usually just…" her face dropped, "cry when I think no one's looking."

"We can't cry."

"I didn't think you could," she replied, "So what do you do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

He looked a little hesitant to answer that question completely. He started to walk away again, more slowly this time so Peyton could keep up without having to run. Sitting on the most abandoned place on the base she walked around until she stood beside him. He sat with one arm propped up on his knee, leaning back on his other. Peyton didn't like how vulnerable he looked. It made her nervous, but she supposed that everyone had the right to show a little weakness once in a while. She really couldn't believe how attached she had grown to him in such a short time. She really couldn't comprehend what her life would be like if she didn't meet him. Every time he sprouted off orders and took charge she felt honored to know him.

"Optimus," she said, "I'm your partner, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you should feel free to tell me anything you want," she stated, "I know I'm supposed to help you get more situated on Earth, but I'm more than that, right?"

Optimus looked down at her, her face was tired, but she was willing to listening to anything he had to get off his chest. She was wise beyond her years even though she had an occasional tendency to act rash. Sideswipe didn't fail to report the incident with Starscream the other day and, of course, it made him angry and concerned with her headstrong behavior. She really was loyal to a fault and she was really trying.

He held out his hand to her which she immediately climbed into with complete trust she didn't seem to give too many easily. She found herself closer to him than she had ever been before. Right to his chest, she was leaning against him. Bringing her hand up to his chest she was once again surprised that the metal was warm, not cold like she thought it would be. He was very much alive. Resting her head against him she closed her eyes and sighed.

"This really sucks," she stated.

She could feel his chuckle vibrate against her ear. "Yes, it does."

"I mean, c'mon," she said looking up at him, "I just signed on to do this gig. Can't the first couple of days _not_ involve kidnapping, sneak attacks, and so much drama?"

"I suppose not," Optimus said.

"Whatever," she huffed, "I'm just gonna have to deal with it. And you," she said, looking up at him again, "don't feel like you have to bottle everything up because you're the leader."

Optimus looked down at the little human woman that had made such an impression on him since their meeting. He remembered that fateful night when he ran from the lab and she chased him. She even shot at him! He still felt guilty about making her crash into that tree and hurting her hand, but it hand healed already and only remained a little sore from what she reported to both Jason and Ratchet and she never complained. He scared her so bad that she ended up having a panic attack and fainting. She was an attentive listener; he knew that from telling her the story of their origins and the war that had been brought to Earth. He didn't have a doubt in his processor that if he had anything to say to her she would listen.

"I suppose that I handle stressful situation very much like you."

"Minus the crying," she pointed out.

"I can't allow myself to show weakness like that," he stated, "I can't let the Autobots see when something gets to me. It's better for everyone if they don't know."

Her expression dropped. "But not for you," she said softly, "What I'm about to say is very hypocritical, but it's something we both need to consider doing," she sighed, "I was eleven when my Dad died. When he did I took the 'bottling up' to the extreme. I stopped talking for nearly a year," she knew that he was surprised by that statement since she knew herself that she was pretty opinionated. "I was really close to my Dad. He was my best friend. There were so many things we did together. We had all these lame traditions," she laughed at a few memories, "things just for me and him. When he died I couldn't see my life continuing I guess. I wanted to shut everyone else out, my Mom, Jeffery, my grandfather," she finally looked up at him again, "My Mom put me in therapy. I was treated for depression and I was on all these meds. I'm better now. I know how to cope with what happened, but every year," she shook her head, "every anniversary I think about it and I get overly stressed, so bad that I stop talking again. Not like I did when I was kid, but I know that I can't hold an interesting conversation," standing up in his hand she pressed both her hands to his chest and he was sure she would've shaken him by the shoulders if she could, "I handled that very badly and I still get stressed because of it. The moral of the story is that you need to talk. If you don't want the others to know then at least talk to me because I won't ever judge you. We need to be open to each other if we're gonna make this work, right?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes."

It looked like she was expecting more of a fight from him. Surprised her arms dropped. "Oh…okay…Do you feel like talking at all?"

"Yes, but first I have a question," he said, "if you don't mind me asking about your father."

"Nope."

"How did he die?"

"He was murdered." Optimus was shocked how bluntly she would say such a thing, but she didn't avert her brown eyes from his, her expression straight. "The CSI thing making sense now?"

"In a way."

"He was a trucker," she stated, "He was away a lot. In fact, when I spotted you at the crime scene I had a _serious_ case of déjà vu. Bet you can't guess what kinda truck my Dad had."

"I'm going with a Peterbilt," he chuckled.

"Same model too," she said with a smile, "Coincidence? I dunno."

"I'm sorry, Peyton."

She snorted and waved it off saying, "Don't worry about. It's good we're communicating," she sat down and leaned back against him. "It was just supposed to be a normal trip, right? I had school so I couldn't tag along. He was only supposed to be gone four days. He kissed me goodbye and told me he'd see me soon and that he'd get me a postcard since I used to collect them as a kid. He got into his truck and drove away and I went to school," she traced circles on her knee distractedly, "Hitchhiking is very frowned upon nowadays, but some truckers still do it, including my Dad as long as I wasn't with him. He picked up this younger guy at a truck stop and since the guy was heading in the same direction he didn't see anything wrong with it," he felt her shudder, "He pulled a gun on my Dad. He told him to pull off and made him drive to an old warehouse. He took everything; my Dad's wedding ring, his money and credit cards, his watch, even his shoes. Then he shot him."

"I'm so sorry Peyton."

"I wanted to be a cop first, then Jeffery turned me onto forensics when I was still in highschool," she continued, "I wanted to be the one to solve the puzzle to catch the bad guy and bring justice for the victim's families. But no one caught the bad guy for my Dad."

"He got away?"

"His case is still open," she laughed a little nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to babble like that."

"We're communicating," Optimus reminded, "I'm glad you felt like you could tell me something so important."

"Yeah," she laughed lightly with a sniff, "well, you tend to make me feel a little more comfortable, despite first impressions."

"First impressions aren't always accurate."

"For real," she said, "I thought you were going to kill me at first, but look at us now."

Optimus chuckled as well. He ran his thumb along her back in a soothing motion. He could feel how tense her muscles were and he was in the same boat.

"I used to be a civilian," Optimus started, "Before our war ever started I lived a normal existence unlike Ironhide and Ratchet. Ironhide has always been a soldier and Ratchet has always been a medic. When the war did start I didn't join right away, I preferred not to. I don't like hurting others, much less killing them."

"Why'd you join up?"

"I lived in a neutral colony," he answered, "It was attacked by the Decepticons and the majority of the citizens, especially femmes and younglings were killed while males were recruited into the Decepticon ranks. I managed to escape and was found by the Autobots," he sighed and bowed his head, his optics shining sadly, "Everyone I knew was gone so when it was suggested I join the cause I didn't hesitate. Maybe it was desire for revenge, but I still remember the first mech I ever killed in battle. He was younger then me, but not by much. The Autobots had turned the battle and were pushing the Decepticons back. He just looked so…afraid…"

Peyton listened intently as he recounted the events of his earlier years on a planet torn apart by war. He went into a little detail about the attack on his home and Megatron. He explained how he worked through the ranks and was given the Autobots Matrix of Leadership or Creation Matrix that would make him a Prime, or the leader of the Autobots. He brought up meeting Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and many others she hoped that he would meet again. He explained how Bumblebee came into the picture. He was an orphaned sparkling that he had found and trusted Ironhide, of all people, to be his guardian. He even mentioned someone by the name of Elita One, but he didn't discuss her too much and she didn't press since his optics turned extremely sad. Peyton noticed how the youngest of the Autobots tended to be by Ironhide whenever they were all together. The story ended up being very long and she was sure that it was a highlight of everything.

"You've been alive for a really long time, huh?"

"By human standards."

"I can't even begin to imagine," she sighed.

"And you shouldn't try," he added.

"I'm glad you told me," she smiled gently, "I'm glad you trust me."

Optimus nodded, his expression straight. Peyton didn't want to push him for too much. She merely decided to relax hoping that he would follow suit since both of them were way too uptight for their own good.

* * *

Starscream walked around the base, keeping an eye on the humans that watched him apprehensively. Kale tailed after him and stuck close as if to show the other humans that he could be approachable if they knew how. He didn't like it. He already tried to get away from the human, but Kale was able to keep up in a jog. He eventually gave up and decided to walk more slowly not to agitate his still healing wounds. Another thing he kept and eye out for were the Autobots. Prime gave them the order to leave him alone, but some might feel like that order could be ignored. 

"So," Kale spoke up, "what are you gonna do?"

Starscream ignored him.

"Well, since your gonna be here for awhile you might as well try to be civil to the others."

"I don't know why you seem to think that just because I saved your useless life that all of a sudden I'm a _good guy_."

Kale sighed and shook his head. "I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that if you don't want to have a hard time with the others you need to stop being an asshole."

"…Excuse me?

"You heard me," Kale scoffed, "Stop being a dickhead and maybe you'll get out of here quicker. That's what you want right?"

Starscream watched as the human stalked off, obviously having enough to his attitude. It wasn't hard to look up the meanings of the names he had just been called and what they specified. He didn't like, but he remained silent. He was far too exhausted to fight with him anyways. Moving in another direction he tried to find some solitude. Sitting down he repressed to groan of pain his hand immediately darting to his spark casing. Yeah, it'd bother him for a while, but even he had to admit that Ratchet did a fine job repairing what he could.

Air circulated through vents in a sigh. How, in the name of Primus, did he end up like this? Seeking refuge with the enemy and fighting against his comrades. He should've just left the planet like he had wanted. As soon as he broke through the Earth's atmosphere he circled the moon and headed back. He really didn't know why, but he just got a feeling that leaving would be a bad idea. Returning to a desolate Cybertron wouldn't have worked either. If the other Decepticons had figured out that he had left Megatron to be killed there was no way that they wouldn't kill him.

Vortex was the one to see right through him and even try to convince Megatron to eliminate him, but Megatron never listened. Starscream's head bowed at the idea, remembering every council meeting and discussing the next phase in their plan to destroy the Autobots. Vortex repeatedly brought Starscream's loyalties into question, which peeved him to no end. Megatron would merely ignore him and that was something, if anything, that Starscream was grateful for. The Decepticon leader seemed so aloof when it came to Starscream, until he failed in accomplishing something.

As he let his head fall back, he stared up at the sky. It was getting dark, the sun setting in the distance. He contemplated Kale's words, about being friendly to the Autobots since they saved him when they obviously didn't need to for anything but answers. He didn't want to be nice. He wanted to be left alone, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. His optics slid shut, feeling the remnants of the sun on his face as he tried to relax, which was hard when you were a rogue between sides who didn't know what your objectives were. The only things standing between him and certain death was Optimus Prime and maybe Kale, if the human would shielded Starscream from attack with the Autobot promise not to hurt humans.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Starscream's head whipped around and he saw Ratchet standing over him. Slag…he didn't even hear him approach. He glared at the medic, his red eyes asking 'what the hell do you want?'

"How are your injuries?"

"Fine."

"Are you in any pain?"

"No."

"Kale looked rather angry when he returned to the hanger," he said, "Did you argue?"

_There we go._ "That's none of your business."

"Well, no, but I did manage to hear some of your conversation and he is right," Ratchet stated as he crossed his arms, earning another glare from the wounded Decepticon, "It would be best for you to be civil to everyone here. It will only help you in the long run."

"Don't you think I know that?" Starscream snapped.

"It's an attitude like that," Ratchet sighed, "that makes me believe you don't."

"You're stating the obvious," Starscream defended, "Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not planning anything."

"Because there's human man in there that just lost a lot of people he knew two days ago and he is emotionally unstable!"

"He looked fine to me," the jet scoffed.

"Yes, he would, because he's suppressing everything he's feeling. It will take time for him to heal after what happened. Apparently he lost someone very close to him."

Starscream spoke without thinking. "Tristan."

"…What?"

"His best friend Tristan," he clarified, "Tristan was the second pilot that _assisted_ in trying to get rid of Vortex the night of the base attack."

"You know this human's name?"

"Yes," he said, angrily for letting himself show humanity, "the boy wouldn't stop screaming it when he was killed."

"I see."

"Yeah, so there you go."

"I think it would be best for you to speak with Kale, on friendly terms of course," Ratchet suggested, "You're the only one who knows what exactly happened."

"I'm not going to be a shoulder for him to cry on, if that's what you think," he seethed.

"Then just lend an ear," Ratchet prompted, liking the human expression, "Just listen. You don't have to say anything."  
Starscream was getting annoyed, maybe because Ratchet was right. "For being enemies for so long you sure are eager to burry the hatchet."

Ratchet shrugged casually as he began to walk away. "This isn't for you, it's for Kale."

Starscream didn't retort as the Autobot disappeared around the corner. Apparently he had some issues with his own human and that human's usage of an illegal substance. Ratchet seemed to be doing all he could to avoid talking, or even thinking about it. Starscream let his body relax when he was sure he was alone. He was not going to talk to Kale unless he really, really had to. For now, he just wanted to be alone and hopefully he'd be grated, at least, that.

But no.

Another human was approaching; a female, with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She looked rather distressed, like she had been crying. She stopped when she saw him, her eyes wide slightly as if she had forgotten he was even there. He looked at her coldly, but instead of fear, her surprise melted away into recognition.

Mikaela really didn't seem to care that Starscream was sitting there unsupervised after he initial shock. Walking to the hanger she had left Bee she wasn't surprised to see that he was gone. She walked through the empty hanger to the other opening which was right next to Starscream, unfortunately. She ignored him even though he asked her what she wanted. It was nothing from him that was for sure.

She noticed a disturbance on in the dirt on the other side of the fence surrounding the base. Large footprints and then tire treads. She didn't like where this was going. She pulled out her cell phone and immediately called Bee, but she got no answer and after the second time she couldn't even get through. The damn robot turned off his communications!

Starscream sensed her alarm. Looking where to the human had looked before, he also saw the tire tread and the footprints. He knew that it was the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. Apparently, the youngling didn't have any respect for authority. Mikaela, he believed her name to be, looked up at him as if to confirm her suspicions.

"You better go tell Prime," he said.

And Mikaela did just that. Taking off like a shot she ran into the open calling for Optimus frantically. Starscream got to his feet just as the leader revealed himself, briskly making his way over to Mikaela.

"Bee's gone!" she cried, "He's not here!"

Starscream cursed himself for shuddering at the look that came into Optimus's eyes. The mech stood up, pressing two fingers to the side of his head, trying the radio only to find the same thing that Mikaela did.

"Slag!"

"What do we do now?" Peyton asked in a soft whisper.

"I'm going after him," Optimus stated, "Ratchet!" the medic appeared, "You're in charge until I return."

"I'm going with you," Mikaela stated.

"No you're not," Optimus fired back, "You're staying where it's safe."

"Fuck that!" she shrieked.

"I'm going too," Peyton followed up. She held up a hand before he could protest, "We're gonna run into a lot of problems when we get there and I think you're gonna end up fighting if Bee does what we think he'll do. It'll be easier for us to get Sam then you. We don't know the condition he's going to be in and there's no way you can treat him if he needs help."

"But you're medically trained either," Ratchet pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I've observed enough autopsies to keep me afloat. Besides Jason, who is currently out of commission," Ratchet seemed to cringe a little, "I'm the best you got minus the medical staff here and I don't think they'll be as willing."

"Fine," Optimus said shortly, "But Mikaela's staying here."

"I'm going," Mikaela said fiercely, "I swear to God, Optimus I will get out there whether it's with you or on my own."

It was the staring contest of the century; Optimus vs. Mikaela until Peyton decided to step in. "I'm gonna need help," she said, "with Sam I mean. I think it'll be best for someone really close to him to be there."

Optimus looked livid but knew he was wasting time by arguing. "As soon as we have Sam you will _stay out of the way_."

"Promise."

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "please alert Mr. Keller of the situation as well as Sam's parents. I'll contact Ironhide and Hound."

"Yes, sir."

"Be careful," Kale said.

Will looked up at Ratchet. "We need to get the air force on the line," he said, "They'll need all the help they can get."

"Thank you, Captain Lennox," Optimus said.

"No problem, big guy," Will grinned, "Make sure to beat Bee's ass when you find him."

"And call if you need any assistance with Sam," Ratchet followed.

"And don't get killed," Sunny finished.

Optimus, Peyton, and Mikaela each took their words to heart. Before they left Will gave them long distance radios to keep in better touch since the chances of cell's working deep in the desert were slim. Climbing into a transformed Peterbilt they left the base to pursue a reckless mech that could very well get a lot of people killed.

* * *

So, not that exciting of a chapter but I did like writing it. Next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it! 

Please Review!


	25. Rash Decisions

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Now, a lot of people hate this character in the first part of this chapter and honestly, he's a total dick in the movie, but like they say, people who pick on other people do it to make themselves feel good because they're insecure about themselves. That's how I see this character so hopefully I'm putting a cool twist on the story. Please enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Rash Decisions

When his parents received the call that their only son was in the hospital they both saw his professional football career flash before their eyes and disappear like so many dreams do. All sorts of injuries; shattered knee cap, broken elbow, paralysis could lead to cutting his future prematurely. Trent walked out of the hospital, his mother holding onto his arm as she ushered him out. His father was currently arguing with the doctor. The doctor wanted Trent to stay another night, merely as a precaution, but Mr. DeMarco insisted that he had Trent checked out sooner than later since they had a football game at the end of the week. Trent merely rolled his eyes at the man as he went off about how missing one game could ruin his chances since you never knew who would be sitting in the audience watching.

"I'll make you some hot soup when we get home, how about that?" his mother asked.

"Whatever," he replied disinterestedly.

Trent remembered exactly what happened at school the day he ended up in the hospital; Sam Witwicky. That scrawny punk punched him and sent him flying. He had a huge bruise on his chest as a souvenir too. But the thing that made the even most unnerving wasn't the fact that he was humiliated in front of the student body, it was the look on Sam's face and the way his eyes turned black that really freaked him out. It would be something he would never be able to forget.

Trent climbed into the back of his father's black Escalade, cringing as he irritated his chest. Man, if it didn't get any better by Friday then he wouldn't be able to play and he knew that his father would absolutely love that. Pulling his seatbelt on he tried not to move too much. As he leaned on his elbow he stared out the window. His parents were arguing about something, but he really didn't care to pay attention since it was something they did all the time. Instead he sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing since it looked like he'd be having a rough couple of days.

When he opened his eyes something caught his attention. A Honda dealership with a line of bikes parked outside the shop. He had been saving up for a bike, but his father would never condone it and his mother probably wouldn't either. Instead he got a huge truck; safety first. At least if he got in an accident in his truck he probably wouldn't die, but the damn thing was so big God help the person in the smaller vehicle. What his parents didn't know was that his best buddy had a speed bike much like the ones they were passing and he rode it all the time.

"So are you ready for Friday?" his father spoke up, "Big game."

"Every game is a big game to you," the teen muttered back, his blue eyes tired.

"What was that?"

"Yeah," Trent said more loudly, "East High is going down."

"That's the spirit!" Mr. DeMarco beamed, "There's no way their quarterback's arm can compare to yours!"

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to play, honey?" his mother asked, "The doctor wants you to take it easy."

Trent opened his mouth to answer.

"He's fine!" Mr. DeMarco said causally, "It's going to take more then a fight at school to keep him out. Though I was a little surprised about who actually started the fight. That Wilkilky kid—"

"Witwicky," Trent corrected, though he didn't know why.

"Whatever," his father rolled his eyes in the mirror, "I can't believe you let that punk knock you out, Trent. He's so…_scrawny_!"

Trent flushed out of embarrassment and turned his hat around to pull over his eyes. _Yeah, well if you had seen what he looked like you sure as hell wouldn't be saying that…_

"He must be taking steroids or something," Mrs. DeMarco deduced, "I tried to call his parents but no one answered. Do you think we should sue?"

"No," Trent spoke up, "Just forget it. It was a lucky hit."

"According to the school it was only one hit," his father bit out in shame.

Trent glared at the back of his old man's head, but once again he was silent. His was the classic story of an overbearing father that was living his dream through his son while the mother stood idly by not doing a damn thing though she should know that it was tearing her child apart. He looked back out the window and noted that there was a black and bronze Suzuki speed bike riding beside them. The rider wore all black, the visor was tinted, but from the way the head was turned Trent knew that it was looking at him. Trent frowned and shook his head as if to ask 'what the hell you looking at'? The driver gave a half wave before yanking the font of the bike up, speeding by on the back tire

"Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!" his father cried in alarm as the bike cut him off.

Trent looked around his mother and noted the license plate; CJU MP3R. He was impressed to be honest. He, himself, had done his fair share of wheelies on his friend's bike, but nothing that good.

"Stupid kid!" his father cursed, "He's gonna get himself killed on that thing! You see why I won't let you have one?"

Trent leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. "His parents must trust him enough to let him have one."

"Misplaced trust if you ask me," was the retort, "If they knew what he was doing on that thing I'm sure they'd take it away."

"Not unless he bought it himself they couldn't," Trent said rather softly, knowing that he was getting himself into a losing debate with his father, "His bike. His property."

"We're not arguing about this. You're not getting one."

_That's what you think,_ Trent thought snidely.

They finally made it back to their half-million colonial house, Trent's huge truck parked on the circle drive with his mother's Crossfire. Trent got out as quickly as he could and grabbed his backpack from next to him. Making a mad dash for the opened garage he went into the house, immediately greeted by Shelly, his golden retriever of two years. He greeted the dog affectionately which was returned with large, furious licks, but she was restrained as if she could sense that her best friend was hurt.

"Let's go," he said.

The dog followed faithfully as he rushed up the stairs before his parents could intercept him in the kitchen. Shelly jumped up on his bed, tall wagging furiously, her bright brown eyes watching anxiously. The rules of the house were that if Trent was going to have a dog then it wasn't allowed on the furniture. Shelly soon learned that it was okay as long as it was in Trent's room. Her crate was in the corner, where she typically slept, but that didn't mean she didn't like to lay next to him before bedtime.

Trent dropped onto the bed, his chest throbbing, but he ignored it as Shelly laid her head on his stomach, her tail still wagging as he began to scratch her ears. Pulling off his hat he tossed it across the room and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. Around the room were pictures of athletic icons from basketball to heroes to the NFL superstars where he was 'destined' to end up. Don't get him wrong, he loved football, but as his father continued to pressure him to do better and better and demean him if he failed he was starting to think that it wasn't worth it.

Shelly snorted loudly, getting his attention. His dog looked up at him reining innocence. He smiled genuinely at her, not the cocky smile he displayed at school in front of his peers, no it was the one of an eighteen-year-old boy who was happy to have at least one friend who saw him for him and not this high school star was going to play college ball and move on from there. No one but Shelly probably really knew what he wanted to do with his life. Trent closed his eyes again, his hand slowly down until he finally fell asleep. Even though she was disappointed that the petting stopped she didn't move from her spot deciding that a nap was just what she needed.

* * *

Carter left the courtroom a proud grin on his face. Loosening his tie he watched as the press assaulted the D.A. with questions upon questions about the trial. This was his job. Putting the bad guys behind bars and getting no credit for it. Despite Carter's typical attitude he didn't mind that he was in the background because at the end of the day he knew that he put the pieces together and he knew were credit was due, whether or not he got it through the media.

Leaving the courthouse he hopped into his Dodge Dakota and sighed. The defense attorney was a killer though. He really hated it when they asked bogus questions to distract from the true point in order to confuse the jury. He proved him wrong that was for sure after the D.A yelled objection a handful of times. Jeffery wanted a rundown on the trail when he returned to the lab, so that's where he'd head before heading back to his apartment.

He pulled down the visor, not surprised when a photo few out. Picking it off his lap he smiled, almost sadly at the couple in the picture, both wearing huge smiles. The man's arms wrapped tightly around the girl's shoulders his chin resting on the curve of her neck. They wore fleeces since it just so happen to be a cold day in Vegas when the photo was taken, last Christmas probably.

Carter often wondered what happened to the couple in the photo but it wasn't hard to figure out. Jealousy turned to bitter anger and resentment that tore apart their relationship leaving a desperate woman wanting to make amends and a man who just didn't give a damn. Carter traced the girl's face, her wavy blonde hair and stared into the brown eyes that he missed waking up to so much.

He put the photo of him and Peyton in the mirror and even though there was no sun he kept the mirror down anyways so he could look up at it occasionally on the ride to lab. He didn't know what sparked old feelings for his colleague, but it was getting harder and harder to resist since she had disappeared and gone off to fight a war with the aliens.

Jeffery advised against their relationship from the beginning, but they ignored the warnings. When Peyton started establish her career that's where things went wrong. He cast a quick glance at the picture again before making a right hand turn. He wanted nothing more then to apologize for being such a bastard, for treating her the way he did…does. He sighed as he remembered the hard times he gave her trying to make amends and be funny, only to have her aloofness to his attitude get the better of him and letting it escalate into an argument. It seemed she wanted nothing to do with him and it was only a consequence that they still had to work together.

He arrived at the lab within fifteen minutes. Parking his truck he went into the building and headed for Jeffery's office where the older man was, as always, hovering over case files, his cell phone within arm's reach and his glasses at the tip of his nose. Knocking on the door he smiled in greeting when his mentor looked up.

"Guilty on all counts," he stated simply, "The victim's decomposition rate was slowed to the body being frozen for so long. He dumped it after he took his flight to Atlanta."

"Good work," Jeffery congratulated, "But you don't look half as arrogant as you normally would after solving a case like this."

Carter mocked a look of hurt, pressing his palm to his heart in exaggeration. "You wound me!" he proclaimed as he strode into the office taking a seat in one of the two cushioned chairs in front of Jeffery's desk. "I caught him. It's done. Another case solved."

Jeffery's expression darkened. "That's something Peyton would say."

Carter stiffened and couldn't look up at his boss. "Nah! She knows how to gloat."

"Really?" Jeffery said his tone serious, as he pulled off his glasses, "I really can't remember a time when Peyton danced around the break room for solving a case."

"Trust me," Carter said, "She knows how to celebrate."

"…I really didn't need to know that."

"C'mon, Chief!" Carter said exasperatedly, "She's a grown woman!"

"A grown woman I watched _grow_ since birth."

"…Sorry."

"It's fine," the man said with a huff, "Don't ever do it again."

"So whatcha got for me?" Carter changed the subject, leaning forward, "Anything good I can steal from ya?"

"These aren't open cases," the supervisor explained, "I'm comparing cases to my current one. I think they may be related, but we'll see."

"Oh," Carter leaned back, "Well, do you need help?"

"You just got out of court. Go home and rest. You shift starts in ten hours."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Relaxing."

"…You're a freak."

"I like my job," Jeffery grinned, "It relaxes me."

"Like I said," Cater countered, "_Freak_."

"Shut up and go home!" the man laughed.

Cater held up his hands in a defensive gesture and headed for the door. He was just about to pass through the doorway when a voice stopped him.

"You know, if you're worried about her," Jeffery said, "you can always call her."

Carter's hand clenched around the doorframe. "I'm the last person she wants to hear from, Jeff."

"You never know," he added, "Maybe this whole experience has changed on how she views things. Plus, without her here you're bored out of your mind."

"Am not!" carter said obviously offended, "I get all the best cases. No competition."

"Call her," Jeffery insisted, "I think she'll like to hear that you care at least a little."

Carter faced his mentor, a sad look in his dark eyes, one Jeffery hadn't seen since the two of them broke up around a year ago. "I do care, Jeffery, more then anyone knows, but I can't put her in that position."

"What position? No one said you guys can't at least be friends," a look of enlightenment came to his face, "Unless…You still love her don't you?"

Carter was silent.

"Well, I think she still loves you too," Jeffery stated offhandedly.

"What?" Carter squeaked.

"Call. Her."

"No, man! Geez! You never give up!"

Jeffery had an all knowing smile on his face. "Not when the evidence is right in front of me," his face turned a little serious, "Have you thought about what I told you the other day?"

Carter's face went practically dead, except for his eyes. They were filled to the brim of self loathing, regret, and sadness. He sighed heavily, bowing his head. Nodding slightly, he got a sympathetic look from his superior who pursed his lips together. Carter rubbed his forehead wearily. "I can't believe she never told me."

"It was a bad time for you both," he said, "I don't know the details, but she must've had a reason. She may have been afraid. You weren't the easiest person to talk to you know."

"Yeah I know."

"That's why I think you should call her. I think there's a lot you need to work out to at least work together civilly."

Carter grinned uncomfortably, trying to hide his current vulnerability. "Whatever you say, man. See you later."

Jeffery called out his goodbye as Carter started down the hall to the locker room. Would she mind if he called her? He didn't think it was such a good idea given their not so good history together. He didn't deny that it was his fault that there was such bad friction between him. He did a lot of things he shouldn't have, things he really regretted, but it was too late. He blew his chance, so why the hell should he waste her time. It seemed now that they only way they could tolerate being in the same room together was if they made fun of each other, but anyone could see it; both still had a longing look in their eyes, whether the other noticed or not was a mystery.

Carter opened his locker his eyes immediately falling on a crinkled picture on the door. He had only just hung it up. It was of his and Peyton last year. Both wore happy smiles, her head leaning on his shoulder while her arm was outstretched, taking a picture. Carter grinned at the picture. He had taken her out to one of the fanciest restaurants on the strip for their first year anniversary. It was sad, because it was the very next day that things started to go south for them and their relationship and it ended in a lot of tears, cruel words, and regret.

He slammed his locker shut and slung his jacket over his shoulders wasting no more time and heading for the parking lot. A Chevy Avalanche waited for him. Climbing in, he started it up, but didn't drive out immediately. Instead her reminisced some more. He thought of how sometimes the two of them would end up late for their shift due to some private circumstances in the back seat. Working the graveyard shift had its perks. He laughed at the memory of getting caught in the act. Kelly didn't rat them out to Jeffery, thank God, but she teased them for the longest time and put in a little harmless blackmail just to shake things up.

He suddenly hated himself. He wanted to drive to LA, get on his knees and beg Peyton to forgive him. He wasn't there for her when she needed him and he only made it worse. She was a better CSI, he accepted that now, but he didn't accept it then and he was willing to do anything he possibly could to stay Jeffery's number one guy, even if it meant completely humiliating his boss's goddaughter. If Jeffery had known what he had done…Carter wouldn't just have to worry about losing his job.

He put the truck into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. He was going to go home and have a drink. Sure it was two o'clock, but it was five o'clock somewhere. There were a lot of things he wanted to get off his mind.

* * *

Ironhide was seething. Having just gotten off the line with Optimus, Hound was starting to wonder if he should move as far away as possible for his own safety. Hands clenched into fists, his bright blue optics were narrowed in dangerous anger that so many Decepticons had been on the receiving end of.

"What's goin' on?" Hound asked.

"Bumblebee," Ironhide said slowly, "ignored his orders and ran away. Optimus is sure he's heading here."

"Damn youngling," Hound hissed in disappointment.

"I swear to Primus I'll send him to Pit bring him back and do it again," the weapon specialist growled.

The two were currently within fifty miles of the Decepticon base. They discovered that it was underground and Hound also picked up energy readings similar to the cloaking generators that he was using now to keep them from being detected. Fortunately, Hounds cloaks were much better than Shockwave's though they were good enough to fool the humans. Optimus was relieved to finally know where the Decepticons were hiding after a year of tiptoeing around each other.

"I know Bee didn't somethin' stupid, but we hafta understand that he just wants to get Sam back," Hound said gently, "He's probably blamin' himself for what happened."

Ironhide spun around. "I don't care! The stupid slag-head could get Sam and himself killed because of his actions!"

"What else did Optimus say?

"Peyton and Mikaela are accompanying him," he explained, "We need to formulate a plan to get Sam out of their and to keep Bumblebee away from the base at all costs."

"Damn," Hound growled, "We're outnumbered."

"We've always been outnumbered."

"Yeah but this time we're tryin' to save a human," Hound pointed out, "A very fragile, squishy human."

"Sam's a resourceful boy," Ironhide stated, "If we can get him away from Vortex he'll be fine."

"What about Megatron?"

"There's no way he could be back. His spark was destroyed and without the Cube he cannot come back."

"I don't know," Hound sighed, "I'm getting' a really bad feelin' about all this."

Ironhide didn't answer, because honestly, he was feeling the same. Something was wrong. Why kidnap Sam? Sure they could hold him hostage and bait the Autobots into a trap, but they never received a ransom or terms of any kind. And if he was kidnapped merely to be killed then why haven't they announced that as well. Ironhide really didn't know what to think of the situation other than it was a trap. He hoped that was all it was and they were going to toss a dead, mangled body at them. He really didn't want to see Bee go through such a loss. The mech had a real deal of getting attached to the young human boy and Ironhide didn't want that to happen either.

Ironhide's thought process was interrupted by Hound. "Ironhide," he started grimly, "something's coming."

"What?"

"Something is coming this way," he said, "and it's not good."

Ironhide followed Hounds trail of vision and sure enough something was walking towards them, something big so it wasn't human. It was a Decepticon, they knew that at least, but there was no way it could sense them, or even see them behind the cloak. Ironhide armed his canons anyways and Hound followed suit while he called Simmons to tell him to get the team of humans that had searched for the base to get out of the desert immediately. Simmons wasn't thrilled but he listened when he was told that there was a serious problem heading in their direction. There were six others walking with the tallest in the front and the two knew that it was the entire force of Decepticons on Earth.

"Wait!" Hound hissed, "One, two, three, four, five, six…seven? Ironhide…"

"They got themselves a newbie," Ironhide growled, "Wonder who it is."

But Hound knew who it was. He knew who it was because his frame was wracked with a terrified shudder. He knew because his spark started to race. Oh, he knew exactly who it was and it express that emotion he took a phrase out of Epps's book.

"Shit…"

* * *

Bumblebee was driving so fast he was kicking up ridiculous amounts of sand into the air and tearing up shrubs and forcing creatures of the desert to dive for cover. He was following the energy signs coming from the seven Decepticons that were moderately close.

Seven; one more then there was before.

Bee wanted to tear them all apart. How dare they take his best friend. How dare they attack Maggie. How dare they kill so many innocent humans. How dare they exist!

He thought of Sam; the boy's cheerful smile and panicky behavior in certain situations. Sam was a fast talker and that intended to increase when he was nervous about something, mostly concerning Mikaela, but at of lately that smile was only half of what it used to be. Sam hardly talked at all and he was always tired. Bee and Mikaela seemed to notice this the most, since they were always with him, but when he was around the other Autobots it was huge fake smiles and jokes.

Like Mikaela, Bee had asked Sam if there was anything wrong and time after time he received the same answers;

"Yeah!"

"Why would there be anything wrong? You worry too much."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine!"

Bee didn't really know how to react to Sam's lying. He knew that something was wrong. Sometimes when Sam would have nightmares and not wake up Bee would stand outside his window and play soothing music until he calmed down. Bee also asked about the nightmares and if there was anything he could do to help. Sam would get a faraway look in his eyes and completely zone out, his face paling to the point where Bee though he'd faint. But he would always shake himself out of it and smile and reassure him that everything was 'peachy'.

When Bumblebee left to take care of the base issue, he told Sam that they would talk about his problems when he got back, because in all actuality, Bee was sick of being lied to and not being able to help him human friend. And after that statement for the first time Sam looked relieved, like he was ready to talk about it. Sam had told Bee that he could tell him anything from personal issues to the war that he had grown up in and ended up fighting. He appreciated that Sam would give him the time of day for such a story and it went vice versa. After a particular story that left Bee feeling like crap he offered the same gesture to Sam.

But Sam wasn't talking.

And now Sam was gone.

He had failed his duty as a guardian and that's why he had to go. Not only to make it up to Sam, but to redeem himself and bring Sam back. Even though he was away at the time Bee didn't blame Sides or Hound like Ironhide had, but he blamed himself. They all should've known that leaving Sam with only two to protect him and himself not being one of them was a bad idea. Bee should've fought to stay behind like he had wanted, but never voiced. He should've been with Sam the entire time, that way, when he ran from school, Bee could follow him, hence preventing Barricade and Frenzy from taking him.

Bee knew that Optimus had more than likely figured out that he was gone, but he couldn't seem to make himself really care at the moment even though he knew that the punishment would be severe. He was the only one that could get Sam back and if Optimus didn't think so then he'd just have to deal.

Suddenly, he was shaken from his revere when he picked up two more energy signals. He recognized them as Ironhide and Hound. They were dangerously close to the Decepticons. Hound must've dropped the cloaking device, which was a good indication that it didn't work seeing that their enemies had been traveling in that direction all along. Bee's engine roared as he pushed himself to go faster. He needed to hurry if he was going to help them on top. Three against seven was better than two.

* * *

Peyton looked back at Mikaela fast asleep on the long bench seat. The girl was absolutely exhausted. Peyton on the other had was wide awake, used to pulling long shifts over piles of evidence and working through lunch. She sat in the driver seat, leaning back with her arms crossed. Optimus was silent, but the tension on the cab indicated that he was not a happy camper. Peyton didn't want to anger him further so she didn't say anything. Instead she tried to relax a little. Looking out the window she noted that they had left California a long time ago and were now in Arizona. Ironhide had called earlier with the location of the base and his location in comparison to that. Bee still had his communications off, which was to be expected. When Ironhide found out what his ward had done Peyton was silently grateful she wasn't there with him. He didn't yell and that was the scary part. His voice was dangerously soft and considering the kind of guy Ironhide was that was much more frightening.

He cell suddenly rang startling her out of her daydream she had slipped into. Pulling it off the clip she moaned upon seeing Jeffery's name. She had forgotten to call him today…again…

"Hi, Jeffery…"

"One phone call," he said, "One phone call is all I ask. If it'll make it easier just send a text message, preferably saying 'I'm still alive'."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "Things have bee crazy lately."

"Any luck finding the boy?"

"Yeah," she responded, "Found the base where they're keeping him."

"Then why do you sound so down."

Peyton didn't know where to begin. There were so many things plaguing her mind right now varying from the war to personal feelings involving a certain dumbass back in Vegas. "We're just having…some difficulties. I can't really say."

"I don't like being lied to."

"I know you don't."

"There's something else I think you should know."

"…Yeah?"

"Carter has been talking about you lately."

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What the hell Jeffery? Talking about me behind my back?"

"No, nothing like that! He's been very worried about you," Jeffery explained, "He's actually the one that's helping me keep sane about what you've been doing."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. He wants to call you to see how things are going and even though I told him to I don't think he will."

"Well that's his problem. I'm not calling him if that's what you're getting at."

"I'm not saying you have to date him," Jeffery sighed.

"I sure as hell ain't gonna do that again."  
"But why can't you at least be civil to each other? You do work together."

"Ask him," she spat, "He's the one who turned into a total dickhead."

"Peyton…"

"I don't want to talk about this," she huffed, rubbing her forehead wearily, "Any interesting cases?"

"Not really," Jeffery admitted, "The only interesting one so far was a guy who ate himself to death."

"What? Like that movie?"

"_Seven_?"

"Yeah! That was a good one. Really creepy."

"No. He had a genetic disorder that interrupted the signal to his brain that basically says 'I'm full'. He felt constant starvation everyday of his life. A condition like that needs constant monitoring, but apparently he escaped and hit the nearest buffet."

"Oh," she said in a frown, "That's kinda weird and sad."

"It was _Carter's_ case too."

"Jeffery!"

"What?"

"Ugh! I have to go. We're getting close," she lied.

"To where? The base? Is there gonna be a fight?"

"Probably not," she lied again, "And if there is I can grantee you I will be far, _far_ away from it."

"Alright," he said, "Be careful. I love you."

Peyton smiled and nodded though he couldn't see it. "I will. Love you too."

She snapped the phone shut and leaned back again with another sigh. He just had to bring up the Carter issue didn't he?

"How is your godfather?"

Peyton smiled at the radio as if it had a face. "He's mad I keep on forgetting to call him, but he's okay."

"What was he saying about that man Carter?"

Peyton stiffened and Optimus was able to feel it. "We dated for a while and apparently he's been 'worried' about me."

"The relationship ended?"

"You couldn't tell by the way we treated each other the day you met him?"

"What happened?"

"He turned into an asshole."

"Why?"

The words left her mouth before she could really stop herself. "This is not something we need to be discussing right now. We should think of a way to get to Sam and not my past relationships. It ended badly. That's it."

Optimus was silent and Peyton immediately felt bad for getting snippy. He hadn't spoken the entire ride and when he tried to finally start a conversation she went and bit his head off.

"Sorry—"

"No, I should've realized it was too personal."

"It's okay," she said, "Bad memories, that's all."

They fell silent again until Mikaela woke up in the back seat. "Hmm. Where are we?"

"We've been in Arizona for a while," Peyton explained, "I really don't know where we are."

"We are approximately 36 miles from the location of the base."

Peyton smiled at Mikaela and gestured to the radio. "There you go."

"Did you get a hold of Bee?"

"No."

"Figures," the teen sighed, climbing into the passenger seat, "I'm gonna kick his ass as soon as I see him."

Optimus actually chuckled lightly at the tone in Mikaela's voice while Peyton nodded. "I wouldn't blame you."

Then she said something that had all of them floored. "Why do all the men in my life do this to me?"

"Huh?" Peyton asked in confusion.

"My Dad, Sam, Bee, boyfriends who cheated on me," she said, "They never talk to me. They never try to work things out. They just lie and think I'll sit back and take it and the sad thing is I do. I should've tried harder to get Sam to talk to me. I shouldn't have left Bee by himself."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Sam anymore than Bumblebee. It's this self persecution that made him disobey my orders in the first place," Optimus said gently, though it was still obvious that he was ticked off by his scout's actions.

"Telling me not to blame myself is one thing," she countered, "But actually doing it is another."

"When we get Sam back," Peyton started determinedly, "he's gonna get it from all of us, including me and I've only known him for a week."

"I just want him back," Mikaela said weakly, "I just want him to hold me and tell me everything's okay, that he's okay, but I know that's not gonna happen. Something is seriously wrong with him."

The conversation was cut when Optimus received a transmission. "Optimus!"

"Hound?"

"He's here! You need to hurry! He's—Ah! Ironhide! You okay?"

"Hound! What's going on?"

"Slag! Get dow—timus! It's Mega—"

_Static._

Peyton and Mikaela had looks of horror on their faces. Optimus was silent, listening to the empty static that filled the cab. The truck speed up, the engine roaring as it defied the normal laws of big rigs, weaving in between cars with expert ease not caring what gestures he received. Peyton looked over at Mikaela and upon seeing the girl's frightened face took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Mikaela squeezed twice as hard.

* * *

Bee could see the explosions coming from the battle as he drew closer. Ironhide and Hound were trying desperately not to lose any ground, shielded behind some rocks. He could see that the ones attacking were Demolisher, Breakdown, Dead End, Shockwave, and Barricade. Vortex was standing back with another mech that had frightened Bumblebee ever since he was a sparkling and that mech was currently holding a deathly pale, limp Sam in his grip with a malicious grin on his face.

Transforming, Bumblebee charged forward, not really stopping to think about how this certain mech could've have come back to life. His movements gained their attention it was too late to react before he was launching himself through the air yelling the captor's name in pure anger and hate, _**"MEGATRON!"**_

* * *

Well, shit, this sucks. Kinda kept You-Know-Who under wraps minus the revival scene. Aaaaaaannnddd...Bee is still an idiot, but I love him anyways. Optimus better hurry, yeah? Did you guess who the bike was?? Hehe! And what did Jeffery tell Carter about Peyton that would make him so upset?? Thanks for reading!!

Please Review!


	26. Desert Battle

A/N: The title gives it away...Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers!_

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Desert Battle

Ratchet understood why Jason had slept for so long. The human was exhausted to the more extreme meaning of the word. He was on the break of collapsing and even causing damage to his brain because he was over working himself so hard. Jason was finally allowed to get up from bed, having the IVs pumping fluids back into his system removed the first thing he tried to do was fine Ratchet. But Ratchet didn't want to be found, so began the game.

Jason searched all over the base looking for his partner and in retrospect it shouldn't have been too hard. The base was only so big and Ratchet really wasn't one for blending in, but Ratchet seemed to be one step ahead of him. He understood why. Jason lied about taking a vacation, he took drugs that only made him worse, he pushed himself too hard and Ratchet only wanted what was best for him. Jason felt like he betrayed Ratchet and that's why he was looking for him, to apologize.

But Jason's patience was starting to wear thin. He knew Ratchet was avoiding him and at first it was understandable, but thirty minutes later he was still looking. He even asked Sides were he was and the mech admitted that he didn't know, when Jason felt like he was being lied to. Ratchet would tell people to lie and say that they didn't see them. Sideswipe was not a good liar. The mech kept on looking left and everyone knows that when you look left, you're lying. But Jason didn't confront him with it. He said thank you and moved on.

He was walking past a hanger when something large and yellow got his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow Hummer move slowly by, almost like it tiptoeing, which would've normally made him laugh, but not today. Jason pretended not to see and kept on moving. How was he supposed to catch something that was able to sense him? Maybe he should just confront him outright?

Jason turned and stared at the Hummer that stopped in its tracks. "Stop avoiding me!" he yelled, "I'm tired of chasing you all over the base!"

The H2 didn't respond.

Jason approached it until he was right next to it. The passenger side door didn't pop open like it usually did and honestly it hurt Jason's feelings. Sighing, Jason started walking and gestured for Ratchet to follow him. The mech seemed to be hiding in his alternative form so he didn't transformed as he followed. Jason kept his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he led them to a more secluded part of the base.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry. I lied and I did stupid stuff and I'm sorry. I just didn't want—"

"Let anyone down, I know."

"Yeah…"

The hummer finally transformed and Jason was unable to stare into the hurt and very disappointed optics of the one he had lied to. "You think you're the only one that had to watch as others died?" he said lowly, "You think that I never lost anyone when I was the only thing standing between them and death? I've tried to save my _comrades_, my _friends_ and have them die on me. I understand the situation you're in, but it does NOTgive you the excuse to use a substance that is not only illegal but could KILL you!" he watched at Jason cringed under the booming voice and felt a sick sense of pleasure to know that he was scaring him, "You don't like it when I perform scans on you so stop giving me reasons! What would've happened if I didn't? Hmm? What would've happened, Jason?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Or you don't want to acknowledge what could've happened?"

Jason didn't want to answer, but not because he didn't want to acknowledge the answer. He didn't trust himself to speak at this point. Everything that Ratchet was saying we true. He really had no viable excuse why he would stoop to take a drug like speed rather then face his own short comings. Ratchet felt silent when he realized that Jason wasn't going to talk even though the purpose of his search for Ratchet was to talk. Ratchet sighed as he sat down leaning against the hanger wall, feeling thoroughly exhausted all of a sudden.

"Y-You're right," Jason said, his voice soft and tired, "I really don't have a good excuse for what I did other than I'm a coward," he laughed bitterly, "I was too afraid to face the fact that I can't save everybody."

Ratchet watched as the human sat down in the same position he was in. Knee propped with his arm draped over it. "You also lied to me," Ratchet said, "You said you would take a vacation and you didn't. You said that you wouldn't take on more duties and you did."

"I know," Jason muttered in shame, "and I'm sorry. I should've listened to you."

"Yes you should," Ratchet pointed out very coldly. He watched as Jason shrunk even smaller. Ratchet was still teeming with anger, but lecturing the human wasn't the only thing he should do. "You want me to trust you to take care of yourself then start taking care of yourself."

Jason was completely motionless for a moment before he pulled something out of his pocket. Ratchet was able to see that it was his cell phone. He watched as he flipped it open and pressed various keys before holding it to his ear. Only a moment later he was talking to someone.

"Hey, Carol, it's Jason. No, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm just calling to let you know I'm taking a vacation for awhile. How long?" Jason looked up at Ratchet for the answer to receive none, "Well, how many vacation days do I have? Oh, wow that's a lot, um…How about as many as I can get? Okay. Thanks Carol. Yeah, see you eventually," he flipped the phone shut and leaned back against the wall again. "It's a start," he said lightly, "Never had a vacation before."

"I can tell."

"How about you? Do you need a vacation?"

"I plan on taking one as soon as this war is over with."

"That's gonna be awhile."

"Most likely."

"Well, then I'll help you out here," the man stated gaining his partner's attention who looked slightly irritated, "I'll just stand in as you nurse or something I dunno! I want to be useful somehow!"

Ratchet snorted. "Nurse?"

"Shuddap."

Ratchet continued to laugh. They were interrupted when Sides suddenly appeared looking shook up beyond belief.

"Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked cautiously as he got to his feet, "What's the matter?"

"Uh, Optimus just called. And, um, well…"

"Report, soldier!" Ratchet ordered.

"Megatron's alive."

* * *

_When he realized where he was he couldn't help but be surprised, not like he showed it. He was alive? The events that lead to his death ran through his mind. The Cube, the boy, the last thing he heard before his world fell into darkness._

"_You left me no choice brother…"_

_He hated that pathetic fleshling loving waste and as far as he was concerned he was no brother of his. He sat up staring at the six Decepticons gathered around him, when he felt something tumble down his chest plate. He knew this human from anywhere._

"_Vortex," his voice boomed, "what is the meaning of this?"_

"_Perhaps, I can provide an explanation," Shockwave stated as he stepped forward, "When the boy destroyed the Cube it altered his biological structure. When it was trapped between the two of you a small fraction its power transferred to him thus giving him the same abilities as the All Spark. We had seriously thought that the stress of the revival would kill him, but as you can see..."_

_True to that Sam was still breathing if only barely. His face was unnaturally pale, the dark circles under his eyes exaggerated. Megatron lifted the human from the table into his open palm as a grin came to his face. So, the one who killed him ended p bringing him back from the grave. How ironic. Megatron stood from the table, his legs still a little weak from being so immobile for so long, but he stood as tall and menacingly as he did the first day he took up the role as the leader of the Decepticons. As he scanned the room he noticed that there was something off._

"_Where is Starscream? Before my demise I'm sure I saw him fleeing the city."_

_Vortex looked angry at the question but answered none the less. "Starscream tried to prevent your revival. He has been taken care of."_

"_I see," Megatron growled, "I trust that you took care of him then, Vortex."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Then it looks like you will be getting the position you've always wanted."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

_Megatron was in no mood for chivalry. "Silence!" he bellowed, "What is this place?"_

"_This is our base," Vortex answered, "Construction was recently completed."_

"_Hmm," the huge mech mused as he continued to scan the structure, "I assume you were behind this, Shockwave."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And you've posted your cloaking generators?"_

"_Yes, sir." _

"_So it is a mere coincidence that two Autobots are stationed just outside the base?"_

_Vortex looked flabbergasted. "What?"_

_Barricade sent a strange look at his leader. Crossing his arms he opened his scanners, but he was unable to detect anything. Frowning, he tried harder, but he couldn't pick up on anything._

"_I see," Megatron said, "You can't sense them, yet I can."_

"_It may have something to do with the All Spark," Shockwave deduced._

"_Let's go out and greet them," Megatron suggested with a frightening smile, "It's been far too long…"_

_So they did and Ironhide and Hound were forced into a dangerous situation, hiding behind large rocks to keep out of their line of fire. The two Autobots knew they were in a bad predicament and if help didn't arrive they would be screwed. But who took on Megatron by themself took them completely by surprise…_

Megatron roared as he was tackled to the side. Bumblebee reached desperately for Sam only to be kicked off, hitting the ground with a thud. Vortex immediately stepped in front of his Lord, canon armed and already firing. The scout dropped his face guard and rolled away dodging the shots expertly. In the back of his processor, Bee was able to sense the power that was still radiating from Sam, but even though it left him shocked, he didn't stop moving. To stop moving meant that he'd get killed and Sam would be lost.

Megatron had already risen with the dark smile already replaced on his face. He looked down at the human again, the human that had brought him back from death and given him the power he had searched for since the war had started so long ago. The simple human, the one he had knocked off the roof, the one that killed him now belonged to him, and no Autobot scum was going to take that power away.

Bee was hit by a shot he hadn't expected. Megatron lowered his arm as the smaller bot fell in a heap, trying to push himself up. He stayed Vortex before the most loyal Decepticon could finish him off. He stepped beside the wound mech who tried to glare up at him through his mask.

"I remember you," Megatron started, "It was your fault that the All Spark was lost to space. _You_ send it into space."

Bee was silent, still trying to hold himself up.

"You succeeded in keeping it from me," he continued, "It came to Earth and I followed it. Then this cretin," he held up Sam, "killed me when I was _so_ close to having it. I suppose that it's quite befitting that he would bring me back with the same power that destroyed me."

"No!" Bee shouted, "Sam wouldn't do that!"

"But he did," Megatron grinned, "He may not have had a choice in the matter, but the power he holds turned him into something very different, you see. He's hardly human anymore."

"Shut up!" Bee's voice cracked.

"Ah, I see you're vocal processor still needs some work from our last encounter." He armed the gun on his arm and aimed it at Bumblebee's head. "The All Spark is mine, Autobot," he said savagely, "And you're human friend now belongs to me."

Bee felt like his spark was dying in. The single shot that Megatron had got was a good one, tearing open his side, leaking vast amounts of energon that would leave Bee dead if they weren't healed. He kept his head bowed, unable to look at Sam or face his failure. As the canon charged all he could think was, _I'm sorry for failing you, Sam…_

"_Bee, move!"_

_Sam?_

Bee rolled out of the way of the shot just as Megatron was sent reeling forward from a shot from behind. As Vortex spun around to asses the shooter Bumblebee swung his leg around, knocking Megatron off his feet. Losing his grip on Sam, Megatron yelled angrily. Bee dove for the human shielding him with his body as he got up and ran for all that he was worth, ignoring the wound that was bleeding profusely, but not slowing him down.

"Get them!" Megatron ordered.

Bee felt the sting of bullets penetrate his back and though he stumbled he didn't stop. He had to get to Ironhide and Hound. They could protect Sam. He needed to keep going.

"Bumblebee!"

That was Ironhide!

The mech was rushing towards him, determined to protect his ward like Bee was protecting his. Bumblebee tried to pass Sam off, trying to at least save the human, but Ironhide ignored that gesture and grabbed one of Autobots arms, then his waist, carrying him towards Hound who was trying to provide as much cover fire as possible. Bee heaved a sigh of relief when they finally got behind their cover.

Barricade had watched the entire time, not firing a single shot at the Autobots, something Breakdown had noticed and would question later, but right now they needed to focus on getting the All Spark back, which shouldn't be too hard since one was gravely injured, while the other two were damaged as well. Barricade didn't honestly know why he didn't fire at the two, but he could mentally hear himself saying 'hurry up, hurry up' as they ran and the thought unnerved him.

Megatron's bellowing voice snapped him out of it however and it was back to shooting, but when Demolisher was hit from an opposite direction. They all spun around to see Optimus Prime, standing strong and proud and looking royally pissed off.

"Megatron."

"Prime."

Peyton and Mikaela were running as fast as they could towards the others. Yelping loudly when the fighting started again and a stray shot was dangerously close. They soon reached the shelter and saw the condition Bumblebee was in.

"Oh, God, Bumblebee!" Mikaela cried, rushing up to him.

The Autobot's mask had already lifted. His eyes softened upon seeing the dark haired girl. Mikaela noticed something clenched in his hand. Slowly he lowered it to the ground.

"Sam!"

Peyton, who had been watching Optimus standing in the open, spun around and saw the condition Sam was in. Cursing she ran up and checked his pulse. It was far too slow. She checked his pupils and felt for any broken bones, but stopped upon seeing his hands.

"Holy shit," she whispered.

The lines of silver were still flickering with the remaining light from the revival, but only barely, like a dying flashlight. Mikaela gasped as well and Bee silently observed while the others fought.

"He's freezing," Mikaela whispered.

Peyton wordlessly tore off her jacket and laid it over him. "Mikaela, lay next to him! Try to keep him warm!" she yelled over the battle. Mikaela did as she was told, also taking off her zip-up sweater to drape over him. She rested her head on his chest, an arm around his waist, and a leg covering his. Peyton pulled out a radio and tried to get a hold of Will.

"Lennox."

"Will! It's me!"

"Peyton? What's going on?"

"What does it sound like? It's a battle, Will!" she cried, watching as Optimus took on Breakdown and Dead End with worry shining in her brown eyes, "We need help! Megatron's back! He's back!"

"Fuck! Epps!"

The radio went silent and Peyton was forced to wait.

"Peyton!"

Peyton spun around to see Bee lunging for her, but she didn't see the look of horror on Optimus face. Standing over her was Demolisher, looking down at her in sick amusement. Bumblebee shot the Decepticon from his position on the ground, trying to keep him back. Peyton fell unceremoniously on her ass as Bee dragged himself over her to keep her from getting smashed. Demolisher, in his stumbling, managed to land on Bee's arm, completely crushing it. The mech released a cry of pain but didn't stop even when the remnants of his arm fell away.

"Bee!" Peyton cried.

She hardly knew the mech. He hardly knew her and yet he just risked his life to save hers. Peyton found herself unable to believe that this was happening. This was the battle she had been trying to prepare herself for the entire ride here and yet as she watched Bee try to keep Demolisher back with only one arm and a gaping wound in his side she still was finding herself completely shell shocked.

"Peyton!" she spun around to see Hound, looking down at her, "You have to get Sam out of here! Megatron's after 'im!"

"W-What?"

"Leave! Now!" Ironhide yelled.

But as Peyton scanned the area she had no idea where to go. There was nothing for miles—wait! She narrowed her eyes at a large hole in the distance against a rock face. A cave maybe? Okay, she could do this! As she got out of the way of Demolisher and Bee the radio came to life.

"We're sending air support your way!" Will announced, "Peyton! Are you there?"

"Hurry the fuck up!" she yelled as she ran to the two teens. She pulled the coats off of Sam and tossed them to Mikaela who obvious got the hint that they were leaving. "Get him up!"

Together they worked to get Sam up, his arms around their shoulders. They waited until it was clear before making a dash for the cave. Barricade noticed them first and only hesitated for a moment before pursuing. Hound noticed as well. Cursing, he transformed like the Decepticon and the chase was on. The jeep plowed the mustang in the side knocking it into a series of doughnuts, which Barricade recovered from. The mustang spun its tires and went after the jeep trying to protect the three humans. Barricade transformed again and Hound followed suit, the two mechs getting into a wrestling match.

The Earth shook around the humans as the two fought, knocking them off their feet. Much to Hounds horror they almost rolled over them, but it was Barricade that braced himself over them to keep them from getting crushed. Hound was momentarily distracted, earning himself a hard elbow in the face. Peyton dragged Sam away from the fight and Mikaela joined her. Hound hooked his leg around Barricade's prevent him from getting up. The Decepticon growled and lunged at Hound their fight starting again. Peyton and Mikaela resumed their run, both thoroughly exhausted from the dodging and the running.

Megatron noticed what the two females were doing next and transformed to get his All Spark back. Optimus noticed as well. Reaching behind him he withdrew his long gun and shot twice, blasting Breakdown and Dead End away long enough for him to start the chase to save the humans that he called friends.

"Give him to me!" Megatron ordered as he dropped to the ground in front of them.

The girls were on the ground with shrieks of terror, looking up at the horror that plagued do many worlds as he reached for Sam.

"Megatron!"

The mech looked up and was hit was a bright streaking light. He roared in annoyance more than pain as he reeled back. Optimus continued the assault. Peyton didn't waste time with a thank you and ordered Mikaela keep moving. The girls dodged stomping feet as the two started their duel, one that seemed to be fated since the beginning of time. Peyton cast a brief look over her shoulder at her partner as he kept Megatron distracted. This was the second time that they fought over Sam. This was the second time they fought over the All Spark on Earth.

"Get in there!" Peyton ordered pointing to the small save.

It was large enough to fit them, but it was too small to stand up in much less any Decepticon to reach in and grab them. Peyton checked for any snakes or other wildlife inside before pulling Sam in with her. Mikaela followed the three humans lay low, watching the fight in mixed feelings of fear and uselessness.

"Not bad for your first fight, huh?" Mikaela whispered hoarsely, her voice tired.

Peyton looked at the girl in surprise, but a smile appeared on her face at the same time one appeared on Mikaela's. Even if it was out of place it made her feel a little better.

The sound of jet engine filled the air. Peyton crawled out enough to see a fleet of jets, F-22s from the looks of it, flying over head shooting volleys of missiles at the Decepticons. The raptors were elusive and the Decepticons weren't able to get a hit while the ones that could fly were grounded by the Autobots and the stream of missiles that kept pelting them into the sand.

"Retreat!" Vortex ordered, holding his wounded arm.

"No!" Megatron countered, "Get the All Spark!"

Optimus' optics widened in shock. Bumblebee was hanging loosely from Demolisher's grip, his bright blue eyes flickering in and out while Demolisher seemed to squeeze the life out of him.

"Let him go!"

Bee was dropped as Ironhide grabbed Demolisher and tossed him away. Megatron watched as his men were pelted again by the fighters he was unable to eliminate. He glared at Optimus who was waiting in a defensive stance for his next move.

Megatron roared in anger, "Fall back!"

The Decepticons did as they were told, leaving the battle having lost the prize. Optimus let them go. He immediately went to Bee who was being held by Ironhide.

"How is he?"

"Not good," Ironhide replied, his voice laced with worry, "We need to get him to Ratchet now."

"Make the call."

"Already did. We're flying out of here."

Optimus nodded looking down at the scout, his anger having already melted away the minute he saw Bee running with Sam. Bumblebee also saved Peyton and lost his arm because of it. He sighed and looked over his shoulder at Hound, who was limping, but pretty stable. Optimus tracked Peyton's location and rushed over there. Peyton and Mikaela had already dragged Sam out. The three humans were dirty covered in scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious, except for Sam. The boy hadn't woken through the entire thing.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Peyton answered, her voice tense, "We need to get Sam out of here. And Bee—"

"Airlift," Optimus said, kneeling down and holding out his hand, "Up you get."

Peyton and Mikaela climbed into his hand while the other gently lifted Sam from the sandy ground. Mikaela couldn't tear her eyes away from her boyfriend. Seeing this, Optimus brought his hands together and allowed Mikaela to join Sam. Peyton stayed where she was watching as Mikaela took Sam's hand and touched his face. She reached into her pocket and withdrew he cell phone. Going to her contacts she looked up Carter's number, but she didn't dial it. She didn't have service out there anyways.

"Bee…" Mikaela suddenly whimpered.

Peyton looked down at the mech, not even realizing they had returned to the others. Bumblebee looked to be in very bad shape. Peyton looked down at his arm immediately feeling guilt. She should've been paying attention, she should've seen that monster coming towards. God knows he wasn't too small to miss. Optimus ran his thumb along her back briefly, something he had been doing a lot recently. She ran a hand through her trying to calm her still racing heart. The raptors had left but there was a much bigger bird heading towards them. Peyton couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Well, that's an irritating sound to wake up to. Large hazel green eyes slid open slowly taking in the white surroundings. She really couldn't move with agitating sore muscles. She inhaled through her nose, long and slow, feeling something in her nostrils that tickled. Raising her hand she saw the clip on her index finger that was hooked up to the heart monitor. She felt the tubes that was across her face and attached to the ventilator. Turning her head, she cringed at the soreness in her neck.

She supposed she was in a hospital, but honestly she couldn't remember why. This made her frown. She was with Glen, talking to Secretary of Defense John Keller and then Glen said he wanted pizza. She couldn't really remember what happened after that. Was it a car accident? She looked down at her other arm in a cast and shifted her eyes to her legs. She could wiggle her toes but both her legs were in casts as well. Her head throbbed and upon raising her hand she felt the bald spot near her hair line where there were stitches. She couldn't imagine that she looked like a million bucks right now.

She wanted to see Sunny. She had thought that as soon as she had opened her eyes, but it wasn't like he could visit her. She wanted to know what happened to her. She felt the beginnings of tears prick at the back of her eyes. She really didn't like that she was crying, but it wasn't something she could really help at the moment. She tried to wipe her eyes, but it hurt to move her shoulder and the pain radiated from her collar. She felt the stitches there as well and found herself a little freak.

What the hell had happened to her?

"Maggie?"

Maggie turned her head faster than she should've to see Glen standing at the end of her bed, dark eyes wide, mouth agape.

"Glen…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Let me get the doctor okay?" he said rapidly, "I'll get the doctor okay? Just don't move."

She smiled weakly and nodded, laughing lightly when Glen threw himself against the door in his haste. She tried to relax. The doctor would explain what happened to her as soon as they got there. _Just relax,_ she told herself, _relax…_

Glen returned in no time with an unfamiliar woman in a lab coat and scrubs. As she proceeded to check on everything, asking questions, Maggie answered with as little words as possible since it hurt her throat to speak. Glen had been asked to leave the room, though he really didn't want to, but there was a certain mech outside who would be eager to hear of Maggie's condition.

"She's awake," Glen said, "She looks a little groggy, but she's awake and responding."

Sunny felt himself shudder in relief. He sat down, his legs stretched out haphazardly before him. Sideswipe had a grin on his face as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Can…um," Sunny hated how weak he sounded, "Can she come outside at all?"

"I don't know," Glen admitted, "Not yet, I don't think. They probably want to see if she'll stay awake first."  
Sunny nodded in understanding. He didn't want to put anymore stress on Maggie then she already had and if he had to wait a little longer then it was fine if it concerned her health. He was just happy to hear that she was awake and responsive.

"I'm gonna head back in," Glen said, "I'll be back out with more details okay?"

"Yeah," Sunny said, "Thank you Glen."

"It's the least I could do," the man said before heading back inside.

"He still blames himself," Sides sighed, "There's no way we could've known Maggie was going to be attacked."

"As far as I'm concerned," the other said grimly, "They're all targets. They're connected to us and the Decepticons will exploit that.

"But we can't keep them under house arrest!" Sides stated, "That's not fair."

"No," Sunny responded, "It isn't. Which is why I think we should end it."

Sides did not like where he was going with that statement. "What do you mean?"

Sunny got to his feet, staring at the base as if he could see Maggie lying inside in pain and unable to do anything. "We should severe all ties. We should leave Earth and take this war somewhere else."

"We can't!" Sides cried, "We can't leave them! Who's to say that the Decepticons won't kill them when we leave?"

"We'll kill the Decepticons here," Sunny explained, "and then leave. We won't give them an excuse to come to Earth. There's nothing here for them."

"It won't work," the younger twin shot back, "They're involved, completely involved Sunstreaker. They're as much a part of this war as we are."

Sunny didn't want to acknowledge that. He was still holding onto the hope that maybe there was a chance that they weren't. So many of his friends, mechs he knew, were dead and gone and Maggie could've joined him and that made him absolutely sick inside. Hand clenched, optics closed he just wanted Maggie to be safe. He wondered that if he could go back in time if he would've refused Maggie as a partner.

Absolutely not.

And that made him sick as well. While he was willing to severe the ties now, he really wasn't sure how that would affect him in the long run. He was a selfish bastard and wanted Maggie to always be with him, or as long as she possibly could with her human lifespan. Maybe that was a reason he wanted to leave. He didn't want to watch Maggie grow old and die. He didn't want to watch her waste away into nothing and be left alone. Sunny had been toying with the emotions he felt for his partner and time after time he denied the truth, but with Maggie hurt and everything seemingly to fall apart her couldn't ignore it anymore.

He was in love with Maggie.

He didn't realize he was shaking until Sides hand and arm around his shoulders in a brotherly hug. Sides was surprised when Sunny turned into and clung to him. Sunny wasn't one for showing much emotion or offering hugs even to his brother, so this was different for Sides as well. He just hugged him back, trying to silently reassure him that it was okay, that Maggie would be protected and she would never be hurt again, but Sunny knew that she was going to die. It may not be today, tomorrow, or fifty years from now, but she was going to die and leave him behind.

* * *

The battle scene seemed kinda short to me and it seemed Megatron gave up a little to easily. But now that the military knows how to fight them I figured they know enough to keep the ones that can fly on the ground to keep the advantage.

Even Sunny needs support sometimes. I was VERY hesitant to write that. I'll read human/mech pairings, but I wasn't sure if I would ever write one, but the more I thought about it the more I decided to roll with it. But it isn't gonna be all lovey-dovey. Not by a long shot. Relationships can be difficult when one has a WAY shorter life span right?? Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	27. Thanks for the Memories

A/N: Who shot Megatron in the back in the last chapter? Ironhide? Hound? You'll just have to see.

I don't own _Transformers_!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Thanks for the Memories

_The bright, southern sun was shining down on a small Tennessee town. Just outside of the town, on a long dirt road leading to a large, abandoned barn, two boys ran in a competitive race to see who would get there first. One had dark hair and dark eyes, a little older then the second who had lighter hair and lighter eyes. The older boy would win the race while the second would look down right disappointed._

"_You shouldn't of even tried," the boy said, his voice thick with a southern accent._

"_Shut up," the other said, his accent very similar, "It's not like you're the fastest in town. Davie Callans is way faster then you."_

"_Doesn't matter cause I'm faster then you."_

"_Shut up, Kale."_

_Thirteen-year-old Kale Hamilton laughed at his best friend as he continued to nothing but pout. "Why don't you make me?"_

_The other boy charged forward as soon as Kale turned his back and knocked them both to the ground. They wrestled, rolling in the dirt and remnants of old hay before the younger boy found himself on his stomach with one of his arms jammed behind his back in a tight hold. Growling he tried to wring himself free but the other boy was at a greater advantage._

"_Say it."_

"_No!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_NO!" The boy's arm was jammed further, making him yell in pain. "Fine! Uncle! Uncle, you jackass!"_

_Kale laughed in victory and climbed off his friend brushing himself off. The other boy flipped onto his back and released a breath as he massaged his wrist and shoulder. Kale grinned down at him and offered a hand saying gleefully, "Give it up, Tristan. You can't beat me."_

_Tristan glared at the hand that was offered and got up on his own, brushing the dirt from his clothing. The boys entered the barn. It was rickety and probably not stable, but that didn't stop them from hanging up random posters of the most recent sports heroes and half naked girls in bikinis with large breasts practically jumping off the paper. Kale sat down on an old maroon couch covered with holes and probably had a few living organisms living in it. Tristan sat in a black leather chair in similar condition across from them, a stack of dirty magazine next to him. The boys did a lot of garbage picking over the years and accumulated their finding in the old, abandoned barn down the road from Tristan's house._

"_So what'd you Pop say in the letter?" Kale ask nonchalantly._

"_Nothin' much," the boy responded, "He just tells me where he's at, where's he's been, all the money he's gonna make."_

"_Hn," Kale snorted, "Doesn't sound all that great to run out on your family."_

_Tristan looked up, his light eyes obviously angry. "He didn't run out on us," Tristan said, "He said he's comin' back once he's got enough money."_

"_But he always says that."_

"_Shut yer mouth!"_

_Kale looked at his friend and snapped his mouth shut. Talking about Tristan's father was not a fun subject and always left Tristan angry and short fused. Kale merely nodded and decided to drop the topic. Tristan was an only child with his mother. Kale had two younger sisters and two loving parents. It was a family tradition that the eldest son to join the army and that's what Kale had planned to help him get through school. Tristan on the other hand was a gentle boy, whether he liked it or not, and would probably end up getting a bunch of scholarships to some university and become a teacher or something._

_Tristan's father up and left one night with a note as a goodbye saying that he was going to get a better job and make some money to support his family. Tristan believed him, but Mrs. Meadly didn't, in fact, she didn't wear her wedding ring, and got rid of all the pictures of him in the house. Tristan seemed to be stuck in denial because four years later the man didn't even bother to visit or send money. He just sent a letter to Tristan once a year, on his birthday and that was it. _

_Tristan pulled the letter out of his pocket and unfolded it. Taking a deep breath he began to read. "Dear Tristan," he said, "How've you been, son? I'm in Denver now seein' the Hoover Dam. Lordy, that thing is huge. I've already see the light city of Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon in Arizona. I don't have the money yet, but as soon as I get it I'll send it to you and your mother. I hope she's well. I miss you, son, and I hope you have a nice birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't send you a present. Take care and I'll see you soon. Love, Dad."_

_Kale listened to his friend as he read, his voice getting shaky until the end. Tristan stared hard at the letter for a long time. Pressing his mouth into a tight line, the freckles on his nose wrinkling, he started to tear the letter up, tossing it on the ground. Leaning back in his chair he kicked some loss dirt on the remnants of his father's memory. Kale watched silently, feeling bad for his friend._

"_He's not comin' back," Tristan stated, "I'm sick of waitin'. I sick of tellin' myself that he is. He's not comin' back and he's not my father anymore."_

"_I'm sorr—"_

"_I don't wanna hear it," the boy snapped, "I sick of everyone feelin' sorry for me. I don't need him!"_

_Kale stayed quiet and Tristan did the same, relishing in the fact that he was finally letting go, but hurting in the fact that he would never see his father. All those promises to going to baseball games, to going hunting, to just being there for him were gone and Tristan was without a father. Kale got up from the couch and went over to the younger kid. Patting his shoulder, he moved his hand before Tristan could smack it away. _

"_I'm hungry," Kale stated, "Mom's making pie, if ya want some."  
"What kinda pie?"_

"_Apple I think."_

"…_Okay."_

"_Race ya?"_

"_You're on!"_

_And the boys were off, trying to push and trip each other as they ran back down the dirt road._

A pair of hands shook around a picture of two young men in gray T-shirt and camouflage pants, both with huge smiles on their faces. The picture was taken not to long ago, during free time before the routine patrol. Kale grinned at the picture, though there were tears in his eyes as he ran a thumb over the only photo they had managed to salvage from the base attack. Kale was happy that it was this one.

It was times like these, when he was completely alone, that he thought back on what had happened that night. It was only a few days, it was still so recent and he didn't even know if the army would be able to recover Tristan's body; if they would be able to send anything home to his mother. Kale closed his eyes and bowed his head as he tried not to let himself get carried away. Guilt still wracked at him day after day. He should've tried harder to take out Vortex. He should've avoided that hit that destroyed his jet and left him with Starscream. He should've done this, he should've done that.

Kale wiped his eyes. He was in his assigned barrack, in an available bed, avoiding everybody. He honestly didn't care what was going on with Starscream at the moment or if anyone was giving the mech a hard time. He obviously didn't want him around and Kale wanted to be alone anyways. Looking back at the photo he felt the tears start to fall, even though he tried to toughen up and stop them. Part of him was waiting for Tristan to run through the door, laughing, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Gotcha, ya little bastard!" but that wasn't going to happen was it?

Kale lay back on the bed and sighed. Curling up on his side in a very vulnerable position he cursed the day that Tristan stated he wanted to join the army. It was a miracle that they both ended up in the same base in the end to protect the dead robots in the trench, but now Kale just wished Tristan hadn't been there. Kale continued to hold the picture. It was one of the few things he had left since his time at the base and he wasn't going to let it go, since it was the only physical thing he had left of his best friend.

While Kale continued to mourn, a very angry rogue Decepticon was stalking all over the base looking for him. The call about what had happened in the desert had come in and Optimus revealed the news that Megatron was back so of course Starscream through a fit. Ratchet told him to beat it and he did and now he was looking for Kale merely to take his frustration out on the human for no apparent reason. There was only one place left to look and it was the only place he could go. Marching over to the barracks Starscream managed to catch a soldier off guard.

"Is the human here?" he demanded.

The soldier looked visibly shaken and his beady eyes darted around in fear and confusion, but he still rasped out, "There are a lot of humans in here. Which one are you looking for?"

Starscream huffed angrily and crossed his arms. "Kale."

"Oh, him!" the soldier remembered, "The trench guy. You want me to get him."

If looks could kill… "Yes."

The soldier practically ran into barrack. Starscream waited outside for mere minutes until Kale staggered out, looking like death warmed over. Starscream's optics narrowed at him and unfortunately the nerve to yell at the man was lost, leaving him frustrated again.

"What do you want?" Kale demanded shortly.

"What's the matter with you?" Starscream shot back, "You're not all smiles and cheer now are you?"

Kale's eyes snapped up to the mech and Starscream wondered what would've happened if they happened to be the same size. "Fuck you," the man snapped before heading back to the base.

Starscream didn't like all the humanoid insults that this human seemed to be tossing his way and not being able to crush him like and insect like he would've wanted. "Where do you think you're going, human?" he asked, stepping in his way, "You've been in there all day."

"So?"

"…"

Kale put on a mocking sympathetic smile. "Aw! Did you miss me?"

"Of course I didn't."

"Then why you looking for me?"

"The status report from the desert came in and it looks like your plan to keep Megatron dead has failed."

"So, he's back?"

"Looks like."

"Well, that's nice."

"One of the Autobots was inured. The insect."

"Bumblebee?"

"That's what I said."

"Damnit," Kale cursed softly, "Will he be okay?"

"The medic won't know until he sees him, but apparently it's not good, plus the human boy that was kidnapped is in an unnatural stasis."

"What? Like a coma?"

"Yes."

"Agh!" the man yelled running for the hanger now designated as Ratchet's Hospital, "Why didn't anyone get me sooner!"

Starscream watched as the human took of and rolled his optics, but his attention was brought to something flittering to the ground. Starscream knelt down and managed to catch the small piece of paper in his palm before it hit the ground where he was sure there would be no way for him to pick it up. Optics focusing on the paper he saw that it was a photo of Kale and the dead human, Tristan. Both men looked rather happy. Starscream frowned, but he didn't drop it. Instead, he clenched his fist around it as if not to drop it and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Judy smiled down at the family photo she had asked the nice army men to pick up for her. Since it looked like the couple was going to be staying at the base for awhile they had offered to gather any belonging that they may want for the stay besides clothing. Judy requested the most but the first thing she asked for was the family photo taken just before Sam got pulled into the mess. He looked fine in the picture, but looking in his eyes Judy could see the emptiness that seemed to fill them that she never noticed before, one that lit up slowly since he got his first car which turned out to be his best friend.

Judy hand her finger over her son's head as if she could feel his hair under her fingers. She wanted him back. She wanted to hold him tight and never let go as much as she wanted to yell and strangled him for not telling them that something was wrong in the first place. She just wanted him back and safe again. When she and Ron were told that Sam was kidnapped, she immediately wanted to blame the Autobots, but looking up at Optimus Prime's face and seeing the guilt that he felt made her not as angry as she may have should've been.

Bumblebee honestly had her worried. She knew that the robot had left to go get Sam on his own. She didn't know him too well, hell, she hardly knew any of them, but he was the one she knew the most and Bumblebee, despite his age, acted a lot like Sam in some ways so she considered him to be a teenager as well. He was a kid by his own standards and she wanted to strangle him too for taking off like he did when he could get himself hurt. She laughed at her motherly feelings towards him, hard enough to fall back on the bed she and her husband were given in the barracks. She looked at the photo and tried to imagine a smaller Bee standing right behind her, next to Sam and she laughed even harder. Her laughter was cut off when Ron rushed into the room.

"They got him. They got Sam," he rushed.

Judy was on her feet in an instant, still clutching the photo as the couple was escorted to the hanger where everyone was meeting up. The mech that stared at them the longest had red eyes rather than blue and looked rather frightening in appearance, but Judy didn't back down like she assumed many others may have. The robot eventually looked away and they all refocused their attention onto Ratchet.

"Alright," the mech said, "Prime and the others are returning with Sam and no casualties. Bumblebee, however, has been injured seriously, so Jason," he looked down at the human, "you're going to be helping me."

"What about Sam?" Judy asked, "Is he okay? Is he hurt at all?"

Ratchet didn't answer right away. "Sam's alive, but he's in a comatose state that they can't wake him from," as the woman wavered on her feet he followed up with, "His state is strange. His vitals are normal and nothing seems to be wrong with him from what Prime described. He just seems to be in a deep, deep sleep."

Judy looked a little more comfortable with the fact that Sam was just maybe 'sleeping in'. Ron rubbed her shoulders, trying to relax her as well as himself.

"When he gets back here, he's so grounded," Ron stated, "He's way passed his curfew."

Judy snorted and agreed wholeheartedly. Ron was trying to make her feel better. He never really enforced the curfew even though he said he would. Judy just couldn't wait for her baby to come home.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in a helicopter, headset on, next to Mikaela. Sam was on another helicopter, one designated more for the wounded. Mikaela didn't want to be separated from him but she didn't have a choice. Peyton sighed heavily and closed her eyes, trying to tune everything out. Looking outside she could see that transport plane that had the four Autobots on it. Hound was trying to stabilize Bumblebee. She knew that since he was really the only one who could besides Ratchet. Ironhide was still probably a nervous wreck about the scout and Optimus…Well, he was probably sitting there silently, trying to keep up the stoic, noble front that he had.

"I can't believe this is happening," Mikaela suddenly said, "They fought so hard to get rid of Megatron and now he's back. Sam nearly died to protect that Cube and risked his life to destroy it and Megatron comes back? It's so unfair."

Peyton looked at the teenager, not knowing really what to say. It wasn't fair at all. It was the epitome of unfair, but what could you do but roll with the punches. Peyton held her hand out, palm side up. Mikaela stared at it for a moment before resting her hand on top of it. Looking up at the older woman, she tired to smile, much like what Peyton was doing. Nodding, Peyton leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes as she tried to relax. Who knew what was going to happen next.

When they arrived at the base they were able to see the others massing below them. The plane carrying the four Autobots was a little further behind. There was a trauma team, probably waiting for Sam. Both girls watched as Sam's helicopter landed first and he was rushed off. His parents wouldn't be able to see him, which was gut-wrenching, because Mrs. Witwicky was ready to bolt to her son's side. Peyton felt a little childish, because all of a sudden she wanted her Mom as well. She wanted to be held like she was a kid again and just know that she was protected.

They got off the next copter. Judy immediately embraced Mikaela asking a thousand questions, checking her over to make sure she wasn't injured while Peyton did what she usually did. She sunk into the background and avoided everyone. Walking off somewhere by herself she didn't notice that she gained Kale's attention. As the transporter plane carrying Optimus and the others came in for a landing, Peyton darted around a corner and headed along side the hangers, passing soldiers who paid her no mind. She didn't want to be surrounded by so many people at the moment. She kept on walking, she really didn't pay attention to how long, but she stopped when she came upon the last person she would've expected to see.

Starscream seemed to have deemed this spot one for his own solitude. He was leaning against the hanger, staring out into the openness before him, at the city not to far away. He looked at her out of the corner of his optics before focusing his attention on her completely. Peyton had no personal experience with Starscream like the others did. She wasn't in Mission City that day. She didn't even know aliens existed until a couple weeks ago, but she knew that being alone with this one was a bad idea, mainly because he wasn't the nicest in the bunch and still adorned the Decepticon insignia. She tried to remind herself that she was alone with a Decepticon and for some reason she could feel any kind of fear. He even looked away from her as if he was disinterested.

Peyton took the time to observe him, like her job depicted. She had only seen his jet form so seeing the mass of silver metal in a more humanoid state was interesting. That was something that made him different from the others. He was one solid color. His eyes were different too. They were red and narrowed, like they were designed to be in a glare 24/7. His posture was relaxed and by telling from that it was a long time since he ever had the chance to relax. One leg was stretched out, the other bent with his arm propped up while the other hung loosely by his side. He probably noticed her staring because he looked at her again his expression much more annoyed this time.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you standing there?"

"No reason," she shrugged, "Just going for a walk. What are you doing over here?"

"…"

"Not one for talking," she observed, "Fine, cause neither am I."

With that said she harmless plopped herself on the ground beside him, still keeping a little bit of a distance between them. She pulled her knees up, dropping her hands into her lap as she followed the gaze that the mech beside her had. There was really nothing to look at, but the city as it started to light up as the sun set. She didn't make a sound, not even a sigh which seemed to bother Sides so much. She was completely silent and Starscream still looked positively annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"…Sitting."

"I can see that," he said irritably.

"Well if you can see that then why did you ask?"

"Why are you sitting there?"

"I dunno. Seems like a nice spot."

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you here."

"Did you write your name on this spot of something?"

"No, but I was here first."

Peyton snorted, which Starscream didn't take lightly too. "C'mon," she said with a small smile, "I won't bug you."

"Your presence is 'bugging' me."

Peyton looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at her, just glaring out into the distance. She frowned, tilting her head to get a better look at him. He was really frightening, well, compared Optimus or Bumblebee.

Bumblebee.

She sighed lightly and averted her eyes to the ground. He was hurt so badly because of her. She didn't get out of the way in time and now he was in critical condition. She knew that he was in Ratchet's hands and that the medic would do everything physically possible to help him and Bee would probably pull through, but that didn't quench the guilt she felt. She slouched in her position, curling up a little into a vulnerable position. It was odd. Whether it was in sadness or pain humans always revert to curling up in the fetal position. She started to gnaw on her nails, a bad habit she never broke herself of.

The movement caught Starscream's attention. The human girl seemed vulnerable now, which was a lot different from when he had first seen her. She was the one that pull Kale away from him a couple days ago. She had been nervous, even scared, but she disobeyed Sideswipe's orders and ran to him, up to the cockpit and pulled an unconscious pilot out. She was brave, but from the curled position she had pulled herself into, indicated that something was truly bothering her.

"What's the matter with you?" She looked up, rather surprised that he even asked. "I'm not concerned," he stated, "You were in battle and you saw Megatron. Is that why you're shaking?"

Peyton looked downright offended. "I'm not shaking."

Starscream stared at her, long and hard.

Peyton shifted her attention to her hands and indeed they were shaking a little. She quickly clenched them into fists and dropped them into her lap, looking embarrassed. Avoiding the mech's piercing eyes she bowed her head.

"So?"

"So, what?" she responded hoarsely.

"Are you shaking because you're scared?"

"No," she responded, "I'm not scared."

"Then why are you trembling?"

"Because I'm upset."

"Why are you upset?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then stop asking."

And he did. Starscream shifted his gaze away from her again and to the sun. Peyton, on the other hand, was trying to sneak quick peeks at him, as if trying to determine his intentions. If Starscream and Optimus Prime had anything in common it was that they were both hard to read, which irritated her to no end. She relied on that skill to understand people, so this was only putting another dampener on her people skills.

"Why did you save Kale?"

Starscream visibly tensed at the question, which made her grin, if only for a second. "Because I thought a witness to the base attack would help put a stop to Megatron's resurrection. Obviously, it didn't."

Peyton thought on the logic. "Not really. We would've figured out what happened with or without Kale. You didn't _need_ to save him unless…" a grin came to her face, "Unless you _wanted_ to."

Starscream looked down at her, one metal brow raised. "Not likely."

"You didn't want him to die," she explained, "You have no legitimate excuse for saving him except that you wanted to."

"I did not."

"Yeah huh," she teased, "Admit it."

"No."

"Alright," she said in mock disappointment, "But I think that you care about what would've happened to him."

"I do not."

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

"Shut up, human!"

Peyton on laughed at how flustered Starscream seemed to get. Her position much more relaxed as she stretched her legs out.

"What about you?" he pressed rudely, "Why are you feeling so guilty?"

Peyton stopped laughing.

"You feel guilty about the bug getting hurt."

"His name is Bumblebee."

"Whatever. So?"

"It's none of your business."

"And neither was mine, but you pushed it nonetheless."

Peyton glared at him for a moment, before sighing. "I froze up and he got hurt saving him from…" she frowned, "I forget his name. The tank one. It starts with a d."

"Demolisher."

"Yeah," she shook her head, "I'm still getting used to some of the names."

"He's a fool."

"He didn't look too smart, but he still managed to sneak up on me."

"You were distracted?"

"While Optimus was fighting Megatron so…yeah."

"That is one of the most consequential mistakes you can make in battle," he stated sternly, "_Never_ allow yourself to get distracted."

Peyton looked surprised yet again. He was offering advice? Holy crap! Starscream did a double take to the look on Peyton's face before growling and looking away again.

"There you are!" Both turned to see Kale standing there. Starscream sighed, but whether it was from Kale's appearance or being caught off guard again was unknown. Kale looked none to pleased, "I've been looking for you…both of you."

"Why?" Peyton frowned.

He pointed at Starscream, "Well, for one, Optimus wants to know where you are," and then he looked down at Peyton, "And he wants to know if you're alright."

"Tell him I'm fine."

"He won't believe me. The only reason he let me come look for you is because he's on the line with Keller and the President."

"Oh. Well…okay," she got up and faced Starscream, "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but was silenced when a hand dropped on her shoulder. Kale grinned and her and gestured for her to go with a tilt of his head. Peyton did and Kale stayed behind with the jet, probably to talk him into going. She reached the hanger and was immediately embraced by Sarah, leaving the woman completely flabbergasted.

"Oh, are you alright?" she gushed, "Are you hurt? We saw you get of the helicopter, but then you were gone."

"I'm fine," she said, patting the woman's back, "I'm okay."

Sarah pulled back and smiled. Peyton wouldn't admit it, but the hug felt nice. It felt good to know that someone she really didn't know to well yet who was concerned for her. Sarah wrapped and arm around her shoulders and pulled in to the others. Mikaela had a blanket over her shoulders and a hot drink in an 'I Love LA' mug. Will was holding his baby and Epps was slouched over the table they sat at. Judy and Ron weren't there, probably with Sam. Glen was there next to Jason who looked like he was feeling pretty useless. None of the Autobots were around. Ironhide and Hound were getting checked out for injuries and Optimus would probably be doing that as well. Bumblebee was first priority though and so was Sam. Peyton wondered how Maggie was doing, but Glen quickly told her that she was awake and resting, so Sunny was probably still outside the base waiting.

"How you feeling, Peyton?" Will asked.

"I'm fine," she answered simply.

They shot unconvinced looks. Peyton sighed and sat down across from Mikaela who was looking much better then she did on the ride back. She offered a small smile, which Peyton returned.

* * *

Barricade stood outside of the base, in the open, the last place he should be, but he really didn't seem to care even though there was a chance that there could be an attack since the US and the Autobots knew the location of their base. He was silently cursing him just so you know, cursing that fact that he let that Autobot get away with the All Spark, cursing the fact that he actually didn't want Megatron to have it. Cursing that when he watched the one tear fall from that boy's eye he wished, for one tenth of a second, that he didn't bring the boy to the base and had just left him alone. Barricade growled loudly, his fierce hands curling into tight fists as they started to shake. That one human boy's tears made him stop and think that if this was what he really wanted.

His motto wasn't "to punish and enslave" for nothing.

He was a Decepticon through and through; nothing was going to change that as far as he could see. Humans were organic cretins, something he didn't entirely like, but he also thought that they had a right to exist like any other sentient being. In their search for the All Spark he was willing to trample any human that was unfortunate to get in his way. He served Megatron and Megatron only for the Decepticon cause which was, and still is, to control the universe with the power of the Cube. So why did Sam's—the _All Spark's_ desperation make him rethink what he really wanted. He wanted power, he wanted glory and those were promised in the Decepticon gift package, right? The Autobots lived to serve others, like humans, to protect them from evil bad guys like him.

To each his own.

Barricade didn't care about protecting anything but himself and Megatron as a loyal soldier, or at least he used to. Seeing Sam in the state that he was in, unconscious and looking down right dead, pulled at the circuits of his spark. Was it sympathy? Compassion? Probably. The boy's face would forever be imprinted in his memory banks and he know idea way. Arms crossed over his chest four red optics were narrowed in thought, making it very easy for Breakdown to sneak up on him.

"What was that back there?"

Barricade spun around, gun raised. Normally, one would drop their weapon once seeing a comrade, but not he. If anything, he shifted into a more defensive stance as if waiting for Breakdown to make a move. Breakdown was staring at him hard with a question on his face that Barricade didn't want to answer.

"What was that during the battle?" the corvette pressed, "You had every opportunity to stop that Autobot carrying the All Spark and you let him go!"

Barricade knew he had been found out. He didn't have an answer for the mech either, except silence. An eerie grin came to the younger Decepticon's face plate. It was a look that made Barricade shudder ever so slightly because there was no doubt in his processor that Breakdown was going to report his discovery to Megatron and Megatron, being in the fit of rage he was in at the moment, would waste no time in a brutal interrogation and punishment. Barricade could lie and say that Breakdown was wrong, but something about lying, though being a Decepticon, didn't sit well with him. On Cybertron, as a street racer, it was always about winning, being the fastest and the best, but he raced fairly, even though some didn't and he always one fair and square. Despite what others may think, he did have a sense of honor.

"If I tell Lord Megatron you're going to be in a slagheap of trouble," Breakdown stated. Barricade resisted to roll his eyes at the childishness of the statement, but didn't refute it because it was true. "But…"

Barricade did _not_ like where this was going.

"Maybe I won't tell him," he said stepping closer, "Maybe you could do something for me and I'll keep your treason a secret."

Barricade finally dropped his weapon, his optics steely hard as he addressed what was going to be blackmail. "What do you want?"

"You have to do everything I say when I say it," he stated coldly, "If you refuse then I will report directly to Megatron and you're scrap."

"You want to make me your slave?"

"If that's the term you prefer."

This was absolutely ridiculous, but Barricade would never put something like this past Breakdown. The mech had a knack for bullying others beneath him in status, ones like Barricade, to work for him, probably in similar ways, but hearing it come from him like this only made him think of a lost bet where the loser had to do the winners chores for a week. Barricade's arms crossed again, his stance was proud and unflinching. So he either had the choice of being a lapdog or a pile of demolished scrap. It should've been obvious which choice he would've made.

"No."

Breakdown looked surprised, but only for a moment before covering it over with a look of false arrogance. "You're making a huge mistake," he sang sweetly.

Barricade stepped closer, intimidating the other into stepping back. "If you think that I would even stoop to being your slave then you are damn wrong. It's mechs like you that made it harder for the rest of us. I didn't roll with Cybertron's most vicious racing gang to get pushed around by slag like _you_. You want to rat me out to Megatron? Go ahead. I'm tired of this war anyways."

Breakdown was left floored even as the other mech stepped back, turning before walking away. The mech transformed into a familiar customized police cruiser and sped away, kicking up dust in its wake. Breakdown scoffed at the apparent foolishness of his 'comrade' as he turned and reentered the base. He wasn't going to go back on his word. Barricade was a traitor just like Starscream and would die just the same.

Finding Megatron wasn't too hard. You just had to follow the crashing sounds and angry yells. Breakdown walked through sliding doors into a large hanger, computers lining the walls. Megatron was in the process of destroying them, something that was probably making Shockwave's spark roll in its casing. He was actually hesitant to interrupt; more likely due to that he didn't want a massive mainframe chucked at his head. Megatron did not notice the soldier until he spun around after throwing another piece of debris.

"What is it?" he snapped.

If he had the internal functions to gulp, it would've echoed through the room. "It's about Barricade."

Megatron's red eyes flashed, speaking that he didn't want to hear bad news and Primus help the one who would deliver it. "What about him?"

"There's something you should know, sir," Breakdown said, picking at his circuitry for courage, "He's deserted."

A stiff silence fell over the room, until the door opened to reveal Vortex. The dark mech looked surprised to see Breakdown standing before their leader, who was absolutely seething. Breakdown was starting to reconsider his actions. Vortex looked between the two, back and forth until his optics rested on the speaker.

"Deserted?" Megatron asked, his voice reverberating off the walls, "You _watched_ him leave?"

Woops…"Yes, sir."

Megatron stalked forward and every wire in Breakdown's processor told him that he was totally screwed. "You watched him leave and you did nothing to stop him _knowing_ our policy for traitors?"

The metallic ridges over Vortex's eyes rose. Megatron looked over at him, his red eyes piercing. Vortex took the hint and nodded, turning to leave he would pursue Barricade and he would pay the price for desertion; death.

Breakdown, on the other hand, was trapped, alone, in a hanger with a very, very angry Megatron and there was absolutely no way he was going to walk out of that hanger unscathed. Megatron was going to make sure of that.

* * *

_I watched as the Autobot was brought to his knees, Lord Megatron standing over him, taunting him. Bumblebee was a young mech, at least compared to the rest of us. By standards he was a mere adolescent at least, but he held himself as a warrior, even when Megatron had a canon trained on him ready to end his existence. I was the only who stopped in the middle of a battle. I left it for the others to keep the other two Autobots busy._

"_I remember you," Megatron started, "It was your fault that the All Spark was lost to space. You send it into space."_

_Bumblebee remembered, cringing at the memory. Everyone knew what had happened. The Autobot was with the All Spark, ready to send it away. Megatron showed up and tried to stop him. They fought and it seemed that Megatron would reign victorious, but Bumblebee managed to press a simple button that sent the Cube rocketing into space. Megatron pursued it after he thought he destroyed Bumblebee, but he only damaged his vocal processor._

"_You succeeded in keeping it from me," he continued, "It came to Earth and I followed it. Then this cretin," he held up Sam, "killed me when I was so close to having it. I suppose that it's quite ironic that he would bring me back with the same power that destroyed me."_

"_No!" Bumblebee shouted, "Sam wouldn't do that!"_

"_But he did," I could hear the sadistic smile in his voice, "He may not have had a choice. The power he holds turned into something very different, you see. He's hardly human anymore."_

"_Shut up!" the Autobot's voice cracked._

"_Ah, I see you're vocal processor still needs some work from our last encounter." Megatron armed a canon on his right arm and aimed it at Bumblebee's head. "The All Spark is mine, Autobot," he said savagely, "And you're human friend now belongs to me."_

_The Autobot looked defeated. The boy's fate was lost. I really didn't know what had come over me, but all of a sudden I was aiming my gun as well, but it wasn't at the Autobot's. Megatron had his back to me, a very pristine opportunity to take a killing shot, but I could never betray my leader, like most Decepticons would've like. Maybe I could just get him to release the boy…_

_The shot pierced that air. I didn't watch to see what had happened. As quickly as possible I went back to firing at Ironhide and Hound, trying to make it appear as though it was a stray shot from one of them. Maybe they would buy it. No one seemed to notice, but it must've worked, because I could see Bumblebee running, something clutched in his hands._

"_Stop them!" Megatron roared in fury._

_And we tried, well I didn't, I stopped firing. I watched in silence, a small voice in my processor actually urging Bumblebee to hurry up. Ironhide ran out to assist, proving cover fire and pulling Bumblebee along. I didn't know that Breakdown had taken notice to this, as you well know. I went back to firing against the Autobots again, ducking and dodging behind boulders for cover. I may have made the largest mistake in my existence, but I don't think I would change it if I had the opportunity._

Barricade sped along the highway in silent contemplation. He stayed in the left lane, using the authority of a police car to get humans out of the way. Pushing speeds that would be well behind controllable he just kept driving. He couldn't return to the base. He knew that by now Breakdown had ratted him out and Megatron no doubt sent someone out after him, probably Vortex, which in, human terms, totally sucked. He supposed now he was a rogue. He wasn't 'good' enough to be an Autobot because he was still a Decepticon deep in his spark. It was just that one boy; one human boy had managed to shake the foundations of his beliefs for no real good apparent reason. Barricade wasn't even paying attention to when he passed the sign indicating that he was entering Tranquility.

* * *

What's Barricade gonna do now?? What's wrong with Sam?? Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	28. Awake

A/N: Cat's outta the bag now. Let's see what everyone thinks about Sam's surprise...

I don't own _Transformers_! And if I did I would be an deliriously happy person, but I do not so I take what I can get with fanfiction. Enjoy!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Awake

Optimus waited outside for Ratchet's verdict. Ironhide and Hound had been forced to sit down by the medic and were forbidden from moving. Sideswipe was pacing, the usually happy-go-lucky mech obviously fritted with nervous circuits without his partner to keep him cool since he was with Keller yet again. Sunstreaker pulled himself away from Maggie to wait with them, though he occasionally past glances back at the base waiting for something to happen. Optimus stood, ignoring his minor injuries, or at least minor in his opinion. It was a while before Ratchet made his way outside, all the Autobots waiting to hear what he had to say.

"It's fixable," he said, "But there's a lot of damage. His arm may never work properly again."

"But he'll be okay," Sides said, more to himself.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. I'll get to work, but Optimus," he looked over at the commander, "his stasis is very unusual. I should be able to wake him from it, but…"

Optimus bowed his head in contemplation. That was strange indeed. Bumblebee had no doubt been focused on getting to Sam. Those two close. They were hardly ever separated since their meeting a year ago. Their bond was a unique one that didn't seem to attract any attention until recently. They seemed to play off each others' thoughts though it was very subconscious. They seemed to know what the other was feeling. Bumblebee had expressed his concerns at one time to Optimus about Sam not recharging properly. Optimus had been the one to encourage Bee to confront Sam about and try and help anyway possible. Maybe this all could've been avoided if Bee had stayed behind rather then going to the trench that day.

"How is Sam?" Ratchet pressed.

"As far as I know, he is completely stable, seeming to be in a simple deep sleep, but they also have no way of waking him."

"That's strange," Ratchet mused quietly, "Doesn't seem like a normal resting cycle. More like a recharge."

That earned some funny stares.

"Though a stasis is difficult to be woken from it is easier for humans to wake themselves from sleep then it is for us, unless they are in a coma," Ratchet explained, "From what I've learned from the web and Jason while a human is in a coma it can take days, to weeks, to months, to years even to wake up. Most of the time a human in a coma is unable to perform natural functions like respiration while in this state. If Sam were in a coma, he would be more dependent on life support machines."

"So how's he gonna wake up?" Hound asked.

"I suppose when he's fully rested," Ratchet answered.

"What put him into a stasis though? He's human," Sunny spoke up.

"I think I know that answer to that," Optimus said softly, "There was something I felt when I looked at Sam, a very familiar energy that we were unable to detect for some reason. I also saw his hands—"

"Were they glowing?" Sides asked his blue optics narrowed.

Optimus looked at his soldier and nodded. "In a way. They were covered in markings, markings similar to the All Spark."

"I don't like where this is going," Ironhide muttered, "But I felt it too. When Megatron showed up."

"I think something happened to Sam that day the Cube was destroyed," Optimus stated, "I think it changed him somehow."

"It may very well have," Ratchet said with a sigh, "Even we don't know everything the All Spark was capable of."

"But what about Megatron?" Hound asked, "What are we gonna do about 'im?"

They were silent for a moment. Sunny spoke out with, "We'll just have to defeat him again. What other choice do we have?"

"Sunstreaker is right," Optimus agreed, "This war hasn't ended yet and it won't end with Megatron still alive."

"This really, really, _really_ sucks, guys," Sides sighed.

"Yeah it does," Hound agreed in a mournful tone.

They were interrupted when Jason suddenly came sprinting around the corner. Ratchet immediately went to see him, seeing the panicked look on his face.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"It's Maggie."

Sunny's optics went wide in fear. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Jason admitted, "They won't let me in there. She just started freaking out! She said something about Breakdown and Dead End, something about the All Spark and Sam and delivering a message."

Sunny took off in a dead run.

"Ratchet," Optimus said.

"I'll be with Bumblebee," the medic replied, "You two!" he pointed to the two wounded mechs trying to get up, "Don't even waste processing time! You're not going anywhere."

"Jason," Optimus said, "I believe you should be the one to see to Maggie. We need to stop Sunstreaker from tearing the base apart."

"I'm on it!" Sides stated, taking off in the direction of his brother.

"Let's go," Optimus said to Jason, gently picking him up and following the twins.

* * *

Why weren't they listening to her? She wasn't crazy! She had to tell Sunny or Optimus or, hell, even trigger happy Ironhide about the message! She was asleep when the memory came back in the form of a nightmare. She started screaming. She knew that because she was still screaming and her throat hurt. The doctors strapped her down, the binds tearing at her wrists and feet. 

"You have to let me go talk to them! I have to deliver the message!"

"Calm down, Maggie!" her doctor tried gently, "We're going to give you something to relax."

"No, no, no, no! No!" she cried as she watched the syringe get closer to her exposed arm.

"MAGGIE!"

She knew that voice. "SUNNY!"

"What the hell?" one of the doctors whispered.

"Sunny, no!"

"Let me go!"

"You'll only tear the place apart! Let Jason handle it!"

"NO! GET OFF ME!"

Jason burst through the doors as the argument continued to rage on outside, another voice, one with more authority interjecting into it as well.

"Back the _fuck_ off!" Jason bellowed.

"You have no authority here, _doctor_!" one stated.

"The hell I don't! Now, if you don't want to have to get a new roof on this facility you'll _back off_!"

Listening to the fight outside as the stomps began to shake the ground the doctors conceded and backed away. Jason went to Maggie's side. She was crying, shaking and still whispering her partner's name over and over again like a prayer.

"Maggie?" he asked gently, smoothing her hair from her eyes, "You need to calm down, okay? Maggie? Maggie, look at me!"

Holding each side of her face he forced large hazel eyes to his own. He smiled, trying to quell any fears she may have. Her shaking slowed to nothing, her heart and breathing returned to normal. She rested against he pillows, much more relaxed. Jason made quick work of her binds and sat on the bed, petting her hair, watching as her eyes slipped closed.

"Get me a wheelchair," he demanded.

"I don't think she is well enough—"

"Get me a Goddamn wheelchair!"

A doctor left the room to do as he asked. When he returned Jason lifted Maggie from the bed as gently as possible and deposited her in the wheelchair. Hooking up her pain killers and medication to the long stem on the back of the wheelchair he propped her legs up on the metal stirrups and covered her with a blanket. Maggie smiled up at him, mouthing 'thank you' with hopeful eyes. He didn't know what possessed his next actions, put he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and wheeled her out of the room, much to her doctor's dismay.

As soon as Sunny saw the two heading for the doors he relaxed and Optimus and Sides released him once they were sure he wasn't going to go barreling into the building. Jason grinned up at them, feeling well accomplished as he pushed Maggie until she was before the three Autobots. Sunny stepped forward and knelt down, scanning the blonde girl to make sure everything was healing properly, well, at lest as far as he could tell since he didn't pack the same hardware as a medic. He was surprised when tears started to flood from Maggie's eyes.

"Don't cry," he pleaded softly, "Please…please don't cry."

"I'm sorry!" she cried, "I couldn't remember before! I should've told you sooner, but I couldn't! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Remember what, Maggie?" Optimus asked gently.

"Breakdown and Dead End," she said the names with a shudder, "t-they wanted me to d-deliver a m-message."

"A message?" Sunny asked in surprise, "Then why did they nearly kill you?"

Maggie couldn't look up at him as she said her next words. "That was part of the message."

Sunny reared back in a growl and started pacing, wanting nothing more to find the slagging bastards that did this to his Maggie and tear them apart limb from limb before ripping out their sparks and shoving it down their throats.

"I'm sorry," Maggie whimpered again.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Sides stated.

"They wanted me to tell you that his return in imminent and that they have the All Spark, or had the All Spark. Is Sam okay?"

Sides jumped as if shocked. "Sam?"

"Yeah," she said looking up at them, "Sam is the All Spark, but Jason told me you guys got him back. Is he okay?"

"That's impossible!" Sunny said, more harshly then he would've liked seeing Maggie jump, "There's no way!"

Optimus wasn't so sure. The markings on Sam's hands, Megatron's revival; in his opinion it was very possible. "I need to find Peyton," he said, "It's good to see you, Maggie. I'm glad you're alright." Then he walked away.

Maggie looked completely lost at the moment, worried like they were all going to leave her. She looked at Sunny and she could practically see the guilt eating away at him. "Sunny?" she called softly.

Blue optics focused on her.

Jason watched the interaction between the two in understanding and Sides looked to be in the same boat. "Let's go, Sides," he said, "Let's make sure Ironhide and Hound don't do anything to agitate their wounds."

"Alright!" the mech cheered, "For once _I_ get to boss Ironhide around! Ha! The tides have turned!"

Jason laughed as he already started to make his way back. Kneeling beside Maggie he smiled. "You gonna be okay?"

Maggie looked at him, a small smile on her lips as she nodded. Jason returned the gesture, resting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He was removing it, when Maggie suddenly snatched it, squeezing it tightly her eyes glistened. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"No problem," he said, "I've been breaking a lot of rules lately. This is just another thing to right on the "rules I've broken" list."

Maggie laughed and squeezed his hand again. The touch lingered until there hands were pulled apart as Jason walked away. Annoyed, glowing blue eyes watched the man's retreat with jealousy apparent to anyone who knew to look. He did not want that human touching his Maggie like that. Sunny shook his head quickly. That was a stupid thought. Maggie wasn't his, even though he had repeatedly called her that.

He waited until the doctor was gone before focusing his attention on the girl. She was looking up at him hopefully, hoping he wasn't mad at her, but how could he be? Even if she did something wrong he could never stay mad at her for long. He just didn't have it in him. He managed a small smile as gently reached down and picked the wheelchair up, occupant and all, being careful of the liquid filled bags hanging on metal hooks. Maggie wasn't scared. She completely trusted him. The doctors inside the base, however, watched with terrified eyes as the giant robot carried off their patient.

* * *

He was in the dark, which wasn't new because he's been in the dark since the…_incident._ He gave a sigh of frustration. He didn't know how long he had been walking. He didn't have a watch or the sun to go by but he was willing to say for a long time, because it sure as hell felt like a long time. Not too long ago he had heard voices echoing in the dark. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but they sounded very familiar, though completely different. One induced fear while the other quelled it. As he followed the voices and as they grew louder in volume he spotted a glimmer of light. He wasted no time in running to it, but when he reached it he found himself almost looking out a window and he was horrified to see Bumblebee, on his knees, battered and beaten. 

"Bumblebee!" he shouted, "Bee, are you okay?"

But he couldn't hear him.

"You succeeded in keeping it from me," the darker disembodied voice stated, "It came to Earth and I followed it. Then this cretin," Sam's mouth dropped when he saw his own body clenched in Megatron's fist, "killed me when I was so close to having it. I suppose that it's quite ironic that he would bring me back with the same power that destroyed me."

"No!" Bee shouted, "Sam wouldn't do that!"

"I'm so sorry Bee," Sam whimpered, bowing his head in shame, "I didn't want to."

"But he did," Megatron's voice held a grin, "He may not have had a choice. The power he holds turned into something very different, you see. He's hardly human anymore."

"Shut up!" Bee's voice cracked.

"Ah, I see you're vocal processor still needs some work from our last encounter." Sam yelled as he watched Megatron raise a large canon on his forearm arm and aim it at Bumblebee's head. "The All Spark is mine, Autobot," he said savagely, "And you're human friend now belongs to me."

Bee wasn't' moving! Be wasn't going to try and avoid the shot! Sam yelled angrily as he reached through the light trying to reach his best friend, though he didn't know what he could've done, but he still had to try. Tendrils of white piercing light erupted around, him, even burning him as he tried to escape the darkness he was trapped in.

"Bee, move!"

Bee's head snapped up, looking in his direction and for a mere second Sam thought that maybe Bee even saw him. Bumblebee avoided the shot when Megatron was shot in the back. Sweeping his leg under the monster's Sam's limp body was freed and immediately caught by Bumblebee who took off running. The window of light he had been looking through started following Bee's movements. In order to keep watching Sam was forced to follow the light in a run, watching his friend try to save his body.

"Go, go, go!" Sam yelled.

Sam wasn't sure if Bee could hear him anymore, but that didn't stop him from encouraging him to run. Then Ironhide showed up and they were saved. Sam didn't know what happened after that because the window vanished and he was in the dark again. Making an angry shout like a movie had just been cut out and he missed the ending Sam stomped his foot childishly, swearing. With no other choice, he kept on walking, trying to figure out what he had just seen. Was he dead? Was he a ghost looking back on his body and his friends? He looked down at his hands, rolling his eyes in pure annoyance that his hands still bore the markings, despite that they didn't really hurt anymore. He lightly touched the silver metallic material that lined the burns, that was seemingly etched into his skin. It felt weird but at least it didn't hurt.

But who cares about that right now? Sam looked around and probably for the millionth time wondered where the heck he was. Wherever here was, he was pretty much done with it. He wanted his Mom, his Dad, Mikaela, Bumblebee, his friends. He wanted out.

"Let me outta here!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the void. Something flashed in the darkness; his hands. "Not now!" he begged, "You can frizz out later!" he told them sternly, but the glow intensified. He was startled to realize that it didn't hurt.

Sam looked around, as if to see if his hands were a remote to some sort of door or something. Nothing moved. The only light with his was the one he was creating. Well, at least he had a flashlight. Sam held up his right hand trying to see if there was anything he could use that had been recently cloaked by the dark. His yelp in surprise was embarrassingly high pitched as a swirling portal of white light formed in front of him, almost like a tunnel, whips of energy floating into the empty air. Sam spun around in circles trying to see if someone else had conjured it, but he was only kidding himself. He knew in his heart that he was the one who did it. So if he did it, it wouldn't hurt him right? Well the window before hurt him, so who was to say that this was safe.

Sam stepped up to it cautiously trying to encourage himself with some self-confidence as he reached out and stuck two fingers into it. It was warm, comforting and it actually made him smile.

"Okay," he said to him, "Okay, just go," he encouraged, "No big deal. Walk through." Closing his eyes he did. Reopening them he was in a new void, only this time it was pure white. And he was once again very frustrated. "OH, _C'MON_!" he yelled stopping his feet.

Cue the intense bodily pain. Sam cried out as he was brought to his knees, feeling like something huge was stepping on him. It hurt to breathe his chest was so sore. He fell onto his stomach, his throbbing arms unable to hold him up any longer. He pushed himself onto his back and stared up in the emptiness around him. He wasn't going to cry anymore, even though the tears of pain prickled at his eyes. Crying didn't help anyone so he was just going to keep his mouth shut. Closing his eyes he tried to will the pain away, trying to relax tense muscles, hoping it would dissipate.

"This…is…_bullshit_…" he managed to get out. His shut tightly his hands clenched into fists. The pain was ebbing away, but his entire body throbbed like he ran miles without stretching first.

"**Sam?"**

Sam's eyes snapped open in absolute shock with a glimmer of hope. "Mom?"

"**Ron! I think he's waking up!"**

**"What? Sam? Son, can you hear me?"**

"Dad?"

"**Oh, please, Sam! Wake up!"**

"I'm trying, Mom!" Sam stated, "You'd think it'd be easy! Guess not… What the heck? WAKE UP, WITWICKY!"

"**He's moving!"**

Sam laughed loudly, "I'm moving? I'm moving! Okay now wake up!"

"**I'm gonna get the doctor."**

"You do that Dad," Sam said.

"**Sam, come one, honey!"** his mother encouraged.

"Will you wake up already? I'm getting sick of being stuck in stasis with you."

Sam leapt to his feet and spun around, extremely shocked to see another boy around his age standing before him with his arms crossed and a defiant glare on his face. Sam's mouth resembled a fish as he tried to figure out who the hell this guy could possible be. He was around eighteen, much like Sam, but his built was bigger, more a like a jock. His hair was blonde and spike with black tips. He wore simple dark jeans and black boots, but his shirt was stark black and his biker jacket was black and yellow leather. But what was the most startlingly detail was his eyes. They weren't human, almost robotic and they seemed to glow.

"Well?" he asked again and Sam was able to place the voice as well.

"…Bee?"

"You have a _weird_ subconscious," the 'mech' said walking forward, "I guess this is what I would look like if I were human."

"What the hell is this?"

"You tell me," Bee shrugged a charming smile on his face, "It's your mind."

"What are you doing in my head?" Sam sounded indigent.

"I dunno," Bee admitted, "I woke up here. I don't know how or why I ended up in here, but only you can get us out, I know what."

"Well how am I supposed to get us out if I can't wake up?"

"You're in recharge," Bumblebee started explain, "You're not sleeping, exactly."

"Recharge? You mean like with you guys?"

"Yeah."

"But I'm not like you guys. I don't go into stasis."

"Things are a little different now Sam," Bee said grimly, "I've seen the nightmares you've been having and I think I know what they mean."

The human was furious. "What do mean you've seen my nightmares? Why are you poking around in my head?"

"I didn't go looking for them! I just found them."

"Why did you look then?"

"You didn't give me much of a choice."

That was true. Sam sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Okay, so how do I get us out of here?"

"Just wake up."

"But you said I wasn't' sleeping."

"It's a kind of sleep," Bee provided, "Just try to wake up a different way."

Sam tossed his hands into the air in agitation. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah it does. You just have to try."

Sam huffed and closed his eyes trying to think of different ways he could wake up which was weird since he only knew how to wake up one way, the normal way.

"You're not doing it right," Bee sang.

"Then teach me, oh wise one!"

"Okay," Bee began looking for the best way to explain it, "Look for yourself."

"…What?"

"You've been separated from you self. You mind was separated from you body in a sense."

"…"

"It makes sense!" Bee said, "Now just open up you mind and try and find something familiar."

Sam closed his eyes again and cleared his head. He suddenly felt it. It was weird, like Bee said. Like he was separated from himself, but he could still feel it. It was really strange and he didn't really know what to make of it. _Focus,_ _Witwicky_, he said to himself,_ try and get home._ He reached out to a familiar feeling. He felt himself settle into something that was comforting while at the same time very familiar and normal.

"There you go," Bee's voice said proudly, though sounding more distant, "See you on the other side."

His eyes opened. His vision was obstructed by his crying mother who looked absolutely ragged from what appeared to be nights without sleep.

"Hi, Mom."

"Sam!"

Her arms were around him in a tight hug. It hurt a little but Sam didn't say anything. His arms raised and he hugged her back inhaling the fragrance of her perfume that triggered memories since he was a little kid. Sam smiled, his arms tightening while his mother cried.

"Sam?"

Judy pulled back and revealed Ron who was crying also and Sam frowned. He had never seen his Dad cry before. Ron hugged his son equally as tight, petting his hair and trying to control himself by failing miserably. Sam hugged him back as well. Ron reached an arm out and pulled his wife into the hug as well. It had only been a few days since the family was separated but it felt a lot longer than that.

Sam was finally released and he looked at his parents in stoic seriousness. "I need to go see Bumblebee."

While the family reunited at certain scout was shaking out a recharging state, much to the medic's surprise. Optics flickered to life and looked around the room to asses the surroundings.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked.

"_Eeeeeh, what's up doc?"_

Ratchet laughed heartedly and shook his head. "Glad to see you in the land of the living, soldier."

"I need to see Sam."

"I'm sorry Bee but he's in a sort of stasis."

"Not anymore," Bee said, "He woke up."

Ratchet's expression was a funny one. Bee tried to get up but was immediately pushed back down. "I don't think so. Your arm has been completely crushed and I haven't fully repaired it yet."

Bee looked down at his arm thinking had had felt something weird. Ratchet probably turned off his pain receptors so he could work without harming him. It was a minor setback. Bee tried to get up again, but his attempts were thwarted. Bee's optics narrowed, but Ratchet's glare was ten times as intimidating.

"Honey, are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"But you just woke up from a coma!"

"It wasn't a coma, Mom."

"Sam, will you slow down?"

"Hurry up!"

Ratchet spun around very surprised to see Samuel James Witwicky stride into the hanger like nothing had ever happened. He was wearing a pair of fresh clothes his parents had brought for him and wearing a huge smile. Bee looked down at him, his radio calling out "Oh, happy day!"

Sam turned to face a gaped mouth medic. "Hey, Ratchet."

"...Hello, Sam." he acknowledged.

"How you feeling Bee?"

"_Like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win." _

Sam frowned. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Ratchet was performing scans on the human boy when he asked the question. "Um, Yes! Yes, he'll be fine. His arm will have a slight lack of mobility, but it shouldn't be much of a hindrance."

"Well, maybe I can do something about that?" Sam offered while stepping forward.

"Freeze, mister!" Judy said fiercely, pointing at him, "You better tell me and your father what the hell is going on right now!"

It was not everyday that Judy Witwicky snapped like she just did. Sam blinked a couple times before facing his parents. "Okay," he said, "remember what I told you about the Cube?"

They nodded.

"And how I destroyed the Cube by pushing it into Megatron's chest?"

They nodded again.

"Well, when I did that the Cube's power was trapped between us. Most of it went into killing Megatron but a portion of it went into me. From all the scans that Ratchet's doing right now, he probably know it too, but because the power just didn't disappear it kinda changed me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked in irritated confusion.

"It means, that I'm the new All Spark."

"…What?"

"It's true," Ratchet said, completely floored, "He's radiating the same energy as the Cube."

"That can't be possible," Judy said in disbelief, "There's no way—"

"But there is," Sam said, "Energy like that can't just _disappear_ so it went to me. The Decepticons took me because they knew that and they…" his expression dropped into one of shame, "they used me to bring Megatron back to life."

"It wasn't your fault," Bee said.

Ratchet spun around and yelled at the mech, "I told you to stay down!"

"What's going on it there?" Ironhide called from outside.

"Ratchet," Sam said grimly, "I think we need to get the others in on this too."

"Right," he nodded, but shot Bumblebee a scathing look, "If you're not in the spot when I get back, you're offline."

Then he left and Bee deliberately disobeyed his orders to get on the ground to be by Sam. Sam ran up to the mech and climbed into his unwounded hand. "Thanks a lot, buddy, for helping me out in there."

"_You got a friend in me."_

Sam laughed but then looked at Bee's mangled arm. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's not your fault," Bee repeated, "None of us knew."

"But he's back and you saw my nightmare. Everyone dies and I—"

"That won't happen," Bee said fiercely, "I won't let him get you again."

Sam smiled and nodded his thanks, refocusing on his arm. "Let me see it."

Bumblebee moved it further away.

"C'mon! Do you want full mobility or not?"

"You'll go into another stasis."

"Maybe I won't," Sam suggested, "The Megatron thing was against my will."

Bee still didn't move.

"Please? I feel guilty enough and if you want me to feel better you'll let me fix your arm."

Bumblebee hesitantly moved his arm out, but he was unable to raise it. Sam jumped out of his hand and off his leg to get on the ground, approaching the limb without hesitance.

"Sam?" Ron asked slightly fearful.

"I got this," he said reassuringly.

Sam placed his hands on Bee's arm gently. A warm light started to be emitted from his palms as the marking pulsed from his skin. Blue, electric tendrils of light crackled around the two of them while Sam's parents watched on fearfully. Metal reformed, appeared out of no where and bent and twisted. Wires melted back together and large fingers twitched. Other injuries on Bee's structure crackled as well as the power of the All Spark traveled through his entire body. Bee was just as fascinated as the Witwickys. Sam's eyes had changed from their usually hazel brown, but not to black like before. No, this time around they turned bright blue, inhuman, but extremely beautiful all the same. The light died when Bee's arm was fully restored and all other injuries were healed.

"Oh, my God," Judy whispered.

Sam looked up at his best friend with a smile. Bee, however, noticed how pale Sam had gone and the sweat that had condensed on his skin. His newly healed hand shot out just as Sam's eyes rolled back and caught the little human before he fell.

"Sam!" Ron and Judy sprinted forward.

Bee handed Sam to his parents worried that Sam was in another deep stasis, but no. Sam's eyes shut more tightly and opened, though he still looked a little pale.

"Told ya," he said.

"Don't ever do that again!" Judy ordered.

"I have to, Mom," Sam said.

"No!" she denied, "No you don't!"

"It's part of what I am," he refuted, "It's what I have to do. I don't mind so much anymore."

"But you're just a child."

"He's eighteen, Judy. He should be able to make his own decisions." Sam and Judy looked at Ron in surprise, but he kept his focus locked on his son.

"But Ron—"

"Mom, I promise I would use my…_powers_ unless I really have to."

Judy looked completely torn, but she eventually nodded. "Okay, but only when you have to. I can't believe I let you stay with these guys in the first place."

"Admit it," Sam smiled, "You love 'em as much as I do."

"Sam," Ron said rather softly, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Ron grinned and held out a hand to help him up. "No sacrifice?"

Sam grinned and took the offered hand. Pulled to his feet he was quickly embraced. "No victory."

* * *

As soon as she heard the words 'Sam', 'awake', and 'Ratchet's hanger' she was running towards that hanger. If people were calling for her to wait she didn't listen. She just kept running. Getting to the hanger she saw him standing with his parents and Bumblebee, but she ignored the latter three. Sam turned and looked at her, looking a little pale and tired, but very conscious and very alive so she was running again. Like out of some cliché movie scene, Sam met her halfway, his arms tight around her while hers locked around his neck, face buried in his shoulder hands shaking. 

"Mikaela—"

"How could you be so stupid, Sam?" she whispered, "You're so stupid!"

"I'm sorry."

"I looked for you," she stated, "Me and Miles went looking for you. But I couldn't find you. When they took you away I thought you were gone forever."

"But I'm not," Sam said gently, stroking her hair, "I'm right here."

"Please don't leave me," she begged, "I don't want to lose you, please."

As the crying started Sam tried to calm her. "I'm not going anywhere," he vowed, "I'm not gonna leave you."

Her arms tightened. Sam smiled gently as he kept on holding her. Neither looked like they were going to part each other and that's how everyone else showed up to see them. It was odd, as everyone noticed, that this was the firs time they had been all together since Peyton's arrival. Sam looked up at Optimus who nodded. Sam returned the gesture and pulled away from Mikaela, but quickly took her hand, which she clung to.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

"Drossy," Sam replied, "I just took care of Bee so it takes a little—"

"What do you mean?" Ratchet interrupted.

Bee stood up fully allowing everyone to see that he was completely repaired, looking good as new.

"Wow…" Will murmured.

"How'd you do that?" Glen asked.

Sam's hand tightened around Mikaela's slightly. "Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna go out right and say it," he took a deep breath, "I'm the All Spark."

Silence.

"So they weren't lying," Maggie whispered softly, "They were telling the truth?"

Sam looked over at the blonde, his face horrified. "Oh, God, Maggie. I knew, but I…I just didn't…Are you okay?"

"I think…"Optimus began, "It would be best if we all sat down. There are many things we need to discuss."

* * *

Weeee! They're all together again! And conscious too! Hazzah! Someone's coming to visit in the next chapter and you'll be able to tell who it is and then after that it's gonna be an emotional rollercoaster ride. I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks for reading! And oh yeah! I have a poll on my profile page so if you want you can check it out! 

Please Review!


	29. Projects in the Works

A/N: Not too much drama in this chapter, but it was a lot of fun to write. A little more feel good compared to the revival of Megatron and stuff. Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Projects in the Works

"What can I do for you, Mr. Ellis?"

"This isn't Jeffery Ellis."

"…Then who is this?"

"Carter Watson. I work with him."

"Oh. It's you. Well, is there a reason you're calling me?"

"Yes. I need to you take me to Peyton."

"Excuse me?"

"Peyton Callaghan. She's the CSI that just teamed up with the Autobots."

"I know who she is. But who are you to tell me that I have to take you to see her?"

"Then don't take me. Just tell me where I can find her."

"Why should I do that?"

"There's something really important I need to tell her."

"What?"

"It's personal."

"Well, that's not good enough, Mr. Watson. Now, tell your boss that my personal number is not something he can just hand out whenever he feels like it."

"He doesn't know I have his phone. It's not his fault. Look, I know that they've been having some issues with the bad guys, the Decepticons, right? Jeffery fills me in a little bit when Peyton calls. There are some things I have to tell Peyton before…" he sighed, "I just need to talk to her."

"You understand that this is a matter of national security, Mr. Watson. I just can't let into their base of operations because I feel like it without knowing what you want with her."

"If you really want to know I love her! I want to tell her that I love her and I want to apologize for messing things up! You're my only chance in getting to that base, Keller! If you don't help me, then…Then there's nothing I can really do, now is there?"

"This is something out of a movie, you understand that?"

"Yeah. Hnn, it's corny I know."

"Is she even going to want to see you?"

"Honestly? Probably not."

"I see. Well, I'll have to think about it."

"Thank you, Mr. Keller."

"Don't thank me yet. Give me your number so you don't have to steal your boss's phone again."

Information was exchanged and Carter hung up with a heavy sigh. When he got to LA he and Peyton were going to have a _long_ talk.

* * *

Optimus didn't think he had ever seen Hound so excited before. The mech was teeming with energy, nearly bouncing in the spot. Apparently, he had been working on something in secret and Epps had been helping him. While he and Ironhide were away, Epps used the project as a distraction. Optimus remembered he didn't see the human after the twos' departure so that explained where he had been. Epps, himself, was at Hound's feet, arms crossed, looking rather proud as well as amused at Hound's behavior. 

"You're the best little human in the world, ya know that?" Hound stated to the human.

Epps pretended to brush lint of his shoulder. "Yes. Yes I do."

After 'circle time', as Glen had spontaneously called it Hound pulled Optimus away. During 'circle time', which Starscream promptly avoided leaving it to Kale to fill him in later, Maggie and Sam were filled in on what had happened while one was unconscious and the other was held captive. They seemed to handle it very well. Sam was adjusting to his powers and was happy to inform them that his hands were only a little sore compared to what it had been liked prior to Megatron's revival. Ratchet deduced that the pent of energy was just in need to release and it would be to Sam's benefit to use it on occasion to avoid and burning pain he had previously endured. Sam's mother was a little apprehensive of the topic, but Ron was more accepting which was odd because even Sam imagined it to be the other way around.

Optimus had Peyton and Jason to combine forces with Ratchet to try and find out any biological changes in Sam that Ratchet's scans couldn't pick up. When Peyton stated they'd need a DNA sample, and Jason revealed a syringe, Sam looked like he was going to faint. Mikaela laughed and held his hand while the blood was drawn and Sam refused to look. The boy had been kidnapped by their enemies, brought their leader back to life, was stuck in stasis for hours and he was afraid of a needle. Sam went onto to say that he could tolerate a flesh wound but it was the little things like a paper cut or a needle that made him nauseas.

As for Maggie, she was on the fast road to recovery, but she would have to be off her feet for something and probably have to undergo some physical therapy. Currently, she was with Sunny and it seemed that he was in no hurry to be separated from her again. Sam stuck with Bumblebee, Mikaela and his parents. Mikaela also didn't want to be separated from her boyfriend and he was more than happy to hold her hand. It was odd seeing how much the two teens had matured in a year. They were wise beyond their years at this point and seemed to be in it for the long haul.

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me," Hound grinned.

The three entered the 'workshop', as Hound had called it. If Ratchet got a hospital then he got a workshop. As they approached Hound's workstation Optimus immediately noticed the toaster-oven shaped object sitting on the table. In fact there were six of them. Hound looked like he was going to squeal like a little girl in his excitement. Picking up Epps and placing him on the table he gestured Optimus to come closer. Holding up a single device carefully he held it out.

"What is it?"

"This, Prime, is the _future_."

"Quit playing up the dramatics, man," Epps said sternly, "Just tell him."

"This is the MHG, or molecular hologram generator," Hound explained, as if he was showing a hot new sports car, "With this device, simply installed under the driver seat of yer vehicle mode you, my friend, can have an outta body experience where yer hologram ain't so "holo" anymore. Now, how would ya like to get out a car travel up to roughly a hundred feet from yerself and be able to experience yer surroundins with _human_ senses?"

"Hound," Optimus was completely floored, "are you saying these devices create human versions of ourselves?"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

"There's a limit though," Epps spoke up, "First try usually lasts up to around five to six minutes. The more you use it though, the longer it can last over time."

"But it sure drains ya," Hound said, "So I'm highly advising not using it to max amount of time yer able for safety purposes. So," he grinned devilishly, "wanna give it go?"

"Hound this is amazing," Optimus praised, "How is this even possible?"

"Man, you don't want to know," Epps stated, "I think my ears started bleeding when he tried to tell me. How I managed to put them together is amazing."

"You followed the directions, right?" Hound asked cautiously.

"Of course I did! From A to Z."

"Anyways yer processor will fry," Hound laughed, "Just trust me."

"Have you tested it?"

"Yessiry!" was the reply, "Watch this."

Hound handed the device to Optimus and transformed into his vehicle mode. There was a glimmer of light in the driver seat and a familiar looking cowboy climbed out of the car. Grinning up at his leader he placed his hands on his hips.

"Wanna give me a lift up?"

Optimus knelt down and held out his hand. Hound wasted no time in climbing into it, his form completely solid. Optimus rose slowly, worried about dropping him, before depositing him on the table. Hound went and stood next to Epps, dropping a hand on his shoulder. Epps grinned and stole the hat Hound wore making the mech now human pout childishly. He was completely human minus some normal organic bodily functions. Optimus preformed a quick diagnostic and was startled to discover a heartbeat.

"Hound—" he began.

"Ya hear the 'heartbeat'?" he asked, "It's my spark, well a portion of it. The energy generated by our sparks is part of the power source that keeps this form going. So, whattya think?"

"This is amazing, you two," he said, "I am thoroughly impressed."

"Booya!" the two shouted as they high-fived triumphantly.

"So you want one?" Hound asked.

"I do," he answered, "This could make it a lot easier to get accustomed to this planet."

"Well, alright," Hound looked eager. His MHG fizzled out of existence like any other hologram and the army green jeep wrangler on the ground transformed back into a mech. "Ya get to be the next one to test it out. I'm gonna tell ya though, stick to five minutes the first couple of tries, okay?"

"You got it," Optimus nodded.

"Wonder what yer human form is gonna look like," Hound mused, "Ya didn't get a hologram, so the generator's gonna link up to the Internet to pick the qualities that best suit ya."

"Interesting…"

"Don't worry," Hound laughed, "Ya ain't ugly so yer MHG ain't gonna be ugly."

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm attractive, Hound."

"I never said that! I said ya ain't _ugly_! I don't think yer a mech version of Brad Pitt or anythin'!"

Epps laughed loudly at the angry and humiliated look on Hound's face. If he was in his human form there would be no doubt in anyone's mind that his face would've been beat red out of embarrassment.

* * *

When Trent woke up in the morning he was greeted by dog breath, which was okay, because Shelly had made a point in getting in his face in the morning since she was able to jump on the bed. He just got used to it. He got ready like he usually did, scratched his pet's ears, avoided his parents, jumped into his truck and headed for school. His truck could hold at five people comfortably, with a custom added tailgate, but like most Americans with SUVs, he drove alone. Let's face it. Every time you see a truck on the road in the morning, they tend to have only on person in them. He got to school early. He wasn't sure why. Today he'd have to deal with more humiliation for getting knocked out by Sam Witwicky. But not everyone saw what he had seen. Sam's eyes had been stark black. 

Trent actually shivered at the memory. The look in his eyes clearly indicated that he had gone too far and was libel to get hurt, which he did. Everyone was expecting him to press charges, but Trent practically begged his father not to. He didn't want to make a bigger deal of it then it already was. He got out of the truck, grabbing his bag from the passenger seat. He was dressed causally with a navy blue T-shirt and khaki shorts, his hair pushed out of his eyes. He kept his head bowed the entire trek to the school, but not because he was ashamed. No, he was just thinking. Something was serious wrong with Witwicky that day.

He laughed bitterly to him. "Finally got his name right."

Trent had always known how to pronounce the kid's name. He just lived to get under his skin. He supposed he had that coming to him. He had given the kid hell since they were little. It didn't help Sam's case when he developed a crush on Trent's girlfriend, now Sam's girlfriend. Trent thought back on Mikaela. She was a feisty one that was for sure. He could still remember the look on her face when he called her his 'little bunny'. Man, if looks could kill. No, he had that coming too. He laughed to himself again. He was really beating himself up all of a sudden. But it was obvious to him now that everything he had done to Sam and Miles in the years they started high school had been ridiculous. He felt like some after-school special where the bully learns to go up and learn how to deal with his issues without taking it out on someone else, because he was the classic case of insecurity and needing to feel superior to others.

Some laughter caught his attention. Looking over across the font lawn of the school Trent could see Miles, but he wasn't alone. Three of Trent's friends were, of course, giving the smaller boy a hard time. Miles looked completely unfazed, but Trent knew better. Parents say that ignoring it will make it go away, well that's not always the case and it was true for both Miles and Sam, only Sam sometimes had the courage to best them at wits. Miles was quiet and held back unless he was with his friends. Trent really didn't know he was walking towards them until his blue eyes met Miles's.

"Hey, Trent!" one of his friends greeted, "You're back already? I thought you'd skip today."

Trent looked away from Miles to his fellow jock. "Didn't want to stay home, ya know. Let's go."

"Go?" another asked obviously confused, "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes."

Trent looked back to Miles, his hand clenching around the strap of his back pack. "Yeah, well, let's go see coach. Rivalry game tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" the last said, "We're gonna kick ass!" he proceeded to high-five with another friend.

"Right," Trent said with a false smirk, "Let's head."

"Alright, let's go," the first said.

Walking forward he made sure to knock into Miles making the guy stumble into another jock, who knocked him to the ground. Trent spun around when he heard the thud and pained grunt. "Knock it off, man. Let's go."

"Whoa!" came the annoying teasing, "Since when did you defend this loser? Because he's Witwicky's buddy?" there was a harsh laugh, "Are you afraid of that dork?"

Trent faced his accuser and dark look in his eyes. "Just leave him alone."

His 'friends' laughed. Miles looked confused. Trent looked humiliated, but he didn't recant his words. Looking down at Miles he approached him. Miles tensed immediately and Trent felt guilt swell in his chest. Did he really give this kid such a hard time? Trent couldn't really look at him as he offered a hand up. Miles stared holes into it, not moving.

"You okay?" Trent asked finally.

"I'm fine," Miles spat getting up on his own. Everyone waited for Trent to react to the rude gesture, but Trent merely stepped back with a nod.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" one of the jock's asked.

"Nothing," Trent stated, "Let's go."

Trent turned his back to Miles and started walking for the school. The three followed, but not without giving Miles a scathing look first. Miles shook his head in disbelief and an angry scoff, before gathering the books that had been spilt on the ground back into his bag.

Trent didn't bother looking at his friends as they traveled across the lawn towards the doors. He suddenly felt like he was being watched. Frowning, he looked in the direction of the parking lot. There was nothing there, just a bunch of cars and one black and gold Suzuki—

"What the hell?"

Trent stopped and stared at the bike. It looked exactly like the one from yesterday. He knew that because he had been thoroughly impressed by the sleekness of the bike and the skill of its rider. It was parked harmlessly in the lot, kickstand down, with no rider in sight. It couldn't be the same bike. If some had gotten a bike like _that_ he would've heard about it. Weird…

"Hey, Trent," a buddy asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Trent answered shaking his head, still feeling like he was being watched, "Yeah, I'm fine." Trent walked quickly into the building his confused friend tailing behind him.

* * *

This. Felt. Weird. 

He rolled his shoulders and tried to shake his arms loose. Everything was tense, but Hound told him it'd be like that the first couple of times. He walked towards the base and opened the door, feeling the smooth metal of the handle against his skin. He had skin now. That was weird too. He only had three minutes now. When Hound told him that Peyton should be the first one to know about his 'transformation' he decided to make a game out of it. Leave it to Hound to try and scare the heck out of human.

He rolled his shoulders again, still feeling uncomfortably tense. It was different seeing everything from a smaller point of view. He knew exactly where he was going, because his senses were still open to biosigns and he had a lock on Peyton's. A small grin came to full lips. He actually was almost excited to show her. Walking around the corner he found Jason and Peyton leaning over a table, various folders and papers before them. They were quietly talking to each other. Stepping into the room Jason noticed him first and looked up with a frown.

"Can I help you?"

He actually smiled this time as Peyton turned around, also looking very confused. "Actually, you can."

"With what?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton it's me."

A thin brow rose over intense brown eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Mister, I've never seen you in my entire life."

"Look, buddy," Jason said coming around the table, "I don't know who you think you are, but—"

"Calm down, Jason," he laughed lightly, "I've just come to show you Hound's latest creation."

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "I know that voice," she said to herself.

She stepped closer so much closer then he looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Peyton noticed that the man was probably mid thirties to very early forties. He was tall and exceedingly good looking. His body looked rock solid underneath his white, button down shirt, his sleeves rolled to his elbows revealing toned forearms. His pants were loose jeans, his shoes were black worker boots, tattered and worn. His hair was short, nicely trimmed, like a business man or something and it was jet black. His skin was tanned and she managed to see a few scars on his arms and peeking out from the collar of his shirt. But it was his eyes that seemed the most out of place. They were piercing, blue and she meant piercing blue. They were unnaturally blue and practically glowed. It was the eyes that gave him away. They held so much age, wisdom and memories and even in a different form she knew those eyes.

"I don't believe it…" she whispered hoarsely, "O-Optimus?"

Jason's mouth dropped as the man grinned slightly and nodded once. "What the _hell_?

"Hound recently developed a new way for us to interact with humans without revealing our true identities," Optimus explained watching in amusement as Peyton hesitantly poked him in the chest.

"You're solid!" she exclaimed, "But Hound makes holograms, as in _transparency_ and, and _intangible_."

"He calls them MHGs, or molecular holograms," he explained further, "They virtually work the same way as a hologram only their physical."

"You're…You're…_squishy_," Peyton said as she continued to try and wrap her mind around it, while poking him.

"How are things progressing here?" Optimus asked changing the subject, though Peyton seemed to have forgotten all about what they had been previously working on.

"Well, uh," Jason began, "We've, um, found a, uh, metallic substance in Sam's blood, not unlike what your guys are made of." Optimus frowned and nodded and Jason continued. "We really don't know what to make of it exactly, but the Cube has really altered Sam biologically as well as physically."

Poke.

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to stop poking me?"

"I just can't get over this!"

Poke, poke.

"What else can you tell me about Sam?"

"I dunno."

Poke.

"Peyton…"

"Sorry. I'm done."

Jason rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Right. As I was saying—"

Poke.

"Peyton."

"Sorry!"

"_Anyways!"_ Jason interrupted, "Sam's body has adjusted to the changes. I think that's why's he's been in so much pain lately. The natural functions of his body were trying to stop the changes while the Cube's energy spread through his body. The change is almost complete. As far as I can tell, he should be fine."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed, "By looking at his blood it seems that the metal that makes you guys has basically compensated for everything organic. His brain may even be reinforced with the stuff."

"What does that mean for Sam?"

"Well," she said, "it means he's stronger, tougher, and can exhibit the same functions as the original All Spark or to a lesser degree because most of the energy when in killing Megatron."

"I see," he said, "Is that all?"

"That's all we know for now," Jason shrugged, "We don't know all of the long term affects. You guys live for a long time so we don't know what Sam's lifespan will be like. We also don't know what his abilities will do to him physically. As far as we can tell, it just exhausts him, but he'll have to be careful when he chooses to use them. We don't know the toll it will take on his body."

"His body may be reinforced by the Cube's power, but he's still human," Peyton added, "We'll know more as time passes."

"Alright," Optimus said with a stern nod, "Then we'll just have to see wha—_AH!_"

Peyton panicked when she watched Optimus fall to one knee, clutching his chest. His face was pale and suddenly looked exhausted. "Optimus?"

"I think…I think I need to go," he managed exhaustedly.

"Go? Where?"

"I'll be outside," he said simply.

Peyton nearly fell on her face as he fizzled out of existence, the atoms that had once made him up dispersing into thin air. She got to her feet and ran down the hall to get outside. What she saw didn't make her feel any better. Optimus was lying flat on his back, his once blue optics void of any light. Hound was yelling and throwing a fit, something about over exerting himself and spending too much time in his human form.

"What happened?" Peyton ordered.

"The idiot was on a time limit and he didn't listen to me!" Hound said angrily, "I told 'im five minutes! How long does he stay in there? Five minutes and_ seventeen seconds!_ Seventeen second longer than he should've! Now he's gonna be in stasis for _hours_ because he didn't listen to me!"

"But he's gonna be okay, right?" Peyton asked worriedly as she ventured close to Optimus' head.

"He'll be fine," Hound sighed, "He's gonna feel like he's having a hangover from the Pit though."

"Lesson learned," she sighed in relief.

Hound grumbled some more, looking dejected and annoyed. "I'll get Ironhide to help me haul his aft to the hanger."

As Hound stalked off Peyton stuck with her partner. She was still surprised at what Hound was able to accomplish and it explained what Epps had been working on lately, walking around with a notebook full of diagrams and mathematical equations that made her head spin. She was slightly angry that Optimus Prime would show such empty headedness to the point he'd basically pass out for over exerting himself. Hound returned with Ironhide in tow and apparently Ratchet wanted to make sure their leader would be okay. Hound was still grumbling curses under his breath as he and Ironhide lifted Optimus off the ground and carried him to the hanger. Looking at Jason over her shoulder she smiled when he nodded and she took off after them.

* * *

Mikaela and Sam walked hand in hand around the outskirts of the base. They really hadn't said anything yet, more then likely just enjoying the other's company. Sam was grateful that Mikaela wasn't repulsed by the burns on his hands, and now that they were lined in some sore of silver metal it felt even weirder. Sam grinned as he looked at the dark haired girl he had pined after since puberty. She was attractive, smart, compassionate, and more than he could have ever asked for. Even after the events in Mission City, it having drawn the closer together and all, he sometimes wondered what she saw in him. Compared to Trent he was an ant. 

Trent.

Sam couldn't say he was proud of what he had done though there was a glimmer of satisfaction that after years of torment he finally got back at the jerk. He wondered if Trent was okay. He did hit him pretty hard, enough to send him sailing across the room. He gulped. _Oh, crap what if I killed him?_

"Do you know what happened to Trent after I hit him?" Sam asked.

Mikaela's head turned so quickly Sam was sure he heard it crack. "Uh, well, they called 911."

"Terrific…"

"But I think he's okay. He woke up when they put him on the stretcher."

Sam stopped, looking down at the ground dejectedly. "I didn't break anything?"

"I don't think so," she answered rubbing his shoulder reassuringly, "He's gonna have a bruise the size of Texas though."

"At least I didn't kill him," Sam whispered, "I…I don't think I could handle that."

"Hey," Mikaela soothed, cupping his cheek gently, "He's alive and probably back to being a total asshole already. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not?" he asked, "I remembered what I did, what I was thinking. I really wanted to hurt him, Mikaela and I mean _really_ hurt him."

"But you didn't," she stated, "So you need to learn a little restraint. I'll be there, Bee will be there, your parents, our friends. We're gonna stick by you."

Sam managed as smile as his arms wrapped around her waist. "You know with the super strength it's not too bad. I don't have 'tight abs and 'really big arms' but I dealing."

Mikaela tried to smile as she sent him an annoyed look. "That's not funny."

"I think it is," Sam said, leaning in closer.

Mikaela finally broke the façade with a wide smile as her arms came up around his shoulders. "You would."

No more words were exchanged because in the next instant they're lips met. Much to his dismay, Mikaela was usually the one to lead in the kisses for his lack of experience, but not this time. Mikaela moaned pleasantly as he took charge, kissing her with all the passion he could muster, making her toes curl in her tennis shoes. Arms tightened and Sam displayed a new boldness that Mikaela would've never expected from him. She was walking backwards until her back met the coolness of a metal wall, their lips still locked and unyielding, until…

"If you want to _devour_ each other I think you need to open your mouths a _little_ wider."

The two broke apart and turned to face a very familiar silver mech looking stuck between disgust and curiosity. Sam's eyes narrowed rather dangerously as a rush of power filtered through him while pushing Mikaela behind him. "Starscream."

Kale appeared from behind the ex-Decepticon holding his hands up in defense. "Hey, no need for fireworks, kid," he said reasonably, "Starscream was just kidding. Weren't you Starscream?"

"No I was not. You're organic custom of exchanging saliva is disgusting."

"Do you wanna get fried?"

Starscream had the audacity to literally fume as his arms crossed over his chest plates. Sam looked slightly startled by the behavior of both of them. Sam hardly knew Kale and had only learned of Starscream's presence half an hour ago. Everyone had expected Sam to totally freak out, but where surprised when he just asked 'why' like it were any other easily answered question. So Sam learned of Starscream's actions at the base protecting the trench and how he saved Kale, the newest addition to the team. Optimus had apparently assigned Kale to Starscream in a vice versa role of guardian since the Decepticon could use more protection then the human given his current location. During the entire explanation Ironhide was twitching like he wanted to sprint out of the hanger, find Starscream and blast him to the Pit. If anyone kept the weapon's specialist around it was Bella since she had been awake and crawling around, sticking close to him like she usually did. Ironhide hated it when Bella cried and if had gotten up to assassinate Starscream there was no doubt in only one's mind that the baby would have, indeed, cried her eyes out.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, calming down slightly.

"There are a lot of things I want, human," Starscream stated, "But what I want most of all is for _this_ one," he pointed at Kale, "to leave me alone."

Kale looked offended. "I thought we were finally getting somewhere."

Starscream stared at him for a good long few seconds before stiffly saying, "I don't think so."

"Well let's face it, buddy," Kale stated, "Without me around you'd be completely alone in here since, you know, you're not the most personable guy around here."

"Did it ever occur to you that I would prefer to be alone?" Starscream spat, "And I'm not you're 'buddy'."

Kale sighed as the mech stalked off. Sam looked shocked as hell while Mikaela seemed like she had seen it before. Kale looked at the two teens and shrugged. "What can you do?" he waved with a pleasant grin, "Carry on you two!" they watched as he took off after Starscream hearing the irritated sigh he cycled.

"Wow…" Sam said, "Last time I saw him he was tossing cars and completely annihilated a helicopter. My life just keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

Mikaela didn't like the sudden solemn-ness of her boyfriend. Grinning cheekily she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Well, you heard him," she said, "Carry on." It worked because Sam flashed a quick smile before pulling her into another deep kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back," Mikaela whispered when they broke apart again, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Sam said. He pushed her dark hair behind her ears as he pressed their foreheads together. "I was so scared you were gonna be afraid of me, because of what I did."

"To Trent?" she asked skeptically, "Not really. He had it coming."

Sam laughed slightly and while that may be slightly true he still felt remotely bad. "Not just that," he admitted, "Megatron."

Mikaela stroked his cheek. "I know that they made you," she stated, "You would've never done that if you didn't want to."

"But I still did it," Sam said pulling away, "It was like…" he shuddered, "I was playing God Mikaela. I brought the dead back to life. I—"

Sometimes people search for enlightenment and sometimes it just comes to them, triggered by certain events or words. His enlightenment hit him like a car and without even bothering to finish his sentence his face took on a large, wide-eyed smile. He cupped Mikaela's cheeks and left her with a quick, powerful kiss before he was taking off in the opposite direction in an Olympic Games worthy run.

"Sam!" Mikaela cried running after him.

Sam didn't stop running. The instincts he was following were leading him to specific hanger. People, as well as mechs, watched the boy run like it was Mission City all over again. He burst into the hanger Ratchet called his own. He was momentarily startled to see Optimus unconscious, but looked over at Bee, Mikaela entering not too long after.

"I have an idea!" he shouted.

"That's great, boy!" Ironhide said in mock sincerity, "It's about time something went through that empty head of yours."

Sam glared at him. "You're a riot. Bee," he said, "we're going on a road trip."

"_Take me away!"_

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Judy cried, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll be back soon," Sam reassured being a donating son to kiss his mother's cheek, "This is really, really, really important."

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"Well…I can't tell you," Sam admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know if it's gonna work," he replied, "But it's something I have to try."

"You can't leave the base Sam," Ironhide said, "It's not safe."

Sam looked up at the weapon's specialist. It was true. It was very unsafe for him, but what other choice did he have? If he was going to succeed in his self-obligated mission he was gonna have to leave the safety of the base.

"I have to do this guys," he pleaded, "Bee will be with me and—"

"Me too," Mikaela said stepping up.

"And my control over my powers is getting better."

"Absolutely not!" Judy cried, "You're not getting kidnapped again!"

"Then I will go as well," Ironhide stated, stepping forward, as his optics narrowed, promising a hard reaction to rejection, "And don't argue with me on this, boy."

Sam held his hands up defensively. "No arguments from me."

"I don't like this," Judy whispered.

"I'll be back, Mom," Sam said, "Besides, I need to see Miles to let him know I'm alive."

"We're going to Tranquility?" Mikaela asked.

"Yeah," the teen grinned, "We've got stuff to do."

Mikaela and Sam hopped in the trusty Camaro while Ironhide brought up the rear. With Optimus out of commission at the moment it put Ratchet in charge since Jazz's demise. Ratchet agreed to let them go since Sam repeatedly assured him that it was alright and important. Judy decided that since she really couldn't stop her son, though she attempted to ground him out of the blue, she gave him a list of things to pick up at the house, most of the things belonging to Mojo, who was a celebrity on the base now, especially with Sideswipe and Hound, who were obvious animal lovers.

It didn't take them long to get to Tranquility with the two Autobot's scrambling radars and what not. Upon reaching their home town Sam gave directions to Miles' house. Walking up onto the boy's front porch he rang the doorbell. When it opened he didn't get to open his mouth before his best friend hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been, man?" he yelled, "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said, "I, well, got a little tied up."

"What the hell happened at school? With Trent? Where'd you go? Me and Mikaela went looking for you!"

Sam rubbed his neck wearily. "It's complicated."

"I sick of you not filling me in!" Miles cried, tossing his arms in the air, "What haven't you been telling me? You get a new Camaro from the government because they trashed your old one? I didn't buy it the minute you told me, but I didn't say anything, plus it plays songs that are way too convenient in any given situation. Mikaela already hinted to something big going on, so tell me! Don't lie anymore!"

Sam didn't really expect such an outburst to happen, but he took in all in stride. He realized that Miles was right. Everything Sam told him was bull shit and the boy knew the entire time but respected Sam's privacy not to pry. Sam huffed loudly looking over his shoulder. Mikaela sat in Bumblebee and offered a reassuring smile. Sam face Miles again who had an expression that demanded answers.

"_What's simple is true…"_

"What is with that car?" Miles practically shrieked, "Enough with the songs!"

"Miles!" Sam called interrupting the brewing rant, "Look, I think you should…come with us. There's a lot we need to tell you."

"No more lies?"

"None."

"No more secrets? You're gonna fill me in completely?"

"Yeah. Pack a bag. Tell your parents you're going camping or something."

"But it's Wednesday."

"Just go!"

Sam walked back to the two Autobots idling in the street when Miles went about his task. Leaning against Bumblebee the engine revved slightly.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ironhide asked.

"No," Sam said, "But he knows me and he knows something's up. I guess he's known all year."

"Is this who we needed to get?" Mikaela asked.

Sam looked at her over his shoulder a small grin in place. "One of them. We have one more stop."

* * *

**Secret agent:** Glen Whitmann  
**Mission:** Escort Sec. Def. John Keller to base of operations without incident.  
**Mode of Transportation:** Designation: Sideswipe

**Secret Agent:** Sideswipe  
**Mission:** Make sure Glen does his job.  
**Mode of Transportation:** He _is_ the transportation.

**Side Note:** As to the reason Optimus Prime was trusting these two to handle such a mission is still under investigation. Seriously, what was he thinking? This is Glen and Sideswipe for crying out loud! God Almighty, there were a lot of ways this could turn out badly…

"Dude, you look ridiculous."

"Shuddap! I'm just looking the part."

"That suit's a little over the top."

"You're over the top."

"Whatever. Just be quiet. He's coming."

Keller tried to not to laugh at Glen, who dressed in his finest suit to greet them at the airport. "Glen," he greeted shaking his hand.

"Mr. Secretary."

"We'll head over to the base immediately. I have some news for Optimus I'm sure he'd like to hear," he looked over at the park Ferrari and smiled warmly. "Hello Sideswipe."

"Hello, sir."

"Well," Keller said, clapping his hands which seemed to trigger a line of black SUVs coming around the corner. "Let's roll out."

"What the…" Glen gapped.

"The President," Keller began, "has decided to reestablish Sector 7 as a unit, but with a different purpose."

"What's that?" Sides asked wearily, very aware of what had been done to Bumblebee.

"To keep you a secret and aid in the war against the Decepticons," was the simple answer, "Optimus filled me in on what has happened with Megatron. I figure you need all the help you can get and Sector 7 was specifically organized to learn all they could about you species. We agreed that this would be in our best interests."

"I don't think the others are going to like this very much," Glen stated apprehensively.

"Optimus knows already and has more than likely filled in the others," the older man explained, "The Hoover Dam is still their base of operations and the body of your friend, Jazz, will remain there, undisturbed," still seeing the uneasy looks he clasped Glen's shoulder, "They're not here to cause trouble, just to help."

Glen looked over at Sides, who's engine revved softly in night. Nodding to the Secretary of Defense he relaxed. Simmons got out the first black truck and ushered Keller into the back along with Banachek. Glen noticed something odd though. There was a younger man, dark haired getting into the truck as well. Glen thought he looked familiar but he honestly couldn't place him at the moment. Maybe he worked for Keller as well.

"Let's go Glen," Sides said the door open, "We're leading the pack."

"Right," Glen said uneasily. Climbing into the sports car the engine started on it's own as he put on a seat belt. He held the steering wheel loosely if only to make it appear he was driving. The line of trucks didn't move until Sides did.

Taking a private jet in a national airport was a risk Keller had to take to ensure that he wouldn't be targeted by the Decepticons. Inconspicuously landing in a regular airport disguised as a normal, nonmilitary class plane was the best option. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Keller may be at the top of Megatron's soon to be hit list along with all the major leaders of the world and Optimus. The airport was a short distance from the LA base so hopefully Megatron and his Decepticons were out of commission at the moment and no where near LA.

Glen still couldn't shake the face of the man with Keller. He knew him, he knew he did, but why couldn't he remember. Then it hit him. Peyton was arguing with some guy the day she met them for the first time. They seemed to not like each other very much. Well, what the heck was he doing here?

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope this was good. It's a bit of a filler, but eh. What can you do? They're a necessary thing. Hope you liked it anyways! I wonder what the other Autobot's holoforms will look like. It all depends on my imagination I guess! Thanks for reading! Check out the poll on my profile. I can pretty much write any of them, but I can't decide so help me out! Here are the results so far.

Twin Times the Fun- 2  
How Far We Go- 1  
When We Meet Again- 1  
A World Worth Saving- 0

Please Review!


	30. To Make a Long Story Short

A/N: My fingers were twitching from writing this so I hope your happy! This is a **dramatic** chapter, let me tell you. Parts were enjoyable to write, some were emotional but overall it was enjoyable. I hope you think so to!

I don't own _Transformers_!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: To Make a Long Story Short

His parents weren't thrilled about the last minute camping trip on a weeknight, but with Sam's reappearance and the fact that Miles hadn't seen his friend in days his parents decided that it would be okay to let their son spend some time with him, but not without Sam seeing them first. Miles' mother asked him almost twenty questions about the incident at school and where he had been, but Sam managed to strategically avoid those questions and with a little help from Miles they escaped and got into Sam's Camaro. Miles noticed the huge truck behind them with tinted windows, but didn't say anything. Sam started up the car and they pulled out.

"Okay, man," Miles said when he felt safe enough, "What's been going on with you?"

Sam's hands tightened momentarily on the steering wheel. His eyes, deadly serious, looked into the rearview mirror at the boy that had been his best friend since the second grade. "Miles," he began, "what if I told you aliens exist?"

Miles resembled a fish before answering with a dumbfounded, "What?"

"Do you believe in aliens?" he asked again.

"I…I-I guess," Miles shrugged uneasily, "I mean, I think the universe is way too big to be alone in. Why?"

"Because you're sitting in one right now."

"Sam!" Mikaela reprimanded, "There's a better way to do this."

"I'm not gonna play games. He wants to know so I'm telling him straight up," Sam replied sharply, "Aliens exist. A year ago, me and Mikaela were out of school for a few weeks, remember? Then I came back with a brand new Camaro, right? We weren't out sick and the government didn't total my car. We were in the middle of an alien war. The All Spark, or Cube, was on Earth and both the Decepticons, the bad guys, and the Autobots, the good guys, wanted it but for different reasons."

"Sam—" Miles tried to interject.

"The Cube is what created them. The Decepticons wanted it…_want_ it to destroy humans and the Autobots protect us," he ignored he pleading tone in Miles' voice, "Mission City wasn't a terrorist attack, that's where we made our last stand. The Cube was destroyed, but part of its transferred to me when I destroyed it. That makes me All Spark 2.0. The Decepticons used me to revive their leader, Megatron, who I used to destroy the cube in the first place. There are more Decepticons on Earth now and the war isn't over. Right now, we're taking a road trip to the Hoover Dam because there's someone there that we need to pick up."

"Sam…" Mikaela looked horrified, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am," Sam said tightly, "If I can bring Megatron back to life then there's no reason I can't bring Jazz back too."

"What are you talking about, man?" Miles demanded, his voice higher than normal, "What kind of joke is this?"

"This isn't a joke, Miles," Sam said a little more harshly then necessary, "Because you're close to me you could be a potential target. You wanted the truth so here it is! You in the middle of a war now! Welcome to the Goddamn club!" By now, Sam was merely taking out his aggression on his best friend. Talking about it made him really think about what he was involved in and the dangers of what he was about to do.

Miles' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let me out."

"No," Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down," Mikaela pleaded.

"Let out of the damn car!"

"This is what you wanted, Miles! It's the truth!"

"You can't expect me to believe this horse shit!"

"You said you believed in aliens!"

"Well, I…I don't!"

"Oh so you don't anymore? Which is it?"

"Stop fighting!" Mikaela yelled.

Behind them, Ironhide's audio receptors picked up the voices. "Perfect," he sighed.

The teens continued to argue not noticing how the dials on the radio started to move on their own and the volume of increased until they were forced to cover their ears.

"Knock it off, Bumblebee!" Sam ordered.

"Stop fighting!" came the voice from the radio, tired and hoarse, "Mikaela was right, Sam. There was a better way to tell him."

"What the…?"

Mikaela and Sam looked back at Miles who was staring at the radio mouth hanging open in absolute shock. Sam sighed obviously realizing his hastiness. Miles looked at him, almost desperate, his eye nearly pleading with him for this to just be a bad dream.

Sam smiled bitterly and looked at the radio. "Bee, you know Miles, but you guys haven't been properly introduced. Miles," he looked back at his friend who was looking ready to hyperventilate, "this is Bumblebee."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Miles," Bee said kindly.

Miles on the other hand only managed to make a choking sound, while attempting a small wave of the hand. Sam wasn't holding the steering wheel anymore, it was moving on its own. He didn't see a remote control or anything on Sam or Mikaela that would indicate that the car was just a large toy. He looked out that back window at the truck that was still following him. The windows were tinted so he couldn't see who was driving it.

"That's Ironhide," Mikaela said gently, "He's with us."

"I…I…I…"

"_Try to find the words to say—"_

"No kidding, Bee."

"This can't be real," Miles reasoned, "This can't be real. Aliens aren't real. They can't be real."

"But Miles," Sam said with a more friendly smile, "I thought the universe was way too big to be alone in."

Miles looked at his best friend, his eyes strangely calculating and hard for the usually friendly and personable boy that had he had grown up with. Sam held out his hand allowing Miles to see the marking the Cube had made a year ago and the proof that he wasn't so normal anymore.

"Like I said, the Cube gave me powers. So far I can heal and bring robots back to life. You already know about the super strength thing with Trent."

"Did you do that on purpose?" Miles asked a little fearfully.

"No," he replied, "Though I'm pretty sure I would've loved to do that a year ago that was an accident. I'm still getting the hang of this and I had no idea what was happening to me at the time. How is he by the way?"

"He, uh, went to the hospital," Miles explained, "I heard that he's still playing in the game tomorrow even though his doctor said he shouldn't. I don't think they're suing you."

Sam heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wonder why?" Mikaela mused, "You completely humiliated him. I'm surprised he didn't ask his Dad about it."

"Hey, I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth," Sam stated, turning to face the road, holding the steering wheel loosely.

"Has he been looking for Sam?" she asked, "Trent's the kind of guy to hold a grudge."

"Actually," Miles said, "he's been quiet lately. He got his buddies to leave me alone today."

"No way!" Sam cried in humorous shock.

"I don't know what his deal is," the blond boy said with a shrug, leaning back, "It's weird though."

"Maybe he's finally grown up?" Bee suggested, making Miles jump since the teenager was still unaccustomed to a talking car.

"Who cares?" Sam bit out, "At least he's alive and I ain't getting sued."

"Yeah," Miles agreed, "But what else can you tell me about…" he gestured around the car, "_this_?"

Mikaela and Sam looked at each other briefly and shared a look with the radio as if it had eyes before Mikaela smiled and looked back at Miles. "Alright, so it started on a planet called Cybertron, right?"

* * *

The convoy rolled into the base following the shining black Ferrari. Optimus was waiting, standing in his usual strict posture with Peyton at his side along with everyone else. Optimus has been filled in on what happened with Sam and though he was angry that the boy had left he had the reassurance from Ratchet that it was necessary. He called Ironhide, to check in, and the mech agreed that they had to pick up a human boy before the Decepticons discovered his relations to Sam since he was already suspicious of something going on, but Ironhide didn't fill him in and Optimus was forced to terminate the call when the Secretary of Defense arrived. 

"You okay?"

Optimus looked down at his ward. The woman was looking more comfortable everyday, like she had been apart of this her whole life, like this was just a normal day for her. Optimus nodded and looked back to the approaching vehicles. He had been slightly apprehensive about allowing Glen and Sideswipe to handle this mission, but they obviously succeeded and were undiscovered. Neither the Autobots nor the government knew exactly what the Decepticons were doing. According the human recon in the desert the base had been completely silent except for one incident with Barricade leaving. He never returned and there were no reports of terrorism. Optimus could only speculate what the Decepticon was up to.

Keller climbed out of the first truck with Simmons and Banachek getting out in the front. Someone else also got out on the other side, but from the way the car was turned they couldn't see who. Sides transformed as soon as Glen was out and went to stand by his leader and comrades. Maggie was with Sunny, still in a wheel chair, but very awake and alert. Keller went to her first kneeling down he had the look of a father who had to endure one of his own children being hurt.

"Maggie," he said gently, "I apologize for this. I didn't take the proper precautions and—"

"It's not your fault," she smiled, "You didn't even know what was going on."

Keller managed a week smile as he patted her hand. Turning he looked up at Optimus. "I have some good news for you."

Optimus looked intrigued. "Yes?"

"The President has taken a great deal of consideration into establishing your own base and the bill will be presented to him soon," Keller stated, "It'll have to be somewhere secluded where you don't have to worry about trespassers and easily accessible."

"Alright!" Sides cheered.

"There are a number of locations to chose from," Keller explained further, "And the blueprints for construction will be left up to you as well."

Hound pumped a fist. "Booya!"

"Thank you, Mr. Keller," Optimus said, "And give my thanks to the President as well."

Keller nodded and looked over at Peyton. "There is also something for you as well, Ms. Callaghan."

Peyton blinked almost dumbly. "What?"

Keller gestured for her to turn around and when she did she really wished she hadn't. Carter stood by Simmons and Banachek, looking both nervous and awkward, especially since he was getting such a scathing look from Peyton.

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you," Carter responded.

"And you couldn't have called me? You didn't even let me know you were coming!" she faced Keller, "With all due respect, sir, why'd you bring him here?"

"Mr. Watson called me and we negotiated a way for him to come see you," Keller explained, "He said you wouldn't be so happy to see him."

Peyton faced the bane of her existence and stalked forward, "You need to go," she bit out grabbing his arm, "Right now."

"Not until I talk to you first," Carter stated.

"What do you want to talk about?" she demanded, her shoulders tense her fist shaking, "You've never been one to 'talk'."

"Look," he said, "I know that I did some bad things in the—"

"Bad things?" she cried, "You did horrible things, Carter! You did things that I could never forgive you for!"

The two felt eyes on them. Facing the others, they all looked a little surprised by the growing argument. Peyton flushed in embarrassment and ran a hand through her hair, tempted to tear it out. Sending a scathing look at Carter she began to walk away making a quick gesture for him to follow. Optimus was tempted to listen in on their conversation, but decided against it to respect her privacy, but he didn't trust that human male.

"What was _that_ all about?" Sunny asked.

Keller sighed, "It was probably a bad idea to bring him here, but he knew of our operations and of you so I decided that no harm could come of it since they worked together. I guess I was wrong."

"Should we leave them alone like this?" Sarah asked stroking her daughter's hair, "For his sake more than hers."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "If looks could kill..."

"We'll leave them be," Optimus said, "It is none of our business. If Peyton wants to discuss it, she will. We will not pry. Hound," he looked at the technician, "why don't you introduce what you and Epps have been working on."

"Alrightly," the green mech grinned.

While Hound showed off his joint creation with his human contact Peyton pulled Carter away from the crowd for some privacy. She was positively seething. How dare he come here without telling her! He wanted to talk? She wanted to shove her foot up his ass! When she was sure that there was no one around she released the death grip she hand on his arm, probably leaving bruises though he didn't say anything. Keeping her distance she turned to face him arms crossed, expression tight.

"What do you want to _talk_ about?"

"Ah, well," Carter seemed to be getting cold feet, "I guess I'm here to say that I'm sorry."

Peyton raised a slim brow. "You're sorry?"

"Yeah," he followed up, "for treating you the way I did."

"That was a year ago, Carter! You could've said sorry than! But you wait a year to tell me you're sorry! I'm already over it and no, I don't forgive you. Just go back to Vegas."

"Peyton—"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No," he said pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I was jealous that you were…that you were—"

"You can't even admit it, can you?" she pointed out softly, "I was taking your place as Jeffery's favorite. I was better than you and you couldn't handle that could you?" she stepped closer and Carter actually took a step back, "You were so jealous of me you spread rumors about me, talked about our _sex life_ and completely humiliated me in front of the entire lab! Were you the one to say that I was sleeping with Jeffery too?"

"No!" he cried, "I would never say that about you or Jeffery!"

"Funny how I don't buy that."

"Please, Peyton, I would never do that Jeffery. He's my mentor."

Peyton backed off. She knew that Carter, despite being a total scaly bastard, wouldn't say something like that about Jeffery. Jeffery got Carter into forensics just like Peyton. He was homicide detective who began to look up to Jeffery as almost a father. He was quick witted and great at his job, but Peyton was better which led to a whole bunch of shit hitting the fan.

"Go home," she stated, "If you came all the way out here to apologize then _I'm_ _sorry_."

"You said you were over it," he said softly, catching her attention, "Why can't you forgive me?"

Maybe she wasn't over it. A year later she still wasn't over it despite what she told her friends and family and even Carter. There were major reasons she wasn't over it and one of those reasons being very simple. Deep down she still had feelings for him. He wasn't her first, no, but he was her first true love. She sacrificed so much for him only to have it thrown back in her face. She compromised her career, her relationship with Jeffery, and her health for him and still he was so cruel to her. How could she still love him? He was the epitome of a backstabbing bastard. He was so bent on the destruction of her reputation she couldn't even get a chance to tell him she was—

She shook her head and faced him, his dark eyes pleading, and for what? If it was a second chance then he could choke on it. But he looked so sad. Maybe he was really sorry. But a horrid memory of a blood coated hand and the strangled cries of a woman in pain dismissed that idea immediately. "Go home, Carter," she said, "There's nothing more to discuss. I'm sure Keller will get you a ride to the airport."

"Peyton!"

"Go!" she ordered.

She kept on walking, leaving him behind, moving on with her life. She _wished_. No, she wanted to go back, but it was the logical part of her mind that told her she'd regret it. When she walked around the corner and saw Optimus standing there she felt a swell of relief. _Just get to Optimus_, she told herself, _he'll keep him away from you. Just get to Optimus._ She smiled a little when he looked up at her, his optics shining in concern, though his face didn't show it. She was getting closer. She could hear Hound talking about the MHG and the plans for their base. She was so close, but her smile dropped when Optimus' optics turned hard and narrowed at something seemingly behind her.

A hand grabbed her arm spinning her around. "I'm not done."

"Cater, enough," she said trying to pull her arm free, "Let go."

"Not until you hear me out."

"I did. You said you sorry."

"That's not all I wanted to tell you!"

"Why should I let you talk anymore?" she cried loudly, "Give me one good reason?"

"Because I'm trying to make things right!"

"Well, you can't! It's too late for that!" she practically screamed, "After all I did for you, you threw it back in my face! I could've lost everything, because I _loved _you_ so much_ and you tried to ruin me! So I don't want you to make it right! I want you to go away! I want to forget it!"

Optimus stepped forward and stared down at the human that was harassing his partner. Enough was enough. Peyton yanked her arm free, turning away, trying to get away, but was halted by a simple sentence that had been the source of nightmares and pain for almost a year, "I know about the baby."

Peyton froze. She slowly turned to face him, her eyes wide in fear and disbelief, hands clenched tightly at her sides. When she did open her mouth to speak, nothing came out until she cleared her throat. "How…Who told you—Wait," she laughed bitterly, "Only one person knew."

"Jeffery told me what happened," Carter continued, "He thought it was something I should know before coming here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have stayed?" she asked softly, almost innocently, "You were so "tired of me" you probably wouldn't have cared."

"How can you say that?" Carter yelled angrily, "If I had known you were pregnant I would've _never_ left you!"

"Yes you would!" she shrieked, throwing her arms down sharply, "Don't you dare say you wouldn't! I tried so many times to tell you and you didn't give me a chance! I couldn't make you listen! You just left!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that! I tired of hearing "you're sorry"! I was completely alone! The only reason I'm even here now is because of Jeffery! He just happened to stop by to see if I was alright and brought me soup for my "flu"! I woke up in a hospital and they told me my baby was gone! I can only imagine what it would've been like to have a family with you, but it's not gonna happen because you left me alone! And if I did have the baby I know damn well I would've been getting child support checks from you in the mail! That's it! It's over!"

Peyton had tears streaming down her face, in a moment of weakness she never wanted anyone to see. She wiped her eyes furiously and pulled her hair back away from her face again. Carter was speechless guilt wracking him like a disease. The entire group looked a little awkward if not shocked. Peyton couldn't bring herself to face the others, humiliated and distraught she just wanted to run. She didn't even know Carter was right in front of her until his hands cautiously dropped on her shoulders. Looking up at him she immediately regretted it.

Carter's eyes darkened in a way that made her involuntarily shudder. "I don't want it to be over," he whispered, "I love you, Peyton."

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide in a mixture of shock and horror. "No," she said hoarsely, "You don't love me. You hate me."

"No I don't," he said, "I could never hate you. I was stupid and jealous and I'm sorry. You're the better CSI. I was wrong."

"It's not about that," she whimpered weakly, "It's about what you _did_."

"I know. I'm sorry Peyton. I don't know what else to say."

Oh how she wanted to give in, she really did, but she just kept on seeing the tears and the blood she shed for her heartbreak. She remembered laying in the hospital and Jeffery sitting beside her, tears in his eyes as he told her what had happened. She lost her baby, Carter's baby, because she wasn't strong enough to move on and take care of herself. She was weak and her baby paid for it. She could already feel more tears sliding down her cheeks, much to her disgust as Carter brushed them away.

"Carter," she begged, "Don't—"

Carter pulled her forward and he covered her mouth with his own almost immediately. Hearing her say his name in that breathy, high-pitched voice of hers made him want to do things to her that were more than likely illegal in most cities. He couldn't let go; not now, not ever. The raw panic that gripped him when she turned her back on him is what drove him to cross the line. He kissed her, not ready for her complete rejection and hoped that it would keep the real world at bay for just a little longer. It was suddenly no longer a kiss fuelled by his guilt, but rather his desperation. He had to, needed to, prove that he was sincere in his pleas for chance whether he deserved it or not. After a few moments, a nagging sensation pulled Carter back from his headlong dive into their kiss, making it slower, gentler and allowed him to regain a decent amount of control over himself. In what was probably the biggest shock of his life, he finally realized what exactly was bothering him.

Peyton was kissing him back.

But the moment wasn't meant to last. Thin fingers were pushed against his chest, nails biting into his skin and her mouth clamped shut. Shoulders tense she roughly pushed herself back and before he even had his eyes opened completely a sharp pain sent his head reeling to the side. His chin throbbed, but he didn't really explode at the painful blow, figuring he deserved it. Peyton was panting, shaking, her fist throbbing with a look that could kill. Carter couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"You think a _kiss_ will make it okay?" she asked, her voice dangerously soft, "You don't want it to be over, but I do and _it is_. Go home, Carter." Carter could only nod, conceding to her demands. Turning he began to walk away. Peyton watched him briefly her heart aching. She called out, "Carter!" he stopped and faced her, "I want you to do something for me. I want you to tell Jeffery I'm quitting. It'll be easier on all of us if I stayed here anyways with Optimus," a bitter grin came to her lips, "Looks like you the number one CSI in Vegas again."

"Don't quit because of me," Carter said tersely.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said snidely, "I'm only making it more convenient for me."

"I'm not—"

"Goodbye Carter."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. Leaving the base he had a ride waiting for him to drive him to a motel for the night since his flight didn't leave until tomorrow night. He didn't look back as he left the hanger. Peyton didn't face her friends. Keeping her back turned to them she walked in another direction, leaving them speechless and flabbergasted. She was humiliated, heartbroken, and miserable and she wanted to be those things alone. Optimus watched as his partner went from a brisk walk into a dead run as she disappeared through the opening.

"Optimus." The leader looked down at Sarah, who was looking a little upset as she tried to calm Bella down who had started crying. "You should go talk to her."

"She probably wishes to be alone."

"But that's not always for the best," the woman said, "Miscarrying a baby…It can take a lot to get over it. She's still hurting and the father of her baby that abandoned her showing up only made it worse."

"We'll hold the fort," Sideswipe said, his tone startling serious, "Go see if she's okay."

Optimus averted his gaze down to the Secretary of Defense, whom was looking a little guilty. The man nodded and Optimus returned the gesture thankfully before walking in the same direction as his charge. Whether or not she wanted to listen or talk, for that matter was a mystery, but Optimus felt like he was going to have to fish for some of the answers in order to help her to the best of his ability.

* * *

Trent wanted nothing more than to be left alone, but it seemed that he would find no peace and solitude in his own home. Almost immediately after he stepped through the door his father was on his case about whatever seemed to be bothering him at the present moment. The two had been butting head since the year started and the fights were horrendous taking a toll on the entire family. Trent admitted to starting his fair share, but sometimes it seemed his father would seek him out and purposely try to get a rise out of him. Unfortunately, it seemed to be one of those nights. Whether it'd be his job or if it was a rainy day it was somehow, always, Trent's fault. The teen jock was not in the mood. The little patience and tolerance he had was on a hair trigger and as soon as he saw his dad's irritated glances from across the dinner table he was done. The hair trigger snapped and guns went blazing. 

The words exchanged between the two were enough to bring Mrs. DeMarco to tears and a dead bolt to her room. Trent felt bad immediately. He didn't think any child wanted to see their mother cry because of something they said, but his father didn't seem to care. As he continued to rant and rave about how useless Trent was the boy had to hold his fist at bay to prevent himself from slugging his father in the face. That would not go over well with authorities. He just needed to get out of the house, take a walk, get away from his messed up family. He left his chicken parmesan only half way eaten, which was a pity because it was really good, when he left the table and grabbed his coat of the banister. His hand was centimeters from the door when his father yelled out something that seemed to be every son's nightmare.

"You walk out that door don't you dare _think_ about coming back!"

Did he mean it? Would he be disowned? He was eighteen, yeah, legally an adult and able to live on his own. He had a job and everything, but what about college? What about the football career his father dreamed of? Was he willing to throw that all away? Trent didn't know. His hands shook. He wanted to leave, but he truly did fear being left out of the family. Part of him denied that Mr. DeMarco was incapable of such a thing, but his other half, the more logical half, was said "oh yes he could". Was it worth the risk?

Trent turned to face his father who was red in the face, seething, and shaking as well. What had they been arguing about? He didn't even remember anymore. He didn't avert his gaze from his father's as he reached back and gripped the door knob tightly. He ignored how his father spat his name in a dire warning that promised nothing but misery if he opened that door. Trent had to get out. He felt like he was being suffocating emotionally, mentally, and of course physically. He only had two regrets as he stepped through the door was that he was leaving Shelly behind and he didn't say goodbye to his mom. Mr. DeMarco called after his son only once while the boy ran down the street as fast as he could and Trent didn't look back.

Even though he was a football star, there were only so many miles he could run before he was exhausted. But when he finally stopped walking was at the lake. Leaning against a tree he remembered all too well what had transpired here a year ago.

"_So what are you guys doing here?"_

"…_We're here to climb this tree."_

"_I see that. It looks fun. You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year right?"_

"_Oh, no! No, no! Oh, that? No! That wasn't, like, a real tryout I was researching a book I was writing."_

"_Oh, yeah?"_

"…_Yeah…"_

"_Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"_

"_Heh. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. Naw, it's a good book, your friends will love it. It's got mazes in it and, you know little coloring areas, sections, pop up pictures. It's a lot of fun."_

Trent actually laughed a little at the memory. Sam looked absolutely terrified when he realized what he actually just said. And then Mikaela, probably one of the most beautiful girls in the school, put herself in between them. She was a great girlfriend. She was loyal, funny, smart, and, of course, hot as hell. But he made on huge mistake and one that he still found himself regretting from time to time and it was all because of a simple question.

"_Hey, how about you let me drive?"_

"_Ha, no. No, no, no! This is not a toy. These twenty-twos I don't want you grinding them. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"_

"_Ha! Oh, God, I can't even tell you how my I'm not your little bunny."_

"_Okay. You'll call me."_

But she didn't call. No, she disappeared for a while and came back as Sam's girlfriend and he let her drive his hot new Camaro that people would kill for. That car was way nicer than his truck. They way it moved, you'd think it was alive. She seemed much happier. She still hung out with her usual friends, but she was always with Sam. They two had the relationship most dream of. They were friends and lovers at the same time. They joked and played and they kissed and hugged, though the PDA was a little less the normal teen romances. Sam didn't show her off like Trent did. They were happy with that they had and maybe that made Trent a little jealous.

Trent walked away from the tree and down to the water. It was late, but the lake was public property and was never closed. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks he rolled up his pants and stepped into the cold water. It was a warm night, but the water was still cold, biting at his feet. He ignored and just focused on the feel of sand between his toes and walked along the shore. He didn't know where he was gonna go. He didn't want to go to one of his friend's houses. He actually wanted to stay on his own. He could rent a motel or something, but no doubt his dad already cancelled his credit card.

What was one night sleeping the in the wilderness gonna do? He liked camping. He didn't sleep in the RV like his parents. No he roughed it with a tent, but instead of sleeping on the ground he had an air mattress, but he was sure he could take the ground for a night. By then maybe he could go home and they would forget this fight like all the rest.

Trent stopped when he heard the rev of an engine behind him. Spinning around he faced the source, but was surprised to see that it was a bike at the top of the hill. It didn't have a driver. It was just idling there, the headlight shinning down on him. It was completely upright, the kickstand up. Trent looked around for a driver, suddenly vary apprehensive. This was really creepy. Trent got out of the water and grabbed his shoes and socks. Walking back up the hill he still had an eye peeled for the driver.

"Hello?" he called out.

Still nothing.

He looked at the bike still idling, sitting there completely harmless. It was still weirder then hell though. Bikes can't stand like this on their own. Trent waved for wires or something, which of course made him look like a dumb ass. Enough was enough. Trent stepped away from the bike and put his shoes and socks back one. One last look over his shoulder at the black and bronze Suzuki GSX-R Motorcycle…Wait a second! He knew that bike! Trent was a little startled as he back peddled away from the bike. The same bike he saw on the way home from the hospital, the bike in the school parking lot, CJU MP3R the stalker bike!

"This isn't funny!" he yelled, "Quit following you sick bastard! Leave me alone!"

But no one answered him.

Fed up with everything that happened that day he threw caution into the wind and delivered a swift, hard kick to the side of the bike, only, it didn't fall. Instead it spun around, engine roaring. "Hey! Why you kicking me? What'd I ever do to you?"

Trent fell on his ass in shock. "Holy fuck!"

"You know you could've asked nicely instead of doing that," the bike said, "I think you dented me." Trent scrambled to his feet earning an irritated sigh from the demon bike, "Aw! You're not gonna run away like the other ones are you? I didn't mean to scare you! I just wanna talk!"

"You wanna talk?" Trent cried, "You're a bike!"

"Actually, I'm only _disguised_ as a bike. I'm actually an autonomous robotic organism from a different planet."

"…What?!"

"Aw! Wait! Wait, don't run! Dang it! Why do you humans always run?"

Trent tried to ignore the bike as it sped after him, but there was no chance he was going to outrun a motorbike. Tires squealed as the bike slid sideways, cutting him off. Trent skidded to stop trying to anticipate the possessed bike's next move. There was no way he could've predicted what happened next. Shifting and alternating parts the once normal looking talking bike transformed into a not so normal, large, robot with shining eyes, hands raised in a defensive manner.

"Please don't run," he pleaded, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Trent back up but he didn't run. "Okay, okay, okay," he whispered to himself, "What do you want? Why have you been following me?"

"I was gonna get to that, but you ran."

"Well, I'm not running anymore."

"Okay, well, first off have been in contact with a giant cube lookin' thing?"

"…"

"…"

"…no..."

"Oh," the robot looked disappointed, "well, that doesn't help."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"I detected a certain kind of energy on you," the robot explained, "The energy from the All Spark. I was confused, because it was destroyed. That's why I followed you. I wanted to know why I was sensing the same energy, but…" he touched the side of his head in confusion, "It's faded a little since I tailed you to the hospital."

Trent didn't know what to say, but felt like he had to so he came out with, "This is unbelievable."

The robot stepped closer, getting down on one knee he got in Trent's face and it was hard for the boy not to backtrack. "You're telling me. I can't figure out how you got the Cube's radiation on you."

"Radiation?" Trent cried.

"Don't panic. It won't hurt you."

"Don't panic? I'm talking to a alien robot! How am I _not_ supposed to panic?"

"Don't run away like the others," he pleaded with a hint of sadness, "All the other humans ran and I'm in a bit of a bind. My communications and navigation systems were trashed when I landed on Earth somewhere in Wisconsin. I know my comrades are here, but I can't find them."

"There are _more_ of you?"

"Well, yeah," the robot shrugged, "I wouldn't come here if I didn't have any friends."

"They're in Tranquility?"

"I managed to triangulate the signal from space before your gravitational field messed with my systems. It indicated that they were here. I hope they didn't move on. I just got here."

"How _many_ of you are there?"

"Well, I don't know exactly. I've been on this planet almost half a year but I had no way of tracking them."

Trent released a heavy breath. "Well, Tranquility isn't that big. You'll probably run into them eventually."

"I thought that two, but I can't find them," the mech stood straight and started to pace, "This is annoying."

"So," Trent said slowly, shifting on his feet, "do you have a name?"

The mech faced him and grinned. "I'm Cliffjumper, Autobot warrior. And you're Trent Michael DeMarco; eighteen year old student as Tranquility High School, quarterback of the varsity football team, C average student, only child of Andrew and Michelle DeMarco.

"Okay," he exclaimed, "that's creepy."

"I still have Internet access, but it seems since the events in Mission City your government it a little more high tech with the Military Defense Network, which is also a pain in aft."

"Mission City?" Trent asked, "The terrorist attack? That was you?"

"A battle yeah. I think they're trying to cover it up."

"Ya think?"

"So you gonna help me?"

"…Huh?"

"You've been in contact with the same energy from the All Spark," Cliffjumper stated, "You may not have known it, but you are involved now. The Decepticons are gonna be able to sense it too. You should probably stick with me."

"Oh, no," Trent said, back stepping, "No, no, no, no, no! I can't just "stick" with you. I-I have a game tomorrow. I can't miss it."

"Well you're gonna have to kid, because whether you like it or not," for the first time the robot glared at him, "welcome to the war."

Trent felt a foreboding sensation in his gut. That did not sound good at all. Immediately, the protests flew. He ranted how he couldn't do it, how he shouldn't have left home, how he should've been grateful for what he already had. He was so busy he didn't notice how Cliffjumper seemed to have tuned him out and was scanning the area, blue optics narrowed. The mech opened his senses and it hit him immediately. It had been awhile since he felt another of his species, but he felt he could wait a little longer when he realized who it was.

"Shut up, kid," he said.

"Don't me to shut up, Mr. Roboto! Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Shut up!" Cliffjumper hissed, snatching up the human and ducking behind the slope leading to the lake.

Trent obeyed more out of fear than understanding what was really occurring. He could hear an engine in the silence around them and over the beating of his heart in his ears. There was a single car, a police car. He really couldn't see all to well in the dark but it was a sports car. Cliffjumper shrunk lower into the ground.

"Stay down," he ordered, "That's Barricade. I'd make introductions, but he's a Decepticon aka bad guy."

"Holy shit…"

"Exactly. Stay hidden."

The police car suddenly stopped. Like Cliffjumper it transformed into a robot, but it was larger than Cliffjumper. Seeing no other choice Cliffjumper walked out of hiding. He knew that Trent was the target since he was still radiating Cube energy, even though it had greatly decreased since his initial exposure.

"Cliffjumper."

"Barricade."

"That human boy—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know," Cliffjumper said, unleashing a canon on his arm, "Let's get to it, yeah?"

Barricade followed suit, but didn't attack. "Who said I was here to fight?"

"You're a Decepticon," Cliffjumper spat, "Why else would you be here?"

Barricade's mocking grin faded, a completely different look in his four fiery-red optics, but despite that he raised his weapon anyways. "I suppose you're right."

He fired first, which the other dodged, firing at his opponent's legs. Trent yelped and covered his head as he was showered with debris. Looking up he saw the two were stuck in a wrestling match, one that Cliffjumper seemed to be losing, mostly due to size and weight. He managed to wrestle and arm between them and shove Barricade off. Rolling away, Cliffjumper whipped around and transformed into a bike. Skidding to a halt in front of the shell-shocked human he yelled, "Get on!" over the sound of Barricade's angered roar.

Trent didn't see any other option at the moment so he need. Throwing his leg over the bike he barely had enough time to grab the handles before the bike took off, the back end twisting. Barricade transformed as well and pursued. Cliffjumper knew he was in trouble. He may be fast but Barricade was the fastest mech in the universe as far as he knew. His only chance would be evading him through tight areas. Trent eyes narrowed as the rushing wind made them water. He looked over his shoulder and really wished he hadn't. That other robot was getting really close.

"He's getting closer!" he warned.

"Hold on!"

Cliffjumper made a sharp turn and started down the hill towards the water. Barricade's tires screeched, unable to make such a quick turn on a dime, but pursued once again. Cliffjumper sped along, over the grass beside the clear water. On the other side was the entrance to the park. If he got there he could get the human out of there. He didn't see that Barricade's right headlight had shifted and a barrel was peeking out. The shot was fired under Cliffjumper's back tire. Trent went sailing through the air, Cliffjumper transformed as he hit the ground bumping and sliding, tearing up the grass. He looked up when he heard a loud splash and noticed Trent was no where near him and that the once placid lake was settling from something large breaking the surface and that something wasn't resurfacing.

"_**NO!"**_

* * *

I already love writing Cliffjumper and Trent stuff. Yes I know that Cliffjumper is not a bike. Originally, he's a car, but I'm taking some creative liberty. Now, why isn't Arcee in this then?? She's originally a bike. Who's to say she might not show up WAY later. Thanks for reading! Oh! And here are the standings for the next story I'll post here. I'm keeping the poll open till this story ends so keep voting! 

Twin Times the Fun- 5  
When We Meet Again- 1  
How Far We Go- 1  
A World Worth Saving- 1

Please Review!


	31. Rebirthing

A/N: I bet you can't guess who's coming back in this chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers!_

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirty: Rebirthing

He could not believe his own carelessness. A metal, clawed hand clenched, making sparks fly in the dark. Red optics, bright red and full of malice narrowed as a jaw clenched grinding mouth plates. The fist shook under the strength in which he held it. His soldiers were hiding from him, he knew this. After his explosion of rage he wasn't even close to being settled. He just ran out of things to destroy and Shockwave was already on his way to repairing them, far, far away from his leader and recruiting Dead End and Demolisher for the job.

He had it. After so many centuries looking for the blasted thing he finally hand it within his grasp. Sure it was in the form of the human boy that destroyed him, but that still didn't change the fact that he had the All Spark. His growl echoed against the walls. His hatred for Optimus Prime, if possible, increased ten fold. That pathetic scout, the insect that attacked him head on, took the All Spark from him and the foolish Autobots managed to keep them at bay, though out numbered, long enough for the human reinforcements to arrive. The maggots that prevented him from obtaining the All Spark one year ago, the creatures that kept him frozen for years and years, the cretins that studying him like he was some kind of animal. They were like an infestation that couldn't be terminated.

Megatron knew that even he was at a great disadvantage with the Autobots and the humans working together. It was a matter of numbers and the Decepticons were lacking. Starscream, the traitorous slag was dead according to Vortex, but somehow Megatron was doubtful. To him Starscream was like a cockroach. The best way to keep an eye on him was to make him his second in command. Having to stick with Megatron day in and day out really prevented a lot of scheming on Starscream's part though it didn't distract him from the dream.

So Starscream saved a human. That was curious. And what was even more curious is the face that he returned to try and prevent Vortex's mission to raise Megatron from the abyss. It was odd for a coward like Starscream to stick his neck out not once but twice. He considered what Starscream would've done in the past, before their arrival on Earth. Starscream wouldn't have helped with the retrieval, but he would've taken credit for it. Probably preach about how it was his plan or how he always knew that he would return. Since Starscream's admittance into the Decepticons he went from being outspoken and opinionated to quiet and deceitful.

Too bad Starscream was dead. He was always amusing.

But back to the situation at hand; Breakdown had reported that Barricade had deserted. Breakdown paid the price for it and as far as Megatron knew he was resting in the med-bay. This did surprise Megatron. Barricade had been a loose canon in the olden days, but grew up into a soldier. He considered the mech to one of the most loyal to the Decepticon cause next to Vortex. The former racer would pay for his treason nonetheless. Desertion was not tolerated and if he was in a better mood by the time he was retrieved Barricade may leave with his life, but the chance was slim. Breakdown also looked like he wanted to say more about their rogue comrade, but decided against it, vouching for leaving in one piece rather than many. Megatron dismissed it. It had more important things to worry about.

Things like getting his All Spark back.

No doubt that the human was with the Autobots and under heavy guard. It was harder to sense the All Spark now since only a small fraction transmitted to the boy. He wondered why the Autobots didn't sense it, but Shockwave was quick to answer. The boy desire not to tell his friends the situation dispersed the aura of power around him. A simple want to keep his secret gave him the ability, in a sense, to cloak it. It was sensible, but it hard to find something you're not looking for. Barricade, however, was the one that reported the flux in power in the boy when he was alone. Reporting back to Vortex the substitute leader of the Decepticons tracked him and determined for himself the energy the boy was emitting when none of the Autobots were around. That's when Shockwave formulated a plan by studying the boy himself, determining that he had enough strength to resurrect Megatron.

He didn't know where the Autobots had set a base, but his informants indicated that they didn't have their own base of operations like they did. They were functioning out of a human military base and Shockwave was sure that it was in California, not too far from the city in which the All Spark lived. Megatron stood from his seat and walked out in the middle of the chamber. He wanted to know where the base was, he wanted to attack, kill every living organism and take the All Spark and the planet for himself, but he needed to be patient. He was given a second chance to accomplish his destiny and he could not lose the opportunity again.

His train of thought was interrupted when the door slid open. Vortex entered looking angry and down right disappointed. "Well?" he demanded of his new second in command.

"Barricade has eluded me, Lord Megatron," he said stoically, "He's no longer in Arizona."

Megatron's claws clenched again into tight fists. "I see."

"He was traveling west when I lost him," Vortex added, "California is directly west of here, but I see no reason for him to return to the state occupied by the Autobots."

"Unless he's deiced to betray us," Megatron said lowly inducing a shiver throughout the room.

"Barricade is ruthless, Lord Megatron," Vortex said, "If he has deserted it is not to join the Autobots. They would never condone his methods in battle."

"True," Megatron said in apparent amusement, "Then I wonder what our friend is up to…"

Vortex didn't want to suggest that maybe Barricade was taking a vacation, because that was absolutely preposterous. Barricade may be a Decepticon, but he was a proud soldier and didn't know that meaning of vacation, coming a long way from a punk racer with a bad attitude.

"We'll leave him be for now," Megatron said, his monstrous voice filled with authority, "I will deal with him personally when the time comes. For now, we need to determine the Autobot's base of operations and the retrieval of the All Spark."

"Yes, sir."

Shockwave suddenly entered. "Lord Megatron, two Decepticons have just entered range of out scanners. They should be arriving shortly."

Megatron only grinned.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Peyton. He just had to follow the crashing and the screaming. Entering the hanger designated as their meeting place, Peyton was throwing a childish fit, throwing anything she could get her hands on, even things that didn't belong to her. Optimus knew Peyton could act irrationally, but in the time that he knew her he had never seen her snap in such a way. Tears had dried on her cheeks, replaced with cries of fury that was probably getting the entire base's attention. Entering the hanger, despite his heavy footsteps, Peyton didn't seem to notice, or seem to care that he was coming up behind her. 

"Peyton."

She threw a wrench at the wall.

"Peyton."

"WHAT?" she snapped.

He noted how she couldn't turn around to look at him, but she did stop her terrorizing for a moment if not to hear what exactly he wanted. "Stop this. Destroying everything in here isn't going to change what happened."

"Yeah?" she asked sarcastically, "Well it sure as hell makes me feel better."

"What happened to you with that man?" he asked gently, ignoring the tone in her voice.

"You didn't hear?" she asked mocking, spinning around to address him with a false sense of shock, "I just quit my job, told the only guy I ever truly loved to take a hike, and revealed my deepest, darkest secret. You were standing right there. Did you turn off your ears or something?"

"I am not fool Peyton," Optimus said fiercely, "I came here to see if you were alright, which you obviously are not, so do not take your anger out on me."

So this was going to be their first fight, eh? Peyton was not in a mood to back down, no matter how intimidating the leader of the Autobots looked standing over her, his arms crossed, optics narrowed in stern annoyance. "I'm fine," she stated, "I've dealt with this for a year. I'm over it. My baby died. I was weak and because I was weak, unable to handle my boyfriend breaking up with me, I didn't eat right, I didn't sleep right, I didn't take care of myself and my baby paid the price. The person I viewed as my second father betrayed my trust and told the father about what happened when I remember specifically telling him not to. I already acknowledge what happened! Bringing it up is like opening old wounds! Leave me alone!"

He didn't think she knew she was hysterical, to the point where it was becoming hard to understand her words. So much pain in one year, pent up for so many months and at the worst possible time. Optimus never seen a human cry so hard, so hard to make it difficult to breathe. He knelt down and transformed into his alternate form. The driver side door popped open and his MHG climbed out. Without hesitating he sat in front of her and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly so she couldn't struggle out of his grip, though she tried in vain, even trying to hit him. Hound told him not to use the holoform for another couple of days, but he pushed that from his processor. It was easier to comfort Peyton like this even if it was only for a few minutes.

Her cries melted into quiet sniffles and heavy breathing since her nose was clogged. He did nothing but hold her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He wasn't very accustomed to the gesture, but it wasn't like it was foreign to him. Peyton was feeling embarrassed while feeling a heavy weight off her chest. She had kept her secret for a year only telling one person. She couldn't tell her mother, the woman would've had a heart-attack if not killed by the devastation of losing a grandchild. Maybe she should've forced Carter to listen? Tied him down and given him the facts. The day she tried he pushed her, _hard_, scaring the hell out of her and crushing any hope of rekindling their relationship. She was such a coward.

"I sorry about your loss," Optimus said softly, "I know it must be hard."

"I sometimes wonder if I would've been a good mom," she admitted equally as soft, "Probably not."

"Why's that?"

"Well, my Grandpa's crazy, my Mom's crazy and that makes me crazy," she said with a light tone of humor, "When my Dad died me and my Mom were attached at the hip. She was afraid to lose me and I think that I probably would've done that to my baby too."

"I think you would make an excellent mother Peyton," he said, "You're caring, compassionate and whether you believe it or not you are a strong individual. I believe in you, you just have to believe in yourself."

"You know, if I did have the baby it would be three months old," she stated, "I don't think I would even be here with you. I hope I would. Sarah and Will are with Bella, but I don't know about me."

"I would have protected you both," Optimus stated.

Peyton looked up at him and smiled genuinely, still very sad, enough to make his spark ache. "I know you would've," she leaned forward and hugged him quickly, "Thanks Optimus. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

Optimus nodded and released the woman, allowing her to get up. The MHG vanished and the truck transformed back into a mech. Peyton didn't look up at him and he knew that not all of her issues were resolved, but at least it was a start. He helped as much as he could with the cleaning, even though Peyton told him he didn't have to. It was their first argument and the first breakdown they worked through together. Despite what had happened to Peyton, he was glad she relied on him for a shoulder to cry on and it warmed him to know that she would do that same for him if need be. After the mess was clean Peyton decided to return to the barracks to get some rest while Optimus returned to the hanger to discuss the current issues at hand.

Peyton was later lying in a bed in one of the rooms offered to her and the others. She never fell asleep as much as she wanted to. The others came in not to long ago. She pretended to sleep when Sarah entered not wanting to have to explain herself. Sarah had Bella, but she didn't have a child. She could have if she was a stronger person. Maybe she was never meant to be a mother. If she wasn't then she needed to get over it and stop lamenting the idea. It was doing her more harm than good.

Man she really wanted a drink.

She thought about the times after their shift how her and Carter would go get something to eat or even drink, before they were dating. They would harmlessly flirt and tease each other. Jeffery warned them both about getting too involved since it was against policy, especially if their relationship interfered with their work, but his warning obviously fell on deaf ears. Peyton really wished she had listened to him now. It would've saved her a lot of heartache. She rolled onto her side and stared at the digital alarm clock between her bed and the one Mikaela was using, but she was alone tonight since she and Sam had left on their own little adventure with Bumblebee and Ironhide. It was almost midnight. Not too late, but she was still thoroughly exhausted. She just couldn't sleep.

Getting up from her bed she began to pace. It was a habit and hopefully it would exhaust her enough to put her to sleep. She was ready to give up ten minutes later. She was anxious. She felt smothered and suffocated. She had to get out.

Rushing from the room she went outside inhaling the night air deeply. Her hands shook, a common occurrence when she was like this. She wandered around the base, avoiding the area frequented by the others since the Autobots were probably still up. But she did stumble into someone. Starscream was in his usual spot. She had honestly forgotten about him since he was always hiding out, still not accustomed to being around his former enemies like they were his new friends. He looked down at her momentarily and she saw a very familiar look in his red optics that she shared in her brown eyes. They were exhausted.

"I heard you went to recharge," Starscream said.

It was odd having him start a conversation without malice. "I couldn't sleep. I tried."

"I heard about what happened today," he said again, "With that human male."

She stiffened slightly but forced her shoulders to relax. "Really? What did you hear?"

"You lost your sparkling."

Peyton bit her bottom lip. She stepped closer and sat down beside the mech like she had done not too long ago. Sighing, she let her head fall back, eyes closed as her eyes burned again. "Yeah," she said softly, "It was his…sparkling. I never told him, my godfather did. I didn't want him to know so yeah. Shit hit the fan."

"I'm sorry."

Holy crap. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated tersely without looking at her, "for your loss. I believe it must be very difficult."

Peyton was genuinely touched by his words. Maybe Kale was right about him. Maybe Starscream was reforming into a decent kind of guy. She smiled lightly. "Thanks," she said, "It means a lot to me."

"Forget it."

Starscream went silent, but that was okay. She was grateful that he didn't peg for answers like she was sure the others would've. She thought back on Optimus. She really wanted to see him, be near him where she felt protected, but she didn't want to bother him. She pulled her knees to her chest and closed her eyes, so very tired. Maybe it was the fresh air, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't' alone with Starscream as company, but she felt her eyes starting to droop. She couldn't stop herself from falling asleep, even as she subconsciously lied on the ground, her head pillowed on her arms. Starscream didn't disturb her, letting her sleep, but as it continued to get later and colder he decided that she would get sick out here. She was a mere organic and easily agitated by the change in weather.

With surprising gentleness he picked the woman off the ground and laid her in his palm. He needed to find Optimus, which was always fun because usually that meant the other Autobots were around that usually meant trouble from Starscream. Finding them in the hanger with Keller and some of the other humans, his sudden presence was greeted by a few confused glances. Kale smiled and waved slightly like it was nothing out of the ordinary and Starscream was silently grateful for that, returning the gesture with a nod. Keller looked uneasy seeing him there, but it obviously had been explained.

"Is there something you wanted Starscream?" Ratchet asked.

Starscream didn't answer the medic and approached Optimus. The Autobot grew tense, but Starscream dismissed the movement and held out his palm holding Peyton. "She fell in recharge outside. I thought I should return her to you."

Optimus took the girl just as gently as possible. Peyton, who was obviously out like a light, wasn't disturbed in the slightest, only shifting onto her side again in Optimus hand, curling into a ball. Optimus looked from his partner to Starscream to see that he was already leaving. Optimus frowned, thankful as well as confused at Starscream's considerate behavior. He looked down at Kale, who had a secretive grin on his face. Maybe that man was doing more for Starscream then they all originally thought. If Kale needed to be found the first place to look would be with Starscream. The mech acted annoyed by the human's presence, but he never did anything to follow through on his threats. In fact, Starscream was practically healed and ready to go, but he didn't ever show signs of leaving.

"Are you sure about him?" Keller asked.

"I might not be me you want to ask," Optimus said looking back down at Kale, "Kale?"

"He's fine," the man said, "I trust him. Like you all know, he didn't have to save me. He could've left me for dead. He's just trying to figure out what he wants to do next."

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked.

"Well, he can't go back to Decepticons," Kale explained, "Not only does he not want to, but he took on their current leader at the time. They'd kill him if they saw him, but he's not sure he's, well, Autobot material. He just needs to get everything straightened out."

"And he told you all of this?" Ratchet questioned.

"Some of it. Not in those words, but yeah. Some I figured out on my own."

"I hope you're right, but none of it changes the fact that he killed a lot of people and not in just Mission City. I want him under constant surveillance," Keller ordered seriously. He looked at Kale, "I don't want you to be alone with him anymore."

"What?" Kale snapped, obviously forgetting to show respect, "He hasn't done anything! He tried to stop Vortex! He's not going to kill me!"

Before Keller could retort and Kale could be thrown from the base Optimus intervened. "Starscream has done nothing to show any ill intentions towards Kale or the rest of us since his coming here. Kale will be protected, but I think he knows Starscream the best as of right now and I think he should be able to keep in close contact with Starscream."

Keller faced the mech and crossed his arms. "I'm not easily to trust him."

"Neither are we," Hound interrupted, "But being nice to the pit-spawn is really the only way we keep him in check."

"I don't know what "pit-spawn" means," Kale said angrily, "but I can guess and I don't like it. Why don't you back off?"

"Because we've seen the side of Starscream that you haven't!" Hound bellowed, "We've seen the ruthless killer that murdered hundreds out of spite. He's a backstabbing, cowardly slag that was apart of massacres of innocents, not involved with the war, because they wouldn't choose the Decepticons' side! You think you know him? You don't know anything!"

Kale fell silent. What could he really day? Starscream did cryptically admit that he wasn't a good person many times before. Maybe it just didn't register how bad he might have been on Cybertron. He though back on Mission City. He knew people that fought in the battle and didn't survive, but were they killed by Starscream? Maybe. He really didn't want to think about it. Part of him was terrified of Starscream, because day after day he was getting more accustom to what the mech was capable of, but another part felt sorry for him. From the way he talked about the past he just seemed like a naïve kid that got mixed up in the wrong kind of crowd and before he knew it he lost who he used to be. But what Starscream capable of change? Kale said yes, but it seemed everyone else wasn't so sure, but what could he do? They knew him a lot longer and even though Starscream talked to him, they saw the worst in him.

"Soldier," Keller said, "you are prohibited from seeing Starscream without supervision and to ensure so I'll some on constant watch on you. If you don't do as I say you are out of this base and out of this operation.

Kale looked ready to protest, but a look from Optimus and a shake of his head kept his mouth shut. Hands in tight fist he nodded stiffly.

Outside Starscream managed to pick up the conversation. So nothing much had changed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, but he'd never admit that out-loud. His only 'friend' was no forbidden from seeing him without an Autobot or a human guard standing over them. In retrospect it could be worse. They could take Kale away forever.

Take Kale away…

Starscream shook his head. He was not considering this, but it was true. He was starting to grow attached to the pushy, annoying human. He listened to Starscream when no one else would and didn't judge him. Sure Starscream didn't give Kale all the gory details, but there was still enough to make Kale want to leave and never speak to him again. Starscream was also sure that he hurt humans that Kale at least knew of. He was pilot and he might have killed a human that Kale may have trained with or something. He considered the idea of still being with the Decepticons and retrieving Megatron's body. No doubt he'd be getting yelled at constantly, if not beaten within an inch of life, for taking so long, but Vortex was probably being rewarded. He imagined aiding Vortex in the attack and killing Tristan, seeing the look on Kale's face before he killed him too. It actually made him sick to think about it now.

He was tired of fighting.

He was tired to trying to get ahead through manipulation and betrayal.

He was already tired of Megatron being back on this planet, very much alive, and he hadn't even seen him yet.

Starscream's red optics narrowed rather dangerously. As far as he knew Vortex thought he was dead and Megatron probably did too. Maybe he wanted to prove something. That he wasn't completely sparkless like Ironhide and the others thought. Kale was the only one that truly believed in him. Starscream found his place of solitude and sat down in the darkness continuing to mull over his thoughts. His processor was starting to hurt.

* * *

The last thing he remembered was sailing through the air and a pain in his back. He couldn't breathe! Why couldn't he breathe? Trent's hands scrambled, his feet kicked with all their might, but he was far too disoriented to make head or tails of the kind of situation he was in. His eyes were open, he knew that because he could feel the water against them, his vision was blurry, it was too dark outside to see. Out of seemingly nowhere, a large hand gripped him around the middle and with a kick they were rocketing up towards what he prayed to be the surface. 

As soon as his head broke the water he inhaled deeply, only to hack and cough on the water that seeped its way into his lungs. Whoever had him was carrying him to shore he could see that, but only after rubbing his eyes. Looking up at his rescuer he recognized it as the talking motorcycle. Trent was deposited on the ground, on his hands and knees coughing still and breathing heavily for sacred air. Cliffjumper was scanning the area. Barricade was gone, which was odd. With the human as a handicap he would've thought Barricade would've taken advantage of that, but Cliffjumper couldn't detect him at all.

"What the fuck was that?" Trent sputtered.

"That was a Decepticon," Cliffjumper answered, "Barricade. Not the friendliest out of the bunch…what the heck am I saying? There isn't a friendliest _in_ the bunch."

"I need to go home," Trent stated, looking like a lost child, "I-I can't deal with this. I shouldn't have left like that."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, kid," the mech stated, "Barricade, or another Decepticon, might attack you at home."

Trent seemed terrified at the notion. "What?"

"I think it would be best if you stuck with me for awhile," he continued, "We'll see what the Decepticons have planned and if it's safe for you I'll let you go back home."

Trent didn't know what else to say but, "Alright." What choice did he have?

"Is there anything you need?" Cliffjumper asked, "If you want, we can return to your house to pick up some clothing and stuff."

"How long do you think this will last?"

"Hopefully not long, but better safe then sorry."

"What about my game tomorrow? I can't just not show up!"

"Call your coach," Cliffjumper suggested, "Tell him your sick."

"My Dad…" Trent didn't want to think about what the man would say. He was already kicked out of the house, but was it permanent? He didn't really know. Looking up into the robot's shining eyes he was feeling a little lightheaded and overwhelmed, but he'd just have to deal with it. This was how it was gonna be and he couldn't be weak. What would his father say? "Alright," he finally said, "Let's got to my house. Let me get some stuff and then…do what ever you have to do."

"Okay, then," Cliffjumper nodded. Trent watched in fascination as the robot transformed into a sleek speed bike, "Hop on."

"This is weird," Trent said, but did as he was told.

"I know, right?" Cliffjumper laughed, "I've never had a human passenger before."

"What about the other day? There was a guy—"

"Hologram," he answered, "It's an old program I got from a friend of mine. It has its good days and bad. I'm lucky if I can even get it to work."

The bike started up a lot smoother this time since they didn't have to run from anything. The ride was silent. Cliffjumper stuck to the side streets to avoid the main roads and the chances to getting pulled over for a passenger without a helmet. Trent's heart raced as they drew closer to his house. All the lights were off, not even the porch light was on. As the bike slid to a stop Trent suddenly didn't want to go in. The porch light was like a signal fire, welcoming him home for a late night out on the town. His parents always had it on for him, but his Dad must've turned it off. Even the littlest changes made him uneasy.

"Well?"

"I'll be right back."

Trent got off the bike and made his way up to the house. Thankfully, it seemed his father didn't get the locks changed yet. Stepping into the house, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Shelly was there to greet him, but she was oddly quiet as well, like she knew he was trying to sneak in. Following him up the stairs Trent practically tiptoed past his parent's room. Entering his room he shut the door and turned the light on, pausing to take one last look around, like it was the last time he'd ever see it. He emptied his duffle bag on the bed and started throwing in clothes and essentials. He changed out of his wet clothes and into a new pair of tennis shoes reminding himself to mop up the water he tracked in.

Shelly whimpered as she ducked her head into her paws. Trent wordlessly reached out and stroked her ears. Looking at his pet he met her brown, pleading eyes. "Don't leave me," they seemed to ask.

"I can't take you with me," he whispered, "You have to stay here."

Shelly cried again. Trent went to his desk in front of his bedroom window. He could see Cliffjumper in the street, but he could all see the three SUVs on the drive way, especially his huge blue truck. Trent got a curious look on his face as he considered his options. He could take her with him. The truck may have been a present but it was in his name. Cliffjumper could fit in the back and Shelly could sit with him. Trent grinned and spun around to face his dog, who's tail wagged obvious intrigued by the smile on Trent's face.

"Let's go, girl," he said softly.

Shelly leapt off the bed and Trent grabbed a few more things ranging from more clothes to a pillow. He crept past his parents room again, completely silent while Shelly panted and danced around his feet in excitement. He shushed her and head down stairs. He wrote a quick note to his parents and left it on the kitchen counter. He reread it more than once to make sure it was good enough.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I left without telling you anything. Something big's come up and I can't really tell you what it is. I'll be okay. Please, please don't file a missing persons report or anything. I'm with my friend CJ. You never met him, but he's a good guy and he needs my help. I need you to believe me when I say that'll I'll be fine. I'm safe. I won't be able to play tomorrow, because I'm leaving tonight. I'm taking the truck and Shelly with me. I won't be gone long. Dad, I'm sorry. I know you have so many expectations for me, but I can't do it anymore. Playing football is your dream, not mine. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry about all the fighting. Mom, sorry I made you cry. I'll call you as soon as I can. We can talk then. I'll see you soon._

_Love,  
Trent_

Cliffjumper didn't like all the stuff the boy had. There was no way he was gonna be able to carry all that in this form. Trent didn't walk towards him though. Instead he walked towards a huge, flashy blue pick up.

"What are you doing?" Cliffjumper hissed softly.

Trent grabbed Shelly's muzzle before she could bark and shushed him. Waving at him to come over Cliffjumper did hesitantly. "I'm not leaving my dog," he said.

"It's just a dog."

"She's my dog," Trent stated fiercely, "Shelly, this if CJ, CJ, this is Shelly."

"CJ?"

"Cliffjumper is too much to say," the human responded and dropped the tailgate, "Get in."

"I can drive myself, thank you very much."

"You wanna risk that hologram thing not working?"

Cliffjumper's engine revved as a dark form flicker on top of the bike, but it flickered out of existence almost immediately. "Slag."

"Get in the truck," Trent said again.

"Fine," the bike sighed, "Move."

Trent stepped aside and pulled Shelly with him. She was behaving quite well all things considered. He grinned while scratching her ears thinking she was taking it better then him. Cliffjumper easily lifted the front tire into the back of the truck. The back tire bounced once before the front tire rolled the bike was in. Trent closed the tailgate and walked around to the passenger side of the truck. Shelly took the hint and jumped in sitting patiently in the seat, tongue rolled out one side of her mouth. Trent grabbed a few things like a bike helmet from the garage and Shelly's dog food. It was really late and the chances of his parents waking up were slim. Well, until he fired up the diesel engine.

Trent shoved the key into the ignition and took a deep breath. This thing could wake up a few people simply because it was so loud. Shelly looked at him expectedly while the bike sighed from the truck bed. "Let's go."

Trent turned the key, the roar of the engine piercing the night. He saw a light flicker in his parent's bedroom, but he didn't wait around. Shifting into drive he took off down the driveway. He didn't look back even as his father ran out onto the lawn. Shelly nudged his hand with her wet nose and he scratched her ears again.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself.

"We need to find Optimus and the other Autobots," Cliffjumper stated over the wind, "Once we find them it'll be safer for you."

"Alright," Trent nodded, "Do you have any idea where to start."

"Not a clue."

"Terrific."

"Like I said, Optimus' transmission came from this city. I can't pick anything up with my communications damaged like this."

"Where should we go than?"

"…Where's your nearest military base."

"LA."

"Then let's go there."

"Why?"

"According to Optimus' message we are allies with your species. If they're still in this state we should check there."

"Alright," Trent said uneasily, "I've driven to LA before. It's a little ways away, but not too far."

"Let's do it."

Shelly barked.

"Tell me more about where you're from," Trent suggested, "What's the All Spark? What are the Decepticons?"

"This is gonna be a fun way to pass the time," Cliffjumper laughed, "Okay, you know I'm an alien. I'm an autonomous robotic organism aka. Autobot. I'm from a planet far away called Cybertron. You guys are a young species compared to ours."

"Autobots," Trent mused, "So you guys…"

"We protect. It's in our nature. On Earth, we protect humans, especially from the Decepticons."

"Who are the Decepticons?"

"They are like us, only a different faction, until recently lead by Megatron. He's big, scary, ruthless and none too friendly. I don't know how he was killed. Optimus didn't relay that info in the transmission."

"Optimus is your leader?"

"Yeah. And the best at that."

"Why are you fighting each other?"

"The All Spark. It's a power in the shape of a cube. No one really knows too much about how it came into existence, but it's what created us. Megatron betrayed Cybertron and tried to take the Cube for himself to rule the universe like a typical sci-fi villain. He failed and the Cube was sent here by accident when Bumblebee got it off the planet to keep it away from Megatron. We went to look for it and were separated. When I got the transmission from Optimus that Megatron was dead and the Cube was destroyed we thought the war was over, but according to your media there have been weird things happening that's probably due to Decepticon activity."

"So if the Cube was destroyed how did it get on me?"

"That's why I followed you," Cliffjumper said, "I don't know. I wanted to find out, but you don't know anything either. Maybe Optimus will know that's why we need to find him. Besides, I've been on this planet for six fragging months and I'm sick of playing hide and seek."

* * *

Bumblebee rolled to a stop in front of the entrance to the Hoover Dam. There were soldiers stationed outside, armed heavily. Sam frowned and got out of the car with Mikaela and Miles following suit. Sam approached the soldiers who looked down at him. 

"Sam Witwicky?"

"Why does everyone know your name?" Mikaela asked lightly.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Welcome back to S7 headquarters," the other soldier greeted, "Go on in."

"Sector 7?" Miles asked in confusion.

Sam frowned. "I thought you guys were disbanded."

"The President thought it would be in you and your friends' best interest to reinstate the operation. Our goal is to assist you in anyway possible. You and your friends and any others associated with the Autobots gain admittance."

Bumblebee's engine revved. He didn't like Sector 7 and he had a good reason for it. He was backed up, but bumped into Ironhide, the massive truck form keeping the other mech from bolting.

"Alright," Sam said facing the two robots, "Looks like we already missed something."

"Are we going in?" Miles asked.

"We have to," the other boy replied, "Jazz is in there. Let's go guys."

Sam started to walk in followed by his friends. Not about to leave Sam alone Bee rolled in after them followed by Ironhide. When the room opened up Ironhide and Bee separated to give themselves some room for their transformation. Miles heard an assortment of clinking noises and whirling in the air. He turned slowly as he watched the two normal looking cars finish their transformation in giant robots. Miles was pretty sure he could catch a couple of flies in his mouths considering how low it hung. He back-peddled right into Sam who grabbed him by the shoulders to steady them.

"You weren't kidding…" he whispered hoarsely.

"Nope."

"They're aliens?"

"Yep."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ironhide muttered.

"You get used to it," Mikaela reassured.

Sam left Miles to stand on his own, leaving him to stare up at the two robots in wonder. Sam started to walk in a certain direction, knowing exactly where he was going. They all followed. The people around them didn't seem too surprised by the two large aliens, continuing their work without fazing. Sam approached a large steel door, large enough for Ironhide and Bee to fit through. Sam flipped open a keypad, the figures on it were not human, but Cybertronian. He already had to code memorized, but since gaining the ability to understand their language he recognized the symbols as numbers. Punching it in there was a loud clang and shaking as the door started to slide open. Entering the newest chamber Sam stared across to where his journey led him.

The Autobots didn't want their First Lieutenant to be dropped into the trench with the Decepticons. It was unbefitting of a hero so Will suggested a memorial. The government got to work almost immediately. They decided to place it in the Hoover Dam where it would be kept secret and protected. Jazz lay prone on a raised platform. His body completely repaired by Ratchet out of respect. He didn't even look dead. Bee released a whirling sound out of grief as Sam drew closer, his hands already sparking with an iridescent glow. He felt like this is what he was meant to do.

"Shut the door," he ordered, "This is gonna get flashy."

Ironhide did as he was told, touching a much larger and higher keypad. Sam took a deep breath and was about to do his thing when Mikaela touched his arm. Turning to face her, she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Be careful," she said.

Sam nodded and pulled away. Climbing onto the platform and over to Jazz, he touched the mech's arm. The metal was cold. His hand prickled, like pins and needles.His hands clenched into fists feeling startling comforting instincts taking hold; that was exactly what Sam had been counting on.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, "Would Jazz want this?"

Bumblebee and Ironhide looked at each other in silent question before the older weapon specialist spoke up. "Jazz is a warrior. If I know him like I think I do, than he's probably bored out of his processor and ready to kick some Deception aft."

"Holy crap…" Miles murmured, staring up at the prone mech, "This can't be happening."

"Alright," Sam announced, "Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure, Sam?" Bee asked, his voice soft and still strained, "Jazz wouldn't want this if it meant you'd be hurting yourself."

"I'll be fine," the boy replied, "This is by choice, Megatron wasn't. I think the outcome will be different."

Sam climbed further until he was sitting on Jazz's chest near his spark casing. He shook his hands out, the power already flickering to life as he drew closer. Miles noticed the glow, very familiar to the one he had seen at school the day Sam disappeared. Miles stepped up beside Mikaela, while still a little freaked out, his curiosity was getting to him. Sam pressed a hand to Jazz's arm feeling how cold it was. Metal was supposed to be cold, right? But not the Autobots. They were warm and alive. Jazz deserved to be alive too. He died to save a race that was selfish, wasteful, and centered around themselves. They could've just said "screw the humans we're gonna do all we can to win this", but no. Bumblebee was captured by Sector 7 because they refused to hurt humans. Though they were shot at, they never retaliated against them. Jazz was a great soldier, friend, and leader. Sam knew in his heart that this was the right thing to do.

He leaned over the empty spark casing with a genuine smile. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he said softly.

The glow burst from the markings and filled the room as he slammed them to Jazz's chest, electricity shooting out in sporadic directions as wind whirled around them like a storm. It seemed that the black eyes were a thing of the past, because they were beautifully blue again. Sam's teeth clenched tightly, but not in pain, but in concentration. Muscles tense he poured his energy in Jazz, not even noticing that the mech's fingers had curled slightly as a pulsating light began to fill the empty chamber. The others were forced to shield their eyes as well as back up when it seemed that the situation was starting to get dangerous.

A piercing yell filled the crypt.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out fearfully moving to run forward, only to be intercepted by Ironhide.

"He's fine!" Ironhide shouted over the wind, "His vitals are stable! Stable enough at least…"

Sam didn't realize his eyes were closed until he opened them and his face broke into a huge smile when he found himself staring into a pair of very confused optics. Laughing out loudly in triumph the power was suddenly cut when the revival was complete.

With a huge smile still in place though looking thoroughly exhausted and unstable Sam managed to get out, "What's crackin' Jazz?" before keeling over to the side.

The room was filled with startled gasps, or air-vent circulations, as Jazz's hand shot out and caught the human boy before he fell. Sitting up he stared at the boy he hardly knew in wonder and confusion.

"Jazz!" Bee cheered.

"How are you feeling?" Mikaela questioned kindly.

Jazz looked up at them, sill looking lost and completely flabbergasted. He looked around the chamber an eerie feeling settling in his spark. His spark! What? Pressing a hand to his chest he could feel it and the warmth that was spreading through his body, which was strong because a mech's sense of touch was much different from a human's. He recognized his comrades immediately, as well as the human girl Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky, someone he felt like calling…creator or something. But the final human he didn't know, but at the moment it was unimportant. He had died, and now he was alive again. It wasn't something to easily comprehend, but while it startled him, he was relieved. Was this a second chance?

Looking back at Sam one last time he addressed the others around him. "What in the name of Primus happened?"

"You've missed a lot, old friend," Ironhide said amusedly.

"I think I need to sit down," Miles said, falling on his rear end.

Jazz looked back down at Sam, feeling the power of the All Spark radiating off him and waves. This was unbelievable. He was alive. He couldn't help himself as a grin came to his face. "I'm back."

* * *

There you have. Jazz is back! Like I said about revivals with Megatron. Not really a fan of them b/c they're used a lot, but I wrote my outline for this stroy a long time ago, the two days after the movie came out in theaters and I'm sticking with it. Besides, I love Jazz! And me and my sister were like WTF when he got killed. Maybe he's acting a little OOC, but if I had died, remembered how I died and was brought back to life I would be like "...What?" I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! And hear are the results for the poll! It's soooo close! I have, like, _no_ idea who's gonna win! 

Twin Times the Fun- 8  
A World Worth Saving- 1  
When We Meet Again- 1  
How Far We Go- 1

Please Review!


	32. And All That Jazz

A/N: I already started revising my mistakes in the first couple of chapters, picking up on grammar, sentence structure and such, so yeah. Tranquility isn't in California, it's in Nevada right? I'm taking a geography course why the heck don't I know this kinda stuf?? Well in the revamping of this story I'm gonna fix that, so the alterations may be something worth looking into. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Not that long, but I liked writing it. It made me smile so hopefully you'll smile too!

I don't own _Transfomers._

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirty-One: And All That Jazz

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're lost.

"I'm not lost."

"Yes you are. We've already passed that Walgreen's twice. We're going in circles."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out where to get off at."

"…Well, you just passed the highway…_again_."

"I don't want to get on the highway and not know where I'm going, okay? Is that a problem?"

"No, but we wouldn't be driving around like this if you'd just ask for directions."

"Dude, what do you know? Isn't your navigation system broke or something?"

"_Dude_, I don't need a navigation system to know we're lost."

"We're fine. I don't need to ask for directions."

"Then why, why, _why_ are we still driving around here?"

"Look, will you just shut up and let me concentrate? I've only done this once! I'm going blind here."

"So you admit to being lost then?"

"Yes! Now leave me alone."

"…"

"…"

"I knew it."

"Will you—!"

Shelly barked loudly, sticking her head out the window as they drove past a person walking their dog. They pulled off the highway when Trent got them lost. It should've only taken them around two hours to get to LA, but like Trent said he had only done it once with directions and they were pretty much going blind on this one. They were in some stop on US-101 where Trent wanted to clear his head to figure what to do. He knew he was on the right road, but that still didn't change the fact that he was lost. Cliffjumper suggested asking for directions, but Trent downright refused. Trent had also gotten calls from his parents all night. He didn't answer one.

His cell-phone went off with _Just Like You_ by Three Days Grace. Speak of the devil…

"You know you have to answer it sometime," Cliffjumper stated, "They probably just wanna know if you're alive."

"I'll answer it when I'm good and ready."

"You'll only make them madder."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Touchy…"

Trent sighed. That was true. He was getting a little snappy with the conversations, probably because the talking alien robot bike was right. The phone stopped ringing and beeped after a few moments with another voicemail. So far he had seven, six from his Mom, one for from his Dad. He had only been gone for an hour and a half and some of their calls didn't leave voicemails. Trent looked down at his phone in the cup holder, just sitting there so innocently, yet at the same time so menacingly. If he answered it then he's get yelled at so badly his eardrums would probably burst. If he didn't then his parents may disobey his letter and call the cops anyways thinking he was kidnapped.

Trent pulled into the parking lot of Walgreen's as they passed it again. Putting the car in park he listened to the numerous voicemails, most of his mother crying and begging him to call them back. He wasn't a mama's boy, but it ate at him when she cried. The one from his Dad were the opposite. He really hoped his mother wasn't in the room when he made it. He called Trent every name in the book and said how ungrateful he was and how selfish he could be. Maybe he was right. His parents gave him everything that they didn't have, but recently he found the credit cards and whatnot to be empty. He went to his contacts and hesitantly hit send. There was no way in hell he was going to call his father. His mother would be easier to talk to.

She answered after the first ring. "Oh, my God, Trent, are you alright? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm—"

"Where are you? Are you sure you're alright? Why'd you leave? When are you coming home?"

"I can't tell you where I'm going, Mom," Trent said softly, "Please don't call the cops. I know what I'm doing. I'm doing a friend a favor. I'll be back soon though."

"Trent I don't like this!" she cried, "I want you to come home right now!"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I can't come home yet."

"Is this about your father?" she asked, "He didn't mean it, sweetie! You don't have to leave! Come home! You didn't mean it did you, Andrew! Tell him to come home!"

That was the one thing he was hoping against. "Mom! Don't—"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" his father seethed, "How dare you _runaway_ in the truck that _I_ bought you!"

"I didn't run away," Trent protested, "I'm doing a friend a favor."

"What kinda friend makes you miss what is probably the most important game of your life? Get your sorry ass home now!"

"Did you not read the letter?" Trent yelled, making his dog shrink back, "I'm not playing football anymore! I'm not living your dream, Dad! I'm done with it!"

"…You're going to regret saying that, boy. Now get home. You're playing in that game. You're getting that scholarship to college and you're playing ball."

"No," Trent said, his voice a little hoarse, "No, I'm not Dad. I called coach. I left a message. Aaron is playing QB tomorrow."

"Aaron Mathews? You gotta be kidding me! That kid's a shrimp! He can't event throw the ball ten yards!"

"He's second string Dad! He's good! He's way better at running the ball then me anyways. He's also more dedicated. We're gonna win tomorrow, because of him, not me, because I'm not going back."

"If you don't come back this instant you're out of this family," the hard man's voice was deadly soft, "I never want to see your face again. I don't want to hear your name ever again. Never again, do you understand me? This time I mean it."

Trent went ridged. He meant it for real this time? Something in Trent's gut told him that his father wasn't kidding. Maybe he should go home? Tell CJ sorry and hightail it back to Tranquility. But then there was his safety. According to Cliffjumper he was still had traces of "All Spark radiation" and any Decepticon within seven miles would be able to detect it. That Barricade guy, who just disappeared after knocking Trent into the lake, knew who he was, probably knew where he lived so putting his family in danger was something he didn't want to do, even though he would lose them to his father's pride and ignorance.

"You always told me that when people depend on you for something you should never let them down," he said, his voice tight, "My friend is depending on me. I can't come home. I can't go back to living a life as a bully jock, a life you wished you had. People hate me, Dad, because I tried to be what you wanted me to be. It practically took my entire life to realize that and I'm ashamed of who I am," he sighed, his blue eyes closing regrettably, "You say you never want to see me again, that I'm not your son. Well, I hope that you don't mean that, but in case you do I guess this is goodbye."

His father didn't respond. The last thing her heard before the line went dead was his mother's anguished cry. He closed the phone, his hand shaking. Guess he really did mean it.

"I'm sorry, Trent," Cliffjumper said.

Trent turned and looked at him through the back window. "Don't be. If that's how it's gonna be…then that's how it's gonna be. I told you I'd help you out. If my Dad is going to go back on the only good thing he taught me then that's too bad," he managed a small bitter smile, "I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to live on my own, right?"

"Maybe I should talk to your parents," the mech provided, "Maybe they'd see reason then."

"Maybe that would work," Trent shrugged, "But let's find your friend first. We'll worry about that later."

"You're a good kid, Trent."

Trent bowed his head and despite himself his tough-guy act wavered as he felt the beginnings of tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. Throwing the car into reverse, he left his parking spot. "No I'm not, but thanks for saying so." This time, as he got up to the entrance ramp his took it.

* * *

For the past year Ratchet's senses had been practically blind to the Decepticons. He could hardly decipher what they were planning and now he was getting overwhelmed by it. His processor was aching from all the things he was picking up. It had never been this bad before. Rubbing the side of his head, he doubted it would work, but the movement caught a certain human's attention.

"And you say I need a vacation."

Ratchet turned on the human man. "You were driving yourself into the ground. This is completely different."

"You've been like this since we got Sam back," the doctor stated, "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Ratchet sighed and faced his human friend completely. "It is nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Uh huh, right," he said, "You can tell me you know. Or was the trust speech the other day just for show."

"Of course it wasn't!" Ratchet shot back, "This is something completely different."

"How different?" Jason pressed, "Let's hear it."

Ratchet cross his arms, trying to stare the doctor down only to fail. "Alright," he resigned, "I have always been able to sense the Decepticons' movements."

"Like a sixth sense?"

"In a way, yes. But I haven't been able to sense them until recently, ironically enough, with Megatron's resurrection. What I'm sensing…" he shook his head, his optics looking tired, a look Jason recognized very clearly, "I believe they are preparing to mobilize. I can't determine when or where, but I think attack is imminent."

Jason's expression was dark. "Does Optimus know?"

"I've alerted him."

"Well then we just need to be in the right place at the right time and catch them before they can do anything."

"It's not that simple, Jason," Ratchet said softly, "I'm also picking up on something heading towards Earth."

"More of you?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I don't think they're on our side," Ratchet stated, "There are two of them though I can't determine who."

"But they're Decepticons?"

"More than likely."

"Terrific."

"Indeed."

"Does Optimus know about that too?"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded, "He's alerted Sam as well."

"Oh," Jason said, looking a little worried, "what'd he think about those four leaving?"

"He wasn't pleased."

Jason laughed lightly while scratching the back of his head. "No, didn't think he would be."

"When he asked why I really couldn't give him an answer only that it was very important to Sam and that he was well protected with Ironhide and Bumblebee."

"Sam's changed a lot," Jason pointed out softly.

"Yes he has," the mech agreed, "He has a lot of responsibility now. More than any child should have."

"He's not really a child anymore," Jason shrugged, "He's getting ready for college, Mikaela too, but yeah. He's way too young to have a responsibility like being an organic version of the All Spark."

"I have been performing routine scans," Ratchet admitted, "I know you and the others don't like them, but as far as I can tell Sam is completely healthy and fully functional. If anything, his performance has improved."

"Really?" Jason asked, "How so?"

"As you and Peyton determined, his organs seemed to have been reinforced with the radiation from the Cube making his structure more advanced on a molecular level," Ratchet explained, "I don't know the long term effects of the exposure, but so far it's seemingly contributed to even his bronchial asthma to become nonexistent."

"I remember after everything winded down from Mission City," Jason put in, "Sam had to be put on oxygen from having an asthma attack. I'm surprised he was able to run for so long and even handle falling off a building without having one until it was over."  
"One of the reasons you humans are interesting to us," Ratchet said with a small grin, "It's amazing what you can do on an 'adrenaline rush'."

Jason laughed lightly, "Yeah. This one kid lifted a car of his father once. So," he said a little more seriously, "When are they getting back? Did they tell Optimus where they are?"

"No. Sam said something about going through a tunnel and then proceeded to make an unusual sound to make it seem like he was losing the signal."

"Did they say when they'd be back?"

"Soon."

"Wonder what they're up to now."

* * *

Jazz's optics moved back and forth, watching the weapon specialist pace as he got the rundown on what had happened. The boy, Miles, who he just met, sat beside him, also listening since it was just as unfamiliar to the human as it was to Jazz. Sam was still unconscious, but only seemed to be sleeping, his head in Mikaela's lap. It was odd seeing the human boy he had met a year ago grown up so much, almost eighteen, even Mikaela. He didn't know them for very long, given the events that transpired after their meeting, but seeing them as they were now only made him realize that he probably missed out on a lot.

"Are you followin' any of this?" Jazz asked the human beside him.

"This is like something out of a comic book," he relied, "But yeah. I'm getting it."

"I guess I missed out on a lot," the smallest Autobot said heavily.

"Me too," Miles said in the same tone, "I just found out about this like two hours ago."

"Ahem!" Both looked to see Ironhide glaring at them. They stopped talking and shifted their attention back to mech as he continued his pacing and lecturing on "What You Missed 101".

Bumblebee let out a soft whirl as he looked down at his human partner. He already established contact with Sam in his mind and he said he was fine, just tired, and that he was right. Neither really understood how they were able to connect to each on such a level, but Bee theorized it had to do with his power. Because he did this revival of his own free will the outcome was different. Mikaela was listening to Ironhide as well, though she kept her eyes on her boyfriend, her fingers trailing through his hair. The two had grown up a lot since they first met. Sam was more responsible, intuitive, and now he was the greatest power in the universe with the ability to reverse life and death. Mikaela was an even more skilled mechanic and straight thinker, loyal to a fault and dedicated to the people around her.

"I wonder how much of an affect this will have on him," Mikaela pondered softly.

"_You and me, baby,"_ Bee responded his shoulders sagging.

"Do you think Ratchet and Jason could check him out again?" she asked, "I know they said that he was completely healthy, but Peyton found metal in his blood. Do you think this could hurt him?"

"_On the road to find out,"_ Bee replied, _"—see how far we go."_

Mikaela smiled a little and nodded turning her eyes back to Sam as he shifted slightly in his sleep. They didn't even notice Ironhide had finished his lecture until Jazz was kneeling beside her. "How's he doin'?"

"Still asleep," she said, "He'll probably be like this for a while. We should probably get back to the base."

"Yeah," Jazz agreed before looking at the yellow scout, "Bumblebee?"

The mech whirled and transformed. The passenger door popped open. Miles helped Mikaela pull Sam off the ground and put him in the driver seat, even though the boy protested in his sleep. Bee reclined the seat to make it more comfortable for him and the door shut. Mikaela took up the driver position after Miles climbed into the back.

The window rolled down as she stuck her head out. "Let's get going," she said, "His parents are probably having heart-attacks, not to mention Optimus isn't going to be too thrilled."

"I think seeing Jazz will change that," Ironhide grinned as he clapped the smaller mech on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Jazz laughed in agreement, "You don't catch that mech off guard often. This is gonna be _tight_."

The two transformed as well. Though the people were surprised to see the third vehicle, knowing exactly who it was, they didn't stick around long enough to be questioned. They were back on the highway heading back to base within ten minutes.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Miles asked, looking at his friend.

Mikaela looked over at him as well, her hands holding the steering wheel loosely allowing Bumblebee the free movement. "Yeah," she said placing a hand in his, "He'll be okay. He just needs to sleep it off."

Sam's hand tightened around hers. Miles leaned back in his seat, a little cramped, but he would survive. He looked out the back window at the Pontiac Solstice and GMC Topkick. How did Sam keep this a secret from him for so long? Despite himself he found himself grinning. Well, at least he knew now. Man, and to think he once thought his life was boring.

* * *

Two streaking lights ignited the sky just as the sun reached it' highest point over the vast desert below. Megatron watched silently as they descended in the distance. The Earth shook once, twice as they crashed and a grin formed on his frightening face. Behind him Vortex and Shockwave stood with Scorponok skittering on the ground. He didn't warn his men before transforming and taking off towards the crash sight, but it didn't take them long to figure out to follow. Scorponok dove into the sand, able to keep up much more easily underground while the Black Hawk and second jet followed in the sky.

There were no Autobots around, but no doubt they detected the landing. Their lack of appearance probably indicated that they knew that it was Decepticons landing and not Autobots. The Decepticons, for a short while, had been outnumbered with Starscream's demise and Barricade's desertion, but now their forces were even relatively speaking. The Autobots had the humans on their side and Megatron as going to have to think of something to compensate for the odds. Hopefully these two Decepticons would be useful to him and not just dead weight like he seemed to think most were.

His landing kicked up a lot of dust, like some sort of dramatic entrance. He stood before the first crater, looking down, while the other was a short distance away. As the figure emerged his arms remained crossed. Vortex and Shockwave landed behind him, Scorponok appearing right beside him. He ignored him, awaiting for the proto to introduce themselves. Standing at full height Megatron recognized him immediately.

"Thundercracker," Vortex mused from behind, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

Thundercracker looked only at Lord Megatron, having learned that he was scrap he was surprised to see him standing as intimidating as he remembered. "Lord Megatron," he greeted.

Megatron made no move to return the greeting. Maybe he was disappointed, but Thundercracker didn't bother to ask. Their leader turned towards the second crater just as the proto climbed out. Megatron's optics were momentarily surprised to see the second Decepticon if even for a split second.

"Soundwave."

The mech looked up. Of all the Decepticons to arrive Megatron was pleased to see that it was Soundwave. The Communications Officer would prove to be an advantage against the Autobots as well as the humans. Vortex allowed his optics to narrow at the sight of him. This was definitely going to put a dampener on his promotion ideas.

"This is a surprising development," Shockwave said, almost mockingly to the mech on his right.

Vortex didn't say anything. Hands clenched he ignored what Shockwave had said, merely continuing to glare at the CO, but even he had to admit, as he watched two smaller animal like mechs, resembling a falcon and a jaguar, he knew the Autobots were in deep trouble now.

* * *

Her phone vibrated in her hand, but she didn't answer it. She had broken her promise, but in her opinion, he didn't deserve it. He betrayed her so why shouldn't she return the favor? Optimus looked down at her and sighed. She knew he was concerned for her and wanted her to answer her phone. He made a point in telling her so, but she just couldn't do it. She came close, but she hung up as soon as she flipped it open. Rubbing her tired eyes wearily it wasn't long before the phone went off again. It had been like this all day. Carter must've called him to tell him what had gone down.

"I'm sure he only had your best intentions at heart," Optimus said.

"Some of the worst things have been done with the best intentions," she replied, her voice tight and unfriendly, "and trust me, this is one of them. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, including Carter, and now…"

"Peyton," Optimus began, "I know this is difficult, but why not let him explain?"

The woman merely continued to stare at her phone until the voicemail picked it up again. Jeffery wasn't bothering leaving messages this time, making her even more into the idea that he knew what was going on. She didn't know what to say to him. "Hey, thanks for breaking your promise and making me even more of a nervous wreck than I was before" didn't seem like a good conversation starter even though it was what she pretty much wanted to say, but only when inserting a few choice curse words every so often. They sat in silence for another minute and her phone went off again.

Peyton gave Optimus one look. One look was all he needed so he nodded. Peyton got up and walked away, waiting until she thought she had enough privacy before she flipped open the phone, but she didn't say a thing. No, she waited until Jeffery's voice floated through the speaker, sounding tired and worried with a hint of guilt.

"Peyton?"

"…Yeah?"

"Carter called me."

"Kinda figured."

"I'm sorry. I thought—"

"I don't wanna hear it," she seethed.

"I only wanted what was best for you," he stated, "I thought that with him knowing, you'd be able to work things out."

"I told him to tell you something. Did he tell you?"

"Yes," he sighed, "You quit."

"Is he there with you?"

"No. He's on vacation. He's going to be staying in LA for a few days, despite your answer."

Peyton closed her eyes briefly. Even having him near was making her uneasy. "Whatever."

"Please don't quit," Jeffery said gently, "You're my best analyst."

"No," she said harshly, "I'm your goddaughter and you should be grateful for that."

"I'm sorry. I truly, _truly_ am."

Peyton's brown eyes softened, for at least a moment. "I know you are. But…but I just…" she sighed, "I'm not coming back for awhile. I'm staying here with Optimus. I'm not coming back until this war is over and at this rate…" she looked over her shoulder at her silent partner, "it won't be in my lifetime."

"Don't shut me out, Peyton," Jeffery practically yelled, "I messed up by telling Carter you were pregnant but don't you dare shut me out like this. This isn't goodbye. I'm going to see you again."

"Yeah," she replied, but not entirely convinced, "you'll see me again, but I have to quit. Carter's number one again. You'll just have to get yourself a rookie."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me," she said, "My work used to be everything, but this is more important. I can't leave them, Jeffery. I just can't, but I can't have my job and this life. I have to choose one or the other and I choose this one."

"…Will you still call me?"

"Everyday," she agreed, "I'll let you know if I'm okay. I'm still mad at you though."

"I know."

Peyton rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'm gonna need some time to get over this though."

"I understand."

"But you're right. This isn't goodbye."

"Good."

"Okay," she huffed lightly, "I gotta go. Alien war business to attend to."

"Be careful."

"I will."

No goodbyes were exchanged as both lines hung up the phone. Peyton's hand was tight around it, nearly cracking the plastic. Closing her eyes she released a long, heavy breath. She still felt betrayed, she really did, but it was hard to stay mad at Jeffery and this was probably the first time she had ever held a grudge against him for anything. He was lacking in people skills, in a way similar to her which made it easier to forgive most of the time, but not this. She loved him, he practically raised her, but that didn't mean he knew what was best for her all the time. She blamed his personality and his social skills. They were still on a fine line, but at least they talked. She'd call him still. She didn't want him to freak out and have a heart attack or something, but she knew that things between them would never be the same.

It was amazing how one bad judgment could change so much.

Turning back around, she walked to Optimus. It wasn't hard for him to listen in the conversation and she knew that he really couldn't help it. She only met his optics for a moment to offering a pathetic rendition of a reassuring smile before sitting beside him once again. The two had been sitting outside since Peyton had woken up. Optimus had left a few times to take care of business with the others Autobots and Keller, but he was never gone for too long. He noted how Sarah had been right about his partner's condition. She was still scarred from the incident and Carter's declaration of love didn't help in the slightest.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Peyton leaned her head back to look at him. "Not right away, but I think I'll make it. Besides," she smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, "we've got more important things to worry about. Two more Decepticons have probably landed by now and Sam's not back yet."

"He should be arriving here shortly," Optimus said, "Though he will not tell me what he has been up to."

"Teenagers," Peyton scoffed teasingly. She suddenly looked thoughtful. "So how's you MHG thing working? Can it stay out longer?"

"Only slightly longer now since I've used it," he explained, "And I do not want to overexert myself again."

"How'd you like that hangover?" she teased.

"It was very unpleasant."

"I thought it was funny."

"You would."

Peyton laughed softly as she pulled her knees up. "I know you're busy," she mentioned, "There's a lot to take care of so don't feel like you have to be with me every second. This isn't important."

"This is important. It's important to you."

She smiled gently. "Thanks, but we should go get everything going. Megatron's probably going to get his new arrivals and that means we're outnumbered even more. We need to find out where to put your base, start building it, and preparing for an attack but we all know that Megatron is going to want Sam back."

"Which is exactly why I do not want Sam out," Optimus pointed out.

"Give him the lecture of the century," she suggested, "His parents aren't happy either, but he kinda blindsided us with his personal mission. As soon as he was gone Mrs. Witwicky was calling him to get his ass back here."

The two got up and started to head over to where the others had assembled by main hanger. Maggie was looking much better today. She was on a speedy recovery and Jason was back on her case under Ratchet's supervision. Peyton was happy to see that the doctor's face was no long startling pale and the dark circles under his eyes had started to fade away. He smiled more and he was more relaxed. Quite an amazing thing what a few extra hours of sleep could do to you. Ratchet also seemed to be pleased with the development and despite the lies and the drug usage their trust was reforming quickly. Sunny had not left Maggie's side. Everyone by now had been moved into barracks since they were cleared for the time being to giving them somewhere more comfortable to sleep and Sunny was constantly outside Maggie's merely to keep silent vigil.

"As soon as I see him he's grounded," Judy fumed, "Not even when I see him. He's grounded right now. He just doesn't know it. How dare he ignore my phone calls! I'm his mother!" her arms crossed, "Well, he won't be able to ignore me when I'm "all up in his face"!"

"Judy," Ron said, "Calm down. Save it for when you see him."

Glen was laughing behind his hand at the angry parents. As if on cue a familiar black truck appeared around the corner, but Bumblebee wasn't with him and neither were Sam and Mikaela. Ironhide wasted no time in transforming, looking really peeved beyond belief. Crossing his arms he held up a hand before Optimus could speak.

"I'm only here to make an announcement, one I do not make willingly," he said, almost seeming to pout after being named "it" in a game of tag, "Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce—!" Will laughed loudly at that earning himself a smoldering glare, "Shut _up_ Lennox."

"Hurry up, Ironhide!"

Judy knew that voice only too well. "Sam? Samuel James Witwicky, get your butt over here right now, young man! You're in a lot of trouble!"

"What?" Sam cried in the distance, though they couldn't see them, "Why am I in trouble? I told you I was leaving!"

"But you didn't me where _or_ why! You were gone for an entire day! And you didn't answer my phone calls!"

"You're grounded!" Ron added.

"_Shot through the heart!"_

"That's not fair!" the boy whined, "What the heck? I didn't hear my phone go off!"

"That's why we got you a cell phone, Sam!" Ron yelled, "We need to be able to reach you!"

"But I didn't _hear_ it!"

"Forget this!" Ironhide interrupted, "I'm not doing this stupid introduction! Get your afts over here!"

"_You ask you mom, "Please?" but she still says, "No"!"_ came from Bumblebee.

"Guys this is ridiculous," Mikaela spoke up, "They're not going to care about the entrance. Their just gonna be happy to see him."

"But _I_ want the entrance," a new mechanized voice protested.

"I'm not doing it! That rock, paper, scissors game is rigged! There is _no way_ a _piece of paper_ could beat a _rock_! The rock would _shred_ the paper!"

"What's going on?" Optimus ordered, not noticing the look Ratchet got on his face as his senses went haywire.

"Ironhide," Ratchet spoke up softly stepping forward, "Did Sam…?"

The weapon's specialist immediately knew what the medic was suggested and nodded. "Yeah. After picking up his human friend we went and got him," he glared over his shoulder, "This stupid announcement was _his_ idea."

Ratchet stepped past Ironhide and stared at the others' hiding spot. "Come out please," he said, "Don't keep us all in suspense, Jazz."

"JAZZ?" Sideswipe tripped on his own feet.

"You're no fun, Hatchet."

The smallest Autobot pouted as he stepped out of hiding, but he didn't look mad. No he looked happy, smiling at his comrades who were flabbergasted, including Optimus. Sam, Mikaela and Miles walked out as well with Bumblebee. Sam looked rather pleased with himself, arms crossed confidently over his chest.

"Holy shit…" Will muttered.

Optimus stared at his First-Lieutenant, remembering how he held the two halves of his body, trying not to show the painful emotion as he talked about losing a great comrade whilst gaining new ones. He was playing the role. No one knew that he blamed himself entirely for Jazz's demise, minus Peyton. If only he had arrived sooner, maybe he could've stopped Megatron from killing him, but here he was. Standing, good as new, like he had never been killed in the first place and the boy standing at his feet, he was the one to do it.

"Optimus," Peyton whispered, "say something."

But he didn't know what to say. So many comrades he had watched fall and now one of his best, and a dear friend was back. Walking forward, he stared down at his second in command as if still trying to comprehend that his friend was back. Megatron's return, for some reason, was easier to accept then Jazz's, maybe because of how many Autobots had lost their lives over the years. His hand fell on the silver mech's shoulder.

"Jazz—"

"Don't get all misty on me, Prime," Jazz replied quickly with a grin, "A hello will suffice."

Optimus laughed at the audacious soldier. "Hello Jazz. Welcome back."

"Good to be back."

Optimus looked down at Sam, whose confidence had melted in genuine happiness. "Thank you Sam," he said, "I cannot even begin to express our gratitude and how much this means to us."

"No problem," he responded, "If I'm gonna have this power then I might as well use it for our own good, right?"

"You're still grounded!"

"Mom!" Sam shouted in exasperation, "Way to ruin the moment!"

As Sam got into a debate with his parents the other Autobots greeted their newly revived friend and comrade. Jazz got a huge hug from Sideswipe in his excitement, but it was brief to spare them embarrassment. Surrounded by his friends Jazz was feeling a little more at easy, but no one seemed to notice the slight faraway look in his optics like a thought or a feeling that seemed to plague his processor. He wouldn't voice it, no, not when everyone was so happy to see him. It would be dealt with on its own time.

* * *

Uh oh...What's bothering Jazz?? And yay for TC and Soundwave. I like them. They're good bad guys. And yeah, I'm not including ALL of Soundwave's little buddies just b/c they're too many of them. Maybe later?? But still, not all of them lol. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it!

Please Review!


	33. Confessions Not for the Faint of Heart

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I don't know why, I just did. Everyone's wondering what's wrong with Jazz, well you're about to find out. And what's up with Sunny and Maggie? Enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers._

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Confessions Not for the Faint of Heart

Hound wasn't kidding when he said this would feel strange at first. The young man stood shaking out his arms outside of Maggie Madsen's quarters that she shared with Peyton. His oddly silver-gray hair was short, cut around his head with the sides brushing against his cheeks. His skin was evenly tanned but not too dark, his eyes piercing blue, hardly human. He wore simple clothing that any other young human would wear. He looked very casual and comfortable but at the moment he was not. Turning he face the silver Ferrari and frowned. Hound was also right about it being like an out-of-body experience.

He didn't knock before walking in. Maggie was lying fast asleep on the bed still being administered pain killers that tended to make her increasingly drowsy. That was fine. He just wanted to see her. He walked to the side of the bed and got down on his knees studying her face up close, closer than he ever had before. The cuts and bruises on her face were fading and she was starting to look like the old Maggie again. His electric blue eyes searched her face moving down the line of her body. Hound practically made all his dreams come true with this newest invention and as his fingers dusted across her brow, brushing strands of sandy blonde hair out of her eyes he felt like he was within reach.

Maggie stirred, so his hand snapped back. Her face scrunched up a little before her eyelids peeled back to reveal the hazel eyes he had been waiting for all day. They stared at each other, but as time progressed Maggie's confusion was quickly turning into fear. Seeing it immediately he backed off a little, holding his hands up defensively.

"It's okay, Maggie," he said, "It's me."

Maggie didn't seem to understand as she continued to stare at him. The voice was familiar, a little softer and not as electronic as she seemed to want it to be. She pushed herself up cringing in pain, which he didn't like and though he would've loved to help her he didn't to not scare her. She rested her back against the wall, her hand inches away from the red button that would immediately call for help.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"You know that invention Hound just came out with?" he asked, "Well, this is what I look like as a human."

Maggie's eyes resembled dinner plates. "Sunny?"

He smiled, genuinely, something he didn't do often and nodded. Maggie also bore a huge smile like she just finished pieces the puzzle together. She gestured for him to come closer and he did. She immediately touched his hair, amazed how real it felt. She moved her fingers to his face, shoulders and arms.

"It feels so real," she stated, "This is crazy."

"I can't hold it for long, but the more I get used to it the longer I can stay out and the less energy it takes."

"This is amazing, Sunny," she stated again, "Now when ever you piss me off it'll be much easier to smack you upside the head."

Sunny pouted playfully. "That's if I let you."

"How long does this last?"

"I got about two minutes before I have to go or my body overexerts itself and I pull an Optimus and offline myself for a few hours."

Maggie laughed happily the sound was music to his ears. He loved the way her eyes light up as she smiled and how if you got her laughing hard enough she snorted. She was a strong individual. She had to be for putting up with him and surviving such an attack from Dead End and Breakdown. Sunny would still seethe about that, his anger getting the best of him. It took a lot to keep him from going after the two, but leaving Maggie alone wasn't an option. He must've been staring at her for too long because Maggie was looking a little embarrassed. Her eyes shifted from side to side as her lips pursed together, but she didn't voice that it was making her feel uncomfortable. Sunny averting his eyes, but tension had already formed between them.

"Well, I'm glad Hound created these," she said, "You make a pretty good looking human."

Sunny's spark fluttered helplessly, but he remained still, managing to push a grin onto his face. "Me too. I, uh, should let you get some more rest."

"But you still have a minute," she pointed out, "You don't have to go yet."

Sunny shook his head. "No I better go."

"Sunny—"

"No, it's okay," he interrupted, "I'll see you later."

But before he could reach the door her angry voice filled the room. "What's the matter with you? Why can't you look at me?"

Sunny didn't want to answer that question, afraid as to what he might say. The more he pondered how he felt the more he wanted it to become reality. He was scared. He was truly scared of what Maggie would think. They were of different species, light-years away. He shouldn't be feeling like this and even with Hound's MHGs what kind of life would they have. Maggie would grow old and die and he would remain the same, but he wanted it so bad. He wanted to do everything humans did together and he wanted to share it with only her.

"Sunny, come here," she ordered and he did obediently, "What's wrong? You've been kinda, well, distant lately, you know? You're there but you're not there. If your worried about hurting me than—"

"No," he said, "it's not that. It's just…" he sighed and sat down on the bed again by her feet, "It's just….nothing."

"Nothing?" Maggie asked skeptically, "Then what's got you in such a bad mood?"

"I'm not in a bad mood."

"Then what's this?" she gestured to him, "You're not talking to me, meaning you're in a bad mood. Why is it so hard to tell me?"

Sunny was starting to feel aggravated whilst feeling trapped. "You won't understand."

"Why wouldn't I understand? How can I try to if you won't give me the chance?"

He faced her, his blue eyes lighting up angrily. "It's not something you need to worry yourself about. It's no big deal."

"If it's no big deal you wouldn't be tiptoeing around me!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's nothing?" he asked tiredly as he got to his feet.

"Until you own up to what's been bugging you!"

"You don't need to know!"

"I'm your partner, Sunny!" she cried, "We're supposed to help each other, right?"

He spun around and Maggie was floored by the almost desperate look in his face. "Maybe I want you to be more than my partner!"

"W-What? What do you want me to be?"

_Dammit…_ "Never mind. I gotta go."

As he went for the door, Maggie called after him only to be ignored. As the door shut the last she saw was the hologram fade away. As soon as Sunny was in his real body he transformed and walked away, for the first time leaving Maggie's side, to think. He nearly crossed that fine line that could only make things more difficult for them and their friendship. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell Maggie how he felt. He couldn't tell her he loved her for everyone's sake including his own.

* * *

It was hard to shake his friends since he came back. It made him feel good that he was so missed, but the constant attention was getting to be a little overwhelming. Ratchet preformed a full diagnostic and a series of physical tests that ate up some of his time. Sideswipe was more than happy to see his mentor back and kicking. Hound couldn't wait to start making him his own Molecular Hologram like the other had and he had to get sized for that. Thank Primus for Optimus. The mech provided a distraction for his First-Lieutenant to make his grand escape which involved tiptoeing and hiding behind various hangers. On his way he was momentarily surprised by Starscream's presence, but remembered that Optimus had filled him in on the situation and that Starscream was no threat at the moment, but there was a greater threat that was brought back to life the same way he was. 

Ironhide didn't fill him in on Sam's kidnapping which resulted in Megatron's resurrection feeling that it would be better told by Optimus. Jazz thought back on how Sam bowed his head, completely ashamed of what he had done whether it had been willing or not. Mikaela merely held his hand and squeezed it every time the monster's name was mentioned. Jazz did blame the young human. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't control it, but that still change the fact that Megatron being very much alive scared the Pit out of him. It took every circuit in his body to keep his hands from shaking. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was scared. The mech that killed him was alive again as well. He could never have it easy could he? Ironhide didn't tell them they were at peace, because he did go to say that there were more Decepticons on Earth and they were still causing trouble, but this was ridiculous.

He remembered ever single little detail that lead up to his death. He knew that as soon as Megatron showed up in the city and Optimus wasn't there that they were screwed. He told the others to retreat for their own good and he made the selfless decision that he'd be the one to distract Megatron long enough to get the Cube away and maybe until Optimus arrived. But Optimus arrived too late and he was killed. Torn in half by the much larger mech, but he didn't fail in what he wanted to do. Optimus did arrive just in time to keep him from going after Sam who was trying to smuggle the Cube out of the city like they planned from the get-go. His hand pressed against his middle. He recognized Ratchet's handy work from anywhere. Ratchet must've patched him up before placing him in the Hoover Dam, where he woke-up.

So the war was not over. The All Spark wasn't destroyed, it just changed forms. But the notion of running into Megatron again made him extremely uneasy. If there was going to be a battle he wanted to hold out on it for a long as possible. If he was going to be Optimus' second again he couldn't risk failing in leadership skills, but at the moment he really didn't trust himself. Jazz sighed heavily as he stared out across the base, across the runways towards the city. He was an Autobot and he was sworn to protect. He inhaled air through his vents trying to relax a little. He would just have to deal with this on his own time and right now, since he learned that more Decepticons made their landing on Earth he'd have to keep the personal issues out of the way for now.

* * *

It hard sometimes when what you could've had is staring you right in the face with a huge smile and missing teeth with large eyes of pure innocence. Peyton held Bella on her lap, bouncing her knees lightly to keep the baby occupied. It was odd. When Bella first crawled to Peyton she held her hands up as if she were surrendering and told the baby to crawl back to her mother, but Bella would not be discouraged so Peyton gave up. When the infant made it apparent she wanted to be held by the CSI, Peyton sat on the floor and lifted the baby into her lap, but kept her at a safe distance. Sarah laughed at her awkwardness, but as time wore on her natural instinct as a female seemed to kick in and holding Bella was no longer frightening. Sarah went even as far as to call her a natural, but Peyton didn't really believe it.

Annabelle played with Peyton's necklace, a smile one she got for her birthday from her mother. When the tugging became too hard Peyton pulled it from her and turned it around and distracted the baby with one of her many toys. Her favorite seemed to be her little keyboard that not only played songs but allowed the child to experience the different sounds of the keys when pressed. Peyton was also highly amused with the toy, fingering a few songs from her childhood like "Mary Had a Little Lamb" and "Three Blind Mice". Bella tried singing along which was probably one the most adorable things Peyton ever heard since she was just making sounds with her mouth and trying to clap her hands uncoordinatedly. Having conversations with her was also a lot of fun, but the more time she spent playing with Bella the more she considered the idea that she could've had this. She could've had a baby girl or boy.

She still blamed herself. Who else could she blame? God? No, she did for a while but the loss of her baby was probably do to her unhealthy lifestyle which was, needless to say, a workaholic who didn't eat right, sleep right, and was in an emotionally straining part of her life. Bella suddenly squealed slamming her hands down on the keyboard making a whole bunch of noise. Sarah mentioned of maybe putting Annabelle through piano lessons since she seemed to be keen on music, but only if she took well to it. Peyton took piano lessons when she was younger. Her father loved to hear her play. In fact, a music scholarship was involved in getting her through school for piano. As long as she took some sort of music class every semester she could keep it, but it was large enough to help pay for the science classes she took to pursue forensics.

Peyton smiled warmly as the baby looked over her shoulder at her, large eyes shining. Peyton played the melody of "My Heart Will Go On" a song that pretty much every person able to play piano knew. Bella slammed her hands on the toy again excitedly giggling, her cheeks puffed out with her large smile.

"Can you watch her for a minute?" Sarah asked, "I need to talk to Will. She has a doctor's appointment coming up so I need to know how this is going to work since we're pretty much under house arrest."

Peyton was momentarily scared to being left alone, but relaxed with a small nod and a smile. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks," Sarah said gratefully before leaving making sure that Bella didn't notice so she wouldn't start crying.

And Peyton was alone with the baby. She didn't have to do anything, but keep her occupied. She had already been fed and her diaper had been changed as well. Playing wasn't so hard. She was only alone with Bella for five minutes before there was a knock at the door. Getting up she held Bella on her hip as she went to answer the door. Who she saw wasn't who she was expecting. Optimus' holoform stood outside looking just as stoic as he appeared in his true form, but she smiled despite it and stepped aside to let him in.

"Sarah said you were here," he said.

"What's up?" she asked, "Me and Bella here are just hanging out. Isn't that right?" she said to the baby.

Bella was staring at Optimus like most babies did when they didn't recognize someone.

Optimus chuckled lightly, "I can see that. Looks like you're handling yourself well."

Peyton looked kind of confused for a moment, but nodded in realization. She had told Optimus that she was no good with kids, but she never really gave herself a chance. She smiled slightly and went to sit on the only bed in the room plopping Bella on the floor by her toys which she took to immediately. Optimus went over and sat beside Peyton when she gestured. 

"So what's going on?" she asked again, "You can't be worried about me already. We just saw each other."

Optimus didn't laugh along with her, his face grim as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees hands clasped in front of him. "Ratchet senses that the Decepticons are mobilizing. They'll more than likely come here for Sam."

"I figured," Peyton whispered softly, "Do we know what Decepticons landed?"

"Not yet, but I sure we'll find out soon," he replied, "I think it would best to leave this place. It's far to close to the city."

"And go where? You don't have a base yet."

"I would rather bring the battle to them," he explained further, "Whether or not we have a base of operations. Mr. Keller has reassured me that we will be backed completely by the United States."

"That's good. We won't have to worry about numbers so much anymore."

"That all depends on what Decepticons have landed. Ties with the military may mean nothing. Like us the Decepticons have soldiers with specialties."

"Okay," she said sternly, "let's try not to be pessimistic, yeah? We'll be okay. We'll leave here and go somewhere away from people. Vegas is surrounded by a huge desert and unlike the Sonoran Desert which tends to attract tourists there are a lot of large barren places to have battles, even away from the park areas."

"Perhaps the best place to go," he mused, "They will follow because we have Sam."

"We'll be okay," she reassured, "Do what we gotta do, right?"

Optimus looked over at her over his shoulder and nodded once. Peyton smiled and knelt down to attend to Bella who was seeking attention. Lifting her back onto her lap Peyton bounced her knee slightly. Optimus watched the interaction. He wasn't positively sure about bond between mothers and their children, but if was anything like on his planet then the bond was a strong one and also like them a female even interacting with a youngling, even though it may not be her own, was also completely natural. Once again, Optimus realized that humans seemed to be more like them everyday. Feeling his stare Peyton looked over at him, but he quickly averted his eyes and got to his feet.

"Unfortunately, I'm still on a time limit," he stated, "and I really don't want Hound to yell at me again for being careless."

Peyton laughed at the tone of voice he used, like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie-jar almost, but not high pitched. Nodding Optimus left. Peyton looked at Annabelle watching as she played with a colorful set of large plastic keys. She picked the red one and put it in her mouth, humming around it. Peyton just smiled.

* * *

Since Keller announced that Kale wasn't allowed to be alone with him for any reason Starscream had drawn himself even further away from the Autobots, almost making it seem like he wasn't even there anymore. Kale went looking for him a few times, but there was always someone tailing after him like a chaperone. It was annoying and in result Starscream wouldn't talk and when he didn't talk he thought back on everything he said with embarrassment and self loathing. How could he have said so many stupid things? He was Starscream! He was Megatron's former second and leader of the Seekers. He wasn't a walking mess of sentimental bolts and circuits and here he was moping. 

Starscream was in his usual spot. His injuries had been completely healed by only Ratchet knew. He seemed to have adapted the strict 'doctor-patient confidentiality' because no one approached him on the issue. Ratchet also didn't discuss the matter of him leaving, which he thought was odd. They got the information from him so why not tell him to leave? There was no way he was going to return to the Decepticons. He was marked as a traitor and no matter how many times Megatron seemed to 'forgive' it in the past he didn't think it would happen under these circumstances. Not that he wanted to go back anyways. If he was asked to leave he'd probably avoid both sides to get away from the conflict. 

He didn't notice Kale approaching until the man ran around the corner. The man didn't stop to say anything as he dodged on the other side of Starscream, panting heavily and peek around him to make sure no one followed. Starscream stared down at the young man, a single slip of metal rose over a ruby red optic. Starscream faced the direction Kale was looking, figuring he was at a better vantage point to see if he was followed, but no one was coming their way.

"You weren't followed," he said.

Kale let out a relieved breath and slumped against the wall of the hanger. "Took me forever to ditch those guys. They think I'm going to the bathroom, so I don't have much time. How've you been?"

"You're going to get us both in trouble if you stay here," Starscream pointed out without looking at him, "You shouldn't have come here."

"Keller's orders are bullshit," Kale snapped, "I don't need his permission to hang out with you."

"Yes you do," Starscream said fiercely, "And we're not 'hanging out'."

"Whatever, man," Kale shrugged.

"He'll kick you off the base if you're caught," the mech continued, "Do you want that?"

"Well no, but—"

"Then for your own sake, leave."

"But what about you?" Kale practically pleaded, "You've pushed yourself away even more than before and you were pretty bad before."

"My presence should not concern you."

"It does, because whether you like it or not I'm your friend," Kale stated. Starscream opened up his mouth to refute the statement, but Kale beat him to it. "Don't argue with me on this, buddy," he said sternly, "You have a friend now so get used to it."

"I thought friendship was something you couldn't force on another," Starscream said, a tiny bit of amusement in his voice.

"I'm making an exception for you. I think you missed out on how to socialize well with others. I learned it in kindergarten, but I don't think you did."

Starscream actually chuckled a little, something that made Kale's mouth drop before he grinned as well. Something passed between them if only for a minute. For once in his long life Starscream felt relaxed. He knew that he could trust Kale and to honest it felt good. For once he knew there was someone he could depend on, but knowing that and actually doing that are two separate things and he needed to take this one step at a time. Kale was forced to leave, but not without saying that he was going to talk to Optimus about the situation and maybe the idea of getting Keller to rethink his decision.

Starscream watched him go. Reaching in a small compartment on his chest he pulled out the small Polaroid photo of Kale and Tristan in the younger years. He really should give it back, but he had yet to do it. Kale probably noticed that the photo was missing. He really didn't know why he held onto it. Kale and Tristan were best friends. Starscream often wondered if he could've done anything to prevent Tristan's death and maybe he could've, but then he really didn't care. Now, he was nearly scaring himself for how much he cared, not about everything, but just about Kale, his only friend. 

Staring down at the photo he pondered the idea of being as close to Kale as Tristan was. It was an odd thought, but that didn't mean it didn't cross his processor. Probably not since Kale viewed Tristan as a brother. How could he come between that? Not that he really wanted to, but that also came to mind. But as he stared down at the photo and thought about the friendship he could have with Kale, he really hoped the Secretary of Defense changed his mind.

* * *

Trent was taking deep breaths as he approached the base. No doubt they'd stop him, search him and what not, but if he came baring an alien gift they might listen to him, especially since Cliffjumper was sure that the US military were allies with Autobots. Shelly sat obediently in the passenger seat enjoying the car ride, ignorant to Trent's apprehension. His hands were tight around the steering wheel as he drew closer. With the country always on terrorist alert he was actually scared of what the military guys would do to him. Sure enough a group of guards that saw his approach stepped outside the gate, armed and ready to knock some heads together.

"Relax," Cliffjumper said, though he, himself, sounded a little nervous, "You'll only make them more suspicious. Just tell them your looking for Optimus Prime, okay?"

"Why can't you?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Trent stopped and rolled down his window as one guard approached the side of his truck. The guy was older, his face hard and very intimidating making Trent gulp. "Uh, I need to see Optimus Prime."

The hard look on the soldier's face faltered if only for a second. "Get out of the truck."

Trent did so hesitantly and as soon as he was out the guard grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face the truck. Slammed none to gently into his truck Trent was patted down, the guard's hands getting a little too close to some areas. Trent glared at the bike before he was spun around again. The guard stared at him hard and it took every ounce of courage Trent had not to look away.

"Hart," he said, "alert the Secretary."

"Yes, sir!" 

Trent looked out of the corner of his eye as the spoken soldier went through the gate getting whoever the Secretary was. The guard was staring him down and it was working. He wanted Cliffjumper to say something, but the mech was silent. Shelly was sticking her head out the driver's side window, trying to sniff the guard and get Trent's attention. It was the first time that Trent actually ignored his dog's plea for a scratched behind the ears, merely because he didn't want the soldier guys to think he was reaching for a weapon and shoot him in retaliation. Movement in the corner of his eye may him turn. He recognized the man approaching immediately as Secretary of Defense John Keller since he had been on the news a lot lately. He was also a hard looking man, but he looked down right confused upon seeing Trent.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Uh, my name's Trent," the teen answered, "and I, uh, need to see Optimus Prime?"

"Why?"

"Well, uh…"

"About me," Cliffjumper finally spoke up, "Designation Cliffjumper. Autobot warrior. My communications and navigation systems were damaged when I landed on Earth in Wisconsin. Trent, here, has been helping me trying to get a clue as to where the rest of the Autobots are. I know we've allied ourselves with you and I triangulated the transmission from Tranquility, but I wasn't able to find them so we decided to check the nearest base."

Keller's mouth had dropped as he looked from the bike to Trent. Trent could only shrug. "That's about it."

"How do we know if your truly an Autobot?" the guard asked, "You could be one of the other ones."

"If I was do you really think I'd come here alone and have a human help me?" CJ countered.

"You tell me," the guard shot back.

"Enough," Keller stated sternly. 

He seemed to be considering it so Trent decided to step in. "Cliffjumper saved me from a Decepticon named Barricade, a police car. He's one of the good guys."

Keller stared at the boy for a good minute before nodding. "Alright," he said, "but I want a tight guard until Optimus can confirm it."

"Wait," Cliffjumper interrupted, "They're here?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" he cheered excitedly, "First base and we have a winner!"

"Drive him in," Keller said to Trent.

Trent nodded and got back in his truck, driving slowly as the guards surrounded him and he went into the base. His hands were a little shaky, but he still patted Shelly's head when she tired again. When Trent saw the huge red and blue robot walk into the open his mouth dropped. And he though Cliffjumper was big, but this one was massive! Not to mention there were others coming out as well varying in sizes. Trent could also see people in civilian clothing standing at their feet, all of whom were more than likely alerted of their presence. He stopped the truck just in front of them and got out just in time to hear the less bulky red and black mech say, "Cliffjumper! When the heck did you get here?"

"About six months ago," the bike replied, "My communications and navigations were damaged when I landed. I got knocked way off course when I got hit by an meteor."

A yellow mech with red and blue lights sighed. "How much damage?"

"You will not be my biggest fan, Ratchet ol' buddy."

Optimus looked down at the human boy who had obviously drove their companion to them. "And who is this?"

"Oh that's—"

"Trent?"

Sam, Mikaela, and Miles had just joined up with the rest and were staring at the blonde boy in absolute shock as was he. There was a tense silence between the three. Trent shifted on his feet while Sam looked mixed between confusion and guilt.

"You four know each other?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh, yeah," Miles answered, "We go to school together."

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked.

"We've been hanging with these guys for a year now since the Mission City incident," Mikaela explained, "What about you?"

"I, uh, came here with him," he gestured to the bike.

Unbeknownst to them, Ratchet picked up something strange on the new boy. "I'm detecting trace amounts of All Spark radiation," he announced, not noticing how Sam went rigid.

"Yeah," Cliffjumper began, "I sensed it too so I tailed him. Ran into Barricade too."

"Barricade?" Sunny asked, "What's he doing in Tranquility?"

"I don't know, but he went after Trent," Cliffjumper added.

"How did he get it on him though?" Sides asked.

"That's, uh, my fault," Sam admitted, "The day I was, uh, taken I got into a fight with Trent. I, uh," he shifted awkwardly, "possibly, kinda, accidentally of course, used my powers on him."

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelled.

"It was an accident!" Sam said again, "I was just so mad and I couldn't control it and I…" he looked at Trent, "I'm really sorry, Trent. I didn't mean too."

Trent didn't say anything, but stared at the boy he had harassed for years. The boy was truly sorry, he could tell. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was stupidity, but he was smirking arrogantly, arms cross over his chest and saying, "Whatever, loser. It was a lucky hit."

The air grew tenser, especially since Sam's apologetic look vanished in the blink of an eye. Miles actually went as far as to mutter 'uh oh' before Sam was stalking towards Trent angrily. Mikaela tried to stop Sam but he couldn't be reasoned with. Trent knew that Sam could use his 'powers' again and wipe the floor with him, but he didn't back down.

"I could do it again," Sam said to his face, his hands already glowing, "I show you how lucky of a hit it really was."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Wanna test it?"

"You're on."

"HEY!" Mikaela yelled inserting herself between them, "Knock it off!" she pressed her hands against Sam's chest, trying to push him away, "Back off Sam. Let's just talk about this."

Trent watched them remembering all too well that it used to be him she was calm down a year ago, but that was in the past and this is now. Trent squared his shoulders and back stepped. Turning, he moved to walk towards his truck he went to help a soldier let Cliffjumper out until he heard the next words from Sam's mouth.

"Yeah, just walk away," he spat at him despite Mikaela pulling on his arm, "Too much of a coward to even face me. I scared the shit out of you, didn't I? I wonder what daddy thought of his big, football star son getting knocked out by a 'loser'."

Trent's fist flew seemingly out of nowhere and knocked Sam to the ground. Trent immediately felt two pairs of large arms wrap around him, as they dragged him back. He busted Sam's lips pretty good from what he could tell and even the robots around him seemed momentarily surprised. Sam was on his feet and ready to charge, but Kale worked on intercepting him, despite the risk of his now glowing hands. Cliffjumper immediately felt the All Spark, but didn't ask the hundred questions he had. Trent was in a similar condition wanting to get at Sam as much as Sam wanted to get at him, but he was being held back by Will and Epps.

"Enough!" Will bellowed at the struggling teens, "ENOUGH! Mikaela, get him out of here!"

"Let's go Sam!" she pleaded pulling on his arm again, "Let's go!"

Sam wiped his bloodied lip and followed, his unnaturally glowing blue eyes focused on Trent until he was forced to turn around to keep up with Mikaela fast walking pace. Trent, seeing that his foe was leaving, also stopped struggling but he was seething still, panting heavy still being held back and for a good reason. If Epps or Will dare let him go he was going after Sam in a heartbeat.

"Calm down!" Will shouted in his face, "I don't care what your beef is with him, we have questions for you and for your own sake you better have some damn good answers!"

Having an army guy yelling in your face was a good way to calm you down because of the intimidation factor once again. When he made it apparent through body language he wasn't going to chase after Sam Epps and Will let him go. Trent straightened his clothes stiffly feeling many eyes on him. First impressions were always the most influential. He couldn't bring himself to look at Cliffjumper who had been released from the truck and had transformed, staring down at him not only in surprise, but disappointment. He allowed Will and Epps to take him by the arm and lead him away.

He bowed his head as they passed Cliffjumper and he muttered something that the mech wouldn't soon forget, "I told you I wasn't a good kid."

* * *

Mikaela didn't stop hauling Sam along until they reached the barracks even when he protested. She pulled open the door and practically threw him inside. Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, but Mikaela was sick of the surging levels of testosterone on this base and she didn't need her boyfriend to be apart of it. Slamming the door shut she locked and faced Sam, fury in her blue eyes. Sam's eyes had returned to normal and the sliver linings on his hands had faded as well. Seeing the anger in her eyes actually made him gulp and he remembered that Mikaela was one of those sweet girls, very accepting and caring, but if you pissed her off prepare yourself for the World War III.

"Mikaela—"

"That's the second time I've have to come between you guys," she interrupted, "Seriously, Sam, you let him get to you so easily!"

"Hey, I apologized for hitting him and putting him in the hospital, even though he probably deserved and he goes and acts like an asshole in front of my friends? I don't care if brought another Autobot! He has no right to be here!"

"He's here because of you!" Mikaela countered, "Because you hit him! You transferred some radiation onto him and made him a target to _Barricade_! Yeah, he is an asshole but beating the crap out of each other isn't going to change that!"

"I could put him in the hospital again," Sam seethed, "Maybe he'd change after that."

Mikaela looked visibly shaken by those words. "Don't go power crazy on us, Sam. And don't ever think something like that again."

Sam regretted his words and walked up to her placing his hands on her cheeks, though her arms didn't move from being crossed over her stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'd never do that. It's just…" he sighed, "I hate him so much. After everything he put me and Miles through as kids. Now I can beat him, but it really wouldn't be a fair fight would it?"

"No it wouldn't," she agreed, "You'd whip his ass," she grinned, "but that doesn't mean you should."

Sam grinned as well, despite the small pain it ignited in his split lip. "No reason I can't scare him though right?"

"You shouldn't," she stated slyly, "but I won't stop you."

Sam's head fell back as he laughed before meeting her eyes. "God, I love you."

Mikaela's eyes went huge. Sam's as well when he realized what he had just said. His hands dropped from her cheeks as if she had burned him. Stepping back from her, the tension was almost suffocating. 

"Umm…" he managed.

"Why don't you sit on the bed," she suggested, "I'll get a wash cloth to take care of that."

Touching his lip he cringe at the sting and pulled his fingers back to see that blood stained the tips. Nodding, he focused on the crimson on his fingers as he went to sit on one of the two beds. Mikaela returned with a warm wash cloth, sitting in facing him, her left leg folding up on the bed. Taking his chin in one hand, the other went to his lip with the damp wash cloth. The two expertly avoided each others eyes as she went about her task. When she was finished she smiled and got up to return the washcloth, but he quickly caught her wrist.

"Mikaela—"

"I know what you meant," she reassured, "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it _that_ way."

"But…" 

But did Sam mean it _that_ way? Mikaela was his first real girlfriend, but one that he had been pining after for years. He had never really said he was in love with Mikaela before they became an item. He thought she was gorgeous, sexy, and out of league, which only made him want her more, but after everything they had been through together made him respect her as a person not just a hot chick that had all the guys tripping. No one understood him on the level she did, since it was one separate from his friends and his family. She was his best friend at the same time. They could joke around and still be intimate. They had a relationship longer than most people their age and as she stared down at him with those large piercing blue eyes he smiled. Standing up he pulled her closer and without saying a word kissed her gently. Mikaela melted into the kiss easily, despite the different feeling that she got it. It wasn't from a teenage boy, but a man who truly cared about it.

The smile on Sam's face made her knees turn to jelly. "I did mean it," he stated, "I meant in _that_ way," his hazel eyes never left hers, "I love you, Mikaela."

Mikaela searched for any doubts in his eyes, any lies that she received in the past, but there was nothing there to doubt. His eyes and face were completely sincere, a look of enlightenment in them. As her hands cupped his cheeks and huge smile came to her face. Before Sam had time to even comprehend the next moment, her arms were tight around his neck, her lips fastened securely to his. Sam figured what was what and fell into the kiss his hands traveling down her sides to rest on her hips. As the passion grew one hand remained on her hip the other becoming entangled in her dark hair. He didn't even know they were backtracking until his legs hit the back of the bed and he was on his back, Mikaela fitting perfectly on top of him.

Mikaela pulled from the kiss, her fingertips dusting over his lips. "I love you too, Sam."

Sam smiled and kissed her again, taking charge and rolling them over. Mikaela's knees were pressed firmly on each side of his hips. Things were becoming more heated with grouping hands and trailing lips. No one disturbed them for the next couple of hours assuming that Sam was still hyped up from the fight with Trent, unsuspecting, as the two lay in the silence of their room, embraced tightly together under a thin sheet that outline their forms, Mikaela's head pillowed on Sam's chest. Bumblebee did a quick drive by but immediately sped off upon hearing the noises that were coming from inside the private room. Sam's hand was brushing against Mikaela's bare shoulder as the girl slept, a happy smile on his face. Kissing her forehead she made a soft sound in her sleep and cuddled closer to him. Sam's eyes slipped closed and slipped into sleep, his smile still very much present.

* * *

(Insert sniffle) They grow up so fast...lol! Well, probably made you made with Sunny and Maggie, but they're not going to jump into a relationship like that. I liked the fight between Sam and Trent. It was fun to write!

Okay people, I'm just gonna let you know now. This story is almost over. There two more chapters and an epilogue I got planned. I'm also letting you know right now that there's gonna be a sequel which I already kinda started. I thought about making it just one bigstory but it didn't feel right. When this is done it'll probably be a little while before I post the first part of the sequel, b/c I'm gonna focus on _Twin Times the Fun_, but you will see it pretty soon. As soon as my other story is established and I know it's not something I'm gonna quit on you'll be seeing it already titled _The Ties that Bind: Of Sparks and Hearts_. 

Thanks for reading and Please Review!


	34. Introduction to Destruction

I don't own _Transformers _or the song _Introduction to Destruction_ by Sum41. This song didn't really inspire the chapter exactly, but the title kinda did. I just thought I should give the credit where it's due. Please enjoy!

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Introduction to Destruction

"Autobot location: Los Angeles Air Base. All Spark location: Los Angeles Air Base," Soundwave's monotone voice announced. The mech was sitting in front of a large computer as his fingers flew over the keys. The text on the screen was in English, but there was Cybertronian characters scatted throughout the text. "Threat: moderate."

"Figures they'd be at a human base," Dead End said, "It's not like they have their own."

"Only because they won't build one unless the government gives the okay," Breakdown pointed out, "Those useless good-doers asked for _permission_."

Soundwave's next words were rather surprising. "Decepticon detected," he said, "Designation: Starscream. Location: Los Angeles Air Base."

"What?" Vortex yelled stepped up behind Soundwave, "That's impossible!"

Megatron didn't seem to be surprised, but he sure as Pit looked amused. "You failed, Vortex," he said, "Starscream has proved, once again, that he can be difficult to kill," he looked at Soundwave his arms crossed, "Seems like Prime had him repaired for questioning if all else."

"But why keep him?" Shockwave asked, "Surely they would've disposed of him when they got their answers."

"Autobots do not kill their prisoners," Megatron spat, "Their compassionate nature prevents that."

Thundercracker's optics narrowed slightly, his hands clenching at the thought of the leader of the Seekers. "What should we do about him?" Thundercracker asked, "Destroy him?"

"We will see," the leader replied, his voice secretive, "I think I would like to ask Starscream a few questions before deciding what to do with him."

_Not if I get to him first_, Vortex thought. There was no way he was going to stand aside and let Starscream come crawling back and take up his previous position. He worked harder than that useless scrap ever did and he was finally being rewarded for it. If Vortex found him in the upcoming battle he wasn't going to hesitate in destroying him.

"Soundwave," Megatron said, "how many Autobots are there?"

"Autobots forces are nine strong," the mech replied.

"Nine, hmm?" Megatron mused, "It seems two have arrived since my revival."

"Can you tell who?" Demolisher asked.

"Error. Autobot designations denied."

"How come?" the tank practically whined.

"Access denied."

"No matter," Megatron interrupted, "We have the advantage."

"How?" Vortex asked, "They also have the humans and while they're weak there are many of them."

Megatron grinned at the doubtful mech. "Shockwave?"

"The cloaking devices are complete, sir," the scientist said, "Not even Hound could pick them up much less any pathetic human technology. They won't know we're coming until it's too late."

"Yeah!" Demolisher cheered, "Sneak attack!"

Vortex nodded, feeling a little foolish, but remained silent. Megatron walked away from his soldiers. "Prepare for battle. We leave immediately."

"Yes sir," they all chorused.

* * *

Trent was let out of the interrogation room and back out in the sunlight. He was exhausted, but more concerned for what happened to his dog. Will said she would be fine, but that didn't make him feel better. Rubbing his eyes wearily she walked away from the main building. He was told that he would have to stay there for a while which put a dampener on his plans for returning home. Oh, wait he didn't have a home anymore. His father kicked his 'football star son' out for good. Trent wandered aimlessly, his exhausted mind still on overdrive. Keller didn't sugarcoat anything. He was pulled into a secret alien war. He still couldn't believe it and no amount of thinking on it seemed to change that.

He walked on, his hands in his pockets, his head bowed. Not only was he stressed about his behavior with Sam earlier. It was one of those things were he knew he had messed up, but he was just so mad. What right did Sam have to talk about his father like that? He didn't know what it was like. Trent saw Sam interact with his father and it was odd to see how the same relationship could be so different. Trent had never been grounded. He got everything he wanted if it would only make him leave his parents alone. Sam's father wasn't living through him. It was just so different.

Trent ended up on the other side of the base, not knowing he was straying close to the Autobot hang out until he heard a voice. "How you doing?"

Trent's head snapped up in surprise, but it faded when he saw Cliffjumper. Behind him the other Autobots were watching out of the corner of their optics. Trent felt awkward. Shifting on his feet, he didn't say anything, but just shrugged. Cliffjumper sighed and shook his head and for the first time Trent seemed to realize that despite how the mech behaved some of the time Cliffjumper was millions of years older than him and wiser than he could ever imagine. Centuries upon centuries of experience that Trent could never compare to on the maturity scale. He felt even more ashamed of his earlier behavior.

"Let's talk," he said. Trent didn't answer again, merely following like a lost puppy. When they were alone Cliffjumper knelt down and stared down at him. Trent once again found himself unable to meet his optics. "So you got into a fight with that boy Sam awhile ago. He used the powers of the All Spark he got when he originally destroyed it in Mission City and the radiation ended up on you."

"I guess."

"Why'd you get into a fight?"

Trent didn't answer right away. No, because he wanted to lie. He didn't want Cliffjumper to know that he was a bully. He didn't want him to know what he was the reason some of the kids at his school were seeing therapists so they didn't bring guns to school. He was sure if that ever happened, he'd be at the top of the list. He was a bastard and he knew it. He was a horrible person who didn't deserve anything he had. His hands started shaking so he pulled them into fist, but that only resulted in shaking fists. God, he hated himself. Hated what his father took part in turning him into. But could he change? At this point, since he was being so down on himself, he really didn't think he could. He didn't want people to think him weak at the same time he didn't want people to hate him.

"I've known Sam since we were in elementary school," he began, his voice obviously tired and strained from talking, "I was never nice to him. I've always picked on him. For years it was my goal to make him miserable. He finally had enough and snapped."

Cliffjumper looked confused. "But…But at the school the other day," he said, "Those guys were picking on Miles and you stopped them."

Trent had the front up again. "That was a one time thing," he said snidely, "I felt bad for him."

"You can't expect me to believe that," the mech said, his voice getting angry.

"Believe it," Trent snapped up at him, "I told you I wasn't a good kid! Not my fault you didn't listen to me!"

Cliffjumper couldn't get another word in edgewise as Trent turned and strode away. "Where the hell is my dog?" he demanded.

There was a barking and a streak of blonde fur. Trent didn't know that Hound was watching her for the time being. Shelly jumped up excitedly and Trent scratched her ears. He didn't say anything to the robots as he started to walk away, Shelly following loyally.

"Yer welcome," Hound bit out.

"I don't like him," Sides stated.

Cliffjumper didn't defend the human he had thought to be his friend. Optimus looked down at Cliffjumper, speaking his name softly to get his attention. "What do you think of him?" the leader asked.

"He's a spoiled brat," Cliffjumper provided, his arms crossed. But a look of remembrance came to his face as his arms dropped. "But…But his father just disowned him."

A single brow rose on Optimus' face. "Really?"

"Oh, man…" Kale voiced.

"I decided that for his own safety I should take him with me. We went to his house and he refused to leave without his dog so we took his truck. He said he left a note for his parents, but they kept calling and when he answered he got into a fight with his father. He said that if he didn't come back home right then and there he was out of the family for good," Cliffjumper sighed and shook his head, "He refused and his father hung up."

"Are you sure he really means it?" Peyton asked, "He could've been bluffing."

"Trent tried calling back when he thought I wasn't paying attention. They never answered."

"Well that explains why he snapped at Sam," Jason provided, "Sam brought up his relationship with his father, which is obviously not a good one."

"But he still admitted to bullying Sam since they were children," Cliffjumper pointed out, "He practically said he deserved Sam hitting him."

"High school drama," Glen sighed, "You think you can escape it once you're out of school, but it never goes away."

Cliffjumper was looking in the direction Trent had gone in. Part of him wanted to just forget the boy since he wasn't who he thought he was, but the other part wanted to see if he was okay. He looked at Optimus when he felt his leaders gaze on him. He nodded once and Cliffjumper nodded back in his thanks before transforming and taking off, tires squealing.

It wasn't hard to find the boy. He didn't get too far. Shelly even looked a little down walking beside him, but she was loyal and wouldn't leave him. Trent looked over his shoulder only once and sped up his pace upon seeing who was tailing him. Cliffjumper transformed and easily stepped over them to cut off their path. Shelly barked, but nothing ferocious.

"What is your problem?" Trent yelled angrily.

"My problem? What's your "problem"?"

"I don't have a "problem"."

"Oh, but I think you do. I think you do have a "problem" and we're going to talk about that "problem" right now."

"I don't want to talk," Trent stated and tried to bypass the mech, only to fail, "I just spent a good chunk of my life talking. I just wanna be left alone!"

"Look," Cliffjumper began, obviously ignoring the protest, "you're getting really down on yourself, I get it. You were a bully, I get that too, but you don't have to be anymore."

Trent didn't seem like the type of angsty teen to listen at the moment. All he knew is that Cliffjumper was the only thing standing between him and solitude, but at the same time, he got the feeling that he wasn't going to be let go willingly. In the short time that Trent knew Cliffjumper he could tell that he was resilient so he might as well let him talk, tune it out and be on his merry way. Trent shifted his weight and crossed his arms.

Cliffjumper looked a little confused at first, like he won an easy battle that he thought was going to be hard. "You gonna listen to me?"

Trent shrugged. "It's not like your giving me a choice."

"No, I am not," he replied smartly, "Follow me." And Trent did and wherever Trent went Shelly did as well.

* * *

Peyton's phone went off. She wordlessly pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Peyton."

The woman stiffened momentarily, but quickly relaxed. "Hey, Jeffery. What's up?"

"Have you talked to Carter since…you know?"

The woman's face became angry. "No I haven't. Why would I?"

"He quit."

"…Excuse me?"

"He left me a voicemail," Jeffery continued, "He quit the lab and he's—"

"…I'm gonna kill him."

"Peyton—"

"I am going to _kill_ him," she cried angrily, "He's just doing it for attention. He knows I know how much his job means to him. He _can't_ just quit!"

"Wha…? That may be, but—"

"If he thinks that this is going to make me talk to him again, well he can forget it."

"Peyton he's—"

"I can't believe…wait! Yes I can! He _would_ stoop this low for attention! That Goddamn son of—"

"He's transferring to New York!" Jeffery interrupted, "He's going back to being a cop. He quit the lab and is going back to homicide."

Peyton stopped her pacing and ranting, seeming to take in this new development. Carter had always been the CSI to take risks; it came with being a cop even though he was legally no longer qualified for such dangerous work. He called his police days the glory days when he got to be the one to find the bad guy with what the crime lab gave him. Rushing into a room with a gun, yelling 'clear' or 'freeze' made him feel like he had power, but they all knew that his real passion was in forensics.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Jeffery sighed, "He didn't give me a reason. He said he already filed the paperwork. I think he's been planning this for awhile Peyton, but he never said anything."

"I don't understand why he would leave," she whispered, "Especially you. You're his mentor."

"I think I may know why," the supervisor said.

She understood what he meant immediately. "No," she said fiercely, "Don't you dare pin this on me."

"I'm not trying to pin it on you," he said annoyingly, "I think he would rather see you keep your job than quit and he probably blames himself for you quitting."

"But I didn't quit because of him!" she cried, "I did it for me! To get away!"

"He probably doesn't see it that way."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. He can make his own decisions, even wrong ones. I just wanted to see if he told you anything."

"Well he didn't," she sighed, "I told him not to talk to me ever again."

"Which is understandable, Peyton. I know you don't want to talk to him. I'm just trying everyone I can that he may have possibly talked to. Kelly and Grant and trying to get a hold of him too. I just thought I'd try. If he does call you and on the slim chance that you answer…"

"I'll tell him to call you."

"Thanks, Peyton. I'll keep trying him. I'll talk to you later."

"Right."

No goodbyes were exchanged as she hung up, not noticing the audience until she turned around. Sighing she realized she did it again. She muttered and apology and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"What happened?" Sarah asked kindly.

Peyton sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Carter quit the lab. He's gonna be a homicide detective but he's moving to New York."

"That's good right?" Sides asked, "You don't like him anyways. Now he's on the other side of the country."

The look she sent him didn't make it seem so. "I quit so I could stay here with you guys. He quit because he didn't want me to quit and thinks that by leaving I'll go back, but I wasn't whether he was there or not."

"So what are you going to do?" Maggie asked from her crutches, "You're not going to call him are you?"

Peyton hesitated before saying 'no', but her voice cracked in doubt making her cringe. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't _want_ to, but she wouldn't do it, for her own sake. Jeffery was right. Carter was perfectly capable of making his own decisions and she wasn't going to interfere with them. Peyton sighed and before anyone could stop her she started to wonder off, waving off the concern over her shoulder.

"I really don't like this Carter guy," Sunny stated.

"_Get out (Leave!) Right now!"_ said Bumblebee, his arms crossed.

"Me neither," Sides agreed, "He's just starting a whole bunch of drama."

"Who died?"

They turned to see Sam and Mikaela approaching and surely, by the looks on their faces it did indeed look like someone died, but Ironhide was quick to refute that. "No one died," he stated stiffly, "Some human is trying to start 'drama'."

Will snorted, "You know, it just doesn't sound right when you say it."

Ironhide glared at him, but didn't say anything. A young soldier approached them, a little apprehensively, but he had his orders. "Optimus, sir, there's a man here requesting to see Peyton Callaghan."

"Oh!" Hound said sarcastically, "I wonder who it could be. Tell 'im to beat it."

Optimus was tempted considering the state the Peyton had been left in. "Who is it?"

"Carter Watson," he answered, "He's with Secretary Keller."

Optimus didn't voice his response. Instead he looked past the soldier at the approaching blonde, who, from the looks of it, knew what was going on. Her hands wrung together as the soldier turned to face her. "What does he want?" she asked.

"He wouldn't say," the soldier seemed to sense the hard air, "He just wanted to see you for a minute."

"Of course," she spat angrily soft, "I tell him to stay away from me and he comes crawling back."

"You don't have to go see him, you know," Jason pointed out.

"I know," Peyton sighed, "But I guess I should see him for Jeffery. Smack him upside the head and tell him to knock it off, kind of thing."

"Don't be a sucker for punishment, Peyton," Will said seriously, "It's not your fault he quit."

"I know that," she nodded, though not looking so sure.

"Can you handle seeing him again?" Ratchet asked.

"Guys!" Peyton cried, "It's fine! I'm not gonna overreact if that's what you think. I'm just walk up there, tell him to call Jeffery and tell him to leave."

Optimus didn't look convinced, in fact, none of them did. Sam, Mikaela, Miles, Bumblebee and Ironhide missed out on the scene the other day, but were filled in on the minute details which was limited to 'Peyton had a bad relationship and now the guys come back and professed his love for her' which was enough to keep them satisfied even though they knew there was more too it. Peyton didn't like to talk about the baby she lost, however, though since she finally got it off her chest in front of Carter she was feeling better a little everyday. Maybe she overreacted, but she didn't care. Keeping something like that bottled up for a year is bound to make someone overreact and her friends never held it against her.

Peyton smiled briefly at them. Nodding to the soldier they left, the others watching mutely. "She's practically setting herself up," Kale pointed out.

"She still loves him." Everyone's attention snapped to Optimus, but he didn't avert his attention from Peyton's retreating form, until it walked around a corner.

"Peyton knows what she's doing."

"How can you be so sure?" Mikaela asked softly.

"I don't," was the reply, "I trust her."

"Better be right," Ironhide growled.

* * *

Peyton was really wishing she had asked Optimus to come with her, but she knew she had to do this on her own. She was taking deep breaths, trying to relax her shoulders as she approached the room that the soldier was leading her to. Stopping outside he opened the door for her, and like walking into an interrogation room, she kept her head held high and entered. Carter was sitting with his back to her. Keller probably had already spoken with him and left. He didn't turn around though, like he already knew who was there. It was so quiet that when the door shut it echoed against the walls, making her jump. Hands in tight fists she walked around the table and sat across from him.

Carter didn't look up. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. She felt a wave of sympathy run through her but dashed any traces of it on her face. Leaning her elbows on the table she was silent. She wasn't going to be the one to stat talking first. He wanted to see her he could talk first.

"Jeffery called you, didn't he?" Carter asked his voice tired and strained, "You wouldn't be here unless he called you."

"Yeah, he called me."

"I didn't think you'd show up."

"What do you want?"

"I guess…" he sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"We already did. And I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"And I told you that I'm selfish. I'm going to New York Peyton. You'll really never see me again after this."

Peyton remained quiet. Carter had yet to look at her, but from the looks of it, he hadn't been sleeping well and probably had his nose in a bottle for a while and finally sobered up. Carter had never had a drinking problem, so once again, she found herself blaming herself for his shortcomings even though it was his choice.

She bowed her head and asked a simple question that she couldn't even look at him for. "Are you okay?"

He finally looked up, stared for a minute and smiled. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm great."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"Well, like I said, this is goodbye. So…goodbye."

And he got up from the table and went to the door. Peyton didn't watch. She couldn't watch. Watching meant jumping to her feet and begging him not to go. Maybe she could stall… "Jeffery wants you to call him."

"I know he does."

"Are you?"

"When I get to New York, yeah."

"When you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Don't go, Carter," she said, her voice betraying her, "Don't quit the lab. We both know that you love forensics."

Carter sighed, keeping his back to her as his shoulders slumped. "I can't stay there anymore," he said, "Not knowing that you won't be there."

"Don't quit because of me!" she suddenly cried, "You're the best in Vegas! The crime rates are still going up! It'll be really hard to replace you!"

"And what about you, huh?" he snapped turning around, "You'll be fighting in an alien war! We take a risk everyday of our lives when processing a scene, but I can't help but think you'll be safer back at work!"

"My safety is none of your business!"

"Well neither is my transfer!"

"But you're quitting because of _me_!"

"It doesn't matter now," he stated, "I sent in the paperwork and it's already been approved."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Is this an old idea or something you've just decided to do."

"I filled out the paperwork a year ago."

Peyton's eyes went wide. "A year ago? When we…?"

"Yeah," Carter nodded, bowing his head again, "When we were finally over I just…I couldn't look at you anymore and not because I hated you. After everything that happened I couldn't believe how I treated you. I tried to smooth things over by teasing you, making everything into a joke, but none of it worked. It really started to ware on me. I couldn't stand being there when I knew what I had done to you and now that I just found out about the baby. I know it was my fault that you lost it," Peyton was completely shocked that tears were in his eyes and on managed to slip down his cheek, "I'm leaving _for_ you, not _because_ of you. I don't deserve to be in Vegas working with you or Jeffery. I don't deserve you, but I just wanted to see one more time, before I left you know? And I have. Now I have to go."

And he walked out on her…again… Peyton didn't know what to do. She fell into her chair, her legs too weak to hold her up. Never, ever had she seen Carter actually cry. He was always the tough guy, the frat house kinda guy and never one to show weakness. She wasn't sure how much time had past since she sat down again and stared out the open door, but in a flash she was on her feet and running out the door calling his name, but he was already gone. She ran from down the hall and burst outside just as Carter was getting into a rented car.

"Carter, wait!" she cried.

And Carter did, but the look on his face was a confused one. He was only half way in the car when she started running for him, but when she got there her mouth hung open. What was she supposed to say? 'Don't go, I love you'? No, she wasn't going to say that, but she really didn't want him to go and whether she liked it or not she still loved him. For some reason, knowing that he was in Vegas was more comforting to know than being in New York where there was really no chance in seeing him.

"You…don't have to go yet do you?"

His face didn't break out into the victory smile like she thought it would. No, it darkened, his hands tight around the car door. "No I better go now. I really shouldn't stay."

"Oh," she said, "Okay, um, bye then."

Carter stared at her for a moment. Peyton, however, looked away, slipping her hands into her back pockets as she rocked on her feet trying unsuccessfully to not look embarrassed. Carter's hands were suddenly on each side of her face and pulling her forward until they're lips touched. He poured every ounce of love and passion he had for into it knowing that this was it, but it was brief, only lasting a handful of seconds. He pulled back, lingering. Her eyes had fallen shut, but slowly opened to meet his own. He smiled a smile Peyton couldn't remember ever seeing before. It was sad and happy at the same time.

"I do love you Peyton," he said, "Whether or not you believe it."

But she did believe it, she just wouldn't own up to it.

"I'm sorry for everything. I sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry for what I did."

She nodded, her lips quivering as she tried not to lose it. He smoothed back her sandy blonde hair, his dark eyes covering inch of her face trying to engrave it in his memory. He wanted to stay. He wasn't going to deny it, and though she wouldn't admit it or ask it of him, Peyton wanted him to stay as well. The look in her eyes was the same love that they had when they were together, but this was for her. She had a new life now and he wasn't going to interfere anymore. So he kissed her again, one final time before pulling away sharply even as her hands clutched at the sleeves of his shirt.

He was about to get in the car when something caught his attention as he stared over the top of his car. Peyton, seeing him pause followed his gaze towards the skyline. Her eyes lit up in recognition and fear. "Oh my God…"

Three jets were racing towards them and she knew who the leader jet was. She was vaguely aware of thundering footsteps coming towards them, but knew who it was and knew that she had to get to them. Grabbing Carter's hand she started running, pulling the man along behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Carter demanded.

"Just run!" was the reply.

_Get to Optimus, get to Optimus_, she kept telling herself. There was a series of explosions and she was suddenly lifted off her feet, flipping through the air. She didn't even have time to scream. Pelted with concrete and other debris she hit the ground hard, bumping and rolling along the ground until she came to an uncomfortable awkward stop. She was dazed, but not out as she lifted her head. Vision swimming she didn't notice her forehead was bleeding as she tried to find Cater. He wasn't very far away and he was getting up, looking to be in a similar condition as her.

There was muffled shooting and shouting, the sounds of a battle with thick ear muffs on. Someone was pulling on her arm, but she really couldn't tell though she did see Epps and Will run and grab Carter. Pulled into strong arms, her vision was obstructed by green camouflage. So Kale had her? That's fine. She liked Kale. He was a cool guy. Goddamn her head hurt.

Optimus watched from the corner of his optic as Kale carried Peyton away from the battle that was about to ensue. Megatron, Shockwave and the third jet he recognized as Thundercracker had done a fly by and were currently moving to turn around. This was not good. How Hound was unable to detect them had yet to be determined, but it seemed that the base's technology was also blind. Ratchet had been momentarily overwhelmed by the equivalent of a migraine just before the jets screamed overhead, but it was too late. The rest of the Decepticons were arriving as well. There was a fourth jet that arrived with the ground forces, a Lockheed F-17 Nighthawk jet fighter and bomber, but Optimus new who it was despite not having seen his face yet and honestly, he was dreading the arrival of this certain Decepticon ever since his own arrival on Earth.

They were more then likely here for Sam, who was being guarded by the one best suited for the job. There was no way in the Pit Bumblebee was going to let the Decepticons take Sam away again. He heard Ironhide growl angrily beside him as the four air Decepticons transformed and landed.

"That was a warning shot, Prime. Give me the All Spark!" Megatron demanded.

"Never, Megatron!" Optimus shot back.

Megatron roared, almost animalistic, his optics flashing and his jaw tight as his claws clenched into promises of disaster. "Give it to me!"

"You're not taking Sam," Optimus stated, "And we will not give him up without a fight."

Megatron grinned as if those were the exact words he wanted to hear, more than receiving Sam. "Your compassion for that boy will be your downfall," he stated, unleashing a spiked, mace-ball like weapon from his right wrist letting it crash to the ground.

Optimus threw his right arm down, a red hot blade slid into place. "I don't think so."

Megatron's drifted over slightly to a very familiar silver mech that he remembered oh so well. "Jazz," he acknowledge, "welcome back to the land of the living."

Jazz hated himself for it, but he went ridged, upon hearing his name coming from that monster's vocal processor. This was the moment he was dreading and now it was here. Hands tight he forced a grin and replied with. "Thanks, Mega-Creep. Can't say the same for you."

Megatron only continued that malevolent smile while the rest of his Decepticons made and appearance at the base and the soldiers as the base, armed with sabot rounds mobilized in the back ground. His smile dropped, however, when he sprung forward at Optimus with a roar, his soldiers following suit. Seeing no way out of it, Optimus did the same as did the Autobots in the clash of sparks and metal.

* * *

It's a cliffhanger I know and I know people don't like them. But when it's a good place to end a chapter you just gotta do it! When I wrote this, I'm not gonna lie, I think I made Peyton a little bit of a pushover, but you know what? She never really stopped loving Carter in the first place. At least she didn't acutally say "I love you" b/c that would've just been dumb.

I'm going out of town for the weekend for my friend birthday so if I don't respond to reviews right away I apologize.

I also have another poll on my profile page, merely asking who your favorite partnership is. Granted I understand that some partnerships have had more of the limlight than others and Trent and CJ are just getting started, but rght now it's a tie between Starcream and Kale and Optimus and Peyton. It's funny, b/c I was thinking about voting and I seriously think I would pick Starscream and Kale too! They're like an old married couple! If you have the time and want to, please vote. I'm just curious to what people think.

So, there are two more chapters and an epilogue after this and then it's off to _Of Sparks and Hearts_, which, like I said won't be making an appearance until _Twin Times the Fun_ is fully established.

Blarg! Geez, okay, done with the notes! Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	35. Apocalypse Please

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. Its crunch time for school and I've have been doing a lot of paper and studying for a lot of tests and it's not even finals yet. I hope this makes it up to you. _Apocalypse Please_ by Muse did inspire this chapter ver, very much. This chapter was very fun and emotional to write. I hope you like it. Please enjoy!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Chapter Thirty-Four: Apocalypse Please

Not to far away from the battle, Peyton was starting to become aware of the situation as Jason checked out her forehead. It was a superficial injury and wouldn't cause any permanent damage from what he could tell. Both she and Carter were fine except for a few cuts and bruises and the promise of being extremely sore for awhile. The battle seemed to wage just around the corner. Bumblebee and Starscream were the only mechs that were there. Bumblebee knew his purpose, without a doubt, as he stood over Sam and Mikaela. Starscream, however, looked lost, not sure what to do. He wouldn't look at any of them including Kale.

"Epps," Will said, "Let's go."

"Right."

"Kale," he continued, "you're with the air force. Get up there before they're all whipped out."

Kale nodded determinedly. It had been a while since he flown, but for him it was like riding a bike. Will went over to his wife and baby quickly kissing them. Sarah looked ready to break, but she smiled and told him he better come back. Starscream watched the interaction silently, finding himself wondering if humans were as disgusting as he originally thought. It seemed that every species had his flaws and he was no different.

"Starscream?" The mech looked down at Kale, who bore a small grin. "Stay out of trouble."

Starscream didn't look away. "I would tell you the same, but you're looking for it." Kale laughed and nodded, before the three men were off.

"I hate just sitting here!" Sam yelled, "I feel useless!"

"You have to stay here, Sam," Jason stated.

"But I can do something!" he said desperately, "I'm the All Spark right?"

Starscream, for some reason, became extremely agitated. "Calm down! They're after you, boy, so if you want to help your friends, you'll stay out of sight and stay hidden." He received a lot of opened mouth stares but he didn't care.

"He's right Sam," Bumblebee stated, "You need to stay here."

Sam looked frustrated to the point of tears. So much power and he was useless. Starscream felt the same at the moment, minus the tears. There was no doubt in his processor that if he had use of his weapons he'd be out there right now, but who would he fight for? The Decepticons, who he served for centuries or the Autobots, who took him in when they didn't need to and saved his life? Kale, his only friend, fought for the Autobots. He was the only person to give him a change. Starscream was ruthless, he always had been and always will be, but maybe he was more then what the Decepticon cause made him to be? He stared down at his arm, where his missile launcher resided. He knew who he'd fight for if he was out there and it actually did his spark some good to realize that.

"Bumblebee," he said surprising the mech with the use of his name, "I need you to do something for me?"

"W-What?"

"I need my weapons to be brought back online," he said, "Can you do that?"

"What the hell?" Glen cried, "You're a Decepticon!"

"If you do it now, I can help you," Starscream continued, only looking at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't know what to think. He had seen Starscream in battle plenty of times, with a demonic gaze in his optics that really shook him to the core, but right now, he looked calm, composed, and ready.

He fumbled for an answer, but Sam beat him to it. "Starscream," the boy said, "come here." It wasn't that hard, he only needed to kneel down. Sam placed his hands on Starscream's arm and closed his eyes, like he was trying to feel for something. "Give me your word that you're going to help the Autobots," he demanded, "That you're not lying and going to betray us."

Starscream nodded. "You have my word."

Immediately, something in Starscream flicked on, like a light switch. Sam opened his eyes and stepped back as Starscream rose. Sam grinned up at him. "Go get 'em."

Starscream nodded again and started to walk off, the humans watching.

"Sam," Mikaela said, "are you sure about this?"

"Too late now," he said, "Besides, being like this," he stared at his hands, "kinda makes me a little more in-tuned to what he was thinking. He's going to help."

"I hope you're right," Jason said, "Or we're screwed."

* * *

Starscream began to run towards the battle, the human soldiers looking momentarily surprised, but, once again, he ignored them. Running out into the open as the battle waged on, his red optics were immediately drawn to Megatron and Optimus grappling not to far away, as one tried to gain the advantage of the other. For some reason, everything Megatron had put him through came roaring back like a tidal wave. The beatings for insubordination, the ridicule, the violence he had been exposed to since he was a merely youngling, all because of him. Starscream was filled with rage and hate. As Megatron and Optimus finally broke apart the tyrant looked over at his former second.

"Starscream," he announced, "this is where you've been hiding. I heard you tried to prevent my revival."

Starscream didn't answer. He didn't trust himself to. He merely walked forward. The battle stopped as he did so. He stopped when he was beside Optimus, who was looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what Starscream may be up to. Starscream looked at Optimus out of the corner of his optics before lifting an arm, his wrist disappearing to reveal a canon.

"What?" Ratchet yelled angrily at the weapons activation.

But Starscream didn't leave room for questions. His eyes were focused on Optimus, but he didn't fire on the Autobot leader like everyone seemed to think he would. In a flash, Starscream raised the canon and aimed it at Megatron, firing at close range into the Decepticons chest, knocking him back a few yards. Starscream merely grinned and looked at Optimus. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Starscream."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Are you kidding me?" Demolisher yelled, "You're not coming back to the Decepticons?"

Starscream rounded on the tank. "Does it look like I am?"

Vortex grinned, almost gleefully at the development, a startling expression for one such as him. Starscream met his smile and like an old feud waiting to be settled they charged at each other.

"This time you won't escape!" Starscream yelled.

"This time I'll make you're _dead_ for good!" the other countered.

Some distance away, Megatron growled as he got up, his armor sparking. Optimus made his way over, his sword sliding into place once again. Megatron should've expected such an attack from Starscream, the traitorous waste.

Optimus' voice ran strong and deadly serious. "Let's end this."

Megatron got up. "Let's."

Optimus charged first, bringing his arm up, wielding the blade, to rain it down on Megatron's head. The other grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Optimus wasn't on the ground long enough for Megatron to stomp his head into the concrete, avoiding his foot narrowly as it left a crater in its wake. The two were extremely agile, considering their size. Blocks and punches were placed like a synchronized dance where they both knew where they needed to step at a certain point. Megatron managed to land a power hit in the side of Optimus head, knocking the Autobot back.

"Give it up!" Megatron spat, "No matter how you try, I just keep coming back."

"You got lucky this time," countered the other, "Kidnapping Sam and forcing him to revive you will _not_ happen again!"

"The All Spark is mine!"

"He a sentient being and has the right to choose for himself!"

"Your weak morals will be your end you, Prime!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Soundwave backed off from his duel with Ironhide long enough for the compartment in his chest to open. A large, cassette-tape like object slid out and transformed into a large, falcon like mech. It screeched loudly and took to the skies. Ironhide couldn't react fast enough for a second one to slide out, this one transforming into a mechanized jaguar, larger then standard size.

"Retrieve All Spark," Soundwave ordered. Ravage roared as he took off in the direction his senses indicated, Laserbeak following in the air.

"NO!" Ironhide shouted, "Hound, stop them!"

Hound dodged a slow hit from Demolisher, looking up he saw a familiar bird and on the ground a cat. "Shit!" he cursed loudly.

Transforming, he took off, tires squealing as he pursued. Ironhide engaged Demolisher as well, which wasn't the best idea, but he had to keep them away from Hound. The technician pulled up along side Ravage, but like most cat's he was very agile and able to dodge Hound's attempted sideswipe. Laserbeak shot from above, forcing Hound to swerve. Cursing loudly again, Hound drifted around the corner and continued to pursue, calling to Bee on the radio.

"Get Sam out of there!" he yelled, "Ravage and Laserbeak are inbound!"

Bumblebee received the transmission. "Sam, go!" he ordered, ignoring how the shout strained his voice.

"What? No!" Sam protested as Jason and Glen started to drag him away, "I'm not leaving you, Bumblebee! Lemme go!"

"Stop it Sam!" Jason ordered, "Let's go!"

"No! No! Bee!"

The roar of a large cat filled the air. Ravage sped around the corner and right at them without even stopping. Bee immediately opened fired, but Ravage was too quick as he went for Sam. Sam's eyes glowed blue and just as the cat was leaping through the air to pounce on him, it hit an invisible barrier and flung him back thirty feet. The sound of screeching metal sliding against concrete pierced the air just under the sounds of the battle as Ravage slid to a crumpled stop, growling lowly. Sam was able to pull from Jason and Glen, merely because they were too shocked to hold onto him. Hands flashing white, his seemingly endless electric blue pools for eyes narrowed in anger Sam watched as Ravage got to his feet, shaking his head. A stream of lasers rained down on them. Sam wasn't fazed and looked up at the swooping bird above.

"_**WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?"**_ Sam yelled angrily, his voice echoed by a robotic monotone.

Throwing his hand into the air, a stream of white light, surrounded by blue electricity, shot out of his opened palm and nearly struck Laserbeak forcing the mech to spin out of control and retreat in order to regain balance. Ravage growled fiercely in a meek attempt at intimidation, but still backtracked. But it seemed Sam's explosion of power was not to last. As soon as it came it was gone, leaving an exhausted teen in its wake. Sam fell to his knees, his eyes open dazedly, but already unconscious. Seeing the opportunity, Ravage went for him, Bee making the same move, but it was someone else entirely who intervened, jumping on the cat mech's back and knocking him to the side.

Carter stared in horror. "PEYTON!"

Peyton inhaled desperately as Ravage rolled over, momentarily crushing her, as she still clung to his long neck. She was sure she heard various cracks echo in her ears as the cat got up again, roaring in rage, tossing its head trying to shake her off. This made it difficult for her to speak, but she managed to get out one single order. "Get out of here!"

"Peyton!" Mikaela yelled helplessly.

"DO IT!"

"Alright," Jason said, taking charge, "Let's go!"

"We can't just leave her!" Carter cried.

"Sam is our first priority! They'll be after him again!" Jason yelled back, definitely getting in Carter's face, "Let's go!"

Carter didn't really have a choice and he was soon recruited into carrying Sam out of the battle zone. Though her vision was highly distorted from Ravage shaking and bucking like a bull to get her off, she managed to see that they had retreated. Bee looked helpless his canon moving back and forth with Ravage's movements, but not wanting to hit Peyton. So, she decided to make it easier for him. Letting go may have been a bad idea, but she could tolerate that more then being vaporized. The landing hurt like a bitch, a lot more then being tossed by the earlier explosion. The way she landed on her hand snapped her fingers back at distorted angles and from the feel of it, her shoulder popped out of socket. She didn't scream thought. The wind had been knocked out of her again from the force of the landing. Rolling along until she reached and uncomfortable stop, she was dizzy, but could still see Bumblebee trying to get a shot on the jaguar that moved more like a damn cheetah, but Ravage was no longer pursuing Sam. No, he seemed to have a new target.

"Peyton, run!" Bee shouted.

Oh, and she ran, even before she was on her feet, despite the pain in her chest, her shoulder and her fingers, she hauled ass. She tripped, through, while rounding a corner and she slid to the side skidding her forearm and hands. She was actually thankful for the slip up because as soon as she went down Ravage sailed over her head. Scrambling to her feet, she started off again. She was sure she heard Bee's following footsteps, but she didn't turn around to see. He couldn't shoot, in danger of hitting her, but if he could just catch up around the tight corners and dodging through the smaller hangers he may be able to save her from getting torn apart by the evil metal kitty.

Peyton found herself running towards the antenna farm. Hopefully, it had been evacuated, because that's where she was going. She hit the door was a loud clank, throwing it open and continuing to run. Ravage roared as he burst through the door, taking one off the hinges. She was hopping that the sleek surface of the floor would make him lose his ground, because though he was a cat, he didn't have pads on his feet, merely metal and should be prone to sliding, but it seemed that the same rules didn't apply. Ravage's claws were digging into the floor, giving him leverage to push off and run. This was becoming ridiculous. Making a last minute turn the jaguar didn't suspect, she entered and open room and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly, but there was a force on the other side, throwing its entire weight into the heavy door.

Thinking quickly, Peyton pulled out her gun and shot at the window, thanking her lucky stars that it was mere glass. Jumping up, she cut her hands up hauled herself through, falling on the other side, just as the door burst open. She was running again before Ravage leapt through the busted window, his size making it a little bigger then before. She heard Bumblebee call her name. He was close, but from estimating the ever shrinking distance between her and her pursuer he wasn't close enough. She pulled her gun out again and haphazardly shot a few rounds. It wasn't skill; it was luck that one managed to hit him in the face, stunning him momentarily for her to start to put some distance between them. But 'momentarily' meant mere nanoseconds, in which Ravage shook his head of the bullet dented in the metal of his forehead, and the chase continued.

Peyton rounded the wrong corner, she deduced, as she was met with a dead end. Turning she couldn't leave, because Ravage, like some sort of cheesy horror flick had just appeared at the end of the alley, staring down at her with bright yellow optics promising a very painful death. She was cornered with nothing, but bullets left. She tried to count how many she fired and came to the conclusion she had either one or two. Fucking terrific. Backed into a wall, she really didn't know what to do as Ravage started his slow stalk forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like set of steel poles about five feet in front of her, long and maybe about four fingers in width.

Thinking quickly and fueled by panic, she sprung forward to grab one to offer some meager defense for herself as Ravage started to charge. Turning quickly, a pole in her hands, the massive robotic feline had its paws on her shoulder's knocking her flat on her back. She lay there motionless, Ravage on top of her, and that's what Bumblebee ran around to see. Peyton stared into Ravage's eyes, glowing in absolutely agony as a low whine came from his vocal processor. Peyton didn't even know why she was crying as she looked in between them. She had managed to get the pole in front of her just as Ravage hit. The mech was impaled through its lean belly, just below the chest. Shifting the weight of the cat over, she deposited him to the side, letting it hit was a crash on the ground. Ravage whined and growled as he lay there trying to keep still preventing more pain. Peyton suddenly felt bad seeing it behave much like an organic jaguar would. She couldn't look at it anymore, vouching to look at Bee instead. He looked relieved to see her alive, but the look of relief on his face quickly went to panic.

Before Peyton had the opportunity to turn, much less move, fiery pain erupted on her back, thick claws cutting through her shirt and tearing into her flesh. The force of the claw knocked her forward with a scream, blood flowing down her back in thin rivets. Ravage went limp again, his front right claw stained with her blood. Peyton could hardly move the wounds throbbed continuously. Her skin went pale. The sweat from running sunk into the wounds making them hurt even more and she was already reduced to a quivering mess on the ground. Bumblebee didn't know what to do. The wounds weren't deep enough to be fatal, unless severely infected, but that didn't quell the pain the woman was in.

"Peyton?" he asked.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

She tried to push herself onto her hands and knees, but was unable to. The adrenaline rush was gone and exhaustion was settling in with the pain. Bumblebee lifted her, as gently as possible, into his hands and for his sake, she bit her lip to keep quiet. Making sure the coast was clear, Bumblebee left, not noticing Laserbeak landing beside Ravage or the antenna that had protruded from its back. Trying to keep the jostling of his jog to a minimum, he went to where the others had set up their new hiding spot. Jason, who had obviously taken charge in Will's absence, saw him and got up from beside, a once again, unconscious Sam. Carter couldn't see Peyton from his vantage, but seeing both of Bee's hands holding her like a child would hold a dead bird, made him sick.

"Is she—?"

"I'm not dead," Peyton announced, her voice strained, "This is why I never wanted a cat, Carter. I don't do so good with cats," she stated.

Carter laughed lightly, in worry still echoing in his laugh and all over his face as he shook his head at her humor. Bumblebee lowered his hands and allowed the girl to get down. Unable to stand, due to her exhausted legs turning to jelly, she fell forward into Jason, who caught her, his hand on her back to support her unaware of the injury until she hissed in pain. Pulling his hand away, he could see that it was stained in blood. Carter noticed to and they both helped her to lay by Sam.

"Is he okay?" she asked, looking at the boy, "That was some light show."

"He's out again," Mikaela provided, "But he's okay."

"How about you?" Miles asked shakily, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"No, you not," Jason scolded, "Lie down on your stomach and let me check these out."

"We have more important things to worry about," she countered.

"You can't even stand, Peyton," Carter said gently, "Just do what you're told for once."

"I don't think so," the blonde stated, trying to shake them off.

"At lease let me look," Jason pleaded.

Peyton didn't have much choice as she was laid on her stomach. Jason peeled back the tattered clothing as gently as possible, but the once white cloth stuck with dried blood. She didn't make a sound though. She kept her eyes shut and breathed easily.

"You're gonna need stitches" Jason stated, "You shouldn't move."

"Dang it," she replied, "Can you do it now?"

Jason wasn't sure what to make of that question. "I don't have any of the equipment to do that, Peyton. I can wrap it for you, but just don't move and you should be okay until we get out of this."

"The 'this' you're talking about is a battle and it's not gonna end soon," she said pushing herself up, despite the pain, "We need to keep moving, keep Sam away from the fight. If Megatron sees him, we're dead."

"Where are we gonna go?" Maggie asked. The blonde was exhausted from basically running with a crutch, though Glen did have her on his back for most of the run.

Peyton thought about it for a moment. "Bee, you need to get Sam out of here," she stated, "Take Maggie, Mikaela and Miles and Glen with you. Drive away as far as you can."

"What about Sam's parents and Trent?" Mikaela asked, "We haven't seen them."

"They're probably with Keller if anything," Peyton said, "But Sam is the priority and so are you."

"What are we supposed to do?" Jason asked.

"Just keep out of sight and hope we win," Peyton shrugged, "Maybe we can get over by Will and Bobby and help out."

"It's out best shot," Carter said, before Jason could refute, "Just got here, first battle, but from what I've seen that kid's pretty important to both sides. Let's get him out of here and go from there."

Peyton smiled gratefully and nodded. "Bumblebee?"

"I don't really like leaving you…" he said.

"We're big kids," she shrugged, "We'll be fine."

"But you're injured."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Maggie's got a busted leg, Sam's KOed, let's just leave it at that."

Bee nodded and transformed. Maggie sat in the driver seat to give room for her leg. Mikaela, Miles, and Glen were in the back. Jason tried to convince Peyton to go too, but she kept talking avoiding the issue as they got Sam into the passenger seat, plus the way she was holding her gun was very intimidating, even though she was out of bullets Jason and Carter didn't know that. Shutting the doors, Jason patted the roof of the Camaro once and it took off, taking out the gate and driving away into the distance.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"Try and stay alive?" Peyton suggested.

"Well, we better start going over by the military guys," Carter said.

Nodding, they started off. Peyton ignored her back, her fingers and her shoulder had thankfully popped back into place somewhere in her encounter with Ravage. Her back burned painfully, but that was also something she just needed to stick out for the time being.

* * *

Jazz spun around as knocked Dead End clear off his feet. Grinning, Jazz felt his waning confidence return with the art kicking Decepticon aft. Flipping in the air, as the most agile of all Autobots he aimed a hit for the Porsche's chest, only to have him role out of the way and shoot him from the side. Jazz went sprawling, but didn't waste time on getting back to his feet. He looked up just in time for his view to be obstructed by his opponent. Jazz ducked, knocking fist out of the way and delivered his own right into Dead End's face.

"Give it up, Decpti-punk!" he said mockingly.

Jazz's attention was drawn to a shadow that had loomed up behind him. Spinning around he was prepared to fight, until he saw who it was. Megatron must've lost Optimus momentarily if he was able to sneak up on him. Unfortunately, Jazz's legs locked, his processor on overdrive as panic began to set in. He could feel himself being ripped his have, his brave words useless against the Decepticon leader. Jazz could already imagine going through that again, which is why he needed to move his aft!

"My, my, my Jazz," Megatron mocked, his red optics piercing Jazz's spark, "Are you afraid of me?"

"Jazz, move!"

Jazz didn't know who yelled that at him, but their words fell on deaf ears. He couldn't answer Megatron's question either, his vocal processor suddenly seeming to go offline. Megatron aimed a gun at Jazz's head and he still didn't move, petrified. Dead End grinned from behind watching the scene, but his grin fell as his optics were drawn elsewhere. Jazz was suddenly tackled from the side as Megatron fired, hitting the second mech directing in the side, severing fuel lines and causing him to yell in pain. The two hit the ground with a thud. Jazz's rescuer rounded on Megatron tackled him to the ground despite his bleeding injury. Jazz sat up, looking down right confused, because the mech that had saved him was Starscream.

Megatron threw Starscream off, but the Seeker wasn't down yet. Starscream shot at Megatron from the ground trying to bring him down, but Vortex decided to intervene. He was getting really sick and tired of Starscream's uncharacteristic acts of heroism. Optimus showed up as well to keep Megatron and Vortex from ganging up on Starscream at least. Jazz really didn't have time to feel immediately ashamed of his actions, because Dead End was attacking again.

On the other side of the battle Sunny was fighting with Breakdown and owning the SOB in the dirt. Breakdown really didn't stand a chance when he decided to pick a fight with Sunny. The mech was feeling all sorts of anger and hate for the corvette for what he did to Maggie. Breakdown made the mistake of egging him on with the taunting.

"You'll pay for what you did to her," Sunny seethed, his optics flashing brightly, "You'll be molten slag when I'm through with you."

Breakdown was at a huge disadvantage at the moment, but it was not to be for long. Soundwave intervened. It seemed that he was able to block the radio signals and keep fighting at the same time. Sunny, who had really taken out everything on Breakdown, was in trouble now. Soundwave was a ruthless warrior, partly due to his seeming lack in emotions, minus for his drones. Sunny was forced on the defensive, Breakdown watching in amusement, but soon joining the fight. Sunny was able to handle the double team, but he couldn't keep it up forever. A smaller mech slid in between them knocking Soundwave back.

"Thanks, Cliffjumper!"

"It'll be easier to say CJ!" came the new reply, "Cliffjumper is too much to say in a battle don't you think?"

"CJ?"

"Like it?"

Sunny punched Breakdown across the face, a smile coming into play. "Yeah, I do!"

"Alright!" CJ cheered jumping over Soundwave's head and kicking the bigger mech in the back, "Booyah, mother frag-face!"

Kale suddenly swooped in and shot off a few rounds into Breakdown and Soundwave as they were knocked together by Sunny and Cliffjumper. Sideswipe had already managed to get Thundercracker onto the ground to prevent him from taking off. And Ratchet had brought down Shockwave with a buzz-saw like weapon, also to keep him grounded. What Kale was in pursuit of would seem ridiculous at first, but this damn bird flying around, shooting off lasers was really starting to get on his nerves. It had already taken out some of the pilots, with the limited amount of forces they had. It was bigger than a regular bird anyways, looking like a falcon, but about ten times as big.

"Goddamn bird!" Kale yelled shooting angrily.

Laserbeak dodged, titling ever so slightly. The worst thing that the bird could do is get behind him and that's what it was trying to do. Kale was forced to make rash decisions and pilot in ways that would seem reckless to keep the parakeet from Hell in front of him. He turned swiftly, keeping the mech bird in front of him once again. He wasn't sure, but it was starting to look annoyed. It suddenly went into a nosedive, and Kale followed. His ears started popping, but he kept it up, pulling up at the last possible second an F-22 could handle to avoid collision. Kale found himself right in the middle of the ground battle. Cursing, he continued to tail Laserbeak, dodging legs and arms and stray shots the best he could. If Starscream was around at the moment there was no doubt the ex-Decepticon would be cussing him out till his batteries died.

Kale was forced to take evasive action when Scorponok suddenly popped out of the ground in front of him. Ironhide had been engaging the scorpion like mech in battle. It would escape and pop up at random points of the base and Ironhide would continue to beat the slag out of it. Demolisher on the other hand was doing an awesome reenactment of the event involving a certain other tank by the name of Devastator, S7 soldiers, and Captain's Lennox's Special Ops.

Will yelled angrily as he continued to open fire on Decepticon stomping towards him. It was Mission City all over again with another Goddamn tank! In his mind he was counting on the chopper in the distance facing off with Starscream to be next. The tank's name was Demolisher, he knew that, but another thing he knew was the tank ones of their species seemed to be the stupid ones.

"Epps! Get in with aerial!"

"I can't!" the other man replied, "Something's jamming the signal!"

"…OH _C'MON!_"

_**BOOM!**_

Debris was tossed into the air landing in chunks on the soldiers. Will shoved the pieces of concrete off and got back into a defensive position behind their cover. "This isn't going well!" he stated.

"Where have I heard _that _before?" Epps replied sarcastically.

"This would be _so_ much easier if they hadn't _already_ destroyed most of the F-22s!"

That was true. It seemed that that was a major target in Megatron's flyby and only a handful were still flyable, Kale being in one of them. They were going to need all the help they could get. Trent volunteered right away, which was odd. Before the battle started he asked Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky to look after Shelly with their dog, Mojo, before they left in a van with Sarah, Bella and Keller, who was not so keen on leaving, and decided to help out. Now, he was running back and forth with ammo between Will's location and the other Captain leading the defense. An explosion rocked the ground sending Trent sprawling, but he didn't hesitate. No, he got right back up and handed Will more rounds.

Scorponok skittered on the ground his many optics focusing on Lennox and Epps, the ones that nearly killed and him and broken off part of his tail. Ready the pounce, he didn't get the chance. Ironhide just showed up and grabbed the mech by the tail, swinging him around and throwing him into Demolisher who was getting ready to stomp on the humans.

Will looked over at his partner and grinned as he approached. "I don't know, buddy. Which one do you want?"

"I think I'll take the big, dumb one," Ironhide replied as they watched the two try to get out of the heap they were in, "I think you have an old score to settle with Scorponok."

Will's face became hard as he recalled the soldier he lost in Qatar. Scorponok popped up behind him, stuck him through the chest with his tail swung him around before flinging him off like an insect. His First Sergeant Zack Donnelley had wanted to go home just as much as he did, but he went home in a casket. Fig was also hurt and badly, nearly dying as well. So to say he had a score to settle with Scorponok was an understatement. Epps walked up beside him, huge gun on his shoulder, posed and ready to beat the metal bastard to powder Will knew his best friend was on the same page. Epps nodded once and Will looked up at Ironhide who grinned, despite the chaos.

"Have fun," Ironhide waved casually.

"Bring the rain!" Will shouted.

Waving wilding at a formation of F-22's, he wasn't sure if they saw him, but they saw the lasers that the ground soldiers hit Scorponok with. They opened fired at Will's command, shooting the bug into the dirt the few F-22s providing assistance. Ironhide caught Demolisher off guard and knocked him back with a swift kick to the chest. While he took care of Demolisher and the humans took on Scorponok Simmons was staring at his radio in confusion.

"I can't get in contact with S7!" Simmons announced, "What's wrong with the signal?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be having the same problem!" Epps shouted angrily, his face tight, "You probably want to blame him!" he pointed out Soundwave, since Hound had filled him in on the communications officer that had technology reviling his own.

Simmons was about to retort when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. "Holy shit!"

Frenzy recognized the human immediately as one the contributed to his self-inflicted decapitation. If the human hadn't moved he wouldn't have been almost destroyed. Frenzy immediately open fired on him, his razor sharp disks flying out, but the human was elusive for his age, dodging behind some cover.

"I thought you were dead!" Simmons shouted.

Frenzy clicked angrily and jumped over the shelter to tackle Simmons into the ground. They rolled into Will, who promptly screamed upon seeing the crazy little mech. Frenzy screeched in Will's face, only to receive the butt of the soldier's gun between his four optics, knocking him off Simmons. Simmons and Will both shot at the cretin, but he was very elusive, hiding behind various forms of cover. His mission was to find the All Spark since Laserbeak reported back on Ravage. The mech-cat wasn't dead, but gravely injured. Soundwave had recalled him back after removing the pole and he was safely tucked back in his chest compartment.

Frenzy scoffed at the two humans and continued with his mission. Running, hunched over to conceal his form more he peeked around corners and through windows and doors. Eventually, he found something, but it wasn't the All Spark; three humans, two male and one female, whose injuries were moderately severe. He watched them closely intrigued. All had the All Spark's radiation on them in minute traces, probably from touching him, but the power was the All Spark was getting further and further away and seeming to fade at the same time. Creeping in the shadows, he tailed the three unsuspecting maggots. He recognized two of them as partners of Ratchet and Optimus Prime, but the third was unknown.

Jason suddenly stopped walking feeling like something was watching him. Turning around, he didn't answer Peyton when she asked what was wrong, just gestured for silence. Frenzy shrunk back behind the corner trying to say quiet, but his constant twitching was something that could possibly give him away. Jason started to walk forward, a display of bravery. Carter drew his gun. He was well away that regular bullets didn't do much, but he pulled it out anyways. Peyton, who unloaded her clip, hung back as Carter went up beside Jason, grabbing the man's shoulder. Jason nodded one and let Carter take the lead. Frenzy growled softly, arming himself with his sharp disks, but the unknown male stopped. Police instincts kicking in Carter told them to back up. Frenzy screeched and jumped around the corner his small machine gun on his right arm firing a volley of bullets at their feet.

"What the fuck is that?" Carter yelled as they started running.

"Frenzy!"

"There's little ones too?"

"Just run!"

Frenzy chased after them. Carter, who was not a fan of running, turned and shot at the little monstrosity, but his bullets hardly fazed him. Frenzy crackled maniacally as he jumped the man, knocking him to the ground. Peyton spun around and the sight made her start running back.

"Carter!"

Jason was forced to follow. Peyton didn't Frenzy the opportunity to acknowledge her as he grabbled with Carter. She delivered a hard kick to his chest, sending the little mech flying back. Jason and Peyton then pulled Carter to his feet to start moving again. A silver disk flew from Frenzy and struck Jason in the leg. The doctor went down painfully.

"Jason!"

Frenzy watched the humans scramble, crackling again as he stalked forward. Carter was on his feet watching him while Peyton was trying to pull Jason up. Carter watched the mech carefully, not knowing what was going through his little head. But what Frenzy was really thinking was killing the female his knew to be Optimus' human contact may come with a great reward. Megatron would love to see Prime in pain and what better way to do that then kill the human he swore to protect.

Frenzy shot off a series of sharp disks at the unsuspecting blonde. Peyton looked up, rearing back in surprise, but her voice caught in her throat. She froze, watching the disks close in, almost in slow motion. But in a flash Carter was in front of her taking the three disks in his chest, burying deep into the flesh. Peyton wasn't sure if she was screaming as Carter dropped to his knees and fell forward, but her mouth hung open. She just knew that she was staring.

There was stomping series of footsteps. Hound was here, delivering a swift kick at the unsuspecting Frenzy to send him sailing through the air with a strangled scream, but the damage had already been done.

"Oh, God, Carter, no!" Peyton dropped down and rolled him onto his back, "Carter, no! No!"

The disks were deep, very, very deep. Carter seemed to be very aware of it. His breathing was labored, his skin paling. Peyton held him in her lap, her arm behind his head, whispering 'oh God' over and over again like a prayer. Jason ignored his own injuries to asses the severe damage to Carter. Hound ventured closer, but he did not like the way this was looking. Peyton held Carter's hand tightly, him holding on as well. Blood was staining his white button down shirt around the entrance wounds. Jason knew that he couldn't take them out. Taking them out would lead to instant bleeding out, but Carter wouldn't live without emergency surgery.

"Do something," Peyton begged looking at the doctor with helpless, glassy brown eyes, "Help him."

"Peyton," Jason began, his voice soft, "I can't—"

"Don't tell me that!" she cried, "You're a doctor! Do something! Save him!"

"Peyton," Carter interrupted, "D-Don't."

Jason fell back. Ratchet words seemed to come back to haunt him. But why here? Why now? "You can't save everyone," Ratchet had said, and it was true and it was the truest at the moment in time.

Peyton seemed to realize that Jason was as helpless as she was. She looked down at Carter. There was sweat forming on his brow, running down pale skin. She shook her head, denying what was happening through in her heart she knew. "No," she begged him, "You're going to be fine," she stated, "You're going to be fine. Just hold on okay? We'll get you out of here."

"Peyton," his voice was weak, "I love you."

"No!" she cried, "No, no, no! Don't say that, please! You're not gonna die!"

Carter merely smiled raising his hand to her cheek. "I'm s-sorry."

"No," she moaned miserably, "Oh, God, don't."

"I'm so proud of you," he said touching her cheek, "I didn't know what I had when I threw it away. I l-love you so…so much..."

Peyton sobbed openly, her eyes shut tightly against the world, hoping and praying that when she opened them again Carter would jump and say 'gotcha', but opening them again led to staring at Carter as he lay dying. Everything in the past just seemed to be so stupid. The petty arguments, the competition, the way they ended their relationship, hell, everything didn't seem to matter anymore. Peyton ran her fingers over his brow and down his cheek, tracing his face, trying to retain every detail. She leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his, still unable to stop the wracking sobs as her tears dropped to slid down his cheeks.

The hand that had once touched her cheek dropped to the ground. Peyton opened her eyes, keeping her face centimeters from his. His dark eyes were open, but empty. She leaned back, staring at his fallen hand, willing it back to her cheek, but it was still. She leaned all the way back staring from his feet, up his legs, his hips, his stomach, his chest and finally back to his face wracking her mind for some way to change this. She shook violently, her body going numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't possible. Every single denial went through her mind, but in the back of her mind it repeated the truth over and over again until it became so loud she couldn't ignore it. Carter was dead.

She felt the anger and grief consume her at once. She beat him weakly with her fist in her rage at him for giving up and leaving her, while her eyes were so flooded with tears she couldn't even see. She screamed, loud, piercing the air as she threw herself over him, crying into his neck, clutching his shirt tightly. She kept on screaming even when her voice left her. Jason and Hound were reduced to watching helplessly as the usually strong woman broke into tiny, unfixable pieces. She screamed for him to come back. She screamed for him not to leave her. She screamed that she still loved him over and over, hoping that it would change this, but it never would. Despite the truth, she kept screaming anyways.

* * *

Optimus and Megatron split apart. Optimus was suddenly overwhelmed by the most intense sensation he had ever experienced in his spark. Caught off guard, he was brought down to one knee as he clutched his chest, desperately willing himself into control. Megatron grinned cruelly as he stalked forward, thinking that this would ultimately be the end of Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader was unsure of what was happening until he heard it. The most sorrowful, spark churning scream he had heard in his long life. He heard it over the battle, he heard it over Megatron's thunderous footsteps. He knew who was in trouble and he needed to get to her right now, but first to settle this manner.

When his opponent's eyes flashed brightly, Megatron was completely unsuspecting at the sudden movement that Optimus made. In the blinked of an eye, Optimus charged at Megatron with intent to kill. The battle raged on once more. The humans gained reinforcements when Soundwave's signal tampering device on his arm was damaged. The Decepticons started to lose ground, pushed back out of the base until they were forced into a retreat. Megatron was the last to go, his desire for the All Spark nearly costing him his life, but he too left with the ill promise to return until he obtained what he deemed rightfully his. The battle was over and the Autobots had won, but no one stuck around to celebrate. In order to keep exposure down to a minimum, they were forced to let them leave. They would battle another day.

Optimus ran, despite his numerous injuries in the direction Peyton had screamed. What he came upon was truly a heartbreaking sight. Rocking back and forth on the ground, Carter dead in her arms, was Peyton, sobbing and screaming, continuously hitting his chest with a bloodied fist. She didn't seem to care who was around her, not even as Optimus got closer. Ratchet didn't need to perform any scans to know that the human was indeed dead, but Peyton's injuries were going to become infected very quickly if nothing was done about it. All the Autobots were silent. Optimus kneeled down behind her, his finger reaching out to touch her.

"Peyton?" he asked softly.

"Get away!" she cried. He didn't move. "GET AWAY!" she repeated, her voice sharp.

"We need to take care of your wounds," he said, "Let him go."

"No," she whispered brokenly, "No, no, no…"

"Let him go, Peyton," he said again.

She screamed when he started to pull her away from him, his large hand holding her around the middle, very gently despite his size and pulled her to his chest. Jason aided in the extraction by uncurling her fingers from Carter's shirt. She immediately took her rage out on Optimus. She hit and smacked as hard as she could, but it didn't last long with her exhaustion consuming her. Optimus took it. He wasn't going to stop her unless she risked her bleeding wounds. She finally collapsed, curling into a ball and sobbing into his chest. He held her, like holding a butterfly. Jason sighed and ran his hand over Carter's eyes closing them. When his body was removed, Peyton screamed for them not to touch him and tried to claw her way out of Optimus' grip, but it was unwavering. She finally fainted is her distress and pain. Optimus got off the ground and started to walk away, his hands still cupped around his partner, shielding her from any eyes. While they all watched their leader leave they all felt the same; it may have been a victory for them today, but in no way did it feel like one.

_Declare this an emergency…  
__Come on and spread the sense of urgency…  
__And pull us through it all…  
__And pull us through it all…_

_And it's time we saw a miracle…  
__Come on it's time for something biblical…  
__To pull us through it all…  
__And to pull us through it all…_

_Proclaim eternal victory…  
__Come on and change the course of history...  
__And pull us through it all…  
__And pull us through it all…_

_And this is the end, the end…  
__This is the end…  
__Of the world…_

* * *

I killed him. Got a little teary eyed writing that part. I put the lyrics for Apocalypse Please just b/c it's a kick-ass song and I wanted you to see how I got some inspiration from it. Once again, I apologize for taking so long, but school comes first. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	36. What the Future Holds

A/N: I'm sorry this took me so long. Finals are over and I'm out for the summer, though I am taking summer classes, getting a job and getting surgery. The surgery is in ten days and I'm gonna be very out of it, so there's gonna be another bit of a wait until I can get the last post for this story, which is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one yet. Thanks for being patient with me!

I don't own _Transformers!_

* * *

The Ties That Bind  
Chapter Thirty-Five: What the Future Holds

_Peyton was practically running down the hall, a stack of folders in her arms. The next time Jeffery asked her to do him a favor she was going to tell him to shove the favor up his ass. Well, not really. He may be her godfather, but now he was also her boss. But she could still protest profusely. She was running back and forth from DNA, trace, fibers analysis, ballistics and toxic analysis, talking to all the lab techs, and getting Jeffery's results from a staged drug sell gone awry resulting in seven deaths, one of whom was an undercover police officer. So, it was her first week and she was already on the field, but Jeffery wanted her to get a feel for the lab before he put her out there. Peyton thought it was a waste of time, especially since she seemed to become his secretary._

_She wasn't really paying attention when she rounded the corner so it shouldn't have been a surprise that she ended up smacking into a large body, all the folders spilling onto the floor. She stared at them, her mouth hanging open in shock and a little disbelief. "Terrific," she spat angrily. Kneeling down she started to gather them. "Fantastic, beautiful, awesome, great—"_

"_Wicked, tight, tubular," a male voice said, "I like tubular. Very Californian. Sorry about walking into you like that. I should've watched where I was going."_

_Peyton looked up at the source of the voice, her mouth going dry. Hot damn, this guy was __**fine. **__He had an awesome smile of pearly white teeth. He knelt down and helped her gather the papers, but she continued to stare. Snapping herself out of it, she went back to her task._

"_This is Jeffery's case," he pointed out, "The drug deal, right?" _

_Peyton nodded, too embarrassed to speak._

"_I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Carter Watson."_

"_Peyton Callaghan," she responded._

"_Oh! The new girl!"_

_Peyton laughed lightly, stacking the folders together. "That's me."_

"_So, you're skipping out on the lab tech stuff. When you'd take the proficiency test?"_

"_Yeah," she said, "Right out of school. Level one."_

"_That's pretty amazing," Carter stated, "Not many try that or even make it. Good for you."_

_She finally looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. "Thanks."_

_Getting to her feet, Peyton softly thanked him for helping her out and started to walk away. She was halfway down the hall when he called after her. "See you around then, Peyton," he smiled hotly._

_She nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks much to her dislike. Turning again she rounded the corner while Carter continued in his own direction._

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes, there was someone leaning over him. He couldn't place the face, but he had really familiar blue eyes and a black and yellow leather jacket. Sam frowned as he tired to figure it out, but he noticed something else first. This kid was way in his personal bubble.

"He's awake," the blonde boy stated.

"Yeah, Bee," came from behind him, "You're probably freaking him out. Wanna back up?"

"Opps," the reply was, "Sorry."

"Bee?" Sam asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," said the blonde boy, "Don't you remember?"

His mind went back to when he was in an unnatural stasis and how a human version of Bumblebee helped him figure out how to wake up. Then he remembered Hound's MHGs. This was weird still. Sitting up slowly, Bee helped him do that. Mikaela knelt down in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

"How you feeling?"

"Like Optimus ran me over," came the response, "What happened?"

"Well, you shot that bird and that big cat with some kind of white light," Miles said, "and then you fainted."

"White light?" Sam mused, "Dude, as soon as I think I've figured this all out I'm shooting light from my hands!"

"Ratchet thinks that the radiation as manifested greatly since the Cube was destroyed," Bee said, "It's probably best if you lay off on the powers for a while until we can figure it out."

"Manifested?" Sam asked, "How?"

Bumblebee frowned, his lips pursed together tightly, a very human gesture. "Well, we're starting to think that since you were exposed to the radiation when it was destroyed that you've somehow managed to manipulate the portion of the power that was given to you into a weapon."

Sam's eyes brows shot sky-high. "So, what? I'm a weapon now?"

"No!" Bee quickly answered, "You're not the weapon, the energy from the All Spark is."

Sam didn't look convinced. "But I _am_ the All Spark now. That makes _me_ the weapon."

"You're not an object," Mikaela stated, "You're a person."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I can use the energy that is supposed to restore life to kill things," he said, "I'm not gonna become a government experiment am I?"

"No," Bee said fiercely, "They won't take you away."

"Keller thinks it'd be best for you to stay with the Autobots so Ratchet can keep a good eye on you," Mikaela added.

The thought had obviously run through his head. He didn't want to be captured by Sector 7 or anything like Bumblebee had been, especially since S7 was back in action. Simmons had seemed to turn over a new leaf, but Sam wasn't so sure about him yet. He felt lucky that Keller was there to help out. He didn't want to imagine what would've happen if he hadn't been. He managed to get up and start walking on his own. Bumblebee's holoform vanished and as Bumblebee transformed, Sam took Mikaela's hand. Looking around at the destruction of the base, Sam couldn't help, but think that he could've done something to stop this. If he hadn't been so weak he probably could've saved a lot of people. Who knows? Maybe even taken out a few Decepticons?

Walking around the base, they eventually came upon his parents. Sam let them hug him. He was just glad they were alright and more than anything, he needed them. He didn't know what he really was anymore. He had the power to bring life back to both the Autobots and Decepticons. He proved that with Jazz and Megatron, but now he was using that power as a laser beam or something? Looks like the Cube gave him more power that even he realized. As his mind wracked though these ideas, he let her head drop on his mother's shoulder and sighed heavily. What he'd do to get his normal life back.

* * *

_Peyton snapped a few photos of the prone figure on the concrete. Not a good part of town to be in, especially if you're a tourist. Cheapest hotel in Vegas! Great rates! Stay here and get mugged and killed on your way to the casino! The poor woman didn't even know what she was getting herself into. Samantha Reed, age twenty-seven from Troy, Michigan. She could hardly be recognized by the beating she received pre-mortem. From various shoe prints in the blood surrounding the body, there were multiple assailants. She noticed some abrasions on the woman's hands. Kneeling down, she snapped a photo and got a closer look. She fought back. From the blood spatter the beating took place on the ground._

"_What do you think?"_

_Peyton turned and saw Carter walking up behind her, his face grim. She sighed and got off the ground. "Definitely mugged," she answered, "Shoe prints indicate multiple assailants and complete overkill. This wasn't necessary if all they wanted was her purse."_

_Carter stepped up beside her, close enough that she could smell the cologne he used. She gulped a little nervously and tried to inconspicuously back off, which was kind of difficult. Carter didn't seem to be paying attention as he stared down at the body. Peyton pursed her lips together and kept her head down. A woman was murdered and she was feeling like a hormonally ridden teenager with a immature crush on her co-worker or something. Shifting on her feet, she was silently waiting for him to say something._

"_Jeffery sent me to help you out," he said, "You mind?"_

"_No," her voice cracked. Carter laughed lightly while she cleared her throat, "No, I don't mind."_

_Still smiling, something caught his attention. "Got some bloody shoe treads," he stating, "running…that way," he pointed to an adjacent alley._

_Peyton looked down at the body, a short trail of blood leading from a smaller pool to the one the victim was in. There were hand prints as well she could just see in the overhead street lights. "She tried to get away," she said softly, her voice tight, "She tried to crawl away and they wouldn't let her." _

_Carter looked over at the blond, his face grim. It was Peyton's first real case. She would learn the hard way that feeling too much for the victim would put a hard strain on her in the long run. Carter walked by and patted her shoulder briefly, but didn't look at her as he continued to asses the crime scene. The corner arrived to take the body after pronouncing the time of death to be a few hours ago. For Peyton, it made it a little easier to collect evidence without the blank eyes of a dead woman watching her. Carter occasionally looked over at her when he thought she wasn't looking but in all actuality she did notice._

_Finally, she turned, an annoyed look on her face. "What?"_

_Carter looked a little startled and tried to play it off. "Huh? Nothing."_

"_You keep on looking at me," she stated, "Do you have something to say?"_

_He shook his head, but she could tell that he did. "No, nothing."_

"_Then knock it off. I'm trying to concentrate."_

_There was less then fifteen seconds of silence when he spoke up. "I was just thinking that, well, I'm getting a little hungry and wondered if you wanted grab some breakfast after shift."_

_Peyton who was in the middle of bagging unknown strands of hair with the skin tags still attached when the suggestion was made. Slowly she turned around. Carter was smiling that suave smile that he had given her almost a month ago when they first met. She didn't even notice it until Carter suggested a place to go that she had nodded and nodded again at the suggestion of Bob's Bar & Grill. It was a nice bar and restaurant and they had good burgers, but served breakfast in a short period in the day. A lot of guys on the force went there after shift and even Jeffery told her to check it out. _

_A few hours later they're shift ended and both were too hungry to go home and change, so they hopped in Carter's Avalanche and drove right to the lab, submitted their evidence and headed over to Donnie's. It was easy to get a seat over by the bar. It wasn't hard to pick out what they wanted since the breakfast menus, while absolutely delicious, was rather small. _

_The waitress took the menus. "So is this gonna be one bill or two?" the waitress asked._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

_Carter and Peyton looked at each other. Peyton blushed slightly and bowed her head. "C'mon," Carter said, "I'm buying."_

"_You don't have to," Peyton said, "I can pay for myself."_

"_What kind of date would this be if you paid?"_

_Peyton's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Date?"_

"_Well, yeah," Carter smiled. Peyton stared at that smile, really wishing he'd stop it for her sake. "One bill's fine and don't listen to her," he pointed at Peyton, "she doesn't know what she's talking about."_

_Peyton looked ready to protest, but was cut off by the waitress' bubbly laughter before she walked off. This time Peyton glared at the man sitting across from her. He only smiled innocently and that smile made her blush and turn away again. _What is this, high school? Stop it,_ she said to herself fiercely. So their glasses of OJ came out and Carter struck up a conversation about work. It was something they had in common. Apparently, Peyton had still been getting turned around in the lab and so he offered help anytime she needed it. They also talked about their case they were sharing and the ideas that came along with it. _

"_They left the victim's wallet," Carter said, "but they took the money and credit cards."_

"_Not the norm," Peyton stated, "Muggers usually take the wallet with them, not empty it out and drop it by the body."_

"_They might have had time," Carter said, "While the victim was being beaten one of them might have gone through her purse."_

"_That's speculation," came the reply, "But it's a good one. Coroner pronounced TOD to be around…" she looked at her watch, "eight hours ago."_

"_Making it around 2 AM when she was killed," Carter finished, "This was a mugging, no doubt about that, but they went way overboard with the beating. None of it was necessary unless they wanted to kill her."_

"_They might have wanted to," she said, "She was a tourist, right?"_

_Cater nodded. "Yeah, so?"_

"_When I was in high school some of the older kids would talk about this thing called fannysmackin'," she explained in a hushed tone, "Kids go around and find tourists and, well, beat them up."_

"_Is this for fun?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Carter sighed. "That's disgusting. Why can't kids stick to underage drinking and weed?"_

"_But they're not supposed to kill the tourist, that's the rule."_

"_How do you know about this?"_

"_A friend tried to get me to go."_

"_Did you?"_

"_Of course not! She eventually backed out too and all the kids involved got arrested. They all got out at eighteen and some are serving more time in the state prison."_

"_Damn."_

"_Yeah, so, I'm not sure if this might be the case, but a tourist was mugged and beaten about four blocks from Samantha Reed a week ago, same MO."_

"_It's speculation."_

"_Yeah, but it's still an idea."_

_Soon, they had their food and a polite well-wish from the waitress. They ate in relative silence, occasionally tossing out ideas about their case or other unrelated subjects. Before Peyton knew it, she was relaxed and shamelessly flirting with her co-worker. At the end of their meal, it was time to go home and rest up for the next shift. Peyton tried to smuggle money into the check book and even tried to pay the waitress the tip, but Carter was one step ahead of her. Walking back out to his truck, Peyton realized that her car was in the shop and Jeffery dropped her off at the scene after telling an officer to drive her back to the lab when she was done. Well, that obviously didn't happen and now Carter was driving her back to her apartment._

"_Well, thanks for the 'date'," Peyton said, "We should do it again."_

"_Definitely," Carter said._

"_Okay," she said shyly, "Well, bye."_

_As she reached for the door handle all she heard was 'wait'. Turning back around, there was a set of lips on hers. It was chaste and brief, but it still gave her goosebumps. Carter grinned at her._

"_Too forward?"_

"…_umm…"_

"_See ya," he winked._

"_B-Bye," she fumbled for the door. _

_Opening it, she tired to get out, only to remember that her seatbelt was still on. Hopping out of the truck, she made a dash for the stairway. Spinning around, she waved and started her jog up the stairs. She got in front of her door and reached for her purse only to realize that it wasn't there. Groaning loudly, she spun around to run down the stairs, hopefully to catch Carter before he drove away, only to see his head pop up on the stair holding her bulky black purse._

"_You forgot this," he stated holding it out._

"_Thanks so much," she blushed taking it. Pulling out her keys, she sighed in relief._

"_See you at work," Carter waved before heading for the stairs._

"_Wait!" Peyton said, a little louder then needed, "Umm…Well, uh, d-do you wanna come in for a bit?"_

_Carter had stopped, on foot on the first stair. He seemed to silently contemplate the idea before smiling, but not that hot, sexy smile, but a genuine smile and nodded. Unlocking the door, Peyton pushed it open and walked in. Holding the door open she gestured for him to enter like a butler would. He did and Peyton shut the door behind him._

* * *

Thankfully the injuries Starscream sustained weren't as severe as they looked. Ratchet went to work on him as soon as he could get the uncooperative jet to hold still. Starscream was ready to chase after Megatron and take him on, which would've more than likely resulted in his death, but he was talked down by both Kale and Optimus. The jet's change of heart was startling, especially having risked his life to save Jazz. When confronted with the behavior he played it off, of course, but they were thankful nonetheless.

"Finished," Ratchet said, "You irritated previous wounds, but nothing severe. You're very lucky. Megatron could have killed you."

Starscream didn't make any indication that he was listening to the medic as he sat up slowly, holding his sore chest. Getting off the table, he strode past Ratchet without even looking at him. Ratchet glared, but didn't say anything. It was Starscream that did.

"Thank you."

Ratchet turned only to see that Starscream was already rounding the corner out of the hanger. Jason entered though his eyes were on Starscream. Jerking a thumb at the mech's back, he seemed to say 'what was that all about?', but Ratchet shrugged and shook his head.

Starscream didn't pay attention to the people and mechs around him. He just kept walking. He didn't want to talk to any of them. He knew he had thrown them all for a loop when he took a killing blow from Megatron, saving Jazz's life. He really didn't know why he had done that. He was fighting Vortex, saw the situation the usually easy going Autobot was in and acted. Nothing motivated it, but a desire. He didn't want Megatron to kill Jazz, more to get in Megatron's face then for Jazz's sake so what better way to piss the slagger off then in keep him from killing that same Autobot twice.

"How you doing?"

Starscream stopped and looked down at Kale. The human was wearing his usually camouflage pants and heavy boots, but instead of his heavy coat he just wore a black tank top. His face and arms were streaked with dirt and oil, having been working on clearing wreckage all day and night since the battle. He looked thoroughly exhausted, but willing to do more.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"I'm fine."

"Are you gonna leave?"

Starscream's mouth twitched for a second. Getting right down to the point it seemed. "Yes."

"Okay."

And then he started to walk away. That was it? "Wait."

Kale spun around, his stoic expression breaking in surprise. Starscream reached into a crevice in his chest, his fingers grasping something small and thin and pulling it out. Kneeling down he held it out. Kale took it and stared at the photo of him and Tristan in there training days. The edges were singed and the photo was worn and crinkled, like it had gone through a battle. Kale had honestly thought he lost the picture, but he figured out where it had gone as soon as Starscream handed it back.

"You dropped it. I held onto it. I thought you would like it back before I left," the ex-Decepticon said.

"Thanks for returning it," Kale said, I'm glad I didn't lose it."

"I'm sorry it was damaged."

"Don't worry about it," Kale smiled, "I'm just glad the whole thing didn't burn."

"Goodbye, human."

"See ya around, robot."

And then he walked away again, pocketing the photo and jogging back to where Will, Epps, and other soldiers were helping move wreckage. Starscream didn't stick around to watch. Getting up, he turned to keep moving only to find Optimus Prime blocking his path, arms crossed, blue optics narrowed. Keller was also standing at his feet staring up at Starscream, seemingly, in a new light. Sector 7 soldiers also stood by, heavily armed, no doubt with 105 sabot rounds. Starscream didn't want to have to fight them, but he wasn't about to be killed after all this. He kept his optics on Optimus, since he was the one he'd have to worry about.

"I heard that you are leaving," Optimus said.

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, "You're welcome to stay here."

Stay. With. The. _Autobots_. They would let him join them? It almost seemed unreal and something he really wasn't expecting. He had killed many of their comrades in battle without mercy and sometimes even with a hint of amusement. And the odd thing was, Starscream was actually considering it.

"You took out some of our nation's best pilots," Keller said, "Men and woman who can't return to their families, but you fought against a leader you served for centuries. You fought with us instead of against us and I'm not saying that you can be fully trusted, no, but we're willing to give you a chance."

"You would serve as Kale's guardian," Prime supplied, "A trial period, if you will."

Starscream was really, really considering the option, but he shook his head. "I am neither a Decepticon nor an Autobot," he said, "but I will still fight the Decepticons if need be, but I will do it on my own."

Neither Keller nor Prime pushed for him to change his mind. Optimus nodded and stepped aside to let him go. As Starscream walked past him, Optimus' optics were drawn to Kale. The man looked disappointed, but remained where he was before getting back to work. He didn't watch as Starscream took a running start towards the end of the base. Leaping into the air he transformed and shot off like a rocket towards the sky. Making a half circle around the base he disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

_Peyton walked down the hall from ballistics looking down at the match for her potential weapon used in a quadruple homicide. Jeffery wasn't hesitant in giving her the case, like the lab supervisor was, but she knew she could handle it. She was so engrossed in her results she didn't see Carter coming her way until he had her by the arm and was dragging her back the way she came. _

"_Carter! Wha—What are you doing?"_

_He didn't answer as he ushered her into an empty evidence room. Shutting the door, locking it, and making sure the blinds were all shut he walked up to her completely straight faced. Peyton was downright confused, but not when he was suddenly kissing her. Her eyes slipped closed and her folder dropped onto the floor as her arms wound around his neck. Hands trailed down her sides and to her hips venturing to the back of her thighs. He quickly lifted her onto the table, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. _

"_We're at work," she stated when his lips went to her neck._

"_Let's go out today," he said against her skin._

"_We've been going out everyday," she laughed lightly, "You're gonna be broke if you don't start letting me pay."_

"_Not gonna happen," he smiled when he leaned back to look at her, "I just can't get enough of you."_

_Peyton rolled her eyes at his flirtatious behavior. "We can't be doing this in an evidence room."_

"_How about a broom closet," he suggested, "I've always wanted to do that."_

"_No!" she laughed, "I'm not getting frisky with you in a broom closet in the same building as my Godfather."_

"_Kill-joy..."_

"_Get over it," she smiled sweetly. Pecking his lips she pushed him back to get off the table. "I have a quadruple to deal with," she said kneeling down and picking up her folder, "And we'll go out all along as we go Dutch, okay?"_

_But before she left he grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. Placing a kiss on the curve of her neck was his way of saying goodbye. Peyton left first, her hand lingering in his before she left the room making sure no one was around. Carter followed a minute later and went in the opposite direction a grin on his face. _

* * *

Jazz watched the F-22 streak through the sky overhead, knowing very well that it was Starscream, the enemy that saved his life. Jazz couldn't say that he was thrilled about the event, though he was glad to still be alive since he had only be revived a little more then a day ago, but he didn't like the fact that it was Starscream that had done it. He was filled in on what the mech had done from saving the human Kale to providing helpful information, but that still didn't change the fact that he was a Decepticon. There was nothing that was going to change Jazz's processor about that even with him being his rescuer.

But he was more ashamed of the fact that he froze up in the middle of a battle. He still remembered the look Megatron had when he aimed to kill him not to mention the first time where he actually succeeded. Jazz shuddered, but his face hardened in anger and self-loathing. How could he have done that? How could he have been so pathetic? He was like a deer in headlights and he nearly got killed for his one fear. But that was it. He was absolutely terrified of Megatron and for good reason. The mech ripped him in half! But that didn't quell the shame he felt. He was Optimus Prime's first-lieutenant. He was not allowed the luxury of fear.

Jazz had been playing the avoidance game all day. He didn't want to talk to his comrades or their human allies. He wanted to be alone so he could bask in his self criticism without interruption. Optimus looked like he wanted to talk to him, but one look from the smaller Autobot made him reconsider. It would be a one-sided conversation, of that he was sure. Not even Sideswipe or Cliffjumper, or CJ as he had taken to be called, could lighten his mood now so why bother?

He felt trapped, he felt weak and he couldn't stand to be there anymore so when he did leave, he did it in secret. He didn't want anyone to chase after him. He had no idea where he would go, but he would not stick around here. He needed to be alone to think and everyone reassuring him that it was not his fault wasn't working, but he knew what they really meant.

"It's okay to be scared."

No it was not. He couldn't be scared and yet he was. He had died so it should've been his right to be, right? Maybe, but he didn't think so. As Jazz drove through the gate the human guards looked confused, but they didn't try to stop him, only asked where he was going. Jazz stopped and thought for a minute. Where was he going to go?

"Just tell Optimus I need time to think," he said, "He should understand."

The guard looked a little apprehensive but nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jazz pulled through the gate and took off down the road towards the city. He knew only one thing about his destination; it was going to be no where near the Autobots or the Decepticons.

* * *

_Jeffery handed a slip of paper to Kelly. "I want you and Grant on this one," he said, "419 at a club on the strip, one dead customer and one dead striper. Detective Chase said the male has a bullet wound to the side of the head the female the front, maybe a murder-suicide, but it looks a little staged."_

"_You got it," Kelly said as she and Grant left the break room._

"_Carter, you got a B&E."_

"_Are you kidding me?" the man immediately complained, "I've could've worked the 419 by myself."_

_Jeffery didn't like the tone that the young man had just taken with him. He handed a file over and repeated. "B&E."_

_Carter rolled his eyes and looked it over. While Jeffery held another file. Peyton bit her bottom lip and shook her head, passing a pleading look between Jeffery and Carter._

"_Peyton," Jeffery said, "you're with me on a kidnapping. Same MO as the first two; blonde haired girl, six years old, taken from her room. The first one just turned up in the desert strangled and brutalized."_

_Peyton's brown eyes continued to plead with Jeffery silently while she tried to make inconspicuous gestures to Carter whose hands had tightened around his file angrily. Jeffery was dense and didn't seem to figure it out. He handed Peyton a file and told her to meet him in the morgue to examine the first victim. Peyton and Carter remained in the break room as the door shut. It was an awkward silence. Peyton hands wringing nervously as Carter continued to seethe._

"_So, uh," she began timidly, "What was, uh, stolen?"_

"_A painting," he bit out, "Just a painting."_

"_Oh. Was it valuable."_

"_Couple thousand dollars."_

"_Carter—"_

"_You better get to the morgue."_

_Peyton tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Jeffery had been giving Carter mediocre cases lately and Peyton had been getting the more exciting ones to say the least. The kidnapping case she was currently on was all the buzz in the media and with the turn up of a body it made it even more pressing to find the suspect and get him off the streets. _

"_I'll see you after shift?" she asked._

"_Not today," Carter looked at her and sent her an unfriendly smile, "I'm going out with some friends from the force."_

_She wasn't going to pretend it didn't hurt. He had been rather distant with her lately. "Oh. Well, ok. I'll just see you when I see you." She went to kiss him goodbye only to have him turn away. Pausing a moment, she sighed and closed her eyes, lightly pecking his cheek before heading out, trying to ignoring the piercing look he was shooting into her back._

* * *

Trent huffed as he tossed another piece of rubble into the back of a truck. Hey, he made himself useful during the battle he could help out with the cleanup. Shelly was laying in the shade by a building watching him from a distance. As soon as it was deemed safe to return to the base Trent couldn't wait to see his dog. She jumped out of the van and ran for him as fast as she could, nearly knocking him down in her excitement. Trent was just happy to be alive and have his dog back. Like Judy Witwicky had done with her son, Miles and Mikaela she immediately went to asking him a bunch of questions like if he was alright. It was weird to have that attention especially since she knew what Trent had done to her son. He could only shake his head in yes or no responses at every question.

Loud footsteps made him shift his attention over his shoulder. Cliffjumper approached, his blue optics on the blonde haired boy covered in dust and sweat. Trent figured out what the look meant and he looked over at Will, who nodded and said, "Take a break." Trent nodded his thanks and grabbed his shirt he had dropped by Shelly. The bruise on his chest from Sam was still there, but it blended in with the other bruises he had gotten during the battle from blown rubble and such. Shelly jumped to her feet and followed immediately, trotting up beside Trent.

"What's up?" Trent asked the mech.

"Nothing."

Trent frowned at the aloof tone CJ was using. "You okay man?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need me for something?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"What do you want?"

"You'll see."

Trent didn't like this, but he followed nonetheless. They were nearing the fence when Shelly suddenly barked and ran ahead. "Shelly!" Trent called chasing after her, but as soon as he rounded the corner he froze and an angry voice shouted, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

Mikaela knelt down and gave the dog the attention she wanted. Mojo, who had been in Mikaela's arms, was curious about the larger dog, but opted for staying in Mikaela's arms for safety. Sam and Miles were glaring at Trent with a very familiar hate. Trent didn't like them either, but he tried to get himself to relax. He wasn't gonna fight them or anything. He noted how Bumblebee stood over Sam and Mikaela like Cliffjumper stood over him.

"This was a setup," Trent clarified.

"No, you think?" Sam spat.

"Sam," Bee said with a warning tone.

"Me and Bumblebee decided to play intervention," Cliffjumper explained, "Since you both are gonna be sticking around for a while you need to learn how to get along."

"Hn," Miles rolled his eyes, "Like that'll ever happen."

"It might if you give it a try," CJ suggested.

"Why does he even have to stay here?" Sam asked, arms crossed, "The radiation's probably worn off by now."

Trent didn't say anything. That was true, because Ratchet already filled him in, but where would he go? Home? Did he even have a home anymore? Trent found himself taking a step back. He didn't need to deal with this. He'd just get in his truck and go, but then he remembered. Someone _stepped_ on his truck. He was kind of trapped unless Cliffjumper wanted to give him a ride back Tranquility.

"Because he can't."

"Shut up, CJ," Trent hissed.

Cliffjumper remained quiet, but he looked like he wanted to explain more so Sam and Miles would understand, but it was Mikaela that seemed to understand at least a little. Getting off the ground where she had been petting Shelly and Mojo, she looked at the forlorn look on Trent's face and frowned. "It's you Dad, isn't it?"

Sam's head spun so fast his neck cracked.

Trent looked at his ex-girlfriend and confirmed with one firm nod.

Mikaela nodded as well and looked at Sam. "Call a truce. Just for now. You don't have to like each other, but just be civil. Avoid each other if you have to."

Sam did not look pleased to her defending him. "I can't believe you're taking his side."

"I'm not taking his side Sam," she said fiercely, "Cliffjumper is his guardian, right?"

CJ shifted. "Well, not _officially_."

"But you will be," Mikaela clarified, "He helped out, Sam. Give it a chance."

Sam looked angry still but he sighed and looked over at Trent. "Fine," he said after a tense moment.

"Shake on it," Bee ordered.

Sam looked ready to protest, but Trent walked forward and when he was close enough stuck out his hand. Sam rolled his eyes and shook it quickly. Trent also offered it to Miles and then Mikaela. Mikaela was a little more friendly about it, but that was Mikaela's nature. Then Trent something that none of them really expected.

"Thank you," he said.

He started walking away, whistling once for Shelly to follow. Cliffjumper pretended to wipe a tear from his optic. "Finally! We are all starting to get along! I thought this day would never come!"

Trent rolled his eyes, but still smiled. Well, they might not be getting along, but maybe they could eventually. Only time would tell.

* * *

"_I can't believe you think that! I don't tell him to give me those cases! He just gives them to me!"_

"_Right, so you being his goddaughter has nothing to do with it!"_

"_No! Of course not!"_

"_That's such bullshit and you know it!"_

"_No, it isn't! What do you want me to do? Tell him no? I could compromise my job!"_

"_Get fired? You're his fuckin' GODDAUGHTER!"_

"_Stop yelling at me!"_

"_He wouldn't fire you and you know it! You're just making me look bad!"_

"_How am I making you look bad? I haven't done anything!"_

"_I was the best before you showed up…"_

"…_Is that was this is about? A fucking COMPETITION?"_

"_It's not a competition!"_

"_You're sure as hell making it into one! You want the best case fine! I'll transfer to a different shift! How about that? Now, we'll never see each other!"_

"_Good!"_

"_W-What?"_

"…_I gotta go."_

"_What, no! Don't you dare walk out on me!"_

_**SLAM!**_

_--_

"_Don't be blue, don't be blue, don't be blue," her mind begged over and over again. She was currently sitting on the edge of the bathtub staring at the small white, plastic stick sitting on the bathroom counter. Her knees bounced nervously as she gnawed on her nails. Her worried, tear filled brown eyes stared at the clock, watching the second hand move a lot slower then it should be. Was it broken? Probably not, but it sure felt like time was dragging. But eventually, time was up and it was ready. She was torn between lunging for it and not looking at it at all and just living in ignorant bliss. Even as she tried to discourage herself from looking she was reaching for it with shaking hands. She pulled it off the counter, keep her hand in a fist, until she finally uncurled it._

_Red was the color of passion. It could represent love or hate, lust or rage, but it was not red. It was blue. Blue represented peace and serenity, but it also represented cold and numbness and that's what she felt. Her body was limp as the pregnancy test fell from her fingers. How could this have happened? They used a condom every time hadn't they? She wasn't on birth control, so that's what they relied on, so how could this have—_

_His birthday. _

_They both a little too much to drink and they…oh God. How was she going to tell him?_

_--_

"_Carter we need to talk."_

"_I'm done talking."_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_We're done, Peyton."_

"_No. Don't do this! I-I filled out the transfer papers! I just have to submit them! Just give it a few more—"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore! I'm tired of you!"_

"_Carter, listen to me! There's something I need to—"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

_Peyton found herself cornered against a wall, Carter seething in her face. She was scared, she was scared big time. Her heart was racing and the hair on the back of her neck was on end. She shut up, just like he wanted her too, because for the first time ever she was afraid he would actually hit her. She could smell alcohol on his mouth he was so close. Did their careers really get to him that much?_

"_Just shut up," he said more softly, but his words didn't lose their bite, "I'm done with you. Finished. The only reason I have to see you is because of work and that it. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and God help me if we end up working a case together."_

_All these words made her hate him, made her cry. She couldn't even look him in the eye as he continued to rip down on her. And when he left and the door slammed shut she let herself go. Sliding down the wall, she silently cried until she worked up enough strength to say what she had wanted, but he was long gone by then._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_--_

_She was crossing the living room when it hit, excruciating pain erupted in her abdomen, forcing her to the ground, crying out in agony. She had been a little uncomfortable all day, but she had just thought it was cramps or something. Now, she was on the floor withering in pain. He pants felt strangely wet and sticky. Looking down at her hand, as it touched her soaked jeans she was terrified to see her fingers stained with blood. The crotch of her jeans was soaked as the blood moved down her legs staining more of her pants and the carpet beneath her. She didn't have her phone on her. She couldn't reach the phone if she tired. There was a knock at the door, but she couldn't answer it as she started to slip into unconsciousness from a combination or pain and panic, but the door opened. Only two people had the key to her apartment and one she knew would never comeback._

"_Jeffery…" she whispered weakly._

_She was aware of the sound of something hitting the floor and hurried footsteps as Jeffery called her name over and over and tried to get her out of the slipping trance she was in. And when darkness finally consumed her as Jeffery called 911 the only thing she could think was 'what happened to my baby'? But when she woke up in the hospital and saw the grim look on Jeffery's face the same numb feeling filled her like the day she even found out she was pregnant. It was only then that she realized that she wanted it. She wanted to be a Mom. She wanted it so much, but now she couldn't. _

_--_

_It was a piercing sound, the sound of metal burying deep into flesh. Peyton watched in mute horror as Carter dropped to his knees and fell forward. There was stomping series of footsteps, but she ignored that, even as Hound kicked Frenzy away. _

"_Oh, God, Carter, no!" she cried in desperate denial, "Carter, no! No!"_

_The disks were deep, very, very deep. Carter seemed to be very aware of it. His breathing was labored, his skin paling. Peyton held him in her lap, her arm behind his head, whispering 'oh God' over and over again like a prayer. Peyton held Carter's hand tightly, him holding on as well. Blood was staining his white button down shirt around the entrance wounds._

"_Do something," Peyton begged looking at Jason with helpless, glassy brown eyes, "Help him."_

"_Peyton," Jason began, his voice soft, "I can't—"_

"_Don't tell me that!" she cried, "You're a doctor! Do something! Save him!"_

"_Peyton," Carter interrupted, "D-Don't."_

_Peyton seemed to realize that Jason was as helpless as she was. She looked down at Carter. There was sweat forming on his brow, running down pale skin. She shook her head, denying what was happening through in her heart she knew. "No," she begged him, "You're going to be fine," she stated, "You're going to be fine. Just hold on okay? We'll get you out of here."_

"_Peyton," his voice was weak, "I love you."_

"_No!" she cried, "No, no, no! Don't say that, please! You're not gonna die!"_

_Carter merely smiled raising his hand to her cheek. "I'm s-sorry."_

"_No," she whimpered miserably, "Oh, God, don't."_

"_I'm so proud of you," he said, "I'm honored to know you. I l-love you so…so much..."_

_Peyton sobbed openly, her eyes shut tightly against the world, hoping and praying that when she opened them again Carter would jump and say 'gotcha', but opening them again led to staring at Carter as he lay dying. Everything in the past just seemed to be so stupid. The petty arguments, the competition, the way they ended their relationship, hell, everything didn't seem to matter anymore. Peyton ran her fingers over his brow and down his cheek, tracing his face, trying to retain every detail. She leaned in, gently brushing her lips against his, still unable to stop the wracking sobs as her tears dropped onto his face. _

_The hand that had once touched her cheek dropped to the ground. Peyton reopened her eyes, keeping her face centimeters from his. His dark eyes were open, but empty. She leaned back, staring at his fallen hand, willing it back to her cheek, but it was still. She leaned all the way back staring from his feet, up his legs, his hips, his stomach, his chest and finally back to his face wracking her mind for some way to change this. She shook violently, her body going numb. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't possible. Every single denial went through her mind, but in the back of her mind it repeated the truth over and over again until it became so loud she couldn't ignore. Carter was dead._

_She felt the anger and grief consume her at once. She beat him weakly with her fist in her rage at him for giving up and leaving her, while her eyes were so flooded with tears she couldn't even see. She screamed, loud, piercing the air as she threw herself over him, crying into his neck, clutching his shirt tightly. She kept on screaming even when her voice left her. Jason and Hound were reduced to watching helplessly as the usually strong woman broke into tiny, unfixable pieces. She screamed for him to come back. She screamed for him not to leave her. She screamed that she still loved him over and over, hoping that it would change this, but it never would, she kept screaming anyways._

* * *

Peyton was wrapped in a blanket as she stared down at the wooden coffin before her. There was a row of them, but this one was the one that mattered to her. Optimus stood a small distance away, watching her carefully and she knew why. She knew what Jason and Ratchet said about her. She was "unstable" and needed supervision like a patient in a psycho-ward. They were loading the caskets up to be shipped home to the grieving families. She was grieving, even though her face was stoically blank. She just ran out of tears it seemed. Jeffery knew about Carter and he wanted to fly in to see her. She told him he should go to Carter's funeral since she couldn't and he reluctantly agreed. She thought about missing Carter's funeral. She actually didn't feel like she could handle it, but was still rather upset that she had also been denied. Jazz running off was bad enough and Optimus wanted to keep them all together for safety reasons.

She reached out and brushed her fingertips over the fine wood like she was touching the occupant inside. His name was printed delicately on the wood face. She felt something warm slid down her cheek. Brushing it away, she laughed bitterly. Looks like she just broke into her backup reservoir of tears. But these tears were silent as they continued to slide down over and over again like a leaky faucet. She pressed her hand to the casket and spoke in a hoarse voice tired from screaming and crying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispered. Leaning forward she pressed her forehead to the wood and closed her eyes. "I love you," she whispered again. Lips quickly pressing against the wood she stepped back and turned, walking towards Optimus without looking back as the tears continued to fall.

Optimus knelt down as she reached him. "I'm so sorry, Peyton."

"It's a war," she said her voice monotone, "People die."

Optimus didn't like the look in her eyes, her behavior or anything about the situation. He held out his hand. She wordlessly climbed into it and curled up into a ball, pulling the thicket blanket under her chin and closing her eyes, but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He was just about to take her somewhere quiet for her to rest when the sound of a jet pierced the air as it flew over head. It was an F-22 and as it landed, unlike any other jet could Optimus knew who it was and it seemed Kale did too from the grin that broke out on his face.

Starscream transformed and stood to his true height. "I am not an Autobot," he said, before Optimus could, "But Megatron needs to be destroyed. I do not see a problem with working together until he is."

Optimus just grinned and nodded. Starscream felt someone staring at him and when he turned around, it was Kale. "You missed me, didn't you?" Kale teased.

"Hardly," came the reply, but there was a slight tone of amusement behind it.

"Well, what now?" Sides asked heavily, staring at the row of caskets, "We can't stay here."

"We're getting a base aren't we?" Cliffjumper asked as the rest of the Autobots gathered, "That's what that Keller dude said."

"I think I have a better idea," Optimus said with a secretive grin, "Hound, any chance the Ark is still functional?"

Hound looked surprised for a second, but he also grinned. "I reckon it is. Hasn't been activated in a while, but the transmission receiving equipment should be functional."

"Good," Optimus nodded, "Send the activation code to Cybertron. Let's get it here."

All the humans looked at each other, obviously confused before Miles voiced, "What's the Ark?"

"We're aliens right?" Sides said comically, "What kind of aliens would we be if we didn't have a spaceship?"

Miles grinned a little. "Sweet."

"If I can get it here though, we gotta find a good spot of land it."

Optimus nodded and thought for a minute. No one expected a frail voice from his palm to speak up. "Probably the desert," Peyton said, "Or maybe a mountain range. Some place where no one would find it."

"And you might want to check with the military and the President," Will suggested, "Because if this thing like _Independence Day_ sized then people are going to see it."

"Hound," Optimus said, "As soon as we get a grant from the government I want you to secure a location for landing."

"You got it," the tech said. He looked down at Epps. "How about it, buddy? You wanna go on a road trip?"

"There was no way in Hell I was gonna let you go without me as long we can have a mutual consensus on the music."

"What about Megatron?" Starscream asked, "We should go after him."

"No," Optimus said firmly, "They can no longer risk anymore exposure. Megatron will lay low if only for a while, perhaps enough time to fortify our defenses, but Starscream," he said sternly, "You and Kale shall accompany Agent Simmons and Agent Banchek in tracking them. Once again, Shockwave's technological advances have exceeded our own."

Hound grumbled angrily right there.

Starscream narrowed his eyes at the orders and everyone looked at him, wondering if he would even follow them, but he nodded firmly. Kale released a heavy breath in relief.

"What about the rest of us?" Sam asked, "We've missed a lot of school. We should probably just drop out at this point."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT MISTER!"

"Mom!" Sam protested, "I was kidding!"

"Don't kid about that stuff!" his mother said worriedly, "You need to get ready for college too."

Optimus looked at the teenagers. "You four should resume your schooling, perhaps in a location where you would be readily protected."

Trent bowed his head. Figures he wouldn't go home, but it's not like he could if he wanted to two for more than just his safety. Cliffjumper looked down at him and frowned a little, seeing the saddened look on his face.

"Cliffjumper."

The short mech's head shot up to address his leader. "Yes, sir."

"Seeing that Mr. DeMarco is going to be staying with us for a while I believe that it would be best if you were to be his guardian."

Cliffjumper looked down at Trent as he looked up at him. Trent managed and small grin and shrugged, his agreement unspoken. Cliffjumper nodded as well to Trent and then to Optimus.

Optimus addressed all his soldiers and comrades. "We thought this war would end with the All Spark's destruction, but now we need to protect it now more than ever," he looked down at a certain teenage boy, "Sam, you know what is to be expected of you."

Sam nodded slowly. "Learn how to control my powers, not bringing anymore Decepticons back to life, and staying out of trouble," he laughed a little, "Kinda hard when I'm the one causing the trouble for everyone else."

"We'll protect you, Sam," Bumblebee stated, "We won't let you get taken away again."

"Yeah," Ironhide agreed, "if you want to be more on the safe side it wouldn't be too hard to teach you some methods to defend yourself."

Sam went a little pale. "W-Wha?"

Will grinned a little. "I think that's a great idea Ironhide," he glanced at Sam with a promise of blood, sweat, and tears, "Training begins ASAP."

"Around his schooling," Judy put in.

Sam looked completely helpless, staring at his parents, Will and Ironhide and then finally Optimus his eyes begging for mercy only to hear the words that sealed his fate. "Agreed. Sam with receive defensive training for Ironhide and Captain Lennox."

Sam looked at a darkly grinning Ironhide and Will Lennox. "…I'm doomed."

Optimus chuckled at the boy's overdramatic response. He cast a look down into his hands, were Peyton was still laying completely still her eyes closed. He was surprised she put in her thoughts considering it had been hard to get her to talk for the past twenty-four hours. Feeling another pair of optics on him he looked at Ratchet. The medic's optics were narrowed, stern and he nodded once. Optimus took the hint and started to wander away from the group with Peyton. Ratchet was probably none too thrilled that his patient was even out and about with her injuries and emotional and mental instability. Peyton's eyes slowly slipped open when Optimus started walking. She didn't feel peering out of his hands to see where they were going so she didn't.

"Where we going?" she asked softly.

"Someplace where you can rest. Your injuries need much more time."

"Ok."

Optimus had been honestly expecting an argument. What he was expecting was for her to say, "what? No! I'm fine!" but she didn't. Her eyes slipped closed again until they reached the single room-barrack that Peyton had been offered. Setting the woman down, he watched as she shuffled towards the door. As she was reaching for the doorknob she suddenly paused. She turned slowly, with much hesitance. She faced the much taller mech, but she didn't look up at him, even as she whispered her question.

"Can you stay with me? Just for a little while? It's okay if you can't, if got like work to do or something. I just…" she sighed, "I just don't…"

Optimus' eyes softened considerably and a little smile twitched at his mouth plates. He transformed, almost in a single fluid motion. His MHG exited the truck. Peyton couldn't raise her eyes to look at him in this form either. He strode forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, not to hurt her. Slowly, she looked up with him, the beginnings of tears in her eyes again.

"I will stay as long as you want me to."

Peyton actually smiled. It was sad and heartbroken, but it was a thankful smile nonetheless. The two went into the room. Peyton lay under the covers and for awhile she fought sleep. It was probably Optimus' hand running through her hair that lulled her to sleep. His spark was aching for his partner. He had failed to protect her, even in this case. He should've known that Soundwave would've sent his drones. He should've known about Frenzy. He looked down at Peyton, her hand clenched in the sheets her face contorted in a frown in her sleep. Occasionally, a single tear would slip out and he would brush it away. As he watched her and just before he left he wondered if taking a human contact was a good idea. When he left the room, shutting the door behind himself quietly, not to wake the occupant he could only ask himself;

"What have I done?"

* * *

Megatron refused to be seen by their acting medic, Shockwave, even as Vortex pleaded for him see to his injuries, like a _loyal_ soldier. He had failed again, even with his newest underlings Thundercracker and Soundwave. Frenzy was once again on the brink of death after he killed a human male, apparently close to one of the Autobot's pets. He growled. Those foolish Autobots; taking on humans as their allies and friends. They would do nothing, but hold them back in the end. They were fragile, weak and a waste of space. He wanted them all destroyed. He remembered seeing the look in his rival's optics just before the Decepticons were forced into a retreat. Optimus Prime had always been able and ready to kill when deemed necessary though many knew that he prefer negotiations rather than violence. That's what made him a weak leader.

But yesterday…Megatron had never seen Optimus look so set on destruction before. He would never admit it, but it sent a chill through his spark.

Megatron growled again, clenching his claws into fists in the dark. He knew their weaknesses. Those humans were important to them. They would sacrifice much for their wellbeing, but in turn, it seemed to give them strength. It was absolutely ridiculous. Humans were useless! How could they provide strength to them! If possible, Megatron hated the humans more. Disgusting creatures. They would all share the same fate as the Autobots. Their contacts may seemed to provide strength to the Autobots, but they also provided prime targets for extortion and if Megatron wanted to gain the upper hand in this war once again, he knew exactly what he had to do. And in the end, with all the Autobots destroyed, there would be nothing to stand in his way of getting his All Spark back, for the greatest strength to the Autobots seemed to have, was also their greatest weakness.

* * *

So that's the last full chapter. Next is the epilogue, which isn't even half as long as this haha! I hope no one got confused on how I went back and forther between flashbacks of Peyton and Carter to the real issues taking place. So there are a lot of unresolved issues. You'll just have to see what happens in _Of Sparks and Hearts_, which should be arriving within 2008. Thanks for reading!

Please Review!


	37. To Protect and Serve

A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long. I was all silly on pain pills from my surgery and I wasn't in the mood to write, edit and whatnot. So, hopefully you won't come after me with knives and pitchforks. I'm still kinda bahh so I really wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. Thanks for being patient with me!

I'd like to thank **DemonicSymphony** for helping me out with the editing. You rock!

I don't own _Transformers_.

* * *

The Ties that Bind  
Epilogue: To Protect and Serve

_**One Week Later**_

_My, how the mighty have fallen…_

Barricade was idling on the driveway of a small suburban home. There was a police officer inside in the driver seat and it wasn't his hologram. There was another officer leaving the house and getting into the passenger side of the vehicle and buckling himself in. Barricade let the human put him in reverse, back out of the drive, put him back into drive and head down the street. Over the past couple of weeks one could say that he changed his occupation from Decepticon warrior to a real-life police car. Gone were the words "to punish and enslave" replaced with "to protect and serve". So, now back to his previous thought.

_My, how the mighty have fallen…_

The light up ahead turned yellow and Barricade immediately wanted to accelerate, but it seemed that his driver was the only cop who didn't use his power to cheat the system. Pressing down on the brake Barricade nearly sighed as he rolled to a stop behind a minivan. He hated minivans. They drove too damn slow and knowing the driver, Officer Michael Keen, he wasn't going to tailgate on a populated street. Barricade's engine revved irritatingly making Keen stop talking for moment to asses the sound along with his partner Officer Scott Ridley. When it didn't happen again Keen went back to talking about Primus knows what. The man didn't seem to shut up.

Ridley on the other hand was a decent human. He was a younger man, a couple years younger then Keen, and he was a good cop. Ridley talked about limited things, but one could get him really going on some woman named Kate. Apparently, this "Kate" was his wife and was pregnant with their first offspring. Despite Barricade's higher tolerance for Ridley over Keen, he was not a fan of humans and the fact that one of them was reproducing was disgusting to him. He had never actually seen Kate, only caught glimpses of her as she wondered through the house everyday when Keen came to pick up Ridley.

The light turned green and the annoyance of traveling behind the minivan was starting to wear on his circuits, but he had already decided that he was just going to have to deal with the incompetence of humans until he figured out how to leave the planet without being detected. It was easier for airborne mechs unlike him. He knew that Starscream had left Earth's atmosphere after the battle, but for some unknown reason he returned and stayed just under the radar in hiding. That's exactly what Barricade was doing.

Was he a coward? No.

Was he a deserter? Technically.

Was he a traitor? No.

Then why did he leave?

Barricade left for one simple reason. He was tired of fighting. He used to live for battle. He used to love taking down his adversaries one by one, but now, he just didn't see the point, but he was still a Decepticon. He was just taking a break. Though he knew that if Megatron found him his life would be forfeit. Megatron did not take desertion lightly and would kill anyone who tired. Even Starscream, who slipped by death via Megatron numerous times, probably ran out of lives. So now here he was. Playing the role of authority he picked to intimidate the humans. He went from being an icon to the real thing.

Keen drove up into a parking lot that Barricade dreaded. It was a small building with a drive through and a name that would live in his processor in infamy.

Dunkin' Donuts.

He hated it. The stereotype with cops and their doughnuts was true for these two, especially Keen who looked like he had eaten a few too many. They ordered a dozen everyday, six each but it ended up being more like eight-four by the end of the day, and coffee. He didn't like either. The coffee smelled and stuck to his interior and the doughnuts left crumbs behind, which irritated the slag out of him. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. He hated them so much that he wouldn't let Keen roll the window down once to try and keep the out, but Keen wanted those doughnuts and merely opened the door to get them. To avoid having to go into maintenance for a "broken" window Barricade didn't pull that stunt again.

So now the doughnuts were in the car along with the coffee and he would just have to suffer in silence. The fat human even got the ones with sprinkles and Barricade was sure it was just to piss him off. At least Ridley used a napkin. So they were on the road again, patrolling Seattle, Washington like they did every day, pulling over speeders, handling minor disturbances, nothing exciting, just trying to keep the peace. Barricade just wanted a high-speed chase or something to keep him entertained. That would be something he'd risk exposure for at this point he was so strung up.

But Barricade didn't get his high-speed chase; just two speeders and a fool trying to shoplift a case of beer in his backpack. Of course the culprit was underage and they let him off with a warning. Barricade thought they should've arrested him, but the kid ended up crying and Ridley felt bad so they let him go and promised the store clerk that if he tried again and succeeded they would pay the price of whatever was stolen and arrest the young man who did it. Barricade was pretty sure you couldn't do that, but whatever. Humans made these laws seemingly to be broken everyday so it was their problem not his.

It was five o'clock when their shift ended and like everyday, Keen dropped Ridley off at home since the man had sold his car to help by the house he and his wife were now living in. There was a woman on the porch swing, her red hair long and curly, pulling into a loose bun at the back of her head with long tendrils falling to dust her shoulders. She looked up, her icy blue eyes sparkling as Barricade pulled up on the driveway. The woman stood up, holding her back for assistance for the extra weight of her protruding belly. She was beautiful, by human standards with a bright smile and soft looking skin.

"See you later, man," Ridley said with a wide grin at the sight of his wife.

"See ya," came the reply.

Ridley got out of the car and rushed up to his wife. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, yourself," she flirted back, "How was work?"

Ridley temporarily ignored the question to kiss her hello. "Nothing exciting. I won't bore you with the details. How was your day?"

"He was feisty today," she stated, placing her hand on her belly, "He was playing soccer with my bladder."

Ridley laughed excitedly. "Really? Is he doing it now?"

"Uh huh!" she laughed, "Here," taking his hand she placed it on her stomach. Ridley seemed to stop breathing as he waited for movement and when he did feel it his face broke into and ear splitting grin. "Yeah the novelty of it wears off when you're on the toilet every five minutes."

Ridley couldn't seem to get enough as he knelt down and pressed his ear to her stomach like he was listening while Kate ran her fingers through his dark hair. That was the last thing Barricade saw as Keen pulled away from the house. The interaction between Ridley and his mate was something familiar to their kind. The love and devotion between them was pure. Maybe spouses on this planet cheated on their significant other, something that was very rare in his own culture, but one could find a couple like Scott and Kate Ridley. Whether he liked it or not Barricade found a new respect for the young police officer. He still didn't like humans, but he had made an exception once so he could do it again. He didn't know what he was signing himself up for at the time, but Barricade would soon learn why the Autobots protected their human friends so fiercely. Without even thinking about it he assigned him to be the family guardian of Scott, Kate, and their unborn child.

* * *

And we're done. _The Ties that Bind_ is offically completed. Holy crap. Kinda sad, but at the same time I'm excited for the sequel. You'll be happy to know that I already started it and I must say; it's a lot darker. I'm am not being nice to _anyone_. So this are the folks I'd like to thank...and there's a lot of 'em:

Akatsuki-No-Nemo, Alamo Girl, Alana Xavier1, annependragon, Aranel Latanya, Atiaran, Autobot Jazz-16, AyameMitsune, Blume, caz, Cascadia-Science, Cassiopeia1979, Crimson Starlight, Cursed One, Darth Pudding, Deathzealot, Dementa, DemonicSymphony, Dragon of Despair, DragonQueen90, EagleBlaze954, ED of Oblivion, Elita One, Fae Child19, fennecfox03, Fiery Kitsune, flamingmarsh, FORD B, Frog1, FunkeeMunky, Gloria Stone, GothicMiko, HotShot14, IdiotOnParade, inuficcrzy, I play wid fir3, ishmaranara, Jillian Jiggs, JML, Kirmon64, Kiashi Goldbeak 501, Kymera, L, LostSchizophrenic, MajinBakaHentai, Maraluch, Max Ferraris, Misao-CG, Miss Hiss, Mrs. Optimus Prime, Ms. Selena, Newtype Omega, NightElfCrawler, Nithela, Novamyth, NybCR, OblivionDragon, Orrunan, Ox-King, Padme4000, plunger02, PrimeFan, RachelMNiner, Riana1, RoseGad, R o X i a n, Sagibunu, Shini-666, Silver Fox Trot, SithelfJen, speedfweak, starseeker347, Stesuna the Dragon, "Stripperella", teh blumchenkinder, The Gandhara, The Otherworlder, tomorrow4eva, urbanlegend, Yami-Yugi3, yutakayumi.

If I forgot anyone, I apologize.

I'd like to give another shout to **DemonicSymphony** for the editing, and then **Dementa** and **flamingmarsh** for being chatting with me and, whether you knew it or not, giving some tid-bits and ideas for this story and more. Thanks a lot, guys!

And even if you didn't review and read it, thanks a lot! Thanks for sticking with me.

You can expect _The Ties that Bind: Of Sparks and Hearts_ to be a little more dark, action-packed, dramatic and let's not forget romantic. We've got some unresolved relationship issues to take care of..._cough_Sunny and _cough_Maggie. You can also expect it to make a debut in Summer 2008. But for now, I'm gonna focus more on _Twin Times the Fun_ and get that completed.

So it's done. All over. For now.

Please Review!

-Ray


End file.
